Keterikatan
by Corvy04
Summary: Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Hingga hari itu datang. Dan kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat. Mau atau tidak, aku adalah iblis sekarang. Iblis yang juga memiliki Longinus ke-14 yang baru ditemukan. Penghianatan, pembunuhan, semua itu sudah biasa. Maka, aku persembahkan padamu, inilah kisah hidupku dalam dunia DxD. /Chapter Final update!
1. Chapter 1 : Permulaan

**KETERIKATAN**

Ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajahnya.

Wajah dingin itu menatap datar sekali lagi terhadap gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Suara dingin nan kejam terucap dari bibir tipis nan pucat pemuda itu.

"Selamat tinggal," diiringi suara tusukan jantung yang memilukan, gadis kecil itu tengah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah dengan tubuh penuh darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

…

…

…**.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**PERMULAAN**

Bau amir menyebar di mana-mana.

Mayat-mayat dari Iblis buangan terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap datar ke arah para mayat itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali dan merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari Hand Phone miliknya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, fokus si pemuda beralih dari mayat-mayat ke Hand Phone-nya. Ia membuka kontaknya dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bernama 'Azazel' dalam kontaknya.

Sesaat kemudian, Hand Phone-nya mulai tersambung dengan orang bernama Azazel tadi.

Suara pria tua terdengar dari Hand Phone-nya.

["Ara? Kalau kamu sudah menghubungiku seperti ini kan berarti misimu sudah selesai?"]

Pemuda itu membalas singkat.

"Hm, seperti dugaanmu. Aku boleh mendapatkan bayaran sekarang?"

["…Bocah idiot, kamu pikir kamu masuk DxD hanya untuk dapat bayaran? Kalau cuma mau uang kamu juga bisa mendapatkannya dari dulu. Aku memasukkanmu dalam DxD agar namamu sebagai teroris berhasil dibersihkan. Sigh, apa boleh buat kalau-"]

"Yeah, yeah. Pak tua, aku bercanda. Hentikkan ocehanmu yang sangat panjang dan lebar lagi, oke? Lalu? Aku harus apa sekarang?"

["Vali akan segera menghampirimu setelah ini. Kamu juga akan mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan surat ke Hades, mengerti?"]

Mendesah kebosanan, sang pemuda pirang tersenyum pahit sambil membuat balasan sarkasme setelahnya.

"Mengantarkan surat? Memangnya tugas DxD itu sebagai tukang pos dan semacamnya? Apakah kamu yakin Azazel kalau DxD memang tim anti teroris?"

["…Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Percuma juga aku bicara denganmu, Naruto. Kamu nggak memikirkan apapun selain makan, tidur, dan makan, dan tidur lagi! Astaga, misi saja banyak yang gagal. Lalu, bagaimana tentang kasus Assasin beberapa saat lalu? Bukannya melaksanakan agar membawa hidup-hidup, kau malah membunuh semuanya. Setidaknya, kupikir Dulio lebih rajin darimu. Kamu tahu bukan kalau hubungan antargolongan harus dijaga? Apa lagi dengan para Dewa-dewa. Kamu tahu kalau sejak masuknya ajaran agama seperti Kristen dan yang lainnya pihak mitologi merasa keadaan mereka nggak dianggap? Mungkin juga mereka memandang kita dengan tidak suka jika terus begini. Karena itu, kita harus menjalin hubungan sekuat apapun dengan pihak mitologi. Sebelum mereka menyatakan perang pada kita tentu saja. Coba bayangkan jika mereka menyerang kita, bukan hanya Qlippoth yang kita hadapi tapi golongan dari mitologi Yunani, Aztek, Norse, Jepang, Tiongkok, dan-"]

"Cukup, cukup. Aku mengerti, oke? Aku akan melaksanakannya. Pokoknya aku menghubungimu hanya karena tugasku yang baru kau berikan sudah selesai. Itu saja."

-Pip-

Sambungan terputus karena pemuda bernama Naruto tadi mulai kebosanan setelah berbicara dengan Azazel pasal tugas sebagai anggota DxD.

DxD. Organisasi anti teroris besar-besaran yang beranggotakan para orang kuat, terpercaya, dan berbakat yang masuk dalam sana. Di organisasi ini, banyak anggota yang berbeda-beda dari beberapa golongan. Mulai dari Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai, Naga, sampai Manusia. Kesimpulannya, DxD merupakan organisasi anti teroris campuran.

Tugas DxD adalah seperti namanya, melawan teroris dan pembangkang perdamaian antarfraksi.

Dan pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, merupakan anggota cadangan DxD. Ia sebelumnya adalah anggota tim Vali. Namun, setelah masuk DxD sebagai anggota cadangan, perbuatan Naruto dan tim Vali mulai diampuni.

Bahkan, dua dari tim Vali, Le Fay dan Kuroka saat ini dengan bebasnya dan secara resmi telah tinggal di rumah Hyodou Issei, Sekiryuutei saat ini.

Naruto menatap langit biru di atasnya dan menemukan sosok familiar baginya.

Seseorang dengan delapan sayap cahaya. Memiliki rambut perak dan mata yang sama birunya dengan dirinya. Kulitnya pucat dan penampilan lelaki itu tergolong dalam seorang Bishounen. Yah, bagi Naruto ia menyebutnya sebagai Bishounen maniak pertarungan.

Naruto menyapa singkat pemuda perak yang saat ini sudah mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

"Yo, Vali."

"Hn," pemuda yang dipanggil Vali itu melihat sekitar dan menyeringai, "Seperti biasa, membunuh tanpa basa-basi, yah."

"Apa boleh buat. Mereka membantu teroris. Mereka juga ditemukan memakan beberapa manusia dan Iblis lainnya."

"…Kanibal kadang membuatku jijik."

Vali mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia melihat Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ayo lekas pulang. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Hyodou Issei. Kupikir Azazel juga sudah membahas ini denganmu."

Mendengar pernyataan pemuda perak itu Naruto tersenyum pahit sekali lagi.

"Vali, kurasa kamu mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut 'kesalah pahaman' di sini."

Vali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Maksudku, Azazel pasti punya maksud tertentu. Bagaimanapun, ini Azazel yang kita bicarakan. Jadi, saat Azazel bilang agar kamu mendapat kekuatan dari hawa nafsu seperti yang Hyodou Issei lakukan, itu tentunya salah. Mungkin Azazel ingin kau menjadi cabul juga?"

"…Ia bilang agar aku lurus? Aku nggak mengerti…"

Naruto langsung merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah. Perasaan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada pada dirinya tadi sudah terhapus dan terganti oleh perasaan remaja biasa. Ia sangat ingin menepuk-nepuk dengan kasar punggung pemuda perak itu dan berbicara kalau pemuda perak itu terlalu polos.

Bukan maksud Naruto membuat Vali melenceng, namun sungguh Azazel pastinya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Lupakan saja hal itu. Kita bicarakan nanti," Naruto menepuk pundak Vali dengan halus.

Vali segera menganggukkan kepala mengiyakkan dan mengembangkan sayap cahayanya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

Naruto juga memunculkan sayap Iblisnya dan ikut terbang di belakang Vali.

Vali Lucifer. Seorang yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Seorang saudara angkat Naruto sekaligus sahabat Naruto. Saat Naruto dibuang dahulu, pemuda perak inilah yang pertama menerimanya. Ia bilang bahwa Naruto akan diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dengan syarat Naruto harus mengikutinya.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya menganggap Vali memanfaatkannya. Namun, ia sadar bahwa ia membuka diri pada Vali dan yang lainnya perlahan-lahan. Vali juga merasa bahwa awalnya Naruto hanya bidak saja, namun perlahan-lahan ia menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya dan itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun hingga mereka menjadi saudara angkat.

Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto dan Vali sempat menjauhkan diri masing-masing karena sebuah masalah. Masalah itu adalah tingkah aneh Naruto. Naruto sering tak fokus pada misi dan ia sering pulang terlambat. Tentunya ini membuat pemuda perak tersebut gusar.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Naruto ternyata sedang menyukai seseorang. Naruto yang juga merasa bersalah karena ia tidak seharusnya menyukai seorang gadis muda Sitri yang jelas-jelas saat itu berada di pihak berlawanan dari tim Vali.

Saat Naruto berbicara dengan Vali bahwa ia sudah siap mengorbankan rasa sukanya pada Sona Sitri dan akan mengikuti Vali kembali, Vali justru berkata hal seperti,

"Maafkan aku. Aku sadar aku egois. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi aku berani mengekangmu. Kau bebas saat ini untuk berbuat apapun, kau bebas untuk mencintai Sona Sitri, kau juga boleh berada di sisinya, kau boleh keluar dari kelompok ini, bahkan….., kau juga boleh untuk menganggapku musuhmu karena aku sudah mengekangmu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh dari beberapa tahun lalu, sudah kuduga kau akan meninggalkanku."

Naruto saat itu tak percaya dengan apa yang saudara angkatnya sekaligus sahabatnya katakan.

Ia benar-benar merasa dalam dilema saat itu. Ia masih menyukai gadis muda Sitri sekaligus masih ingin mengikuti Vali.

Dengan gegabah ia mengatakan masih ingin mengikuti Vali waktu itu. Di lain sisi, Vali masih merasa ada cinta dan kesedihan di mata Naruto, jadi ia memaksa masuk DxD agar saudara angkatnya, Naruto dapat menjalin hubungan dengan Sona Sitri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mengetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya, Sona melihat ke sekeliling dan menghela nafas ketika menyadari atmosfer tegang di ruangan ini.

"Jadi, mengapa semua ini terjadi?" tanya Sona sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Gadis berambut merah di sampingnya yang bernama Rias menjawab.

"Ise tidak bersalah, Sona. Keadaan hidup-mati bawahanku dan Saji-kun bukan karena Ise."

Sona memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan padaku mengapa Ise-kun menggunakan Juggernaut Drive? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki teknik baru selain itu? Sebenarnya seberapa besar situasi yang ia hadapi sehingga ia menggunakan Juggernaut Drive, Rias?"

Sebelum Rias menyahutnya, Sona berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mementahkan sebuah skakmat ke arah Rias.

"Apa menurutmu hal ini bisa dianggap enteng, begitu? Dengar, Rias. Nyawa bawahanku dan bawahanmu dipertaruhkan. Sembilan puluh persen kemungkinannya mereka akan mati. Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan saat di tempat kejadian? Mengapa kamu tidak meminta bantuan? Bahkan Joker juga sedang senggang saat itu. Apa hanya karena alasan bahwa kalau kamu ingin membuktikan kepada tetua dari keluarga Bael bahwa kamu mampu sampai-sampai kamu mengorbankan semuanya? Ini bukan pertarungan individu, Rias. Ini bukan tentang kelompokmu, atau bahkan kelompokku. Ini tentang nama DxD. Mengapa anggota DxD malah membuat kekacauan di dunia manusia? Atau apa yang akan terjadi jika berita ini menyebar luas? Kamu tahu, hal seperti 'Putri-egois-Gremory-yang-mengaku-pahlawan-anti-teroris-menghancurkan-dunia-Manusia.' Mungkin juga akan tersebar. Karena itu, berusahalah agar tidak egois. Hilangkan sifatmu itu. Bahkan apa yang Zekrum-sama atau tetua lain katakan tentangmu, itu hanyalah singgungan. Apa mereka mampu berkata hal yang sama tentang betapa buruknya kemampuanmu ketika kamu berhasil membangun kota di mana tiga kekuatan besar bersatu?"

Rias terdiam tertegun.

Ia tak mampu menjawab sahabatnya.

Ini terjadi sejak ia merasa rendah sekaligus marah ketika para tetua melecehkan budak-budaknya di depannya dan meremehkan bahwa ia tak tahu malu untuk seorang pewaris Gremory memiliki kekuatan lemah. Jadi, ia nekat untuk melawan para Qlippoth saat itu berlangsung di kota Kuoh. Ia bahkan terus memaksakan diri dan tak mau memanggil bantuan sama sekali. Egonya mengatakan bahwa ia dapat membuktikan pada tetua arogan itu bahwa ia mampu.

Namun, bukan hasil yang baik yang ia dapatkan justru berkahir dengan Ise yang masuk ke Juggernaut Drive dan komanya bawahannya dan Saji yang kebetulan saat itu berada di tempat kejadian. Ia justru merasa frustasi dan tersudut bahwa fakta kalau ia akan semakin dihina oleh para tetua dan ia semakin merasa tak pantas sebagai pewaris Gremory.

Yang lebih parah lagi, ini menyangkut nyawa budak manisnya dan budak Sona. Ia tentunya bertanggung jawab penuh lebih dari Ise mengenai hal ini. Terlebih lagi, ini menyangkut nama DxD.

Sona menghembuskan nafasnya dan menepuk punggung Rias.

"Tenang, Rias. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah. Inilah gunanya seorang sahabat di dekatmu."

Rias menumpahkan air matanya dan memeluk Sona dengan perasaan penuh haru. Ia menumpahkan semuanya pada Sona selagi ia bisa. Walau Sona tahu ia yang bersalah, Sona tetap bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan Rias merasa mungkin jika nanti pandangan semua orang tentangnya akan berubah.

"Sona…" suara lirih Rias terdengar di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ya, tenangkan dirimu."

Saat mereka sedang melangsungkan kejadian mengharukan itu, lingkaran sihir tercipta di lantai.

Dari sana, muncul sosok lelaki kekar dan tinggi bersama seorang perempuan dewasa dengan kacamata membingkai wajah cantik nan tegasnya.

"Rias, kita harus segera membereskan ini," lelaki kekar itu berkata pada Rias dengan nada gusar.

"Nama DxD dipertaruhkan," gadis di samping lelaki itu melanjutkan.

Ya, Rias tahu. Akibat dari Juggernaut Drive yang terjadi di kota Kuoh sangat besar. Bahkan wilayah manusia rusak dan banyak korban jiwa dari peristiwa tersebut. Ise tak bisa disalahkan karena ia sedang koma. Maka, Ise dapat digolongkan sebagai korban juga.

Dalam kasus ini, nama DxD tercemar dan muncul berita buruk tentang DxD yang beralih tujuan menjadi menghancurkan manusia.

Untungnya, Cao Cao datang dan menghentikkan Ise dengan _Holy Spear. _Kalau tidak, ia yakin kota Kuoh juga akan hancur.

Mengesampingkan Rias yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sona justru maju dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita akan segera ke pusat penyidangan. Aku punya pembelaan."

-!

Sontak, perkataan Sona membuat seisi ruangan kaget dan Rias mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan berjuang demi Rias apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menyebut diriku sahabatnya jika hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa kubereskan."

Rias tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia yakin sahabatnya adalah sebuah keajaiban yang diberikan kepadanya saat ia lahir.

Selagi kejadian mengharukan itu berlangsung, Hand Phone Rias bordering.

Rias mengangkatnya dan semua yang ada di ruangan dapat melihat wajah pucat Rias.

Rias menutup sambungan Hand Phone-nya dan menatap semua orang.

"Ayo berangkat. Azazel dan anggota DxD lain telah berada di tempat penyidangan. Kecuali Naruto-san yang saat ini mengirim surat ke Hades."

Sontak, perkataan Rias menjadi sebuah sinyal bagi DxD untuk berjuang sekali lagi demi nama mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azazel melirik ke arah Naruto dan Vali bersamaan.

"Tidak kusangka," kata Azazel dengan ekspresi rumit.

Naruto yang penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi kemudian bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Azazel?"

"Gagal semua. Jika sidang gagal…, kemungkinan DxD juga akan runtuh dan namanya tercemar. Bagaimana ini? Dasar dua pasangan bodoh itu. Mengapa mereka nggak memanggil bantuan waktu itu?"

Azazel masih mengatakan hal tidak jelas dan itu justru membuat Naruto dan Vali kebingungan.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi," gumam Naruto.

Azazel berbalik dan kemudian menjelaskan.

"Rias Gremory telah melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan DxD. Bahkan, hasil terburuknya adalah eksekusi mati."

Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"Itu artinya…., apakah seluruh anggota DxD juga akan dieksekusi mati…. Azazel…?"

Azazel mengangguk pelan.

"Itu artinya…"

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, Azazel segera memotong perkataan Naruto dan ia menyambungnya.

"Bahkan, Sona Sitri juga akan dieksekusi mati…"

**TBC**

**HUWAAATTT! Jelek amet ni Fic. Sorry kalo nggak memuaskan, soalnya segini aja kemampuanku.**

**Alur ceritanya mungkin berkisaran jilid 16 ke atas. Tenang bagi yg g abaca LN DxD, karena bakalan ada penjelasan-penjelasan yang lebih mendalam di chapter depan. Untuk pairing, sudah ketahuan kan?**

**Yup, yup. Pair utama di sini adalah Naruto x Sona. Lalu slight pairnya, Ise x Rias, Kiba x Tsubaki, Kuroka x Vali, Irina x Arthur.**

**Terus terang, bingung aja mau buat harem apa nggak. Soalnya saya belum punya pengalaman buat fanfic yang ada haremnya. Tapi, jika readers ingin harem, ya saya usahakan.**

**Lalu, untuk masalah ini tolong comment di review mau harem apa nggak?**

**Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain lewat PM maupun Review boleh, kok.**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa Review nya minna!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal Masalah

**KETERIKATAN**

"-Jadi..? Kamu telah membunuhnya..?"

"Ya."

"Kejam sekali."

"Aku harus bertindak bagaimana? Ada sejuta keuntungan bagiku karena membunuh 'dia'."

Sesosok berjubah hitam tertawa senang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Sedangkan, pemuda pirang itu mendongak ke langit-langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa boleh buat, 'dia' telah menjadi alat. Kalau tak dihancurkan akan bermasalah. Walaupun, aku yang harus menanggung semua beban ini,"

Si pemuda pirang melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas dan ia bergumam kecil.

"-Maafkan aku…., Naruko…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

…

…

…**.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**AWAL MASALAH**

Sona Sitri menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedang lelah karena otaknya diperas untuk mengajukan pembelaan di sidang tadi. Apa yang dikatakan para tetua tentunya masuk akal dan sulit dibantah. Itu juga yang membuat Sona melakukan cara kotor dengan sedikit bumbu pembohong di setiap pembelaan yang ia ajukan.

Ia mengatakan kalau ada masalah yang sangat besar sehingga Ise menggunakan Juggernaut Drive. Dan kebetulan karena itu juga, Rias tak bisa menghubungi pihak luar untuk mencari bantuan karena ada sebuah penghalang yang kuat.

Alasan mengapa Rias tak memancing pertempuran ke tempat lain agar para manusia tidak terlibat juga karena penghalang itu sendiri. Kebohongan Sona juga didukung dengan penyelamatan Cao Cao di mana Cao Cao sendiri bisa melewati penghalang dengan menembus penghalang dengan tombaknya.

Dan karena semua itu, kebohongan Sona sukses dan nama DxD terselamatkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, DxD tidak bisa santai karena para tetua mengajukan beberapa persyaratan agar nama DxD tetap aman.

-Yaitu, agar DxD tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi dan pemberesan di dunia manusia seperti penghapusan ingatan manusia atas kejadian Juggernaut Drive dikerjakan oleh DxD sendiri.

Walau itu juga merupakan tugas yang cukup berat, setidaknya nama DxD terselamatkan, begitulah pikir Sona. Tapi, di sisi lain Sona merasa tidak enak karena musuh yang dihadapi DxD kuat-kuat dan mustahil jika mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Dan semua masalah itu telah meremas otak Sona sehingga Sona merasa sangat pusing.

Merasakan hawa seseorang yang mendekatinya, Sona mencari orang tesebut dan menemukan sosok pemuda pirang di sana.

"Yo,"

"Halo, Naruto," balas Sona kepada pemuda pirang tadi yang ternyata Naruto.

"Hn? Kenapa lemas begitu? Karena sidang tadi?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sona.

"Humm, begitulah…"

Saat ini Naruto dan Sona sedang berada sebuah kafe kota Kuoh. Naruto dan Sona mengambil meja paling pojok agar tidak diganggu yang lain.

Sona memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kafe.

Melihat kelakuan gadis yang dicintainya, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan memegang tangan Sona. Seolah mengerti apa yang Sona pikirkan, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat meringankan kekhawatiran Sona.

"Jangan khawatir, DxD akan melakukan pekerjaan semaksimal mungkin. Lagi pula, jika kita melakukan kesalahan itu juga bukan salah kita. Toh, musuh kita memang kuat-kuat. Lalu, memangnya mengapa jika DxD dibubarkan? Para tetua tidak mungkin menjatuhi hukuman mati atau menghapus DxD karena DxD merupakan satu-satunya tim anti teroris yang mampu melawan Qlippoth. Selain itu, Sirzech-sama dan yang lainnya juga tentunya tidak akan membiarkan DxD berkahir, kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan? Katakan padaku, aku akan membagi beban yang kau tanggung dan aku juga akan menanggung beban itu."

Sona mengangkat kepalanya, Ia memang merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Selain itu, kalimat terakhir yang tadi diucapkan Naruto mampu membuat dirinya beberapa kali lebih tenang.

Sona menyesap kopi yang tadi ia pesan. Ia melirik Naruto sebentar dan mengatakan ini sambil malu-malu.

"_Arigatou, _Naru-kun," samar-samar Sona mengucapkan sufiks 'kun' tadi namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaiman tentang sekolah yang kau dirikan di dunia bawah?" tanya Naruto.

Sona segera mengubah suasana murung di sekitarnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yah, masyarakat dunia bawah menanggapi pembangunan sekolah itu dengan baik. Terutama masyarakat iblis kelas rendah dan kelas menengah. Walaupun begitu, masih ada dari para tetua yang tidak menyukai pembangunan sekolah. Kan, apa boleh buat soalnya para tetua masih mempercayai hal yang disebut diskriminasi."

"Hm, kau benar juga," balas Naruto singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, aku mempunyai satu permintaan untukmu," kata Sona dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Dan apa itu?"

Sona menghirup nafas sebentar.

"Bisakah kau menjadi guru teknik di sekolahku? Kau pantas karena kau merupakan pemegang Muramasa dan Murasame sekaligus pemegang Longinus ke-14, _Demon Cloak_."

Naruto kaget atas permintaan Sona untuk beberapa saat. Ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya sebentar. Sona yang juga mengerti keadaan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ini dengan halus,

"Kau boleh memikirkannya dalam beberapa waktu. Tapi aku akan tetap memaksamu agar mengunjungi sekolah itu yang baru setengah jadi, mengerti?"

"Ya, pastinya aku akan datang. Kudengar banyak yang berminat di sana dan sudah lebih dari seratus orang murid kemarin mendaftar ke sana kan?"

"Ya, sebuah hasil yang luar biasa."

"Kalau sekolah itu dapat terbangun dan meraup keuntungan lebih banyak, nama DxD juga akan dibersihkan," kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Dan Sairaorg Bael juga membantu untuk hal ini," kata Sona bangga.

Sementara Sona sibuk membicarakan tentang sekolah yang akan ia bangun, Naruto malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya.

Bagi Naruto, Sona merupakan gadis manis yang tegas dan dapat dipercaya.

Walau ia terlihat dingin, kadang-kadang ia juga menunjukkan sisi manis dan cengengnya. Sona bagaimanapun juga keadaannya merupakan gadis yang Naruto cintai dan gadis yang sangat sempurna bagi Naruto.

"-Katanya juga, Diehausar Belial akan mengunjungi sekolahku. Luar biasa kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas singkat,

"Ya, luar biasa."

DRT DRTT

Handphone Sona berdering dan Sona mengangkatnya. Ia melakukan beberapa percakapan dengan orang yang sedang ia hubungi itu. Setelah selesai melakukan percakapan, Sona memandang Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, aku ada beberapa urusan. Kalau bisa, kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan," kata Sona sambil membereskan tas miliknya dan berbalik dari meja itu menuju ke kasir untuk membayar.

Kata-kata dari Naruto membuat Sona berhenti.

"Tidak usah membayarnya, biar aku yang membayarnya. Oh, lalu bagaimana tentang 'bertemu kapan-kapan'? Kalau maksudnya kencan, aku setuju.."

Sona tersentak dan bersiap melayangkan protes namun Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Sona protes.

"Kencan atau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi? Yang mana?"

Sona menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat.

"Ke-kencan…," kata Sona lirih.

Mendengar jawaban Sona, Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah siap untuk kencan itu," kata Naruto.

Sona yang mendengarnya mengangguk kecil dan pergi dari kafe itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TRANG TRANG!

Suara dentuman tombak yang saling beradu terdengar.

Terlihat Naruto dan seorang pria berambut pirang saling bertanding pedang.

Naruto menebaskan pedang Muramasa-nya ke depan dan gelombang berbahaya dari pedang itu menghantam lapangan tempat mereka berlatih. Pemuda pirang itu dapat menghindarinya dengan menebas aura itu. Ia melesat dalam kecepatan dewa ke Naruto dan mulai beradu tebasan dengan Naruto sekali lagi.

Menggunakan umpan, pemuda pirang itu membuat pedang di kaki dan tangan kanannya. Ia menendang paha Naruto dengan pedang yang tercipta di kakinya dan menebaskan pedang di tangan kanannya ke tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah. Di lain sisi, pemuda pirang itu merasa Naruto sedang lengah dan mencipatakan pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Tanpa diduga, sebuah pedang menghalau serangan pemuda pirang itu dan tendangan telak mendarat di perutnya. Pemuda pirang itu terpelanting beberapa meter dan terkapar di tanah atas serangan tadi.

Naruto mengatakan ini tanpa ekspresi sambil memainkan dua pedangnya di kedua tangannya.

"Menyerah, Kiba Yuuto?"

Pemuda pirang yang bernama Kiba Yuuto tadi segera bangkit dari tanah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, belum. Ini belum berakhir. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa menjadi pedang Buchou!" Kiba menerjang Naruto tanpa ampun.

Di sisi lain, Naruto menghadapi tebasan demi tebasan dengan mudah. Umpan yang di lakukan Kiba tidak mempan padanya karena terlalu mudah baginya dan refleksnya yang tinggi. Toh, bagaimanapun juga Naruto selalu tahu kalau Kiba akan mengincar alat geraknya.

Naruto kembali menghunuskan pedangnya setelah membalikkan umpan Kiba. Ia memukulkan gelombang Muramasa-nya ke Kiba yang sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali terpelanting di tanah.

Kiba segera bangkit lagi dan membentuk sepasukan ksatria dari pedangnya.

Ksatria-ksatria buatan Kiba mulai menyerang ke Naruto secara acak. Naruto menggunakan pedang Muramasa untuk menebas dan ia menggunakan Murasame untuk bertahan. Naruto melancarkan tusukan terakhir ke ksatria buatan Kiba dan itu membuat Kiba sendiri syok.

Naruto menghilang beberapa saat dan secara tiba-tiba ia muncul di belakang. Dengan tangkas, Naruto memukulkan gagang pedangnya yang sudah terlingkup aura luar biasa ke punggung Kiba. Kiba yang saat itu lengah kembali terpelanting untuk ketiga kalinya dan menabrak dinding.

Merasa semua ini cukup, Naruto mengatakan kaliamt untuk mengakhiri pertempuran latihan ini.

"Sudah cukup, Yuuto. Wajar saja jika kau kalah, kau belum bisa mengendalikan Gram dengan baik ditambah lagi kau baru pulih dari cedera akibat Juggernaut Drive di kota Kuoh beberapa saat lalu."

Membiarkan Kiba yang memasang ekspresi lesu, Naruto berbalik meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ah, jangan lupa setelah semua cederamu pulih, kau harus berlatih habis-habisan degnanku lagi. Kemampuanmu yang hanya segini tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Arthur, tahu,"  
kata Naruto.

Sedangakan Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya mematuhi perintah Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkan respon lain ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang datang.

"Kelihatannya ada yang datang ke sini," kata Naruto.

Kiba mulai bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Hn? Siapa? Jangan bilang itu teroris."

"Hanya mantan teroris. Itu adalah aura Bikou, Vali, dan Arthur."

"Mereka? Mengapa ke sini?"

"Mana tahu. Ketiga idiot itu pastinya punya tujuan tersembunyi. Bisa jadi mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius atau mungkin hal konyol."

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya, "Hal konyol, seperti?"

Naruto menjawab Kiba dengan aura suram.

"Bermain eroge…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…?" tanya Kiba lemas.

"Tidak kusangka kalian bisa mengajak bermain eroge di saat DxD terancam. Santai sekali kalian. Bahkan keadaan kalian benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Sona," kata Naruto tidak kalah lemasnya dari Kiba.

Vali mengatakan ini dengan enteng,

"Kata Azazel, aku harus mendapatkan kekuatan selain kekuatan naga untuk bisa mengalahkan Rizevim. Katanya juga, aku harus belajar ilmu mesum ke pada Hodou Issei. Berhubungan Hyodou Issei tidak ada dan sedang cedera di rumah sakit dunia bawah, aku mengajak kalian. Lagi pula, aku rasa Naruto yang berada di kediaman Hyodou tahu beberapa hal dari eroge karena ia juga sudah merasakan hal yang bernama 'cinta'."

Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga, si keparat tua itu melakukan ini semua saat DxD terancam. Benar-benar sembrono. Selain itu, apa maksudnya ilmu mesum tadi? Itu bukanlah sumber kekuatan luar biasa atau aliran sihir terbaru, itu hanyalah hasrat lelaki."

"Nah, itu kau tahu."

Naruto mengatakan ini dengan aura suram,

"Memangnya kalian bawa eroge? Jika tidak, ya sudah…, toh, aku tidak punya eroge sama sekali."

"Sayangnya kami membawanya," kata pemuda bernama Arthur yang mulai menciptakan sebuah dimensi dan mengambil eroge dari dalamnya.

Muncul setumpuk eroge yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Arthur mengatakan sesuatu dengan polos.

"Aku meletakkan eroge-eroge ini di dimensi yang sama dengan pedang Collbrande karena saking banyaknya eroge yang diberikan Azazel. Lebih ajaibnya, eroge-eroge ini tidak hancur karena kutaruh di tempat yang sama dengan pedangku. Berarti, sudah terbukti hal-hal yang berbau Ecchi atau Hentai itu mengandung sihir pertahanan yang dapat menahan aura pedang Collbrande. Aku berpikir akan hebat jika kekuatan tersembunyi itu dapat melebur dengan pedang Collbrande. Tentunya akan sangat hebat. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kekuatan Ecchi atau Hentai itu?"

Alis Naruto berkedut-kedut. Sedangakan Kiba hanya menatap tak percaya pada rivalnya itu.

"Pffftttt…," Bikou yang berdiri di sebelah Arthur berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

Sedangakan Vali terlihat sependapat dengan Arthur.

"Kalian benar-benar idiot untuk ukuran mantan teroris yang dicari seluruh golongan…" kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lakukan saja," Arthur dan Vali yang sedang penasaran segera memaksa Naruto untuk ikut memainkan eroge itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku bingung memilih yang mana. Yang terlihat hanya seorang gadis dengan kulit yang banyak terekspor," kata Arthur sambil melihat satu-satu eroge tadi.

"Bagiku sama saja. Sampulnya sama dan tentu isinya juga sama. Bercerita tentang Hentai, kan," kata Vali mengambil eroge seadanya dan segera memainkan eroge yang dipilihnya.

"Hoi, Vali. Jangan pilih sembarangan. Tingkat kualitas juga harus ditentukan!"

"Hou, kau tahu banyak tentang eroge, Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu. Mana kulihat apa yang kau nyalakan-"

Omongan Naruto terpotong begitu melihat apa yang akan dimainkan Vali.

"I-Ini-! Ini adalah eroge terlangka dari yang terlangka. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kualitas eroge?"

"Aku hanya asal ta-"

Sebelum Vali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto terlebih dahulu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Vali.

"Apa saja alasannya, kau benar-benar punya selera yang bagus!"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lagi pula berhentilah mengguncangkan bahuku!"

Naruto segera melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Vali dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aneh, kupikir kau juga baru pertama kali bermain eroge. Tapi, responmu berbeda sekali. Apa kau sudah beberapa kali bermain eroge dengan Hyodou Issei?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengelak.

"Tidak, aku hanya sering melihat Issei bermain eroge dan semacamnya."

Arthur menyipitkan mata.

"Maksudmu, melihat lalu memainkan?"

Naruto segera mengelak dari tuduhan Arthur.

"Sungguh, aku tidak memainkannya. Aku hanya mendengar kalau Issei mati-matian mencoba mendapatkan eroge-eroge langka dan yang dipilih Vali tadi sangat langka."

"Hmmm… hmm, masuk akal juga. Tapi malah kelihatan seperti penguping dan penguntit yang selalu mengikuti Hyodou Issei ketika sedang bermain eroge. Atau… jangan-jangan kau sudah mencintai Hyodou Issei?" tanya Arthur yang sukses membuat Naruto berang.

"Ah-! Sudah hentikkan saja spesikulasi-spesikulasi anehmu, Arthur. Ayo kita mulai mainkan eroge tadi," kata Naruto yang duduk di samping Vali dan mulai memainkan eroge.

"Aku tidak harus ikut, kan?" tanya Kiba dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan menarik Kiba dan memakasanya untuk duduk lalu bermain eroge . Kiba menatap si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Arthur dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuan.

"Aku ingin rivalku tambah kuat," kata Arthur santai dan mulai memainkan eroge.

"Baiklah, aku ikut dengan berat hati," Kiba juga memutuskan untuk mulai memainkan eroge tadi.

Beberapa saat ketika game berada di final dan masing-masing pemain –Naruto, Arthur, Vali, Kiba- telah menemukan hasil mereka.

"Seperti yang kuinginkan, mempunyai satu gadis lebih bagus," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil permainan erogenya.

"Apakah mendapatkan seluruh karakter wanita itu hal yang bagus?" tanya Arthur dan Vali bersamaan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat melihat hasil akhir erogenya. Ia tiba-tiba menangis dan memukul karpet yang ia duduki.

"Gagal-! Sudah kuduga aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan eroge! Semua gagal.."

Kiba yang penasaran apa hasil dari Naruto melihat ke layar eroge yang dimainkan Naruto. Setelah melihat hasilnya, Kiba tersenyum pahit. Dua dari gadis memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto. Beberapa gadis juga marah pada Naruto dan hubungan belum pasti. Satu-satunya yang pasti hanyalah seorang gadis loli yang merupakan adik perempuan Naruto dalam game.

"Tidak kusangka kamu siscon…" gumam Kiba.

"Diam, Kiba! Aku sedang terpuruk sekarang dan jangan membuatku semakin menangis…" Naruto tampaknya masih merutuki nasibnya.

Selagi mereka sedang berusaha menenangkan Naruto, Hadphone Naruto mulai berdering dan karena Naruto sedang merutuki nasibnya, Kiba-lah yang mengangkat telepon itu.

Kiba bercakap-cakap dengan muka serius. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk mengakhiri percakapan melalui Handphone itu.

"Naruto-kun, berhentilah merutuki nasib. Buchou menghubungiku agar kita juga menuju rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi yang lainnya. Yah, katanya sekaligus mengantar Ise-kun dan yang lainnya agar kembali ke kediaman Hyodou," kata Kiba sambil menenangkan Naruto.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku terbawa suasana," kata Naruto segera mengubah sifatnya secepat mungkin dan ia sekarang sudah berada di sifat tenangnya yang seperti biasa.

"Cepat sekali berubahnya. Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Arthur.

"Yah, semenjak kau bukan lagi teroris tentu tidak apa-apa," kata Kiba.

SedangkanVali terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentang gerak-gerik Qlippoth akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya, aku ke sini dengan membawa eroge tadi hanya untuk sampingan. Aku ingin membahas sesuatu tentang aksi teroris Qlippoth. Tapi, yah, berhubungan kalian mau menuju rumah sakit dunia bawah, jadi aku tidak jadi membicarakan masalah yang ingin kuutarakan. Kapan-kapan saja mungkin," kata Vali.

"Apakah itu berarti kau tidak ikut ke rumah sakit dunia bawah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Selain itu, mungkin masih ada beberapa tanggapan negatif tentangku di dunia bawah, kan? Karena itu aku tidak ikut. Naruto dan Arthur saja tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi sekarang. Ada yang mau kulakukan," Vali mengatakannya sambil membentuk lingkaran sihir di lantai.

"Tu- Vali!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berangkat dengan Bikou yang tadi sudah pulang duluan sebelum memainkan eroge. Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku dalam menyelidiki tingkah aneh Qlippoth. Jangan khawatir semenjak aku mempunyai banyak koneksi sana-sini, oke?" setelah Vali mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir di lantai meredup dan sosok Vali menghilang.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir khusus agar terhubung ke rumah sakit dunia bawah. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak termasuk pelanggaran karena sudah diberi ijin untuk pergi ke dunia bawah.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Naruto singkat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tengah malam setelah mengantarkan Ise dan yang lainnya ke kediaman Hyodou.

Naruto berjalan di kota Kuoh yang sedang sepi saat itu.

Hawa dingin yang sanggup menusuk tulang menghampiri Naruto tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan tanpa tahu akan ke mana.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya mencari udara saja setelah udara di rumah sakit membuatnya sesak. Dan, cara seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Masalah DxD tentunya belum selesai.

Walau DxD diberi kesempatan, bukan berarti DxD juga bisa lepas dari belenggu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada Sona kemarin saat di kafe hanyalah cara untuk menenangkan Sona saja.

Kalau boleh jujur ia juga sedang tidak tenang. Ia juga ingin untuk mempercayai apa yang ia katakan pada Sona tapi tidak bisa. Para tetua tentunya tidak akan berpikir dua kali jika harus mengeksekusi seluruh anggota DxD atas kesalahan DxD sendiri. Mereka bisa saja membentuk tim anti teroris yang baru dan segera menyingkirkan DxD.

Bahkan jika ia mengatakan bahwa Sirzech dan yang lainnya akan membantu, itu juga tidak bisa diharapkan. Apa lagi, pihak Bael sendiri yang mengajukan hukuman mati tersebut. Seperti yang diduga, maou sebenarnya hanya simbol saja bagi para iblis.

Bahkan mungkin para tetua Bael tidak menyukai pewaris mereka, Sairaorg Bael dan itu menyebabkan mereka tidak ragu-ragu untuk mendebat DxD kemarin. Mungkin juga para tetua Bael sedang mengalami beberapa masalah dengan Sairaorg sendiri.

Jadi, karena alasan-alasan di ataslah Naruto gusar.

Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Saat ia melintas di jembatan tengah kota, bayangan gadis bermabut pirang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Bukan hanya itu, aura di sekitar gadis pirang itu menunjukkan kalau ia bukanlah manusia.

Naruto juga dapat merasakan hawa negatif dan niatan jahat dari gadis itu sehingga Naruto bersiaga dalam posisi tempur.

Gadis tadi melihat Naruto dan tertawa halus. Wajahnya tampak tak asing bagi Naruto dan justru itu yang membuat Naruto syok.

"K-kau.." kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sosok gadis pirang tadi.

Gadis itu terkikik senang, "Ara ara, kau mengenalku. Bagus, deh… Soalnya aku nggak akan tenang kalau kau nggak mengenalku~"

Gadis itu menunjukkan wajah cantiknya semakin jelas. Kulit putih bersih dengan rambut pirang yang mengkilat. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan ia memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus. Terlebih lagi, matanya yang berwarna sama dengan Naruto semakin membuat Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lama nggak berjumpa, ya~ Onii-chan…" kata gadis itu sambil memunculkan enam pasang sayap hitam dari balik punggungnya.

Akan penampilan gadis itu, Naruto teringat oleh satu nama yang membayang-bayanginya

"Naruko….?"

**TBC**

**Seperti biasa cerita nggak memuaskan T.T karena buatnya ngebut :3**

**Dan terima kasih saran serta komenannya kemarin ya para Senpai :v**

**Untuk kemampuan Naruto, tadi sudah dijelasin and ditampilin dikit. Untuk chapter depan, bakal ditampilin masa lalu Naruto and kemampuan Naruto.**

**Terus soal Longinus Naruto yang merupakan Longinus ke-14 setelah dikonfirmasi Grigori, nama Longinusnya ga kece ya? *shiiiingggg**

**Ah, lalu untuk pairnya.. sudah saya putuskan nggak akan harem karena genrenya nggak mendukung. Mohon jangan kecewa buat penggemar harem #peace**

**And, yang terakhir,**

**Jangan lupa review ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Remember Me?

**KETERIKATAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**REMEMBER ME?**

"Naruko….?"

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama itu, sang gadis berambut pirang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang kamu bisa mengingatku, Onii-chan~" gadis pirang bernama Naruko tadi semakin mendekat dengan aura membunuh yang dahsyat.

Naruto diam di tempatnya tanpa menunjukkan respon apapun.

Kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba kembali terngiang dengan jelas di otak Naruto.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto melihat sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada gadis itu meski susah.

"Naruko… apa yang… kau lakukan?" kata Naruto setengah syok.

Pasalnya, gadis kecil yang bernama Naruko yang sekaligus adalah adik angkatnya saat ini tangannya sedang berlumur darah dan di bawah Naruko terdapat tiga mayat manusia. Lebih mengagetkan lagi, dari punggung Naruko munucul sayap-sayap hitam yang mengerikan.

"Kau… apa kau ini..?" tanya Naruto sembari mundur menjauhi Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat respon kakaknya memasang ekspresi khawatir dan berjalan mendekati sang kakak, "J-jangan salah sangka, Onii-chan aku…"

Naruto memasang ekspresi marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam dengan mayat manusia!? Kau membunuhnya!?"

Naruko tertegun melihat kemarahan kakaknya, "Makannya, aku akan.. je-jelaskan.."

Samar-samar, Naruko mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hidupku…? Sudah cukup aku terlahir tanpa orang tua… bahkan, sekarang adik angkatku –satu-satunya keluargaku…" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi muram.

Naruko yang mendengar gumaman kakaknya –Naruto- tersebut segera berlari ke Naruto dan memeluknya masih dengan tubuh yang penuh darah.

"A-aku…, aku bukan manusia, nii-chan… maaf karena Naruko tidak mengatakan ini pada nii-chan sebelumnya… Naruko masih menyayangi nii-chan. Karena itu tolong jangan membenci Naruko.." Naruko mengatakan itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya.

Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa dan ia masih memiliki ekspresi syok di wajahnya.

Naruko kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku sejak awal memang bukan manusia... Lalu, lalu ada seseorang berjubah hitam kemarin mengancamku untuk membunuh manusia. Katanya, kalau aku tak melakukan apa yang ia katakan, nii-chan juga akan dibunuhnya… aku tak punya pilihan lain," kata Naruko dengan wajah sendu.

Naruto yang waktu itu pikirannya tak menentu segera melepaskan pelukan Naruko dan lari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Naruko.

"Nii-chan…!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa tahun berlalu, sudah lama Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Naruko. Bahkan Naruto juga sudah melupakan tentang siapa itu Naruko. Ia menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai manusia seperti biasa.

Sebelum saat itu-

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di kota pada malam hari. Kebiasaan berjalan-jalan di malam hari miliknya memang susah dihilangkan. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekitarnya dan tangannya masuk dalam saku jaketnya.

ZRATTT-!

Tanpa diduga, sebuah serangan cahaya menembus dadanya. Naruto tidak memperkirakan serangan itu. Serangan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Secercah darah keluar secara paksa dari mulut Naruto. Naruto terjatuh di tanah tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Pasalnya, seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan sudah mati rasa. Hanya rasa sakit yang menemaninya.

_Gelap? Apa tadi? Ada yang menembus dadaku..?_

Tak berapa lama, kesadarannya mengabur dan yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan saja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are? Sudah bangun?"

Perlahan, Naruto mendengar suara seorang gadis dan ia pun membuka matanya.

"Siapa kau..?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Di depan Naruto, muncul seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala gadis penyihir. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut hitam kelam yang di kuncir _twin tail. _

"Namaku Serafall Leviathan~! Umm, aku adalah gadis penyihir yang-! Eto, kelihatannya situasinya nggak mendukung jika aku harus memperkenalkan diriku secara runtut," si gadis yang diketahui Naruto bernama Serafall tadi segera mengubah sikapnya mnejadi lebih serius.

"Namaku Serafall Leviathan, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

_Siapa gadis ini? Mengapa juga aku dibawa ke tempat yang tak kukenali ini dan.. mengapa ia mengetahui namaku?_

"…Dan, aku adalah salah satu dari Maou, raja iblis,"

Setelah Naruto mendengar itu, Naruto semakin bingung. Ia bingung apa maksud dari gadis di depannya ini. Sebelumnya ia bilang sesuatu tentang 'gadis penyihir'. Sekarang, ia mengaku sebagai salah satu raja iblis? _Yang benar saja_, pikir Naruto.

"Aku serius. Jangan tertawa setelah aku mengatakan hal tadi. Berterimakasihlah padaku, aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematian," kata Serafall sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Naruto kebingungan sedikit akan perkataan gadis bernama Serafall tadi. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Saat ia melakukan itu, mendadak, rasa sakit terasa di dadanya. Naruto segera melihat asal rasa sakit itu dan menemui dadanya yang diperban.

"Ada tombak cahaya yang menyerangmu. Jadi aku menolongmu. Kupikir karena apa kamu bisa dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh. Ternyata, ada sesuatu yang terasa dari tubuhmu dan menyebabkan malaikat jatuh liar tadi membunuhmu. Ia merasa terancam tentu saja," Serafall melanjutkan terus perkatannya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

"Tunggu.., apa maksudmu? Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak kuketahui. Maou? Raja iblis? Kematian? Malaikat jatuh? Dan apa itu tadi, 'sesuatu yang terasa dari tubuhku'?"

Serafall menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya, di dunia ini ada ekstensi yang luar biasa seperti malaikat, iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Tapi, kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya, akan terasa panjang, kan? Secara jelasnya, aku ini, adalah iblis yang kebetulan menemukanmu dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh liar lalu menolongmu ke sini. Lalu, sesuatu yang terasa dari tubuhmu itu, adalah hal yang disebut Longinus."

Naruto mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Jujur saja, ia mengira Serafall hanya gadis yang terkena sindrom kelas delapan atau semacamnya. Lagi pula, itu semakin parah karena Serafall mengaku dirinya iblis.

Serafall yang menyadari Naruto yang kebingungan segera mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak percaya? Aku punya bukti," Serafall mengatakannya sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu, sesudah itu muncul sayap hitam dari punggung Serafall.

"A…?" Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya dibiarkan menganga dan ia syok saat melihat perwujudan gadis di hadapannya yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah ia berpikir, Naruto kembali mengingat akan sosok Naruko.

Naruko yang mempunyai enam buah sayap di balik punggungnya dan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Lalu, apa tadi Longinus?" Naruto yang kembali tenang segera mengubah topik.

Serafall memejamkan matanya.

"Ini juga panjang jika dijelaskan secara runtut," Serafall memegangi kepalanya, "Pokoknya, Longinus itu merupakan senjata yang diciptakan Tuhan yang berjumlah 13 dan sangat kuat melebihi senjata lainnya."

Naruto semakin bingung. Pasalnya, hal seperti itu hanya ada di film-film yang sering ia tonton. Ia percaya kalau malaikat dan iblis memang ada, tapi tidak dengan hal bernama Longinus yang disebutkan Serafall tadi.

"Tapi, itu bukanlah jumlah yang pasti. Karena, ini hanya kesimpulanku. Tapi, apa yang kau miliki pastilah Longinus. Itu semacam Sacred Gear tapi berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara runtut," Serafall terus berbicara hal-hal bernama Longinus dan Sacred Gear yang membingungkan menurut Naruto tanpa berhenti.

Serafall memandang Naruto sebentar, tak lama kemudian, seringai muncul di wajah manis nan mungil milik Serafall.

"Sayangnya, kau juga tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta bahwa-"

Serafall menghentikkan perkataannya di tengah jalan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"-Kau juga iblis, Uzumaki-kun."

Bersamaan dengan Serafall yang mengatakan itu, muncul sayap hitam iblis dari punggung Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia lagi. Dengan kondisi ini, Naruto menyadari bahwa kemungkinan bertemu dengan Naruko kembali hanyalah dua dari seratus persen kemungkinan.

Setelah menyadari dirinya iblis, Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruko. Karena mungkin saja adik kecilnya tersebut menjadi malaikat jatuh secara tidak sengaja seperti dirinya. Tapi, pada dasarnya iblis dan malaikat jatuh sudah mengadakan hubungan tidak baik sejak perang. Tidak adanya perdamaian antarkedua golongan ini menyebabkan Naruto semakin gusar.

Dari dalam hatinya, ia masih menyayangi adiknya itu. Ia sangat ingin kembali bertemu adiknya itu dan meminta maaf pada adiknya itu karena sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi, apa daya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap kehendaknya sendiri.

Saat iti, Naruto telah diketahui direinkarnasi oleh Serafall sebagai budaknya. Sebagai [Pion] Serafall yang memakan delapan bidak sekaligus. Selain itu, Naruto juga mulai menerima bahwa ia adalah iblis perlahan-lahan.

Pertemuannya dengan adik manis Serafall sudah membuatnya lupa dengan sosok Naruko.

Ya, itulah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sona Sitri.

Sebagai seorang budak dan seorang tuan putri. Naruto mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama gadis muda Sitri tersebut. Gadis Sitri itu mengajarkan hal yang sudah lama ia buang. Yaitu, cinta.

Ya. Perasaan cintanya pada Sona Sitri telah membutakannya dan membuatnya perlahan-lahan melupakan sosok Naruko.

Hingga malam itu, di mana ia kembali ingat dengan sosok Naruko dan entah mengapa akal sehatnya mulai hilang. Dan ditambah lagi tekanan oleh tawaran dewa alam kematian, Hades.

Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini. Terlebih lagi, ia mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan objek percobaan tertentu. Sebelum ia ditangkap, Naruto terlebih dahulu kabur dari kastil besar Sitri dengan berbagai cara.

Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh dan mengalahkan para prajurit penjaga yang ada di kastil Sitri. Hingga ia sampai di gerbang kastil Sitri. Ia bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai, Sona Sitri.

Sona mencegah Naruto untuk kabur sambil menangis. Sona mengatakan pada Naruto kalau Sona mencintai Naruto dan ia akan ikut dengan Naruto jika Naruto pergi.

"Tidak, Sona. Sejak awal, kau adalah tuan putri dan aku budak kakakmu. Jadi, kalau kamu ikut denganku, tidakkah kamu memperdulikan keluargamu? Kakakmu? Maaf, Sona. Selamat tinggal."

Itulah kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan pada Sona sebelum dirinya pergi. Menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam datang bersama sejuta sesak yang Naruto miliki.

Naruto sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang.

Ia dengan gontai berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebuah kuil megah muncul di pandangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memasuki kuil megah itu. Kuil itu nampak megah namun sudah rusak di sana-sini dan terlihat tidak terurus. Dalam kuil itu, Naruto segera menuju ruang bawah tanah kuil tersebut.

Ruang gelap tanpa penerangan muncul. Naruto segera memunculkan macam-macam sihir di sana-sini. Ia memunculkan Longinusnya yang berbentuk jubah dan memakainya. Tak lupa, ia memunculkan Muramasanya dan menancapkan pedang itu ke lantai ruang bawah tanah.

…

…..

Terjadi kesunyian beberapa saat. Lalu, cahaya misterius menyebar dan muncul portal hitam dari tempat di mana Naruto menancapkan pedang Muramasa miliknya.

Portal hitam melebar dan menenggelamkan Naruto kedalamnya perlahan-lahan hingga sosok Naruto tidak terlihat kembali.

Ini merupakan jalan menuju alam kematian yang dikuasai Hades. Naruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan Hades dalam beberapa misinya saat menjadi iblis. Naruto tahu jika Hades tidak menyukai iblis karena beberapa alasan. Tapi, Longinus yang ia miliki, merupakan perantara menuju Hades.

Longinusnya, _Demon Cloak, _adalah Longinus yang berhubungan secara langsung dengan alam kematian. Longinus Naruto memiliki berbagai fungsi, hanya saja bagi Naruto itu sedikit sulit untuk dikuasai. Jadi, ia hanya menguasai beberapa fungsi saja. Yah, bagi seorang manusia yang menjadi iblis dalam jangka waktu sedikit adalah pencapaian besar untuk mengeluarkan fungsi Longinus secara penuh.

_Demon Cloak _berwujud jubah berwarna hitam. Fungsinya adalah mencabut nyawa seseorang yang ia kehendaki dalam sekali lihat. Longinus ini diketahui juga menguasai alam bawah sadar. Sehingga, Naruto bisa membuat proses halusinasi pada korbannya yang menyebabkan kematian. Fungsi lainnya adalah, berpindah ke tempat-tempat yang sudah tak asing bagi Longinus ini. Seperti alam kematian, _Underworld, _atau bahkan Neraka sekali pun.

Oleh karena itu, rute yang baru dilalui Naruto tadi adalah rute khusus yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh pengguna _Demon Cloak._

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar dan dalam sekejap pemandangan dari dalam kuil tergantikan oleh kuil kematian tempat Hades tinggal.

Naruto mencabut pedangnya dari tanah dan mengembalikan pedangnya ke tempat asalnya. Ia melangkah menuju gerbang masuk kuil Hades yang terdapat ukiran tiga dewa utama di Olympus. Para Grim Reaper yang menjaga kuil itu nampaknya tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto, karena Naruto sudah biasa pergi ke kuil itu walau tujuannya sering kali tidak jelas.

Gerbang kuil terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara keras. Setelah itu, Naruto memasuki kuil Hades tanpa sedikit saja keraguan. Mendadak, sebuah suara yang seolah berbicara langsung ke dalam pikirannya terdengar.

[Fa fa fa~ Apa kabarmu, _Demon Cloak-san_? Ah, melihat gimana keadaanya, kelihatannya kau baru saja kabur, ya? Fa fa fa.. sungguh hal yang mengejutkan darimu sebagai pengguna pertama Longinus _Demon Cloak._]

Naruto memutar bola matanya kebosanan.

"Ayolah, Hades. Bukankah kamu yang menyuruhku untuk kabur dengan perjanjian tertentu?"

[Fa fa fa.. aku tidak lupa. Oh, sejak kapan kau kuberi hak untuk memanggilku Hades? Dan perjanjian itu, ya… jangan khawatir Uzumaki, aku benar-benar menepatinya. Hanya saja…]

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Hanya saja?"

Bagaimana juga, walau ekspresi Hades tidak bisa dibaca karena Hades sendiri berwujudkan tengkorak, Naruto dapat mengerti Hades sedang berpikir.

[Masalahnya, jika kukatakan ini, apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu Naruko kembali?]

"Apa yang kau katakan, licik? Jangan harap aku akan merubah pikiran. Tepati janjimu untuk mempertemukanku dengan Naruko, kamu tahu di mana Naruko kan!?" bentak Naruto setengah emosi.

[Tidak, aku serius. Naruko dikendalikan seseorang dari bayangan. Kau tahu? Yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu adalah Naruko sendiri.]

…

…..

Keheningan menyeruak di ruangan itu dan justru membuat perasaan Naruto semakin rumit.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, dewa kematian! Jangan mencoba untuk menghasutku, dan Naruko tidak mungkin membunuh ayah dan ibu!"

Hades tidak merespon dan memunculkan sebuah pandangan hologram. Naruto tanpa disuruh langsung melihat pandangan hologram itu.

Yang terlihat adalah, darah di mana-mana. Dan, Naruko sedang duduk di lantai dengan bermandikan darah. Setelah melihat ini, Naruto membelalakkan mata. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia melihat dua sosok mayat yang tergeletak dekat Naruko.

"Ayah? Ibu?" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Apa? Naruko melakukan semua ini..? Yang benar saja, gadis itu merupakan adik manisku. Tidak sepatutnya ia melakukan ini…?"

Hades yang melihat respon Naruto segera menepuk bahu Naruto dan berbisik.

[Naruko berada di bawah kendali Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Kalau diteruskan, ia akan mengalami kecemasan dan tekanan mental berlebihan. Terlebih lagi, mungkin akan lebih banyak kekacauan karena Naruko yang dikendalikan. Ia kelihatannya menanggung beban yang sangat banyak. Cara untuk meringankan beban itu adalah-]

Hades berhenti sesaat dan melanjutkan.

[-Membunuh Naruko sendiri.]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto terbang dengan lemah di kota tua yang sudah mati. Ia memedang pedang Muramasanya di tangan kirinya. Tatapan Naruto datar seperti biasa. Kecuali tatapannya yang mengandung kesenduan.

TES TES TES

Titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi daratan yang semulanya kering.

Naruto diam menghentikan laju terbangnya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis pirang di depannya. Mulut Naruto bergerak pelan memanggil nama gadis di depannya itu.

"Naruko…"

Gadis pirang yang ternyata Naruko tadi segera berbalik dan menemukan Naruto di hadapannya.

"Nii-chan!" Naruko berlari ke arah Naruto dengan posisi akan memeluk Naruto.

Sebuah pelukan hangat sedang berlangsung. Naruto hanya diam tak merespon pada pelukan adiknya tersebut. Sementara tangan kirinya yang memegang Muramasa bergetar kuat.

"Akhirnya… kita bertemu lagi. Jadi, apa nii-chan memaafkan Naruko?"

Naruko mengatakan itu lalu memandang ekspresi datar Naruto. Naruko mengerutkan alisnya, "Ne? Nii-chan belum memaafkan Naruko?"

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar dan memandang manik biru adiknya itu lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu," tak lama setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, sebuah pancaran kegembiraan terlihat di mata Naruko. Naruko akan memeluk Naruto lagi. Hingga, sebuah rasa sakit tercipta di punggungnya dan menembus dadanya secara langsung.

Naruko tidak memberi respon sesaat dan memandang arah di mana rasa sakit itu muncul dengan pandangan kosong. Saat ia menemukan darah keluar dari dada dan punggungnya, ia menemukan sebilah pedang yang mengeluarkan aura-aura berbahaya

"Nii-chan….?"

Naruto mencabut pedang Muramasa miliknya dengan cepat dari punggung Naruko dan membiarkan tubuh Naruko terjatuh dengan lemah ke tanah.

Sedangkan Naruko yang seluruh fungsi tubuhnya sudah hilang memandang Naruto sekali lagi dengan pandangan kosong dan penuh rasa penasaran.

Yang dapat Naruko lihat di mata Naruto adalah pandangan kekosongan. Namun, di balik semua itu, Naruko melihat sedikit kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam mata kakaknya itu.

"Nii-chan…? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Naruto mengatakan ini dengan datar.

"Maaf, Naruko. Kematianmu diperlukan. Karena itu, aku membunuhmu. Walau terdengar egois, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan pada dirimu, kamu sudah cukup banyak terbebani. Kini, beban itu akan kutanggung. Biarkan penyesalan ini ditanggung kakakmu," Naruto merendahkan badannya dan mengelus pipi Naruko, "Selamat tinggal…"

**FLASHBACK OF**

Gadis pirang bernama Naruko yang ternyata saudari Naruto itu berjalan perlahan dengan aura membunuh dahsyat yang terus menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Rizevim-sama berkata padaku, kematianmu diperlukan. Jadi, maaf saja."

\- _Maaf, Naruko. Kematianmu diperlukan._

Entah mengapa, semua yang Naruto rasakan seolah _déjà vu._

Naruko menciptakan sebilah pedang dengan aura maha dahsyat di tangan kirinya.

"Karena beberapa alasan, aku sudah siap membunuhmu."

\- _Karena itu, aku membunuhmu._

Naruko semakin mendekat dan Naruto menjauh dari sosok sang adik.

"Terdengar egois, kan? Tapi, aku melakukan ini, karena mencintaimu. Biarlah kau meninggalkan dunia ini dan beban yang kau tanggung akan kutanggung kembali."

\- _Walau terdengar egois, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan pada dirimu, kamu sudah cukup banyak terbebani._ _Biarkan penyesalan ini ditanggung kakakmu._

Naruko tanpa basa-basi melesat secepat kilat dan menusuk Naruto yang belum membuat respon apa-apa.

Naruto terjatuh di atas lututnya dengan darah segar yang masih setia keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit terus menguar ke tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa pedang yang digunakan Naruko pastinya sangat kuat dan mengandung beberapa racun berbahaya di sana.

Merasa ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, Naruto terkapar di tanah.

Melihat kejadian itu, Naruko merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut.

"Selamat tinggal, Nii-chan."

-_Selamat tinggal._

Bersamaan dengan seluruh adegan yang terasa diputar kembali dalam kepalanya, Naruto mulai merasakan kegelapan merampas seluruh alih tubuhnya dan ia kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

**Waa! Kali ini kependekan dan kayaknya kurang kerasa.**

**Author minta maaf sama para readers yang udah nunggu berlama-lama dan dibuat kecewa karena fanfic ini..**

**Soalnya author lagi sibuk :3**

**And, kalian juga kelihatannya akan bingung kenapa Naruto nggak ngelawan? Ya, karena Naruto masih syok. Naruko juga kelihatannya agak yandere :v masih sayang ma Naruto ceritanya, tapi si Naruko bunuh Naruto. Wah, adik yandere yang manis :v**

**And, ada beberapa pertanyaan dari reader.**

**-Seberapa kuat Naruto?**

**Hmm… kalau terlalu kuat akan terasa mustahil, soalnya Naruto dulunya juga manusia and direinkarnasi jadi iblis :3 Jadi anggep aja Naruto sekelas ama Vali, Cao Cao, ato Ikuse Tobio. Seni pedangnya Naruto setingkat Arthur lo :v**

**Tentang Naruto yang terlihat sedikit dark, ya itu wajar karena Longinus Naruto juga sedikit mempengaruhi latar belakang and sifat penggunanya. Naruto kalau dibuat ke sisi jahat kesannya Naruto jadi plin-plan. Soalnya dulu Naruto baik, jadi teroris Khaos Brigade, terus gabung DxD, terus jahat lagi? Kan gimana gitu jadinya :3 Tapi, disesuaikan cerita aja sih. Jadi masih misteri :v #Digampar_Readers**

**And, untuk lemon… :3 ini masih ribetnya.. di samping genre, kayaknya malah jadi aneh kalo buat yang lemon-lemonan, Author ga berpengalaman soal itu –Author cewek-.**

**Terus, mungkin kalian tanya, kalo ga ada lemon, ngapain ratenya M? Karena mungkin bakal ada pembunuhan sana-sini yg 'agak' gore.**

**Ah, segini aja kayaknya. Makasih buat yg review chapter kemaren.**

**And, satu lagi.**

**Jangan lupa review nya untuk chapter kali ini!**

**Kita ketemu chapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Harapan Melawan Kekosongan

**KETERIKATAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 4 :**

**HARAPAN MELAWAN KEKOSONGAN**

**Sebelumnya : **

Naruko tanpa basa-basi melesat secepat kilat dan menusuk Naruto yang belum membuat respon apa-apa.

Naruto terjatuh di atas lututnya dengan darah segar yang masih setia keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit terus menguar ke tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa pedang yang digunakan Naruko pastinya sangat kuat dan mengandung beberapa racun berbahaya di sana.

Merasa ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, Naruto terkapar di tanah.

Melihat kejadian itu, Naruko merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut.

"Selamat tinggal, nii-chan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

Cahaya tidak cocok dengan matanya, jadi untuk sementara waktu ia mencoba membiasakan matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah putih.

Sesuatu yang putih. Dan tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Sehingga Naruto hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

_Eh kenapa aku di sini?_ Saat Naruto berpikir seperti itu, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia teringat dirinya ditusuk oleh adiknya, Naruko.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," suara mendadak.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok gadis cantik dengan kacamata bertengger manis di sekitar matanya, Sona Sitri.

"Di mana..aku?" tanya Naruto lemah, berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikit. Tapi selalu gagal.

Sona berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"Rumah sakit. Kau tahu, aku menemukanmu kemarin pagi-pagi buta di kawasan Akihabara dengan perut tertusuk sesuatu? Jadi, aku panik dan membawamu ke rumah sakit _Underworld_ secara langsung. Kau diserang seseorang.. dan siapa itu?"

Sona menanyakan itu sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya, menunggu jawaban Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memenuhi harapan Sona untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Naruto justru memandang ruangan putih yang ia tempati. Gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hmm.. ditusuk, ya?"

Sona yang sudah menyerah untuk mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Naruto segera mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto beristirahat. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto singkat, dan dibalas Sona dengan diam.

"He, kau dendam padaku karena aku tidak menjawabmu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sona menghela nafas sebentar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak marah pada Naruto dan mengeluarkan apel dari bingkisan tadi.

"Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu," Sona mengambil pisau kecil di meja dekat ranjang dan mengupas apel perlahan-lahan sampai selesai.

Memutuskan agar situasi tetap menjadi hening, Naruto diam sambil memandangi Sona yang mengupas apel dengan hati-hati. Situasi terus menjadi hening sampai Sona selesai mengupas apel itu.

"Nih," Sona menyuguhkan apel pada Naruto dan Naruto tetap diam.

"Hm? Nggak mau?" tanya Sona memastikan.

"Aku ingin disuap," balas Naruto singkat.

Sona menghela nafas memaklumi tindakan Naruto dan mengambil satu persatu apel dengan garpu lalu menyuapi Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto," gumam Sona kecil namun mampu didengar Naruto.

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya, jika kau punya masalah tinggal membicarakannya denganku."

Setelah Sona mengatakan itu, angin sejuk berhembus perlahan dari balik tirai jendela ruang perawatan Naruto yang sudah tersingkap. Naruto membiarkan situasi menjadi hening beberapa saat dan berpikir.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Kau tidak mengerti, Sona Sitri. Seorang tuan putri yang selalu dalam kesenangan selama hidupnya tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

Sona menunduk dalam dan tidak membiarkan Naruto melihat ekspresinya.

"Karena itu, kau bodoh. Walau aku tidak mengerti, aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti. Aku setidaknya ingin berguna walau sekali. Kalau disuruh memilih, aku benci menjadi tuan putri yang selalu dikekang. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Tapi, kali ini kau tidak membagi beban itu denganku. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna. Sudah kuduga, seharusnya jika aku tidak berguna seperti ini, aku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu waktu itu."

Naruto melirik Sona sekilas.

"Maaf."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa kau meminta maaf. Tapi-"

Sona menghentikkan perkataannya di tengah jalan dan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto di antara kedua tangannya.

"-Tolong jangan memendam dan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Jangan lupa kalau ada gadis yang setia untuk menggenggam tanganmu sepert ini," Sona mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menunjukkan senyumnya pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa ia tidak tahu akan memberikan respon apa. Tapi, Naruto berpikir jika ia hanya diam, situasi akan menjadi semakin canggung.

"U-uh? Aku tahu kau serius…, tapi, kalau dilanjutkan akan seperti drama," kata Naruto sedikit canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu," Sona segera melepas tangan Naruto dan situasi menjadi hening sekali lagi.

Naruto merasa hawa disekitar terasa canggung sehingga ia memulai percakapan.

"Maaf. Soalnya aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolahmu di dunia bawah jika dalam keadaan begini. Tapi, aku sudah janji, jadi berdoalah kalau aku akan segera sembuh."

Sona tertawa kecil, "Iblis tidak bisa berdoa, bodoh," setelah mengatakan itu, Sona terlihat mengingat sesuatu jadi ia merogoh sekali lagi isi bingkisan tadi.

"Hum, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu dalam DxD, tapi karena mereka sibuk misi, mereka titip ini padaku."

Sona memberikan sebuah kotak kado besar yang tertulis nama Rias dan yang lainnya di sana. Naruto mengangkat alis, "Ha? Apa ini?"

"Coklat. Rias bingung akan membelikan apa, jadi ia memberikan apa adanya. Ini coklat termahal di Kuoh. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Naruto mengkerutkan alis, "Aku habis tertusuk dan si Crimson itu memberiku coklat? Memang aku mengadakan perayaan atau semacamnya?" memutuskan untuk tidak memakan coklat itu sekarang, Naruto segera meletakkan coklat di meja dekat ranjangnya dan melirik sesuatu yang ada di bingkisan Sona.

"Dan apa itu?"

Sona mengeluarkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto, "Ini dari Le Fay Pendragon. Si mungil Pendragon itu tampakanya cukup khawatir denganmu sejak kalian satu tim. Ah, ini dari Kuroka. Aku tidak tahu apa isinya tapi Kuroka memberikannya padaku dengan mata misterius. Aku rasa dia punya niat tersembunyi," Sona mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus oleh kertas coklat.

Naruto menyuruh Sona untuk meletakkan buah-buahan di meja dan meraih benda titipan Kuroka. Ia membuka bungkus persegi itu secepat mungkin. Sesaat setelah bungkusnya terbuka, Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan membanting 'benda' yang ada dalam bungkus tadi.

"SIALAN KUCING HITAM!" teriak Naruto sukses membuat Sona terheran-heran.

"Eh? Apa isi bungkus coklat tadi?" tanya Sona dengan mata tajam.

"Bu-bukan…, lupakan-lupakan….," kata Naruto berusaha mengelak.

Sona menghela nafas mengalah dan lalu menunjukkan pada Naruto sekeranjang penuh makanan cepat saji.

"Are? Aku rasa ini dari _Hakuuryukou_. Tidak kusangka naga putih suka makanan cepat saji. Dan apa ini bingkisan aneh yang seperti obat?"

"Oh, itu merupakan ramuan khusus yang aku dapatkan bersamaan ketika aku pergi ke konseling Albion. Itu berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka dan mengembalikan energi. Fungsi lainnya juga dapat membuat efek negatif dari Longinusku pada diriku berkurang. Jadi aku sedikit lega," kata Naruto sambil memegang bungkus obat miliknya.

"Jadi kabar tentang Albion dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Ddraig juga benar?"

"Ya, beberapa saat lalu."

Sona mengeluarkan setumpuk buku novel setelah Naruto memberi tanggapan seperti itu.

"Ah, ini dari Azazel. Aku rasa semua novel ini aneh, maksudku, judulnya benar-benar aneh. Apa itu 'Malaikat dan Batas Menjadi Hitam'? Apa kau mempelajari tentang batasan-batasan tertentu malaikat?" tanya Sona sambil memperhatikan sampul novel dari Azazel.

"JANGAN!" Naruto segera merebut novel dari tangan Sona dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantalnya, "Sebaiknya tuan putri sepertimu tidak usah tahu."

Sona memicingkan matanya dan memandang Naruto penuh intimidasi, "Berikan. Aku akan melihat apa isinya. Tuan putri memerintah, budak menuruti."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang sambil memeluk novel-novel yang diberikan Azazel. Sona semakin kesal dengan Naruto dan mencoba meraih novel-novel itu. Naruto juga bersikeras untuk menjauhkan novel-novel tadi dari jangkauan Sona.

Saat beberapa inci lagi Sona sudah dapat merebut novel dari tangan Naruto, sesuatu menabrak pahanya dan menyebabkan goresan kecil di sana. Keseimbangan Sona mulai hilang dan ia terjatuh di ranjang yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sona merasa dirinya tidak bisa bernafas untuk sesaat. Berusaha untuk bangkit kembali, ia menemukan kacamatanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Sona meraba-raba sekitar dan menemukan sesuatu yang terasa seperti kacamatanya. Dengan yakin, Sona meraih benda itu dan memasangkannya di matanya.

"Ah, kembali seperti semula," saat Sona menghembuskan nafas lega, ia menyadari kalau dirinya menduduki sesuatu yang bukan ranjang.

Saat Sona tersadar, ia segera membelalakkan mata ketika menyadari ia telah jatuh bertepatan di atas tubuh Naruto.

Dan Naruto sepertinya sedang _blank _pikirannya. Melihat itu, Sona segera meloncat dari ranjang dengan muka memerah. Sementara itu, novel tadi sudah terjatuh di salah satu sisi ranjang dan menunjukkan ilustrasi seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian minim dan itu membuat Sona semakin memerah. Tapi, bukannya memarahi Naruto, Sona justru meminta maaf.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Sona yang mendadak sekali bersikap berbeda.

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dan menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. Dalam pikiran Naruto, ingatan kejadian tadi terulang berkali-kali dan terus terulang. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya dan menjawab Sona.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, muka Sona justru makin memerah dan Naruto menyesali perkataan bodohnya.

_Tunggu! Aku berkata tidak apa-apa! Tapi, bagaimana jika Sona menyalah artikan kalau aku tidak keberatan di 'jatuhi' seperti tadi!?_

"Su-sungguh. Aku juga minta maaf," kata Naruto mendadak gagap.

"U-u.. ya, aku juga.."

Suasana hening lagi. Naruto yang merasa sekali lagi ia tidak cocok dengan suasana itu segera mengganti topik.

"Aku juga harusnya minta maaf, sebenarnya ada janji untuk kencan denganmu, tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, aku minta maaf. Soalnya keadaan tidak mendukung," kata Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sona mengangguk dalam-dalam tidak menjawab.

Sesaat kemudian, ada seorang pria yang merupakan budak Sona yang menginstrupsi apa yang terjadi dalam ruang perawatan itu, Saji Genshirou.

"Kaichou! Maaf menganggu, tapi, Fuku Kaichou memanggil anda. Katanya Fuku Kaichou meminta bantuan anda. Ia sedang menghadapi seseorang!"

Setelah Saji berteriak, suasana berubah berbeda menjadi lebih tegang.

Oleh pemberitahuan itu, Sona sedikit kaget lalu segera memicingkan mata. Sikap tegas nan dingin miliknya kembali lagi. Ia berpamitan dengan Naruto sebentar dan mengikuti Saji untuk menolong [Ratu] nya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sona melihat tempat sekitar yang 'katanya' merupakan tempat di mana Shinra Tsubaki, [Ratu] nya, meminta bantuan pada dirinya. Sona hanya melihat tempat di mana banyak bangunan tua yang sudah banyak tidak terpakai dan hancur di sana-sini.

Setelah ia menyuruh Saji menteleportasinya ke tempat kejadian sekaligus membujuk Saji agar tidak ikut bertempur karena baru saja cedera, ia segera diturunkan ke tempat aneh ini dari lingkaran sihir tempat teleportasi.

Sona berpikir sebentar bagaimana cara untuk mengetahui posisi Tsubaki.

Saat ia sedang berpikir, terdengar suara Tsubaki yang sedang menjerit.

"Kyaaaa-!"

Saat Sona melihat arah suara, terlihat Tsubaki tengah terjatuh dengan kasarnya ke tanah. Sona segera menghampiri Tsubaki dan memapahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tsubaki tidak menjawab dan melirik ke arah langit. Sona yang mengerti isyarat itu segera melihat ke langit dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang dengan wajah yang sama dengan Naruto. Sona menyipitkan mata sembari bersiap dengan posisi tempur.

Gadis di langit tadi tertawa sarkasme melihat Sona.

"Arara? Jadi ini Sona Sitri-sama, huh? Hime-sama dari keluarga Sitri itu? Ya ampun ya ampun. Aku baru saja ingin mencarimu dengan mengancam gadis kacamata di sana, tapi kau muncul duluan. Ya, ya~ Nggak apa juga, sih," gadis berambut pirang itu terus tertawa dan menatap rendah Sona sembari turun ke daratan dengan menekan udara di bawahnya.

Sona menciptakan lingkaran sihir Sitri di sekitarnya dan muncul air-air yang bertugas sebagai perisai Sona.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruko Uzumaki, ah, apa kau mengenali nama U-Z-U-M-A-K-I~?"

Sona membelalakkan mata. Dengan cepat ia mengambil suatu kesimpulan, "Apa kau ada hubungan keluarga dengan Naruto?"

Sang gadis pirang, Naruko, tertawa puas mendapati kecerdasan Sona.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris-sama! Yup, yup! Aku imotou manisnya onii-chan~ Tapi, karena insiden tertentu, aku dibunuh oleh nii-chan. Ya ampun, padahal aku menyayanginya sekali. Dan, aku menemukan onii-chan sempat melupakanku karena kau, Sona Sitri. Jadi, sebut saja aku agak dendam denganmu. Karenamu, onii-chan tidak memperhatikanku. Karena itu, membunuhmu akan lebih baik, hmmm?"

Sona mendengarkan Naruko sembari mengistirahatkan Tsubaki.

Setelah Naruko mengatakan itu, Naruko melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sona dan dengan tangkas Naruko menciptakan pedang besar di tangannya. Ia menghempas Sona dengan kecepatan suara. Sona mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi Naruko tidak membiarkan Sona bertindak lebih cepat.

Dengan tubuh Sona yang terpelanting jauh, Naruko menciptakan tempat yang akan didarati oleh Sona penuh dengan pedang-pedang. Sona yang melihat itu juga segera membuat sayap iblisnya muncul dan terbang ke langit.

Dari arah Naruko, ribuan pedang meluncur dan siap menghujam tubuh Sona. Sona membelalakkan mata tapi pikirannya memaksa agar tidak panik. Situasi seperti ini sudah sering ia hadapi. Sona berpikir ia tidak bisa menyebut dirinya pewaris Sitri jika berpikir dingin saja tidak mampu.

Dengan cepat, Sona kembali tenang dan membentuk benteng dari air-air miliknya. Sona juga memperbanyak jumlah air dan kekuatan dalam airnya untuk menahan serangan Naruko. Saat serangan Naruko datang, serangan itu berhenti tepat di hadapan benteng air Sona dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Walau begitu, ada beberapa pedang yang ditekan lagi kekuatannya oleh Naruko dan pedang-pedang itu meledak. Sona yang tidak memperkirakan hal itu segera menghindar ke langit dan kemudian mendarat di tanah.

"Menciptakan pedang, meledakkan apa saja yang menyentuh sesuatu yang jadi senjatanya…"

Naruko yang melihat kecemasan Sona tertawa sarkasme sekali lagi.

"Ufufu, apa kau sedang kebingungan? Kurasa begitu. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresimu. Kau tahu Golongan Pahlawan? Golongan intinya? Kalau tahu, kurasa kau juga familiar dengan nama Jeanne dan Heracles. Setelah kalian menangkapnya ke markas pusat paska peristiwa penyerangan monster ke dunia bawah, mereka berdua yang sudah direncakan akan diinterogasi menghilang secara mendadak dan kalian kesulitan mencarinya kan? Tapi, anehnya besoknya ditemukan mayat Heracles serta Jeanne. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah tidak adanya Sacred Gear dalam tubuh mereka karena dicuri. Dan kekuatan mereka itu, aku yang mencurinya-! Mengejutkan, ya~"

Sona melebarkan matanya. Ia setengah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruko. Sejurus kemudian, Sona segera mengubah ekspresinya dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Naruko memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Selagi Sona berpikir seperti itu, Naruko menciptakan sesosok naga dari banyak pedang. Naruko menaiki naga yang terbuat dari pedang itu dan menerjang ke arah Sona.

Menyadari dirinya diserang, Sona menghindar dan terjadi aksi kejar-mengejar di sekitar bangunan tua di tempat itu. Sona berusaha menghindar dan bersembunyi. Ia mengetahui akan gegabah jika melawan Naruko sendiri. Jadi, ia berusaha untuk memanggil bantuan.

Sembari bersembunyi di belakang salah satu menara tua, Sona mencari bantuan dengan sihirnya. Ia memberikan perintah pada para budaknya untuk segera menuju ke tempatnya. Setelah perintah itu diterima, Sona segera menutup jaringan penghubung sihir miliknya.

Bertepatan setelah Sona melakukan itu, menara di belakangnya meledak, memberitahukan jika Naruko sudah dekat. Sona kembali membentangkan sayapnya dan segera terbang menghindari serangan Naruko. Sona tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerang. Sampai para budaknya datang, Sona akan terus menghindar dan bertahan.

Saat Sona terbang di antara banyaknya bangunan dan menara tua, bengunan di hadapannya meledak dan mulai terjatuh ke arahnya. Sona menghindar dengan gesit dan mengubah arah terbangnya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Naruko terbang di langit dengan enam sayap hitam miliknya.

Naruko memerintahkan naganya untuk menyerang Sona dan naga itu segera mematuhi Naruko. Sang naga memandang Sona dengan mata merahnya. Naga itu menerjang Sona dengan mulut terbuka yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi tajam.

Merasa dirinya ternacam, Sona berusaha mempertahankan diri. Walau Sona mencoba kabur, wilayah sekitarnya telah diblokir oleh sang naga dengan tubuh besarnya yang melingkar-lingkar di sana-sini. Saat mulut besar naga itu hampir mendekati Sona, Sona sudah lebih dulu menciptakan benteng air yang sudah sekuat tenaga ia ubah menjadi es. Selagi ia mempertahankan dirinya, Sona juga melontarkan ombak airnya ke arah si naga.

Membuat celah beberapa detik, Sona segera memanfaatkan celah itu dan terbang melewati naga milik Naruko. Naruko melempar beberapa pedang yang siap menghujam tubuh Sona. Sona juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuat sayap iblisnya menjadi es dan melindungi tubuhnya dari pedang-pedang Naruko di bagian punggungnya.

Pedang Naruko yang menghantam sayap iblis Sona yang sudah dilapisi es lalu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping dan terjatuh ke bawah. Setelah menyadari dirinya harus terus mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang, Sona mencipatakan naga dari air yang dilapisi sisik-sisik es. Naga itu bukan hanya satu, tetapi berjumlah puluhan disebabkan ukurannya yang hanya sebesar Wyvern.

Naga-naga buatan Sona melesat ke arah Naruko untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi, semuanya percuma karena Naruko dengan mudahnya menebas seluruh Wyvern satu-persatu tanpa kesulitan. Sona sebenarnya terkejut sekaligus menyadari jarak kekuatannya dan kekuatan Naruko. Bahkan, meski Naruko tidak dalam wujud terkuat, Naruko yang saat ini sudah cukup membuat Sona kalah tentunya.

Menyadari rasa terkejutnya itu membuat celah, Sona segera melepaskan air-air ke Naruko kembali walaupun semua serangannya percuma. Naruko yang mulai merasa kebosanan dan muak segera meledakkan semua serangan Sona dan membuat serangan-serangan itu gagal.

Dengan cepat, Naruko melesat ke arah Sona yang mencoba menyerang kembali. Sona pun juga segera menyadari serangannya sia-sia dan mencoba kabur lagi. Naruko menciptakan sihir api dan menghembuskannya pada Sona.

Sona bergerak ke sisi dan berbelok ke menara lain menghindari hembusan api Naruko. Belum sampai situ, api-api tadi mewujud menjadi bola-bola kecil dan kembali ke Sona seperti boomerang.

Selagi melihat Sona yang terus menghindari bola-bola api milik Naruko, Naruko memanggil kembali naganya.

Naruko menyuruh naga itu untuk segera menyerang Sona sekali lagi. Tapi, sebelum naga itu bergerak menyerang Sona, sebuah naginata menebas dua naga itu dan membuat Naruko terkejut.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku masih hidup dan masih akan melindungi majikanku!" sebuah teriakan feminim seorang gadis.

Muncul seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan rambut panjang setelah naga Naruko terbelah menjadi dua. Naruko yang tadinya terkejut segera mengganti ekspresinya dengan seringai licik nan manis miliknya.

"Ufufufu~ Jadi, ini akan menjadi satu lawan dua, eh? Curang sekali kalian para iblis-chan~!" Naruko justru tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menyerah dan Naruko justru membuat enam sayap hitamnya menjadi terlapisi pedang dan menembakkan pedang-pedang itu ke arah Sona dan Tsubaki.

Tsubaki bersiap-siap menangkis serangan Naruko dengan naginatanya, namun, sebuah pedang yang bukan miliknya menghalau serangan itu dengan berbagai cara dan menangkisnya. Merasa ragu, Tsubaki mencari orang yang menyelamatkannya dan menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang khas.

Pria tadi memandang Tsubaki sebentar dengan mata biru indahnya dan tersenyum pada Tsubaki, "Maaf terlambat, Fuku Kaichou."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun," sahut Tsubaki pada pria tadi yang ternyata Kiba.

Sona segera mengangguk, "Sepertinya bantuan sudah datang."

Saat Sona melihat sekitar, ia menemukan para budaknya dan kelompok Gremory. Sedikit bingung juga, Sona menghampiri sosok sahabat crimsonnya, Rias.

"Rias, mengapa kau juga ikut? Bukannya para budak-budakmu baru saja siuman? Akan gawat jika mereka bertempur sekarang," kata Sona pada Rias.

Rias memasang ekspresi rumit. Sona yang menyadari jawaban bahwa itu hanya keinginan Rias dan kelompok Gremory semata, hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan memaklumi. Bagaimana juga, ia sudah lebih dari paham tentang sifat-sifat milik sahabatnya itu. Begitu keras kepala dan mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi.

Jadi, Rias tidak akan menurut dengan mudah jika Rias diperintah dan akan menentang perintah itu dengan keras kepala. Sona melihat wajah-wajah kelompok Gremory yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Walau begitu, ia sedikit rindu dengan wajah-wajah budak sahabatnya tersebut karena mereka semua beberapa saat lalu hanya berada di rumah sakit _Underworld _dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat tanpa menemui kelompok Sitri maupun anggota DxD lainnya.

Sementara itu, Naruko yang terlihat sudah terpojok dan terkepung hanya diam tidak merespon. Sesaat kemudian, tawa Naruko terdengar kembali dari langit.

"Ufufu! Kalian benar-benar memanggil bantuan untuk menghabisiku, ya? Terus terang, dibunuh oleh kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sekaligus adalah kehormatan. Kalau aku mati saat ini, aku nggak akan dianggap lemah karena kalian pada dasarnya sudah merupakan musuh yang ada di peringikat SSS! Tapi, nampaknya semua ini juga belum berakhir, ya? Karena aku belum mau mati~"

Setelah tawa Naruko, di samping Naruko muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang asing. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sosok seorang gadis dengan ghotic berwarna ungu dan payung ungunya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu juga keluar sesosok yang menyebabkan kelompok Sitri dan Gremory sekaligus menjadi kaget.

Pasalnya, sosok itu merupakan seorang pria yang mengenakan armor merah yang terlihat familiar.

Semua menahan nafas dan melirik seorang pria berambut coklat, Hyodou Issei. Issei yang menyadari kehadiran sosok berarmor itu mendesis pelan dengan nada kemarahan.

"-Euclid Lucifugue," desis Issei singkat.

Sosok berarmor tadi yang ternyata Euclid terkekeh kecil dan bersiaga dengan posisi bertarung.

Sebelum Euclid menyerang, Naruko menghentikkan Euclid dengan tangannya. Naruko lalu melirik Euclid, "Ingat tujuan utama kita."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruko, semua yang ada di arena itu kebingungan. Sona kemudian menyuarakan kebingungan kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sekaligus.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tujuan utama' itu?" tanya Sona.

Naruko menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dengan kalian satu hal," saat Naruko mengatakan itu, semua yang ada di arena menjadi sunyi.

Naruko yang menyadari tatapan musuh-musuh di hadapannya kembali menarik nafas dan mengajukan pertanyaan miliknya.

"-Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang kemampuan Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu membuka segel 666 [Trihexa] ?"

**TBC**

**Yuhu, yuhu~ Kita ketemu lagi~ **

**Soal kemampuan Naruto, ya emang dia hebat, tapi setidaknya Naruto nggak sampe di kelas dewa :3 Nama Longinus Naruto, itu hanya masalah penamaan. Yang jelas kemampuannya berhubungan dengan alam kematian. Karena Longinusnya Naruto baru ditemuin, Longinusnya dikasih nama sendiri ama Hades. Jadi, namanya nggak langsung dari Tuhan, yang jelas Tuhan yang captain Longinusnya Naruto :3**

**Yay, ini merupakan pertarungan pertama di fanfic ini. Jelek ya? –Emang-. **

**Sedikit pengecualian, yang buat adegan NaruSona pas Sona jatuhi Naruto tadi Onii-chanku :3 Ceritanya sempet ngancem biar gak semakin 'apalah'. Abisnya ane emang kaga berpengalaman T_T **

**Lupakan soal tadi, and, chapter selanjutnya mungkin juga akan penuh dengan battle, MUNGKIN, lho. –Digampar- And, jurus di sini murni buatan author. Nggak ada Mokuton and sebagainya.**

**Sebenernya mau ngungkapin kalo chapter 1 sampai 5 ke atas bakalan jadi arc. Pertama, bertepatan selesenya kasus di vol.16 dan akan menuju vol.17, jadi Auros Academy bakalan ditampilin di ch.8 ato 9, ato bahkan ch.6 and chapter 7 –gapasti-. Dan, karena Author masih nyubi :3 , Author minta maaf sekali lagi kalau chapter kali ini lebih jelek dari sebelumnya. Doa-in aja chapter depan lebih semvurna :v**

**Yup, karena Author lagi ngeblank, Author cuma bisa sampein ini, jadi segini aja, ya.**

**Makasih buat para readers-sama yang udah relain waktunya buat baca fic abal-abal macam ginian, dan jangan lupa untuk review chapter kali ini!**

**Ketemu di chapter depan! Jaa nee~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Milikku

**KETERIKATAN**

"_Salah. Semua yang ada di kehidupanku salah. Salah dan selalu salah. Termasuk jika aku menyukaimu, itu salah… Jangan berharap aku kembali, aku adalah aku yang sekarang. Walau yang terjadi di kemudian hari salah satu dari kita harus mati, ini bukan salahku saja…, tapi salahmu. Tuhan terlalu kejam untuk mempertemukan kita dalam takdir kematian, 'kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 5 :**

**Milikku**

**Naruko's POV**

Angin pelan yang menyesakkan berhembus. Aku tertawa sarkasme melihat kejadian di hadapanku. Gadis ini…, gadis yang telah merebut kakak tercintaku, Sona Sitri. Melihatnya menderita entah mengapa menjadi sebuah kesenangan bagiku.

Lihatlah itu! Lihatlah!

Ini adalah kemarahanku. Karena gadis ini, aku harus kehilangan onii-chanku. Sona Sitri selalu terbuai dalam ketenangan di istana. Seorang tuan putri tidak akan mengerti. Dan tidak akan pernah. Karna itu, aku akan mengajarinya, rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dengan itu, ia akan mempelajari apa itu rasa sakit. Dan kemudian ia akan meninggalkan istana tersayangnya itu. Lalu ia akan mengalami rasa putus asa, hilang arah, dan aku akan menjadikannya boneka cantikku.

Tapi, membunuhnya sebelum itu juga tidak apa-apa.

Aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku, tetapi rupanya ada yang datang. Bantuan, huh?

Ara, rupanya kelompok Gremory. Dan budak-budak gadis Sitri itu juga datang. Apa aku yang terpojok sekarang? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Sebelum aku mencapai tujuanku, aku tidak akan terpojok lalu mati. Jangan membuatku tertawa para iblis sialan. Kalianlah yang akan mati. Kalianlah yang akan menjilat kaki kalian sendiri. Kalianlah yang akan merasakan betapa panasnya neraka yang selama ini kalian tinggali.

Tepat di sampingku, dua lingkaran sihir tergambar di langit. Lingkaran sihir memunculkan cahaya gelap beberapa saat. Aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari situ. Perlahan-lahan cahaya membesar dan muncul dua orang di sampingku, Euclid Lucifugus dan Walburga.

Aku memandang mereka berdua dan mengangguk.

Karena para iblis itu menyadari kehadiran sosok baru selain diriku dan mereka, para iblis itu menengadahkan kepala mereka ke arah langit dan menemukan Walburga serta Euclid. Mata mereka sedikit kebingungan ketika melihat Walburga. Setelah itu, mata mereka diisi pandangan kemurkaan ketika memandang Euclid.

Satu di antara mereka, Sekiryuuteinampaknya paling memendam perasaan benci pada Euclid.

"Euclid Lucifugus," desis Sekiryuutei.

Euclid nampaknya sangat senang melihat respon Sekiryuutei, sehingga nafsunya dalam bertempur meningkat. Oh, mungkinkah ia terstimulasi melihat respon Sekiryuutei dan ia sudah siap bertempur? Sungguh sikap yang menarik. Akan jadi menarik jika dua Sekiryuutei di waktu bersamaan bertempur.

Are? Aku tidak yakin Euclid adalah Sekiryuutei. Sacred Gear miliknya hanya tiruan dari Sekiryuutei asli. Tapi, pertarungan antara mereka berdua pasti menarik. Sekiryuutei peniru dan Sekiryuutei crimson, huh?

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Aku harus menghentikkan Euclid.

Aku merentangkan tanganku, menghalangi jalan Euclid. Aku menatap tajam iris biru milik Euclid, "Ingat tujuan utama kita."

Euclid untuk sesaat memasang ekspresi seperti menyadari sesuatu, lalu setelah itu ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan menurunkan postur tempurnya.

Sepertinya para iblis tadi mendengar perkataanku, sehingga Sona Sitri bertanya tentang apa 'tujuan utama' yang tadi kusebut. Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Aku menghela nafas. Bersiap untuk menyatakan 'tujuan utama' itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal," aku membiarkan perkataanku menggantung sebentar untuk melihat respon para iblis itu.

"-Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang kemampuan Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu membuka segel 666 [Trihexa] ?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, tidak ada di antara para iblis yang merespon. Justru, di mata mereka terlihat mengandung kekagetan dan ketidakpercayaan. Ha? Mana kupeduli. Yang penting, tugasku selesai dan-

Eh? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa jalan pikiranku berubah? Bukan begini, 'kan seharusnya? Yang sebenarnya, aku hanya mengikuti Rizevim-sama untuk menutupi kedok bahwa aku masih merindukan sosok kakakku. Di sisi lain, aku masih merasa ketakutan untuk mendekatinya. Dia sudah pernah membunuhku. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum membunuhku adalah kebenaran.

Karena itu, aku berpikir Naruto nii-chan membenciku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai rasa ingin mengikuti Rizevim-sama. Tapi, Rizevim-sama mengatakan padaku untuk mengikutinya, katanya aku diperlukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto nii-chan. Aku sudah mengerti dari awal jika aku dimanfaatkan, tapi aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk nii-chan. Agar ia tidak dibunuh. Aku rela berada di sisi hitam.

Bahkan, aku pernah merencanakan untuk kabur dari campur tangan Rizevim-sama dan kembali dengan kakakku, tapi yang kutemukan adalah nii-chan dengan pandangan penyesalannya serta darahku yang brelumuran di pedang miliknya.

Aku mati setelah itu. Yang kulihat hanya gelap dan gelap. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada warna dari senyuman nii-chan lagi. Aku ingin menjerit, tapi suaraku tidak bisa terdengar. Aku ingin berlari, tapi kakiku tidak bisa melangkah. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tangisanku tak kunjung datang. Aku ingin menggapai nii-chan, tapi punggung nii-chan selalu menjauh.

Jauh dan jauh. Hingga aku tak bisa menggapainya lagi. Lalu, setelah aku dibangkitkan dengan Holy Grail, aku berusaha mencapai nii-chan lagi. Tapi, yang kutemukan hanya nii-chan dan seorang gadis Sitri saling memandang dan tersenyum..

-Tanpa nii-chan ingat aku.

-Tanpa nii-chan menyesali kematianku.

Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi bahwa nii-chan tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku, jadi aku memutuskan kembali untuk mengabdi pada Rizevim-sama. Walau aku hidup demi tugasnya, itu hanya kedok. Kedok untuk menutupi rasa sakitku yang tercipta akan sosok nii-chan.

Jadi, mengapa aku berpikir seolah aku benar-benar peduli dengan tugas dari Rizevim-sama? Apa aku benar-benar sudah larut dalam kejahatan? Tidak. Aku memang sudah tenggelam dalam kejahatan.

Jangan berharap lebih dariku, meski aku memiliki kenangan miris nan menyedihkan, jangan harap aku akan kembali lagi. Rasa sakit ini terlalu dalam jadi aku tidak akan kembali. Karena rasa sakit ini telah menenggelamkanku ke dalam dunia hitam yang sangat kelam. Terus dan terus menenggelamkanku ke sana.

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghapus nii-chan sekali lagi dari pikiranku. Aku akan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku setia pada Rizevim-sama.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang kemampuan Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu membuka segel 666 [Trihexa] ?"

Sama seperti tadi, tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada-

-Kecuali si gadis Sitri yang segera sadar akan situasi.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin Naruto mengetahui hal seperti itu? Kalau saja ia tahu, ia pasti sudah memberitahukannya pada DxD. Kau mau mengatakan kalau ia menyembunyikannya? Atau hanya kedokmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto?"

Aku menggemeretakkan gigi oleh pertanyaan terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Apa semudah itu aku dibaca?

"Mana tahu, mungkin saja nii-chan menyembunyikan ini dengan alasan ia tidak mempercayai kelompok rongsokan macam DxD. Atau, mungkin saja ia menyembunyikan ini untuk diam-diam kembali padaku? Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir itu juga wajar saja, ia mungkin sudah muak untuk bersama dengan kelelawar busuk berparas jelita sepertimu," aku menyeringai di akhir dan melihat ekspresi rumit milik gadis Sitri itu.

"Apa saja yang coba kau katakan, Naruto tidak akan kami serahkan dan ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan 666."

Aku memicingkan mata dan memandang rendah gadis Sitri itu, "Hou~ Pernyataan perang rupanya?"

Aku menjilat bibir bawahku pelan. Gadis Sitri ini telah secara tidak langsung menantangku dengan menolak pernyataan itu. Aku menjentikkan jariku ke langit. Lalu, lingkaran sihir bersinar dengan warna kelam. Sebuah cahaya hitam menutupi tubuhku perlahan. Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam cahaya itu, aku sempat melirik para iblis dan Euclid serta Walburga.

"Mulailah pertempuran sesukamu," kataku pada Euclid dan Walburga.

Aku melirik ke arah Sona Sitri dengan pandangan kebencian.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, gadis Sitri," hanya kata-kata singkat penuh kebencian yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Setelah itu, tubuhku terbalut cahaya hitam dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berubah pada tubuhku. Seperti rasanya hawa dingin yang teramat sangat menusuk-nusukku. Tapi, aku terasa terbiasa dengan itu. Aku merasa sedikit nostalgia dengan rasa ini. Rasanya ini mungkin saja karena aku sudah lama tidak memakai 'wujud' ini.

**Author's POV**

Cahaya hitam di langit mulai memudar, bersamaan dengan itu, sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat muncul. Gadis itu mempunyai sayap transparan sepasang yang sangat panjang hingga rasanya satu kali hempasan dari sepasang sayapnya dapat meratakan satu daerah. Rambut pirang pucat gadis itu juga menyatu dengan sayapnya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah gaun _swordwoman _berwarna hitam yang seolah menyatu dengan langit.

Mata gadis itu sangat berkilauan seperti kristal di mana warnanya tidak dapat ditentukan. Kulit gadis itu begitu bersih dan pucat. Dan dari keseluruhan penampilan gadis itu, ia adalah sosok gadis cantik namun juga merupakan sosok kematian.

Tangan si gadis terangkat perlahan ke atas, lalu ia menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang besar. Sona, Rias, dan yang lainnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka terjatuh di atas lutut mereka.

"I-itu? Apa Naruko..?" kata Sona setengah syok.

Sang gadis menunjukkan senyum bengis di wajah cantiknya, "Ya ampun~ Ekspresi apa itu, Sona Sitri? Setelah menantangku kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu? Ahahaha~! Aku paham, aku paham. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku ini untuk menambah ketakutanmu dan membawamu semakin dalam ke kegelapan~"

Naruko menciptakan tombak cahaya yang besar di tangannya, ia dengan cepat melesat menyerang Sona. Saat Naruko hampir berhasil menebas Sona, sebuah pedang mengagumkan menahan serangan Naruko.

"Ex-Durandal, keluarkan kekuatanmu!" teriakan seorang gadis bergema.

Naruko menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan sesaat.

"Ufufu~ Pedang yang bagus~" tidak lama kemudian, Naruko menyeringai dan menambah energi pada tombak cahayanya.

KRAK!

Dengan kekuatan yang dimaksimalkan, Ex-Durandal remuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Gadis pemilik Ex-Durandal, Xenovia menyuarakan suara keterkejutan, "Apa-!? Ex-Durandal yang diperkuat dihancurkan!? Mustahil!"

"Yah, yah~ Simpan keterkejutanmu untuk nanti, gadis Durandal~" dengan kasar, Naruko menghempaskan tubuh Xenovia ke tanah.

Luka-luka yang parah muncul di tubuh Xenovia. Seorang gadis pirang, Asia berlari ke Xenovia dengan tangan yang diselimuti aura hijau hangat, "Xenovia-san! Tolong bertahan sebentar!"

Sementara itu, sebuah salib yang diselimuti api ungu tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari langit menghujam tanah dengan kasarnya. Kelompok Sitri dan Gremory yang ada di tempat kejadian berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari salib itu.

"Aku harus menghindar. Tapi, Xenovia-san-"

"Jangan diam saja, ASIAAAA!" Issei menciptakan Dragon Shoot untuk menghancurkan salah satu salib yang menuju Asia serta Xenovia. Dengan cekatan, Issei membopong tubuh Xenovia dan Asia untuk menghindar dari salib-salib.

"Jangan remehkan kami!" suara Rias bergema.

Sebuah bola hitam padat dengan aura sihir yang tinggi tercipta di atas Rias. Rias semakin berkosentrasi untuk menciptakan Power of Destruction yang lebih kuat lagi. Sementara itu, sihir pelindung dari Sona, Akeno, dan Rossweisse menyelimuti sosok Rias.

"MUSNAHLAAH!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Rias, Power of Destruction melaju menuju sosok Walburga. Walau dipikir cukup lambat, namun kekuatan Rias begitu kuat.

Walburga mengumpulkan salib-salibnya dan memperkuat api ungunya. Serangan penghancur Walburga dan Rias bertabrakan di langit. Rias semakin memperbesar daya hancur Power of Destruction-nya. Sedangkan Walburga terus menambah jumlah api ungunya.

Selama Rias sibuk berkosentrasi, suara seorang lelaki terdengar di samping lehernya.

"Sekuat apa itu jurusnya, kalau penggunanya dikalahkan akan semakin melemah, 'kan?"

Momen kesunyian sesaat.

Setelah itu, tubuh Rias terhempas dan menabrak salah satu gedung dengan kasarnya.

"RIAAAASS!" Issei berteriak dan menuju ke Rias.

Sosok Rias saat ini telah menabrak sebuah menara dan menyebabkan retakan yang seperti jarring laba-laba sekarang. Tubuh Rias terkulai lemas dan ia mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya.

Issei menggenggam tangan Rias yang terasa dingin. Nafas dari gadis crimson tersebut memburu dan tidak beraturan. Peluh-peluh berjatuhan dari tubuh gadis itu. Keadaan Rias sungguh menyedihkan. Issei menangis berusaha menyadarkan Rias. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Rias berharap Rias akan sadar. Namun, Rias tak kunjung sadar.

Menyadari ia harus melindungi gadis yang ia cintai itu, Issei mengepalkan tangan kuat.

Lalu, suara Euclid menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Ada apa? Sedih karena dia akan mati? Jangan khawatir, aku ini baik hati. Kalau kau mau menyerahkan Ddraig padaku, gadis itu akan hidup. Kau tahu, aku memasukkan racun padanya sewaktu menghantamnya. Racun itu akan membunuhnya dalam waktu dua hari. Yah, setidaknya jika kau menyerahkan Ddraig, dan gelar Sekiryuutei, aku akan memberi penawarnya," kata Euclid santai.

Issei diam membeku. Dibelainya pipi mulus Rias.

"Rias tidak akan mati. Tidak juga untuk Ddraig. Mereka berdua, bukanlah milikmu," Issei berbisik pelan.

Mendengar bisikan Issei, Euclid mengangkat salah satu alisnya kemudian tertawa sarkasme, "Ahahahahaha! Jawaban yang bodoh! Jangan berbicara seolah kau bisa mengalahkanku kapan saja! Membuat telingaku panas saja! Dengan apa kau akan menyelamatkan keduanya? Jangan melucu! Jangan melucu!"

Issei menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya, ia berbalik dan memandang Euclid. "Akan kubuat kau menarik ucapanmu, dan akan kubuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, peniru busuk. Ddraig! Lakukan!"

**["Ya, Partner!'']**

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Mari bertempur," setelah mengatakan itu, Issei mengembangkan sayap merahnya yang merupakan sayap Sekiryuutei dan terbang ke atas dengan cepat.

"Heh, boleh juga~ Balance Breaker!" Euclid mengikuti Issei terbang ke langit dan memasuki mode Balance Breaker.

Issei memicingkan matanya dan menanyai Ddraig, "Hei, Ddraig. Bukankah lebih bagus memakai True Queen sekarang? Energiku masih banyak."

**["Sebaiknya tidak, partner. Kita harus menggunakan True Queen di saat terakhir. Seperti saat melawan monster yang diciptakan Shalba, serangan penghancur di akhir."]**

"Bukankah aku akan kehabisan tenaga jika di akhir?"

**["Aku akan membantumu sedikit. Justru, kalau digunakan sekarang, kemungkinan besar Euclid sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melawanmu dalam True Queen. Mungkin, kau akan kehabisan cara mengalahkannya dan malah cedera di awal. Lalu, saat kau akan menggunakan Balance Breaker di saat terakhir, kau tidak bisa melawan. Lagi pula, menggunakan True Queen itu berbahaya. Kau masih belum bisa menguasai lingkup serangannya. Di sini ada rekan-rekanmu, 'kan?"]**

Memikirkan kembali saran Ddraig, Issei mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk memakai Balance Breaker biasa.

Sebagai permulaan, Issei menembakkan beberapa Dragon Shoot yang dibalas oleh Euclid dengan kekuatan Demonic-nya. Issei memunculkan bola-bola kecil berwarna hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Bola-bola itu bergerak seperti mempunyai nyawa sendiri. Bola-bola itu menerjang dengan cpat ke Euclid.

Euclid menghindar, namun bola-bola itu selalu mengubah arah dan berusaha mengenai Euclid.

"Cih, seperti Sirzech Lucfifer?" Euclid membuat sihir pelindung berlapis-lapis. Ketika bola-bola hitam itu menabrak lingkaran pelindung Euclid, lingkaran sihir sedikit retak dan meledak bersama bola-bola hitam.

"Aku akan membalasnya!" bergerak dalam kecepatan yang melampaui cahaya, Euclid berusaha menyerang Issei. Pertarungan jarak dekat berlangsung cukup lama di udara.

Euclid menahan tendangan Issei dan malah menendang kaki Issei sekuat tenaga. Berputar sebentar di udara, Euclid menghantamkan kakinya ke wajah Issei. Issei berhasil ditekan mundur. Namun, ia belum tampak akan menyerah. Issei melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Euclid. Namun, Euclid menghindarinya dengan cepat dan menyikut lengan Issei dengan keras sehingga tulang Issei patah.

Euclid memegang kepala Issei di satu tangannya dengan keras sehingga Issei merasa kesakitan. Euclid terbang ke sekeliling dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Semakin membuat rasa pusing di kepala Issei. Setiap Issei mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Euclid di kepalanya, Euclid pasti akan semakin mempererat cengkaraman itu.

"Fu? Jadi, kau ingin dilepaskan? Baiklah~" Euclid berhenti di udara dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Issei.

Dengan kasar, Euclid melayangkan tinju ke perut Issei dan melepaskan Issei.

Issei terjatuh ke tanah dan terpelanting cukup jauh. Tubuh Issei terus menabrak bangunan-bangunan tua dan beberapa puing-puing bangunan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Issei menyebabkan memar di mana-mana.

"Guha!" Issei memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha menghentikkan tubuhnya yang terus menghantam gedung-gedung dengan kedua kakinya.

Namun, percuma. Tubuhnya menghantam tembok lagi dan lagi. Membuat rasa sakit yang Issei benci terus terulang. Hingga, ia berhenti saat menabrak salah satu menara tinggi nan tua di tempat itu.

Issei berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia marasa nostalgia dengan adegan di mana ia terjatuh dan terus menabrak rumah dan gedung-gedung seperti saat ia melawan Cao Cao. Kali ini, tidak ada yang menolongnya.

Tidak ada.

Issei memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Mode Balance Breakernya sudah berakhir.

Saat ia berpikir begitu, bayangan seorang gadis berambut crimson datang padanya dalam sebuah dunia hitam di bawah alam kesadarannya.

Gadis itu menunjukkan senyumnya dan membelai lembut pipi Issei, "Aku mempercayaimu."

Dengan sekali perkataan gadis itu, Issei mendapatkan kembali semangatnya dan membuka mata.

"Aduh, aduh~ Gimana rasanya menabrak bangunan, ya? Menyenangkan?"

Mendengar suara memuakkan itu, Issei menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Memandang sosok Euclid yang terbang di langit dengan angkuhnya, Issei tidak ingin terlihat memalukan sehingga ia berdiri sekuat tenaga dengan kedua kakinya.

"Lukaku sangat banyak karena tabrakan tadi. Tapi, aku akan mengakhiri ini semua dengan cepat!"

**["Partner? Kau akan menggunakan True Queen?]**

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara!"

Setelah Issei berdiri, Issei mengucapkan mantra-mantra kebangkitan dari mulutnya.

"Aku, seseorang yang akan bangkit adalah Sekiryuutei yang membawa kebenaran dari sang raja tinggi-ting-"

"Guha!" sebelum Issei mengucapkan mantra-mantranya, perutnya dihantam oleh pukulan berat Euclid.

Issei kembali terpental jauh. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Issei kembali mengucapkan mantra kebangkitan dan sosoknya terselimuti dalam energi crimson yang meledak-ledak. Issei segera memunculkan cannon dari kedua sayapnya. Lalu, setelah mengalami proses pengisian secepat mungkin, Issei membidikkan cannon ke Euclid.

"Crimson Blasteeerr!"

**[Fang Blast Booster!]**

Euclid tetap terlihat tenang dan ia meningkatkan kekuatan demonic-nya.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

Euclid membuat kekuatan demonic yang besar dan kedua kekuatan besar saling bertabrakan dan menekan satu sama lain di udara. Cannon berhenti, dan yang muncul hanya Euclid dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Issei tetap belum menyerah walau dirinya kewalahan dan kaget akan kejadian tadi. Cannon-nya sudah berhenti. Dan sosok Euclid tetap berdiri dengan tenang. Sebenarnya, Issei sedikit kesal ketika menyadari seberapa jauh jarak kekuatan ia dan Euclid.

Tiba-tiba semua kristal di armor Issei mengeluarkan cahaya perak.

Cahaya menerang dan kemudian mulai meredup. Dari cahaya itu, muncul sosok wyvern-wyvern kecil yang berterbangan di sekitar Issei. Lalu, jumlah X muncul di kristal Issei. Issei menganga. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia dapat menggunakan kemampuan Wyvern-nya di saat terdesak lagi.

Kemampuan Wyver ini sebenarnya sudah ia dapat sejak saat penyerangan di kota vampir. Saat itu Issei juga melawan Euclid dengan mode True Queen. Walau kelihatannya Euclid sudah mempersiapkan kemampuan untuk melawan Issei dalam mode True Queen, Issei masih merasa Euclid belum menyiapkan penanggulangan untuk kemampuan Wyvern-nya.

Issei memerintahkan naga-naganya untuk menyerang Euclid . Wyvern-wyvern itu melaju dengan cepat ke Euclid. Saat itu juga, Issei menembahkan kekuatan demonic dan Wyvern-wyvern mendukung serangan Issei dengan kemampuan [Reflect]. Kekuatan demonic Issei mengenai beberapa bagian armor Euclid. Tapi, sepertinya Euclid tidak mendapat kerusakan yang berarti.

Euclid menembakkan kembali kekuatan demonic yang besar. Kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

**[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!]**

Blok itu terbagi menjadi dua dan terus dibagi sampai serangan itu ukurannya tidak lebih dari bola golf.

"Maju, Wyvern-wyvern-ku!" saat Issei mengatakan itu, Wyvern-wyvern-nya melaju lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

Issei memicingkan mata. Efek yang ditimbulkan Wyvern-nya juga lebih lemah. Walau masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk menggunakan Wyvern-nya, para Wyvern itu melemah sebelum kesempatan penggunaan Wyvern habis.

Cahaya para Wyvern meredup. Issei kebingungan dan melihat angka di kristalnya. Di situ tertulis V. Issei membelalakkan mata. Seharusnya belum waktunya para Wyvern itu menghilang. Tapi, kecemasan Issei tidak membuat para Wyvern-nya kembali ke awal saat ia mengaktifkan kemampuan itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Wyvern-wyvern-nya menghilang entah ke mana sebelum kesempatannya menggunakan para Wyvern habis.

"Tunggu! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!?" tanya Issei panik. Sedangkan Euclid yang melihat kepanikan Issei hanya menyunggingkan seringai.

"Itu karena staminamu tidak mencukupi lagi."

Issei membelalakkan matanya, ia segera mengkonfirmasi hal yang dikatakan Euclid pada Ddraig. "Partner, apa itu benar!? Itu artinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan apa pun selain Balance Breaker biasa!?"

**["Balance Breaker pun pasti jika kau gunakan saat ini hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Lalu, satu-satunya yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai senjata adalah Ascalon."]**

"Apa!? Yang benar saja!?"

**["Karena itu, selesaikan dengan cepat, partner. Kau harus menang. Sekali lagi, tunjukkan jika satu-satunya Sekiryuutei saat ini adalah kau. Walau hanya dengan Ascalon dan Balance Breaker biasa, kau harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, Euclid akan membunuhmu langsung dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat Rias Gremory kembali."]**

Perkataan Ddraig sukses memprovokasi Issei. Issei termenung sesaat, "Ddraig, bukankah Ascalon sudah kuserahkan pada Xenovia sebelum kita ke sini?"

**["Ascalon akan kembali ke pemilik semula jika pengguna sementaranya menyerahkan pada pemilik semula atau-"]**

"Ja-jangan-jangan-!? Xenovia dikalahkan!?"

**["Kemungkinan besar begitu, partner. Mungkin kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sedang terdesak."]**

"Kita harus bergegas!"

**["Kau harus kalahkan lawan di depanmu dulu, partner. Secepat mungkin yang kau bisa."]**

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku ini bodoh jadi aku paham. Baiklah, munculah, Ascalon! Mari kita kalahkan peniru ini bersama-sama!"

Ascalon muncul di tangan Issei dan Issei menggabungkan Ascalon dengan Sacred Gear-nya.

Euclid menembakkan blok sihir yang besar. Issei mungkin tidak bisa menghindarinya jika ia tidak berpromosi ke [Kuda]. Issei bergerak zig-zag dengan cepat di udara. Dengan mendadak, Issei berpromosi ke [Benteng] dan berusaha menghantamkan tinjunya ke Euclid.

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

Euclid menghindar dengan mudah dan ia mengumpulkan energi sihir di tangan kanannya untuk dihantamkan ke Issei.

Tinju Euclid berhasil mengenai Issei. Tetapi, Issei tidak terpengaruh dan armornya hanya mendapat kerusakan kecil.

"Tinju itu, tinju itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan tinju Sairaorg-san!" Issei mengarahkan Ascalon dan menebas ke Euclid secara asal-asalan. Euclid menendang Ascalon sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan, Issei menambah kekuatannya pada Ascalon.

"Ddraig! Lakukan _Boost_!"

Setelah Issei mengatakan itu, Berlian di armor Issei bercahaya dan terdengar suara mekanik dari sana.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

Issei menekakankan pedang Ascalon sehingga Euclid kehilangan keseimbangan di udara dan terjatuh dengan kasarnya ka bawah. Issei memegang pedangnya dan diarahkan pada perut Euclid.

"MATILAAAH!" udara yang berada di bawah Ascalon tertekan dan Issei memperkuat aura Ascalonnya.

"Cih!" Euclid membentuk pelindung sihir besar dan ia membuat ratusan pelindung sihir dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin.

Euclid menyeringai sesaat. Ia mengembangkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang ke arah berbeda. "Bagus, dia terkecoh."

Lalu, setelah Euclid mengatakan itu, sebuah tendangan mendarat di punggungnya. Euclid tersentak sedikit dan ia membalikkan punggungnya. Menemukan Issei di sana, Euclid kaget. Tapi, ia segera menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Issei. Issei menghindar dan menendang Euclid di perut. Euclid tidak mau kalah sehingga ia membuat tombak dari sihir dan menebaskannya pada punggung Issei.

"Belum! Tingkatkan lagi, Ddraig!"

Sekali lagi, Issei meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan Boosted Gear. Euclid membuat banyak lingkaran sihir dan dari sana tertembak kekuatan demonic dalam jumlah besar. Issei menembakkan Dragon Shoot ke serangan demonic Euclid.

Selagi Dragon Shoot dan kekuatan demonic Euclid bertabrakan, Euclid semakin memperbanyak serangan sihirnya dan menekan balik Dragon Shoot.

"Aku ada di sini sialaaan!"

Issei terbang dengan cepat sambil memajukan Ascalonnya.

"Eeh!?" pekik Euclid kaget. Sebelum Euclid menghindar, Ascalon dengan telak menghancurkan armornya.

Euclid terjatuh ke tanah dengan armor yang sudah rusak sana-sini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angin bergerak dengan tak menentu di suatu tempat. Tempat itu terasa sunyi, terisikan dengan hawa negatif, dan niat membunuh yang akan membuat siapa saja bergidik saat melewati tempat itu.

Kiba berdiri di depan sosok mengerikan berambut pirang pucat itu. Ia memegang pedang Gram dengan tangan gemetaran dan tubuh yang memar sana-sini. Kiba menatap lesu ke sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Sudah selesai, iblis-kun~?" tanya sosok pirang pucat itu, Naruko.

"Tidak, belum! Kalau aku hanya bisa sampai sini, aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan Ise-kun lagi!"

Setelah Kiba berteriak, muncul sosok Issei yang menggendong Rias dan ia tampak kelelahan.

"Kiba..," panggil Issei lemah.

"Ya ampun, kelihatannya ada yang kalah satu. Tapi, di sini kelihatannya kau sedang kesulitan. Maaf, Kiba. Aku sudah diujung kemampuanku. Sebenarnya, aku sempat memaksakan diri, di pertempuran akhir kami, aku menggunakan True Queen secara paksa. Ah, tubuhku terasa ingin jatuh…"

**["Partner, kau sungguh keras kepala…"]**

"Apa boleh, Ddraig. Aku masih ingin melihat Rias. Aku tidak mau mati untuk kedua kalinya…," Issei menaruh tubuh Rias dengan lembut ke tanah. Dielusnya surai crimson Rias penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama kemudian, Issei merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ise-kun!" Kiba berlari ke arah Issei dan memegangi bahu Issei.

Issei menatap Kiba sesaat, "Tolong, ulur waktu. Aku sudah memanggil bantuan lagi. Bagaimana juga sosok gadis itu mempunyai kemampuan di luar perkiraan, jadi wajar saja…, karena itu hadapilah untuk saat ini."

Issei memegang bahu Kiba, suara mekanik keluar dari Sacred Gear. Rupanya, Issei sedang melipatgandakan kemampuan Kiba beberapa kali. Setelah Issei melakukan itu, tangan Issei terjatuh dengan lemah ke tanah.

"Beberapa menit saja tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah meminta bantuan setelah mengirim Euclid ke markas pusat. Jadi, tolong.."

Kiba mengangguk kuat dan menaruh tubuh Issei di samping tubuh majikannya, Rias dan membiarkan mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar.

Naruko menatap kebingungan ke Kiba, "Eh? Kelihatannya kau mendapat sesuatu yang lebih menarik," setelah Naruko mengatakan itu, sosoknya turun ke tanah sambil menekan udara di bawahnya.

"Kalau aku bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuanku, kau akan kalah, jadi mari setarakan kemampuan kita," Naruko menciptakan tombak cahaya besar di salah satu tangannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku."

"Ho-ho~ Tentu saja tidak begitu, iblis-kun~"

Naruko dan Kiba memijak tanah secara bersamaan dan mereka memegang senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tanah yang mereka pijak retak dan mereka membuat tekanan udara kuat selagi saling meluncurkan serangan satu sama lain. Tebasan demi tebasan saling beradu. Umpan demi umpan digunakan untuk mengecoh lawan. Tapi, sepertinya antara Kiba dan Naruko sama sekali tidak terkecoh dan menunjukkan kewaspadaan tinggi.

Kiba menebas ke sisi dan Naruko memblokirnya. Kiba membuat pedang muncul dari kakinya dan mencoba menendang Naruko di perut. Sedangkan, Naruko membuat sayapnya yang sudah dilapisi pedang-pedang memblokir serangan Kiba.

Selama pertempuran antarpedang berlansung, Kiba menangkis terus serangan-serangan yang dilakukan Naruko dan bergerak memutar ke titik lemah Naruko untuk menebas titik lemah itu secara telak. Tapi, Naruko membuat pijakan Kiba diisi oleh pedang-pedang cahaya yang membuat Kiba harus meloncat ke atas menghindarinya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Naruko dengan cepat membuat naga dari pedang-pedang cahaya dan naga itu menerjang Kiba. Kiba memegang Gram di kedua tangannya dan membelah dua naga Naruko. Setelah melakukan itu, Kiba kembali menerjang ke Naruko.

Membuat umpan, Kiba menciptakan pedang di sekitar kakinya dan menendang kaki itu ke Naruko. Tapi, Naruko tidak terkecoh dan menghindari tendangan itu dengan memutar tubuhnya. Naruko menahan kaki Kiba dan membuat postur bersiap membanting tubuh Kiba.

Tepat di bawah Kiba, Naruko menciptakan pedang-pedang cahaya yang bersinar dalam cahaya kematian. Menyadari dirinya terancam, Kiba membalikkan teknik Naruko dan membuat pedang penghisap cahaya lalu ia meloncat tinggi ke langit sambil mengembangkan sayap iblisnya.

Naruko menyeringai sedikit. Ia membuat beberapa naga dari pedang cahaya kembali. Kali ini bukan hanya satu naga, namun ada lima naga besar yang diciptakan Naruko. Kiba yang melihat itu menyipitkan mata dan membuat sepasukan ksatria yang memegang pedang masing-masing.

Ksatria buatan Kiba menebas satu persatu naga Naruko. Suara pedang yang pecah berkeping-keping terdengar. Naruko memijak tanah agak kasar dan terbang ke atas. Setelah itu, Naruko membuat postur tangan seperti akan menembakkan sesuatu. Pada ujung telunjuk Naruko, muncul energi sihir yang memiliki tekanan tinggi. Kiba yang menyadari itu menancapkan Gram-nya ke tanah.

Tameng pedang muncul untuk melindungi Kiba. Pedang-pedang yang menjadi tameng Kiba membanyak dan membuat tameng absolut tidak tergoyahkan. Energi sihir tertembakkan, pedang-pedang Kiba yang berada di depan pecah menjadi serpihan-serpohan kecil. Menyadari tamengnya menipis, Kiba kembali menciptakan pedang-pedang untuk menebalkan tamengnya.

Tapi, apa boleh buat, energi sihir yang diciptakan Naruko terlalu kuat sehingga tameng Kiba semakin menipis. Setelah membuat ancang-ancang menghindari serangan itu, energi sihir tadi berubah secara mendadak menjadi pedang cahaya dan menembus tameng Kiba seketika.

Jarak antara perut Kiba dan pedang itu hanya beberapa inci. Untungnya pedang itu telah berhenti bergerak dan tidak menusuk perut Kiba.

"Apa…," desis Kiba setelah melihat pedang itu.

"Aku siap menyerang lagi, iblis-kun~!" Naruko meloncat dan membuat pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya.

Kiba bersiaga dengan Gram di tangannya. Namun-

STAB

Sebuah salib menembus dada Kiba. Kiba otomatis melepaskan Gram-nya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulut Kiba. Tubuh Kiba mati rasa. Ia melotot melihat api ungu menyebar lewat salib itu.

Naruko yang menyadari apa yang terjadi mendecakkan lidah, "Cih, Walburga. Bisakah kau membiarkanku bersenang-senang sebentar? Cowok ini cukup kuat, tahu."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _pony tail_ yang memiliki suara melengking hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruko.

"Maaf, Naru-chan~ Jadi, semua sudah kuhabisi. Mulai dari si Vritra itu, lalu si naginata, Valkyrie-chan, dan gadis halilintar itu sudah kukalahkan~! Lalu para naga jahat dan penyihir yang kukirim barusan, mereka sedang bertarung dengan sisa-sisa kelompok Sitri~ Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Naruko-chan~?" si gadis, Walburga memutarkan payungnya dan memasang senyum manis namun menyeramkan.

Naruko menghela nafas. Tombak cahaya di tangannya ia angkat dan tunjukkan ke Kiba, "Hanya sisa dia. Tapi, sepertinya Euclid kalah. Aku mendengar Sekiryuutei tadi mengatakan Euclid sudah dikirim ke markas pusat."

"Oh, oh~ Begitu, begitu~ Euclid memang lemah~! Ah, tapi aku terasa sedih jika cowok tampan kalah dengan mudahnya," Walburga kemudian melempar mayat seorang gadis dengan rambut perak.

"Ini dia si Valkyrie-chan yang diminta untuk dibawa. Aku berharap dia bermanfaat. Ngomong-ngomong, nggak apa, nih jika kita menghabisi semuanya? Tujuan kita untuk membawa Valkyrie ini dan Naruto Uzumaki, 'kan? Walau dipikir kakakmu nggak muncul. Mendesak mereka untuk membawa kakakmu ke hadapan Rizevim-sama lebih baik kan dibanding menghabisi mereka?"

Naruko mengerutkan alis tidak senang.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerahkan onii-chan dengan mudah, terutama gadis Sitri itu," Naruko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tubuh Sona yang tidak berdaya di tanah.

"Hem, ngomong-ngomong ada yang aneh~?"

"Apa itu?"

"Si Vampir…, di mana dia?"

Naruko yang tidak menyadari kehadiran salah seorang korbannya, Gasper, segera melihat sekeliling berusaha menemukan Gasper.

Saat Naruko melakukan itu, aura hitam merayap menutupi segalanya dan perlahan mencuri cahaya demi cahaya yang berada di tempat itu. Menyisakkan kegelapan saja sehingga tidak ada cahaya yang dapat menerangi sekitar.

"Ah, si Vampir itu…, merepotkan," ujar Naruko menyadari sesuatu.

Muncul sosok makhluk dengan mata merah dan gigi runcing. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh seperti manusia raksasa dengan lengan-lengan yang sangat panjang dan sayap megah membentang dari balik punggungnya. Sang makhluk memandang sekitar dengan mata merahnya.

Bunga-bunga yang ada di daerah itu mendadak berhenti bergoyang karena angin, menandakan ada sesuatu yang terhenti.

"Waktunya terhenti," gumam Naruko. "Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak akan berguna untukku. Walburga juga tidak akan terpengaruh."

Dari kegelapan, muncul makhluk abnormal lainnya. Naga dengan delapan mata, buaya bermulut dua, kupu-kupu yang tubuhnya menyatu dengan Lamia, dan lainnya.

"Ya ampun~ Yang ini akan merepotkan~" Walburga tersenyum sedikit.

"Hou~ si Balor itu, ya. Kemampuannya hampir sama denganku," Naruko mengatakan itu dengan tenang.

Naruko mengangkat tangannya, aura keunguan muncul dan membentuk makhluk-makhluk abnormal.

"Gasper Vladi-san~ Kayaknya kau punya kembaran," makhluk ciptaan Naruko dan Gasper bertabrakan, saling menggigit, saling mengoyak daging masing-masing.

Makhluk-makhluk itu terus menggigit satu sama lain. Darah menyebar di mana-mana. Makhluk-makhluk tadi terus mencabik dan mencabik tak ada hentinya.

"Ya ampun, sungguh pemandangan yang menggembirakan," ujar Walburga sambil melihat organ-organ makhluk-makhluk tadi yang telah tercerai berai.

"Naruko-chan keren."

Sembari mengatakan itu, Walburga berpikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk ikut bertarung. Ia menciptakan benteng penuh dengan salib dan api ungu. Api-api membakar sepanjang area. Namun, kegelapan terus memangsanya.

Melihat dirinya tidak ingin dianggap lemah, Walburga memperkuat apinya. Api ungu dan kegelapan bertarung satu sama lain. Melenyapkan satu sama lain.

Gasper yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mulai mengepakkan sayap megahnya dan menyerang dengan tangan panjangnya.

["Remukkan.. Musnahkan"] suara yang mengerikan bergema. Namun, tidak menggoyahkan Naruko.

Mata-mata merah bermunculan di mana-mana. Melenyapkan seluruh serangan yang dilancarkan Naruko maupun Walburga. Naruko menggemeretakkan gigi. Sayap panjangnya ia hempaskan untuk melindungi diri dari kegelapan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kau pikir kau satu-satunya yang merupakan pecahan kesadaran dari Balor!?"

…

…

…..

Hening sesaat.

Aura yang memadai Gasper tercipta. Dua aura kuat saling menghantam.

Walburga yang sedari tadi terlihat antusias pun sekarang hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "W-Whoa~ Naruko-chan serius."

Energi sihir berkosentrasi tinggi meledak-ledak dan dengan dahsyatnya mencapai langit. Langit yang ditutupi warna hitam milik Gasper mulai berubah warna kembali. Lingkaran sihir menghiasi langit dengan semaraknya. Dari lingkaran sihir, muncul serangan absolut sihir yang siap menghujami Gasper dengan segera.

Sihir-sihir menghujam ke Gasper tanpa ampun. Walburga yang tak jauh dari sana segera membuat pelindung sihir semampunya dikarenakan kekuatan sihir itu terlalu kuat.

Sedangkan Gasper memasang konsentrasi tinggi. Kegelapan di sekitar memekat dan menahan hujaman sihir itu.

"Lumayan, Gasper Vladi-san," kata Naruko sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Pilar-pilar cahaya muncul dari mana-mana. Menerangi kegelapan dan membuat efek kesakitan pada Gasper. Gasper berusaha untuk membuat kegelapan miliknya memakan pilar-pilar cahaya itu. Namun, apa boleh buat pilar-pilar itu terlalu kuat hingga tidak bisa dimakan kegelapan.

Gasper sedikit marah sehingga ia mnegeluarkan teriakan kepedihan.

OOOOOOONNNN!

Tanah di sekitar mulai kehilangan gravitasi dan terangkat ke atas.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kaca kegelapan tercipta di langit dan meluncurkan serangan kegelapan dari sana.

Naruko yang ikut tertarik gaya gravitasi mendesah kesal. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas, ke arah cermin. Sihir seperti tadi muncul dari tubuh Naruko dan menghancurkan cermin hingga berkeping-keping. Meski begitu, masih muncul makhluk-makhluk kegelapan di sana-sini dan membuat Naruko kewalahan.

"Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati!" Naruko menciptakan banyak tombak cahaya dan menghujami tubuh para makhluk abnormal buatan Gasper.

Naruko memajukan tangan ke Gasper. Ratusan naga dari berbagai elemen muncul. Bersiap menghabisi Gasper.

Gasper membuat mata merahnya menyala. Kegelapan menelan serangan Naruko.

Saat Naruko mulai kesal dan akan meluncurkan serangan lagi, kegelapan perlahan memudar. Tubuh Gasper dan Naruko entah mengapa menjadi lemas dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa…? Tubuhku..? Kaku..? Seperti ada yang menyedot kekuatan kegelapanku… kemampuan ini…"

Naruko mengeratkan tangannya ke tanah menahan sakit. Ia memasang mata penuh kesakitan dan kekosongan sambil menatap ke langit.

"-Hades?"

Naruko mengira kemampuan tadi miliki Hades. Namun, saat ia merasakan aura lain yang mengisap kegelapan dan mendongak ke langit, yang ia lihat bukan sosok Hades. Bukan sosok tengkorak dengan jubah dan aura menjijikkan.

Namun, orang itu-

Rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan.

Mata biru muda yang sangat dalam.

Guratan halus menghiasi sekitar pipi orang itu.

Seorang pemuda tengah terbang di langit. Sosoknya seolah memiliki singgasana tak terlihat di langit. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling dengan mata dingin. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada Naruko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Naruko gemetar oleh suara pemuda itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh memar sana-sini dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan ekspresi syok.

"Naruto onii-chan…?"

**TBC**

**Gimana pertarungannya? Dah greget. Kayaknya nggak :3 **

**Slow aja bacanya bentar lagi setelah chapter-chapter penuh konflik aka nada chapter penyegar :3 mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi.**

**Jujur aja, ane setengah nggak percaya diri pas buat Ise vs Euclid. Jadi, maaf kalo bagian itu ancur sana-sini :3 aku tuh orangnya gitu :v**

**Euclid gue buat kalah di sini. Jadi, dia ga bakalan muncul di pertarungan Auros Academy. Yup, akhirnya ch. Ini isinya pertarungan Issei vs Euclid, Naruko vs Kiba, and Naruko vs Gasper.**

**Akhirnya, selesai dengan 20 halaman :3 Biar gue jelasin dikit kemampuan Naruko. Intinya, kenapa Naruko bilang Gasper punya kembaran yang kemampuannya ampir sama kayak dia itu masih misteri. Naruko emang punya kemampuan kayak Gasper. Tapi agak di rehab dikit :3 penyebabnya juga masih rahasia.**

**Naruto muncul, tuh. Jangan bilang Naruto lemah dulu, dia emang belum author tampilin di pertarungan. Nah, ini juga si Naru munculnya di akhir-akhir :3**

**Yosh, kayaknya udah gak ada yg disampein. Kalo gitu author pamit.**

**Jangan lupa review. –Nggak juga nggak papa-**

**Ketemu di chapter depan~!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mari Lupakan

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**CHAPTER 6 :**

**Mari Lupakan**

Sebelumnya :

Naruko mengira kemampuan tadi milik Hades. Namun, saat ia merasakan aura lain yang mengisap kegelapan dan mendongak ke langit, yang ia lihat bukan sosok Hades. Bukan sosok tengkorak dengan jubah dan aura menjijikkan.

Namun, orang itu-

Rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan.

Mata biru muda yang sangat dalam.

Guratan halus menghiasi sekitar pipi orang itu.

Seorang pemuda tengah terbang di langit. Sosoknya seolah memiliki singgasana tak terlihat di langit. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling dengan mata dingin. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada Naruko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Naruko gemetar oleh suara pemuda itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh memar sana-sini dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan ekspresi syok.

"Naruto onii-chan…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto menatap sekeliling daerah itu yang penuh akan darah di mana-mana. Ia mengerutkan alis tidak senang dan yang ia temukan adalah Naruko, adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Namun, bukannya menjawab. Naruko malah membisu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi, Naruko?" tanya Naruto sambil turun ke tanah.

"Setelah mencoba membunuhku, kau mencoba membunuh orang-orang yang kusayangi. Memuakkan," Naruto mendecakkan lidah.

Naruko yang sedari tadi diam mulai kembali ke dirinya. Ia tampak marah oleh perkataan Naruto yang baru Naruto ucapkan.

"_Memuakkan_!? _Memuakkan_!? Kau yang memuakkan, onii-chan! Membunuh adikmu, dan tertawa dengan 'orang-tersayangmu' setelah itu! Kau memuakkan!"

Naruko berteriak marah.

"Siapa yang kau pikir membunuh ayah dan ibuku? Siapa yang kau pikir mengabdi pada anak Lucifer keparat itu? Kau, 'kan? Iya, 'kan!" Naruto tidak mau kalah dan ia mengacungkan Muramasa pada Naruko.

"Aku membencimu… aku membencimu.." Naruko mengeluarkan bisikan seperti itu dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto mulai melunakkan wajahnya melihat keadaan adiknya,

"Onii-chan tidak pernah melihat ke aku lagi ketika onii-chan menemukan hidup baru. Onii-chan pikir seberapa sakitnya ketika onii-chan sendiri membunuhku..?" isakan perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dari mulut Naruko.

"Aku… mencintai onii-chan…"

Naruto sedikit membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya itu akan menyatakan hal seperti ini di medan tempur. Terlebih lagi… bukan sebagai kawan. Tapi, lawan yang menyatakan cinta.

Naruto memasang ekspresi serius sejurus kemudian.

"Kalau begitu…, aku bisa menerimamu lagi. Maukah kau bergabung ke pihakku?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan.

Naruko melirik sedikit tangan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya berkilauan dalam cahaya kesedihan. Ia mengeratkan tangannya dan gumaman yang tidak terlalu jelas keluar dari mulut mungil miliknya.

"Tidak. Salah. Ini semua salah."

"Naruko? Kau akan menerima tanganku, 'kan?"

"Ini salah!" Naruko bangkit dan ia menunjukkan wajah miliknya yang bersimbah air mata.

Hujan datang setelah itu. Titik-titik hujan yang mengganggu menghujam tanah tanpa sukar. Menyebabkan darah ikut tersebar ke mana-mana bersamaan dengan bau amir. Hujan yang semua orang benci. Yang mungkin akan menghalangi mereka dalam berbuat sesuatu.

Namun, Naruko bersyukur hujan itu datang. Ia bisa menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Rasa dingin tidak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya menatap kakaknya dengan nanar.

"Salah. Semua yang ada di kehidupanku salah. Salah dan selalu salah. Termasuk jika aku menyukaimu, itu salah… Jangan berharap aku kembali, aku adalah aku yang sekarang. Walau yang terjadi di kemudian hari salah satu dari kita harus mati, ini bukan salahku saja…, tapi salahmu. Tuhan terlalu kejam untuk mempertemukan kita dalam takdir kematian, 'kan?" Naruko sedikit tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Ini adalah pilihanku," jawab Naruko tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruko…" Naruto memasang ekspresi rumit dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali dan memegang Muramasa serta Murasame di kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhmu."

Angin bertiup.

Hujan semakin deras.

Hening yang menjadi tumpuan situasi itu digantikan menjadi ketegangan.

Naruto membuat sikap untuk menerjang.

Kecepatan yang diluar nalar pikiran. Melampaui kecepatan cahaya. Dan, tidak bersuara. Hanya dalam waktu setengah detik, Naruto sudah sampai di dekat Naruko dan ia mengayunkan pedangnya-

FLASH

Tiba-tiba, cahaya terang menghalangi pandangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto kesakitan karena ia iblis.

Cahaya memudar, yang bisa dilihat Naruto adalah kehampaan.

Tidak ada sosok Naruko di sana.

Hanya udara kosong.

Sosok Walburga juga kelihatannya menghilang. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik tubuh Valkyrie yang tergeletak dengan tak berdaya.

"Kelihatannya Valkyrie ini sedikit mengerti sesuatu.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sudah dua minggu paska serangan yang dilakukan Naruko.

Nampaknya, situasi sudah mulai mereda. Namun, Naruto masih berpikir keras sambil menopang dagunya di salah satu sisi tangannya.

Adiknya, Naruko, berkhianat.

Dan Naruko enggan menerima uluran tangannya.

Dan ia diharuskan membunuh Naruko.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sejuta hantaman kasar di kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan… Naruko..?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, biarkan saja untuk sementara. Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan penat," Naruto kelihatannya sudah menyerah akan situasi sehingga ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di kota sebentar.

Jalanan Kuoh benar-benar damai di saat pagi hari. Untuk sementara, Naruto berhasil melupakan beban di pikirannya. Naruto juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan di pusat perbelanjaan.

Hal itu terjadi ketika Naruto keluar dari toko kue-

Ia menangkap siluet seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek. Kacamata frame merah bertengger manis di matanya. Gadis itu memakai baju kasual berwarna lembut dengan rok yang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Sona Sitri," sapa Naruto pada gadis tadi yang ternyata Sona.

Sona membalikkan badan dan menemukan Naruto di sana. "Ya? Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sona.

"Hem, tidak. Aku hanya menyapamu. Dan, sebenarnya aku sedikit bosan hari ini. Jadi, apa kau bisa menemaniku keliling kota sebentar? Ya, kita pernah janji akan kencan sebelumnya. Jadi, aku meminta hari ini. Bisa?"

"E-eh? Apa..? Kau meminta mendadak!"

"Aku hanya bertanya bisa atau tidak, Sona Sitri."

Sona berpikir sebentar. Kemudian, ia mengangguk lemah sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Ya, bisa."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari Minggu yang menurut siapa saja menyenangkan.

Namun, tidak untuk kali ini.

Di hari Minggu yang 'cerah' ini, sosok Naruto tengah duduk di bangku taman bermain dengan mata melotot. Hawa membunuh keluar dari dirinya. Begitu pekat dan suram. Hingga, seorang anak kecil yang baru saja lewat berlari tunggang langgang begitu melihat Naruto.

_Tuhan, selamatkan aku.. Ugh! Aku lupa jika aku tidak bisa berdoa. Ah! Sial! Siapa saja, tolong!_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia juga masih setia dengan hawa membunuhnya.

Naruto pikir kencan adalah suatu hal yang indah.

Sang lelaki membelikan pacarnya makanan atau mengajaknya ke restoran bintang lima. Kemudian mereka akan pergi ke bioskop. Menyaksikan drama yang penuh adegan sedih atau film horor sekalipun. Mereka juga bisa pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli baju atau sebagainya. Mereka akan bersenang-senang ketika mengalami hal yang bernama 'kencan'.

Itulah apa yang sering Naruto dengar.

Namun, ia salah. Walau dipikir kencan dengan Sona Sitri akan menyenangkan, ternyata tidak.

Awalnya, Naruto senang ketika diajak ke taman bermain. Tapi, ia berjuta kali salah.

Sosok Sona saat ini sedang mengantri untuk membeli sesuatu. Bukan masalah barang yang dibeli Sona, tapi antrian itu yang sangat panjang hingga mungkin jika jarak antara pengantri satu dan pengantri terakhir dapat membuat pelari maraton yang profesional kelelahan.

Dan, Naruto telah dibuat menunggu berjam-jam lamanya oleh Sona. Di bawah terik matahari, kepala Naruto seakan sedang di rebus hingga mengeluarkan asap.

Naruto sebenarnya akan duduk di tempat yang lebih rindang, tapi ia menemukan Kiba dan Tsubaki dekat situ yang sedang.. ehem… 'berkencan'. Jadi, Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu keduanya dan memutuskan untuk mencari bangku lainnya.

Sayang sekali bangku-bangku lain sudah penuh. Satu-satunya bangku yang kosong adalah bangku yang berada di posisi paling panas. Namun, apa boleh buat, tidak ada bangku lain. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukinya.

Ada hal lain juga yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto kesal.

Sosok kakek-kakek yang sedang memarahi cucunya. Tampaknya kakek itu memiliki pernafasan yang cukup kuat hingga ia mampu berbicara lima puluh kata tanpa jeda. Dan itu dilakukan hanya dengan satu kali hembusan nafas. Kakek itu juga berbicara dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Sangat keras dan melengking. Hingga Naruto yakin jika kakek itu mampu membuat Kuoh tergoncang melebihi saat penyerangan pertama Khaos Brigade di Kuoh saat ia memakai pengeras suara. Kakek itu juga terus-terusan membiarkan saliva miliknya terbang ke sana-ke mari dikarenakan kakek itu terlalu banyak mengomel.

Tambah satu lagi, posisi si kakek berada dua langkah dari Naruto.

Belum tuntas kesialan Naruto hari ini. Naruto juga duduk dengan seorang wanita berotot terkuat di dunia yang memakai kostum ala gadis penyihir seperti Serafall Leviathan. Naruto sedikit memaklumi akan Serafall Leviathan karena ia adalah gadis yang manis. Namun tidak untuk wanita berotot di sampingnya.

Ia sedari tadi memeluk tangan kiri Naruto dan berbicara sembarangan tentang dunia sihir, kemampuan sihir, dan semacamnya. Orang-orang yang lewat bahkan memasang tatapan aneh ke Naruto dan si wanita berotot. Namun, berakhir dengan mereka yang berlari tunggang langgang setelah mendapat _deathglare _Naruto.

Ah, dan wanita berotot itu, ia bukan wanita. Ia adalah lelaki dengan pakaian imut gadis penyihir. Ia adalah sosok gadis berhati manusia terkuat di dunia. Penampilan miliknya dapat membuat orang yang melihat sosok wanita berotot itu menyalahartikannya sebagai makhluk luar angkasa yang terdampar di bumi.

Ngomomg-ngomong, alasan tangannya dipeluk sosok itu, adalah karena Naruto mengenal sosok itu. Walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Sebenarnya, Naruto pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu saat ia berjalan-jalan bersama Issei. Issei memperkenalkan sosok wanita berotot itu sebagai salah satu kliennya. Naruto juga menerima curhat tentang penderitaan Issei tentang wanita berotot dan hanya memandang penuh kasihan ke Issei.

Namun, saat ini Naruto-lah yang butuh pertolongan dan perlu dikasihani. Naruto jadi memahami perasaan Issei

Wanita berotot itu, Mil-tan, mengeratkan pelukan pada tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menjerit di dalam hatinya.

_Ah,Tuhan. Tolong binasakanlah makhluk di sampingku –Ugh! Aku tidak bisa berdoa, siaaaaallll!_

Naruto masih mengumpat dan menjerit di dalam hatinya sampai sosok Sona menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto segera melepaskan Mil-tan dengan kasar dan berlari ke Sona. Sosok Sona saat itu di mata Naruto adalah malaikat dengan sayap yang indah. Walau kenyataan kembali menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Sona adalah iblis.

"Sona! Sona! Ayo kita segera pergi! Aku merasa akan dibunuuhh!" teriak Naruto sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sona.

Sona memiringkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan mata polos miliknya. Sona juga masih sempat mengirimkan senyum tanpa dosa ke Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung lima puluh keliling dunia _Underworld._

"Maaf, Naruto. Apa kau lama menunggu? Maaf sekali, tapi, aku salah mengantri tadi."

Sona menunjuk sebuah antrian yang tak kalah panjangnya dari tadi tanpa berdosa. "Seharusnya aku tadi mengantri di sana."

KRAK

Suara hati yang remuk terdengar. Dan sosok Naruto perlahan semakin memunculkan wajah pucat pasi.

_Kepada Tuhan yang ada di langit –Ugh! Aku tidak bisa berdoa siaalllaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah mengalami penderitaan yang banyak sekali, Naruto akhirnya dibawa Sona ke bioskop yang katanya ada film favorit Sona di sana. Ternyata, tadi Sona mengantri untuk membeli sebuah produk yang sedang maraknya. Di sana juga ada bonus yang membuat pelanggan semakin banyak.

Untuk semua itu, Naruto harus mengalami penderitaan tanpa ujung. Naruto bahkan saking kesalnya hingga mencekik seorang pria yang sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Dan kebetulan lelaki itu adalah Kiba. Lalu, Naruto mendapat hadiah manis dari Tsubaki yang kesal karena Naruto mencekik Kiba dan Naruto mendapat benjolan tujuh tingkat di atas kepalanya.

Belum sampai situ, Naruto juga menendang sebuah tempat sampah kecil hingga rusak. Semua kekesalan Naruto berkumpul menjadi satu hingga membuat Naruto siap untuk menghancurkan Qlippoth dalam satu kali serangan miliknya.

Setelah berjam-jam kemudian, sosok Sona akhirnya muncul dan benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan dengan wajah lega dan bahagia yang Sona pasang.

Melihat itu, Naruto sekali lagi berpikir tidak apa-apa selama ia mengalami penderitaan jika untuk Sona. Untuk melihat senyum miliknya. Senyum Sona sangat manjur hingga membuat kekesalan Naruto yang sudah siap menghancurkan Qlippoth tadi reda dan digantikan senyum segar milik Naruto.

"Naruto, itu dia! Itu dia! Film yang sudah lama kunantikan! Ayo masuk!" Sona dengan kepribadian yang sudah berbeda menarik tangan Naruto tanpa ba-bi-bu dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

Naruto sebenarnya senang dengan keadaan ini. Terlebih ia senang ketika melihat Sona bisa menampilkan sisi sesungguhnya. Naruto juga senang ketika Sona mengajaknya masuk ke bioskop dengan tangan bergandengan.

Mungkin, bisokop itu juga akan menampilkan film yang bagus. Setidaknya, Sona Sitri memilihnya. Karena Naruto tidak melihat apa yang akan ditonton, Naruto hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa film yang akan ditonton akan bagus karena itu pilihan Sona.

Mungkin-

Mungkin…-

Mungkin tidak.

Setelah memasuki bioskop dan duduk di bangku yang cukup belakang, film pun diputar. Naruto waktu itu sedikit kaget melihat apa yang ditonton. Itu adalah seri kisah cinta dari gadis penyihir –apalah-namanya-yang-dilihat-Serafall-Leviathan. Dan di film itu terdapat banyak sekali adegan yang membuat terharu menurut Sona.

Tapi, Naruto yang disampingnya hanya melotot ke film itu. Dalam hati Naruto sudah merutuki nasibnya sekali lagi. Merasa ia akan terus sial jika ia menjerit dalam hati terlalu banyak, Naruto mulai menenangkan diri dengan mengelus dada.

"Ne, Naruto. Aku mulai mengantuk," kata Sona sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

"Suadh dua Minggu sejak saat itu, ya? Untungnya Rias juga sudah pulih lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat itu. Bahkan kelompok Gremory yang baru saja kena masalah harus cedera lagi. Benar-benar….." kata Sona sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu, besok! Besok adalah hari yang kutunggu!" Sona tiba-tiba tertawa gembira berkebalikan dengan sifatnya selama ini.

"Besok?"

"Kau ikut, 'kan? Kita akan ke Auros Academy! Sudah banyak yang mendaftar, padahal sekolah itu belum jadi sepenuhnya. Ufufu, bayangkan jika sudah jadi. Pasti akan banyak generasi iblis muda yang jadi sangat kuat, 'kan? Aku rasa mimpiku mulai penuh," kata Sona berapi-api.

"E-eh? Ya.."

"Apa-apaan respon itu? Senang sedikit lah!"

"Ya-y-ya… aku senang."

"Mou, kau membuatku muak."

"Ah? Tapi aku sudah mengucapkan senang tadi."

"Karena kupaksa, 'kan?"

Naruto bergumam kecil setelah melihat Sona dalam mode tsundere. "Iya juga…"

Walau begitu, rupanya Sona mendengarnya karena terbukti dengan Sona yang memelototi Naruto.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan hadir di sana. Tentu saja," kata Naruto mencoba membuat Sona menjadi seperti biasa.

"Apalah..," Sona cuek dan kembali menonton film favoritnya yang rupanya sangat tidak disukai Naruto. Dan hari ini sungguh berlalu sangat panjang-

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang.." kata Naruto lesu sesudah film berlangsung. Meninggalkan Sona yang masih antusias membicarakan tentang film tadi.

Pasalnya, ada beberapa popcorn yang sudah menyangkut di rambutnya karena ada beberapa anak yang sengaja melempari dirinya dengan popcorn. Mungkin mereka gemas dengan kepala Naruto? Terlebih lagi, di samping Naruto ada seorang lelaki-semi-perempuan yang menangis keras tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto.

Naruto juga harus memelototi beberapa pria genit yang berada di sana karena pria-pria itu sempat melirik Sona dengan mesum.

"Ne, Naruto~ Kita bisa ke pematang sungai sebentar, 'kan?" tanya Sona yang sudah berubah ke kepribadian lainnya.

"Eh…? Tapi aku sudah.."

"Apalah! Kau yang mengajak kencan! Bersemangatlah sedikit."

Begitulah setelah itu, Naruto ditarik Sona secara paksa ke pematang sungai Kuoh.

Walau begitu, hari ini sudah sore menjelang malam sehingga menurut Sona melihat langit akan menyenangkan. Jadi, Sona berlari bersama Naruto ke pematang sungai terdekat dan duduk di atas rerumputan yang menggelitik kaki.

Angin berhembus sejuk.

Dan Sona tampak antusias dengan itu. Ia menunjuk ke siluet jingga yang dengan manisnya menghiasi langit.

"Ah, andai jika aku bisa tidur di atas awan-awan jingga itu.."

"Kau menyuarakan sesuatu yang tidak realis dan terlalu kekanakan. Kurasa kau tidak jauh berbeda dari kakakmu. Apa yang lain bicarakan ya setelah melihat sikapmu ini?"

Sona yang mendengar itu memukul kepala Naruto. "Tidak sopan. Kau berbicara dengan tuan putri dari Sitri."

Setelah itu, keheningan menyita sekali lagi. Dan Naruto tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia lebih suka keadaan seperti itu dari pada kesialan yang mendatanginya terus-menerus.

Matahari rupanya sudah terbenam. Langit mulai menggelap bersamaan dengan itu.

"Ayo pulang," kata Naruto singkat.

"Tidak, tunggu," Sona meraih tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tutup matamu."

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Tutup mata? Untuk apa? Tidak berguna sekali," kata Naruto mendengus namun ia sudah berpikir tentang apa yang akan Sona lakukan ketika ia menutup matanya.

"Sudah tutup saja!"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan membekukanmu di sini."

"Baik," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

_Apa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah ini ciuman? Tidak! Sona Sitri yang kita bicarakan. Seorang pewaris Sitri dengan otak cerdas dan sikap dingin jadi –eh? Lalu ada apa dengan sikapnya yang tadi?_

Selagi Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang akan Sona lakukan, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di dahi Naruto.

"Apa-!? Apa yang kau lakukan, Sona Sitriiii!?"

"Balasan karena wajah mesummu. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, huh? Menciummu? Maaf sekali, belum saatnya~ Dan itu juga sebagai ancaman agar kau benar-benar datang besok!" Sona menunjukkan senyum manis namun aura gelap berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Ha? Itu hanya pukulan biasa-"

"Aku akan menambahkan energi sihir dan membuatmu membeku sekali sentuh. Hebat kan~?"

Naruto melotot ke Sona. Ia tidak percaya yang di depannya adalah Sona Sitri yang selama ini ia kenal. Yang Naruto lihat adalah sesosok iblis –yah memang benar jika Sona iblis. Singkatnya Naruto memandang Sona sebagai iblis sesungguhnya yang benar-benar membuatnya takut sekarang.

Pasalnya Sona memasang senyum yandere yang mengerikan. "Datang, ya~ Dan~ Jangan pikir aku akan melepaskan mata darimu dan Naruko!"

"Naruko? Mengapa ia disangkutkan di sini?"

"Kau mendengar pernyataan cintanya, 'kan? Aku senang jika gadis itu bisa kembali. Tapi –tidak dengan cara selingkuh dariku," mata Sona berkilat menakutkan.

"Dia adikku, selain itu-"

"Hee~? Jadi kau masih menganggap teroris itu sebagai penjahat? Ketololanmu benar-benar membuatku muak, Naruto Uzumaki."

Walau sedikit, Naruto dapat merasakan Sona ingin menyadarkannya sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu, sifatmu itu seperti sosok figur murahan di drama sabun. 'Masa lalu yang menyedihkan dan akan selalu terkenang~', huh? Apa saja yang coba kau katakan untuk membantahku, itu tidak bisa membantah fakta tersebut."

Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Ia menyadari gadis di depannya ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan, ia juga merasa sedikit rasa cemburu sari Sona.

"Kalau kau masih mencoba untuk mengenang masa lalumu, maka aku sarankan kau pergi ke reuni bersama dengan adikmu," kata Sona dengan pandangan sarkasme.

Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi omongannya di potong oleh Sona. "Oh? Kau mau bicara hal seperti 'Tuan putri tidak akan mengerti', huh? Sayang sekali aku mengerti maksudmu. Seorang kakak yang membunuh adiknya demi menyadarkannya dari jalan kegelapan. Tapi sayangnya sosokmu tidak cocok untuk sebutan itu. Lebih seperti apa, ya dirimu? Seperti seorang kakak naif yang membunuh adiknya demi perasaan tak pasti? Huh, frase yang menyakitkan."

Sona menatap Naruto dengan mata kelam. Kepribadiannya sebagai ketua keluar. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sona menunduk dalam. Menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sona menghela nafas. Ia menunduk dan menatap mata Naruto lurus. Menepuk pelan pipi Naruto dengan kasih sayang. Sona tersenyum. "Jangan ragu. Buatlah dia benar-benar sadar, lalu buatlah dia menyerahkan diri. Naruko Uzumaki bukan adikmu yang sudah lama kau kenal."

"Selamat berjuang," Sona mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan ia melambaikan tangan. "Aku pulang. Tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku. Aku akan naik kereta."

Sosok Sona menghilang dari pematang. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta perasaan yang bertumpu di hatinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari pematangnya.

Naruto memutuskan bahwa Sona benar. Ia juga membuat tekad baru. Naruko Uzumaki memang mempunyai jiwa. Tapi, bukan berarti hatinya kembali. Naruko Uzumaki bukanlah adiknya yang dulu. Maka, ia harus mengembalikannya kepada dirinya. Ke sosok adiknya yang dulu. Meski ia berkata tidak berpindah jalan.

Naruto duduk di kursi trotoar. Menunggu sebuah taksi yang bisa ia tumpangi. Naruto sebenarnya sempat berpikir untuk menaiki kereta. Tapi, karena ia baru di Kuoh. Ia tidak tahu di mana stasiun terdekat berada. Walau bertanya, Naruto juga merasa percuma.

Jadi, Naruto merasa cukup dengan menaiki taksi.

Selagi Naruto menunggu, sebuah taksi biru lewat.

Naruto segera memberhentikkan taksi itu dan memutuskan untuk menaikinya.

"Tuan, anda ingin kemana?" suara seorang gadis kecil terdengar dari kursi pengendara dan membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Cepat katakan, anda sungguh lambat," mengatakan hal yang memaksa, gadis itu lalu menengok Naruto dari kursi pengendaranya.

Sosok gadis mungil yang umurnya mungkin berada di awal sekolah menengah. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dengan mata violet kusam nan indah miliknya. Lebih dari itu, sosoknya memakai gaun hitam kelam dengan sedikit hiasan.

Naruto yang merasa mengenali gadis itu menyebutkan nama si gadis untuk memastikan.

"Ophis?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vali menatap ke jalanan di depannya.

Sebuah daerah yang ia yakini sudah rusak karena alasan tertentu. Jalanan hancur dan ia nyaris tidak melihat tumbuhan satu pun. Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi permukaan jalanan yang sudah hancur.

Vali yang tidak mencoba untuk berlindung dari hujan itu terus berjalan sambil menatap sebuah menara nan tinggi yang ada di pusat tempat itu.

Sesuatu mengundangnya ke sana. Entah apa itu. Ia merasa ada yang mengganggu dengan aura misterius yang menyebar di sekitar. Bahkan, ia berpisah dengan timnya dan memutuskan untuk bergerak ke sini duluan.

Ia menyuruh Arthur dan yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan terhadap Qlippoth. Bukan seperti Vali terlalu memperdulikan tentang nasib makhluk lainnya atau nasib DxD. Ia hanya masuk DxD karena ingin melawan kakeknya dan demi kepentingan Naruto. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Ia melakukan semua penyelidikan itu demi mengetahui segala hal tentang kakeknya. Demi menemukan cara mengalahkan kakeknya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Vali membenci kakeknya itu yang sudah membuat semua dalam hidupnya menjadi berputar dalam warna hitam dan kelabu. Dan Vali membenci itu. Ia membenci bahwa tujuannya dalam mengalahkan Great Red sama dengan kakeknya. Ia benci jika ia dikaitkan dalam hubungan darah dengan kakeknya. Ia benci semua tentang kakeknya. Dan yang paling penting, Vali sudah bersumpah akan membunuh kakeknya.

Dengan melewati sepanjang jalan yang diterjang hujan, Vali semakin merasakan kehadiran yang ia cari mendekat dan mendekat.

Seringai merekah di bibir Vali melihat sesuatu yang ia cari tertemukan.

Vali berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang membawa pedang panjang yang mengagumkan.

Sosok pria itu berbalik. Mendapati Vali di hadapannya ia tersenyum cukup senang.

"Oh, inikah 'Hakuryuukou-terkuat-sepanjang-masa-san' itu?" pria itu tertawa mengejek sambil melepaskan sarung pedang miliknya.

"Ya ampun. Sampai kau memandangku seperti itu. Aku merasa marah," Vali tersenyum arogan khas maniak bertarung dan sosoknya mulai muncul bersama dengan armor putih miliknya.

"Hoo~ Aku tidak punya dendan denganmu. Tapi, karena kau anggota DxD aku juga akan menyatakan perang," si lelaki tampak senang. Terbukti dengan seringai miliknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik di mana seorang antagonist akan katakan."

"Mantan antagonist tidak pantas berkata begitu."

"Kalau begitu, hal semacam provokasi selesai di sini. Mari kita mulai pertempuran-" Vali menghentikan ucapannya bersamaan dengan dirinya terbang di langit.

Vali menyeringai di balik armornya dan menyebut nama pria tadi.

"-Yaegaki Masomi."

**TBC**

**Yap, beginilah akhir chapter ancur ini.**

**Sebelumnya maaf untuk para reader karena nggak ngelanjutin scene pertarungan. Apa boleh buat, Naruko bakal tarung ma Naruto pas di Kuoh. Kalo Naruko kalah sekarang nggak enak rasanya.**

**Yosh, bersiaplah! Antara Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri ada yang akan saya bunuh! Nggak enak jika buat cerita nggak ada chara yang mati #AkuMahGituOrangnya**

**Dan, Yaegaki Masomi bukan OC. Dia karakter di DxD jilid 18. Detailnya bisa dilihat di Ravelive. Saya males jelasin di sini.**

**Seperti yang saya bilang, akan ada chapter untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang. Dan itu bagian kencan Sona and Naru. Jangan khawatir karena Naruko bakal muncul di chapter depan ato dua chapter lagi. Soalnya chapter depan scene di Kuoh.**

**Nah, saya mau balas beberapa review readers.**

**Larasttebayo : Makasih dukungannya.**

**Mikaeru346 : kelihatannya Cuma anda yg nyadar. Ya, tapi Rossweisse ga mati. Cuma salah nulis ke mayat aja. Harusnya nulis tubuh, :3 author khilaf**

**Yuzuki Kei : Oke makasih dah baca.**

**Nyanko : Review semua chapter sekaligus tapi kok chapter tiga nggak? Jahat nih :v**

**Norisashalule : Waduh nama akunmu panjang bener :3 Maaf, tapi Naruko lanjutin tarung ma Naruto di satu ato dua chapter depan. Maaf banget ya ^^**

** : Makasih.**

**Dianrusdianto39 : Makan aja kalo bisa. Paling yang kemakan hp\pc anda :3 Maaf karena di TBC. Udah mampet ni otak. Udah cape dua puluh halaman. Jika anda ingin lebih panjang maka anda bisa coba gantikan saya menulis lanjutan fic ini. Saya bilang buat fanfic nggak mudah. Harus tetep di jalur cerita and harus memperhatikan bagian yang bikin menarik. Jika ingin buat greget maka TBC yang nggantung adalah solusi terbaik Thanks udah komen.**

**Saus Kacang : Wew namanya. Penyuka saus ya? :v Iya, Naruko is brocon plus yandere :v chara yang sangat greget.**

**The KidSNo OppAi : Makasih dukungannya.**

** : Wih namanya. Kamu akuma ya? Lari ah :v Oke makasih dah baca fic ini dan makasih dukungannya.**

**Dan untuk para Guest, yah Cuma bilang makasih. Sapa suruh kasih nama Guest doang :3**

**Dan, mungkin kalian nggak nyadar hal yang kecil tapi penting di chapter lima. Ya, itu kesalahan author. Ini nih letak kesalahannya ;**

"**Oh, oh~ Begitu, begitu~ Euclid memang lemah~! Ah, tapi aku terasa sedih jika cowok tampan kalah dengan mudahnya," Walburga kemudian melempar mayat seorang gadis dengan rambut perak.**

**Nha, di sana ada kata mayat. Tapi, tenang Rossweisse belum mati. **

**So, sampe jumpa di chapter depan!**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya –nggak juga nggak apa sih- :3**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Jalan Baru

**KETERIKATAN**

"_Aku membuat hidupku tidak berarti. Hanya dipenuhi warna kelabu. Aku mencintaimu, karena itu, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus dosa-dosa ini?"_

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO.**

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 7 :**

**Jalan Baru**

Naruto melotot ke sosok ketidakbatasan yang kini bukan lagi ketidakbatasan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Ophis!? Rumahku sudah lewat! Kaumengemudi terlalu cepat! Kita bisa mati dengan menabrak gedung-gedung yang hampir kauterjang! Aku masih sayang nyawaku! Astaga, ada banyak komplain yang ingin kukatakan padamu dalam diriku!"

Ophis tidak bergeming dan memacu taksi miliknya lebih cepat lagi. Saking cepatnya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa-apa ketika menengok ke luar jendela. Ketika Naruto sadar, dirinya tidak bisa merasakan oksigen dan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan.

Naruto tidak keberatan ketika ia kehilangan oksigen, fakta bahwa iblis bisa tetap hidup tanpa oksigen mendukung Naruto untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi, yang membuat kaget adalah, saat ia menengok ke luar jendela, yang ia lihat adalah langit dengan warna yang menjadi satu dan batu-batu yang terbang tak menentu.

"Celah dimensional?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke luar.

"Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi akan ada hantaman yang kuat," kata Ophis singkat tanpa menengok ke Naruto.

"Eh? Hantam-"

"Guhaaaa!" Naruto merasa dirinya terhantam sesuatu dan dadanya begitu sesak. Suaranya tercekat dan perutnya terasa diaduk hingga tak menentu.

"Op..phi..is…. Ap..pa…ya..ang..kau..la.. !?" kata Naruto berusaha berbicara semampunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto dibuat cukup kesal. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin melayangkan beberapa protes pada Ophis. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berteriak dengan mudah.

"Hampir sampai," kata Ophis singkat dan menengok ke Naruto.

Naruto yang memejamkan mata untuk menahan rasa tidak enak dalam tubuhnya segera membuka mata. Dirasanya sensasi tadi telah menghilang dan kini ia melihat sebuah lubang hitam yang ia yakini akan membuatnya masuk ke dimensi lain dengan mudah. Naruto menatap tajam Ophis, meminta penjelasan tentang perbuatan Sang Dewa Naga itu.

"Ini.. menuju Auros Academy," kata Ophis tak tergoyah akan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto melotot seakan matanya bisa keluar kapan saja. "Auros Academy!? Aku akan berangkat dengan Sona Sitri besok! Dan bukan dengan Dewa-Naga-Sama! Kau membuatku dalam perjalanan hidup-mati hanya dengan menuju ke Auros Academy! Selain itu, kau dilarang ke sana. Para iblis lain belum tahu tentang kehadiran Ophis dalam pihak DxD. Ini masih rahasia dan kau nekat memunculkan diri? Dasar gila," kata Naruto mementahkan semua yang ia ingin katakan.

"Sona Sitri mengubah jadwalnya. Dan, aku menyamar sebagai sopir taksi, jadi itu aman-aman saja. Selama aku mempunyai ular berkekuatan tinggi, penampilan milikku yang saat ini bisa kuubah," kata Ophis tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, kita masuk secara ilegal! Kaupikir tetua tidak menyadari!? Aku bisa ditangkap langsung dan namaku yang baru saja dibersihkan akan ternoda lagi! Selain itu, aku baru tahu di dunia bawah ada sopir taksi. Iblis hanya tinggal terbang untuk mencapai tujuan!" kata Naruto sewot.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin langsung dari pihak tetua. Secara tidak langsung tentunya. Dan, semenjak beberapa iblis tidak bisa terbang dengan sayap mereka, kendaraan umum mulai populer di dunia bawah."

Naruto melotot tidak percaya. _Apa para tetua iblis itu merupakan sekumpulan idiot berotak kenari? Dan apa itu yang dimaksud 'secara tidak langsung'? Tetap saja aku ke Auros Academy dengan cara ilegal!_ Pikir Naruto. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik mengambil rute seperti ini dan mau mengantarku, Ophis?" tanya Naruto mulai tenang.

"Aku mau mengantarmu dan mengambil rute ini karena… kepala Great Red," kata Ophis dengan tatapan polosnya.

Naruto mendadak merinding mendengar bahwa makhluk abadi di depannya itu masih mengincar kepala Sang Naga Sebenarnya. Naruto segera sadar kalau Ophis berusaha mencari Great Red saat itu. Hawa Great Red di celah dimensi tidak terasa saat ini yang mana menandakan kalau Sang Naga Sebenarnya ada di sisi lain celah dimensional. "Oke. Mari kita lupakan masalah ini, ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat pertama kemunculan kita di dunia bawah?"

Ophis melirik singkat, "Teritori Agrares, kota Auros."

Tepat setelah Ophis mengatakan itu, pemandangan menakjubkan muncul di penglihatan Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vali memicingkan matanya.

Ia menatap lelaki bernama Yaegaki Masomi itu dengan tajam.

Yaegaki Masomi membuat hawa jahat keluar lebih banyak dari pedangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dari pedang itu muncul delapan kepala naga yang mengerikan. Vali menghindari tebasan-tebasan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Sementara itu, Vali menyeringai senang ketika mengerti lawan seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Hou~ Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, ya. Terlebih lagi, pedang yang dihasilkan dari Yamato no Orochi itu sepertinya juga sudah dirasuki Yamato no Orochi. Jika aku membawa Arthur, dia akan senang."

"Berhati-hatilah, Hakuuryukou. Racun Yamato no Orochi bukan main-main. Yah, karena lawanku juga Hakuuryukou, aku tidak akan main-main."

Yaegaki membuat kedelapan kepala Yamato no Orochi menerjang ke Vali. Vali menghindari beberapa kepala dan membuat tembakan demonic berskala tinggi yang menghancurkan area sekitar. Walau dipikir itu bisa menghancurkan sesuatu dengan mudah, nampaknya Yaegaki bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Meleset, ya. Fuh, mantan Exorcist sialan itu…," Vali mengatakan itu sambil menghindari serangan dari belakang milik Yaegaki.

Yaegaki membuat aura kuat dari pedangnya dan membuat beberapa gelombang kuat yang menghempas sekitar sekali lagi. "Cih. Kau mempunya banyak teknik tapi yang kau lakukan dengan pedangmu hanya menghancurkan sana-sini. Menyedihkan. Seperti hidupmu yang sama menyedihkannya dengan dirimu, mantan Exorcist sialan," kata Vali sambil membagi dua aura-aura dan serangan Yaegaki.

Serangan membanyak dan Vali menghancurkan beberapa serangan itu dengan tinju dan kekuatan demonic miliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengomentari hidupku, anak terbuang sialan. Bagaimana dengan hidupmu sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya disiksa ayah dan kakekmu sendiri, Hakuuryukou!?"

Yaegaki Masomi nampaknya sedikit tidak senang dengan cara Vali memandang dirinya. Ia menambahkan kekuatan pada pedangnya. Kedelapan kepala Yamato no Orochi bergerak menyerang Vali seolah mempunyai kendali dan nyawa sendiri. Kepala-kepala itu hanya menyerang satu titik, yaitu Vali.

Kedelapan kepala Yamato no Orochi berusaha memblokir segala arah agar Vali tidak bisa menghindar dari racun dan serangan yang akan diberikan Yamato no Orochi.

Vali mendecakkan lidahnya pelan dan menghindar dalam kecepatan yang melebihi cahaya. Ia menembakkan kekuatan demonic dalam jumlah gila-gilaan dan itu menyebabkan ledakan disana-sini. Kabut tercipta, sehingga Vali tidak bisa melihat.

Vali terbang tinggi dan melihat apa yang berada dalam kabut setelah kabut itu menghilang.

Daratan hancur. Lubang di sana-sini seperti jika daerah itu baru saja terkena bencana alam berupa hujan meteor. Vali juga dapat melihat beberapa gedung hancur akibat serangannya tadi. Vali menyipitkan mata. "Ia takkan mati semudah itu. Kalau begitu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Lalu-

Secara mendadak, muncul kepala Yamato no Orochi dari arah yang tak terduga dan membuat Vali nyaris tidak bisa menghindarinya. Vali memicingkan mata melihat itu. Ia tahu walaupun Yamato no Orochi adalah salah satu dari naga jahat, tetapi setidaknya beberapa kepala Yamato no Orochi akan hancur karena serangannya.

Karena itu, Vali bingung ketika kedelapan kepala itu sendiri bisa menyerang kepadanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sambil menghindari beberapa serangan, Vali mengambil kesimpulan singkat. "Regenerasi…"

"Ahahahaha~! Bagaimana itu, Hakuuryukou!? Aku punya kesempatan menang lebih banyak darimu di sini! Seranganmu tidak akan mempan karena Yamato no Orochi akan beregenerasi segera! Selain itu, racun yang dihasilkan akan membuat tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak dan mengalami kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Bersiaplah-!"

Vali tidak memperdulikan hal-hal yang dikatakan Yaegaki dan ia melaju cepat ke arah Yaegaki sembari menghindari kepala naga yang berusaha menggigit dan mengoyak dagingnya.

"Walau begitu, aku akan menang ketika kau mati! Satu-satunya yang salah di sini adalah kau, mantan Exorcist!" 

**[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide][Divide!]**

Vali membagi dua kekuatan Yaegaki sambil menekan mundur Yaegaki. Sebagai penutup serangannya, Vali melapisi tinjunya dengan kekuatan demonic yang besar dan melepaskan tinju itu ke perut Yaegaki secara telak.

Tubuh Yaegaki terhempas jauh dan semakin jauh. Vali merasa Yaegaki akan kalah. Namun, kepala dari Yamato no Orochi segera menghampiri Yaegaki dan memberi tumpangan pada tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tidak menghantam tanah dan menyebabkan cedera di sana-sini.

"Lumayan. Serangan yang kuat," Yaegaki menyeringai dan memulai serangan miliknya dengan pedang sambil menerjang ke Vali.

Vali menghindari setiap serangan dari pedang Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi dan membuat beberapa tinju yang dilapisi kekuatan demonic untuk membalas serangan Yaegaki.

Vali memijak tanah dengan kasar hingga hancur dan menendang secara memutar ke bagian kaki Yaegaki untuk membuat keseimbangan musuhnya terganggu. Yaegaki menghindari dengan melompat, Vali kemudian segera melapisi lututnya dengan kekuatan demonic dan menendangkan lututnya ke perut Yaegaki.

Vali menyiapkan umpan untuk menghantam bagian kanan dari perut Yaegaki. Namun saat Yaegaki menunjukkan celah sedikit dengan terpancing umpan Vali dan menghindar ke kiri, Vali justru bergerak cepat memutari tubuh Yaegaki dan menghantam punggung terbuka Yaegaki.

Yaegaki tidak mau kalah dan membuat ujung pedangnya menggores armor di kaki Vali. Meski hanya membuat kerusakan kecil, namun efek rasa sakit yang diterima Vali cukup besar.

Yaegaki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan melompat ke belakang. Ia tidak mau lengah dari Hakuuryukou di hadapannya itu. Yaegaki bersiap dengan posisi tempur dan memegang Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat sikap seperti akan mencincang Vali secara cepat.

"Oi, Hakuuryukou. Bagaimana kabar si Pendragon itu? Atau bagaimana kabar tentang si Uzumaki itu? Mereka baik-baik saja? Yah, kalau mereka mati, aku tidak dapat membuat pertarungan menggembirakan dengan mereka."

"Fuh, tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, eh, mantan-Exorcist-yang-sekarang-menjadi-pembunuh-san? Kau tahu, kau membuat kerepotan DxD karena beberapa anggota Gereja yang kau bunuh. Jujur saja, dalam DxD, hanya sedikit yang mengetahui keberadaanmu. Bahkan, aku tahu kau hanya karena pedang itu yang membuatku tertarik. Dan, satu-satunya yang kuketahui darimu adalah mantan Exorcist. Itu saja. Jadi, setelah pertarungan ini, aku akan mengabarkan tentang keberadaan Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi."

Yaegaki menyeringai sedikit. "Oh, kau mengira aku akan kalah? Sayangnya, sebelum aku membalaskan dendamku dan Cleria, aku tidak akan kalah. Mengerti, Hakuuryukou?"

Tidak seperti tadi, beberapa kepala ular Yamato no Orochi bergerak melindungi tubuh Yaegkai yang mungkin nanti akan diserang oleh Vali. Sementara, ada beberapa kepala Yamato no Orochi yang menggali ke dalam tanah dan Vali menyadari berpijak di tanah akan merugikannya sehinggga ia memutuskan untuk terbang.

"Sebenarnya.. tugasku di sini untuk menahanmu. Karena, kami akan mengadakan penyerangan ke kota Agrares."

Dengan pernyataan itu, Vali sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa nyawa nggota DxD lainnya dan nyawa Naruto sedang terancam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto menatap takjub bangunan di depannya.

"Oh.. ini, Auros Academy..? Menakjubkan."

"Naruto, jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh," Ophis yang sudah mengubah wujudnya segera berjalan dengan santai ke Auros Academy.

Ophis saat ini telah merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok gadis dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata violetnya. Baju yang dipakai Ophis masih sama, namun ukurannya diperbesar karena perubahan wujud Ophis saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah tidak ada yang menyadari siapa dirimu?"

"Ya, mungkin ada."

"Siapa itu? Aku harus segera bertindak untuk menyembunyikanmu-"

"Mungkin, Great Red?"

Naruto segera tersenyum pahit akan jawabann Ophis. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Ophis bicara saat ini dan berjalan memasuki Auros Academy.

Naruto dapat melihat banyak anak-anak yang berlalu lalang di dalam akademi itu dan mereka menunjukkan wajah antusias. Melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto menjadi lebih mengerti perasaan Sona. Sona tentunya merasa senang setelah melihat generasi iblis yang mendatang bisa berkembang lebih kuat dan Sona tentunya menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika melihat rasa antusias dari anak-anak di dunia bawah yang menyambut Auros Academy.

Tepat setelah Naruto berpikir begitu, ia dapat melihat dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang-bincang di depan sebuah kelas. Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyapa mereka. "Kalian sudah di sini? Sejak kapan, Ise, Saji?"

Kedua orang tadi, Ise dan Saji segera menghentikkan ucapan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Naruto. "Yah, Kaichou benar-benar aneh. Dia baru datang entah dari mana dan tiba-tiba menyuruh kelompok Sitri berangkat."

"Ya, begitu juga dengan kelompok Gremory."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Issei tiba-tiba memekik dan menunjuk sosok Ophis yang berada di belakang Naruto. "R-R-Ray-Raynare!?"

Ophis yang mendapati dirinya disangka orang lain hanya menatap tanpa dosa pada Issei dan menujuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Ophis."

"Kelihatannya ada yang salah paham disini. Ya, dia bukan malaikat jatuh yang membunuhmu di masa lalu. Dia Ophis. Anak ini memaksaku untuk mengikutinya ke sini dan benar-benar membuat masalah padaku. Sekarang, dia dengan keras kepala mengubah wujudnya agar dia tidak ditangkap," kata Naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Ophis.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti jika aku lebih muda darimu. Kau tentunya ingat fakta bahwa wujudku sebelumnya adalah seorang kakek tua," Ophis menepis pelan tangan Naruto dan memandang Naruto dengan datar.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Lilith-san?" tanya Ophis sambil melihat Issei.

"_Lilith-san_!? Kau memanggilnya dengan nama itu, Dewa-Naga-Sama!? Ya ampun, kau bersikap seolah kau sudah akrab dengan tiruanmu itu. Y-yah… jangan tanya aku, aku tidak peduli dengan gadis Lilith itu," kata Issei sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh."

Setelah Issei mendengar jawaban singkat dari Ophis, dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan serius. "Ini masalah tentang Naruko Uzumaki. Jadi, bisakah kita bicara berdua?" Issei menatap tajam Naruto dan memberi isyarat pada Saji agar mengajak Ophis untuk ke tempat lainnya.

"Naruko lagi? Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menurut padamu," mengabaikan Ophis dan Saji yang terlihat menuju ke tempat lain, Naruto menerima ajakan Issei tanpa berpikir ulang.

Issei melihat sekitar dan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jangan di sini."

Naruto mengangguk dan ia ikut beranjak mengikuti kemana Issei berjalan.

"Kemarin aku pergi berkencan dengan Rossweisse-san. Dan, saat kami beristirahat sebentar, Naruko muncul dan ia mencoba merekrut Rossweisse-san ke dalam Qlippoth secara terang-terangan."

Issei diam sejenak sambil menunggu reaksi Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya bergumam kecil. "Ah, sudah kuduga, Valkyrie itu memiliki sesuatu."

"Aku khawatir jika Qlippoth menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Banyak korban yang mati tentunya. Lalu, Naruko kemarin menyerang kami tepat di Tokyo. Aku dan Rossweisse-san harus menghadapinya sambil melindungi orang-orang. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruko menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Walau begitu, DxD harus repot untuk menghapus ingatan para korban dan-"

"Tunggu, Ise," Naruto memotong perkataan Issei dan ia menghentikkan langkahnya. "Mengapa kau membicarakan hal ini denganku? Apa kau berharap kalau aku akan memuji atau mengomentari ceritamu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus Issei.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku, Naruko adalah adikmu. Jadi, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja bertindak untuk dia? Seperti, membuatnya keluar dari Qlippoth?"

Setelah Issei mengatakan itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, kita bukan saudara lagi. Seseorang yang mencoba membunuh saudaranya sendiri, tidak bisa dianggap mempunyai hubungan darah."

"Untuk siapa pernyataanmu itu? Untuk Naruko?"

"Bukan. Untukku juga," Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi dan ia berjalan mendahului Issei. "Aku sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling bersalah atas semua yang pernah Naruko lakukan. Aku membunuh Naruko di masa lalu hanya untuk mempercayai Hades. Seandainya aku membebaskannya waktu itu dan bukan membunuhnya, aku yakin bukan begini hasilnya."

"Tapi, belum terlambat, 'kan? Kau bisa membujuk Naruko lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Naruko tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan orang yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya."

"Tapi, kalau diteruskan, aku juga akan merasa prihatin ketika saudara saling membunuh!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan saudara Naruko dan Naruko bukanlah saudaraku."

"Tapi-"

"Ise. Apa hanya ini yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Naruto sekali lagi memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan Issei dan melirik Issei lewat sudut matanya.

"Ya, hanya ini."

"Baiklah, aku harus ke tempat lain. Aku ada urusan lain," Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Issei dan ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Issei.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto melirik seorang Valkyrie yang sedang sibuk mengajari anak-anak, Rossweisse.

"Ya, kau harus melakukan ini sebagai dasar-dasarnya dan-"

Rossweisse terus mengajar dengan biasa sambil membuat senyum untuk anak-anak. Selama itu juga, Naruto menangkap sosok Valkyrie lain yang cukup familiar baginya sedang mengajar anak-anak.

"Gondul-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit keras sehingga Valkyrie tadi mendengar Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san? Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini."

"Ah, tidak. Itu bukan hal mustahil untuk seorang anggota DxD ke sini. Yah, walaupun hanya sebagai cadangan," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Gondul tertawa pelan. "Gondul-san. Ini tentang cucumu," seketika setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, wajah Gondul berubah. "Apakah anda tahu sesuatu tentang cucu anda yang tahu kunci untuk menyegel Sang Malapetaka?"

Gondul menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. "Ya, tapi aku harus mulai lebih jauh. Ceritanya agak panjang."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui Gondul.

"Rose sendiri sederhanya hanya belajar ketika ia tinggal di kampung halamannya. Ia tidak pernah mencoba bersenang-senang dan terus menggunakan waktunya untuk belajar. Kemudian, Rose lulus dengan melompat kelas. Tapi, di balik semua itu, sebenarnya dia cukup murung karena kondisinya yang tidak dapat mewarisi simbol sihir tertentu dari keluarganya. Yah, setiap keluarga di kampung halamannya punya sesuatu untuk diwariskan pada anak tertua. Kebetulan juga, Rose adalah anak putri tertua. Tapi, ia tidak dapat mewarisi simbol sihir keluarganya. Jadi, saudara jauhnya yang mewarisi simbol itu dalam waktu dekat," Gondul mengatakan itu sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Seperti Sairaorg Bael. Tapi, mungkin agak berbeda."

Gondul melirik Naruto sedikit kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Rose anehnya mempunyai peringkat tertinggi dalam sihir penyerangan yang sering para wanita di sana gunakan. Dan ia lulus sambil mempertinggi kemampuan itu. Akhirnya juga, ia menjadi Valkyrie. Walau ia sempat mengatakan kalau semua prestasinya tak cukup untuk disamakan dengan zaman keemasanku. Saat ia menjadi Valkyrie pun, ia buruk dalam mengumpulkan pahlawan yang mati di medan perang. Masa-masanya sangat sulit hingga ia diangkat menjadi pengawal Tuan Odin."

Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat kalau Odin meninggalkan Rossweisse. "Yah, walau kakek tua itu meninggalkan Rossweisse-san begitu saja."

"Lalu, baru-baru ini, aku tahu tentang dia yang pernah meneliti 666 [Trihexa]. Aku sedikit cemas olehnya karena dokumen yang ia buat sangat penting. Mungkin saja ia diincar oleh teroris. Karena itu, dia menenangkanku dan bilang kalau ia dulu membakar dokumen itu. Dan satu-satunya yang tahu isi dokumen itu adalah teman masa lalunya. Aku sedikit bisa lebih tenang."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. _Rupanya Gondul-san belum tahu kalau Rossweisse-san benar-benar diincar sekarang. Jadi, apa buruk bagiku untuk mengatakan kebenarannya?_

Sambil melamun dan membiarkan sejuta pikirannya yang bertindak sendiri, Naruto kemudian merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Uzumaki-san? Apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Eh? I-iya. Sebenarnya, aku memang punya. Aku sempat diincar karena diduga bisa membuka segel 666. Tapi, mungkin mereka mengada-ada."

"Ah, seperti itu rupanya."

_Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku tahu sedikit tentang segel itu? _batin Naruto frustasi.

Lalu, saat setelah percakapan antara Naruto dan Gondul berlangsung, sebuah goncangan keras terasa. Anak-anak yang saat itu tengah menerima pelajaran menjerit ketakutan sambil menutup telinga mereka.

Lalu, segel sihir munucul di mana-mana. Bahkan, itu juga muncul tepat di bawah kaki Gondul. Gondul yang menyadari sesuatu segera memekik. "Ini-! Ini menyegel kekuatanku!"

Saat Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan, semua penyihir kecuali Rossweisse tengah di segel kekuatannya. Naruto segera meminta yang lain untuk tenang sementara ia dan Rossweisse mencari anggota DxD yang lainnya.

"Ne, Apa itu serangan dari Qlippoth!?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang jelas, kita harus mencari yang lainnya!"

"Untuk apa sebenarnya mereka ke sini!? Untuk menghancurkan mimpi anak-anak!?" Rossweisse mengatakan itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Lalu, saat itu juga Naruto dan Rossweisse berhenti di suatu tempat. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada satu titik.

"Ini… mimpi anak-anak?" Rossweisse menatap sebuah papan di tembok yang di sana terdapat tulisan iblis jelek namun penuh dengan harapan.

-_Aku ingin memasuki sekolah ini!_

_-Aku ingin sekolah ini berhasil dibangun!_

_-Karena sekolah ini, aku bisa menjadi yang lebih berguna lagi!_

_-Terimakasih untuk semua yang berusaha membuat mimpiku tercapai!_

Rossweisse menutup mulutnya dan tangisan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. "Mengapa.. mereka mau menghancurkan dan merebut mimpi anak-anak yang seperti ini?"

Naruto diam sambil memperhatikan tulisan itu dan lebih memilih membiarkan Rossweisse untuk meluapkan seluruh perasaan yang saat ini dimilikinya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Naruto menangkap bayangan anggota DxD yang lainnya. Itu adalah Rias Gremory dan kelompoknya serta Sona Sitri dan kelompoknya.

Sona maju sambil memasang muka serius. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi daerah luar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Di sekeliling sekolah ini juga sudah dipastikan tengah diberi pelindung khusus, atau bisa kusebut pengekang. Jadi, bisa dipastikan ini serangan Qlippoth."

Semuanya terlihat memasang muka tegang dan Naruto sendiri terlihat cemas sambil memandangi sekitar. "Dimana Ophis? Jangan biarkan dia tertangkap! Atau, jangan biarkan ada anak-anak dan keluarga mereka yang mati!" Naruto segera memandang Saji. "Dimana Ophis?"

Saji menggeleng pelan, "Dia bilang tadi dia mencari sesuatu dan dia lalu menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya saja. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita membagi tugas?"

Sona mengangguk. "Kita akan membagi tugas. Meguri, Ruruko, Momo, dan Tsubasa, kalian akan membantu anak-anak dan keluarganya untuk menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman! Kalian juga harus melindungi mereka sepanjang perjalanan, mengerti?"

Meguri, Ruruko, Momo, dan Tsubasa mengangguk mematuhi perintah Sona. Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengamankan anak-anak dan keluarga mereka yang ada di Auros Academy. Sona segera menatap Rias dan mengisyaratkan sahabatnya itu untuk memberi perintah. "Baik, budak-budakku yang manis. Kita akan mencari cara untuk memanggil bantuan sekaligus melawan musuh-musuh yang datang. Sona, bolehkan aku meminjam Saji dan Tsubaki-san sebentar?"

Sona mengangguk menanggapi Rias. "Ya, kau boleh meminta mereka membantu kelompokmu."

Rias memberi terimakasih singkat pada Sona dan melanjutkan perintahnya. "Terakhir. Ise," Rias memanggil Ise dan Ise menanggapi Rias. "Tolong, lindungi Rossweisse-san. Dia sedang diincar dan kau harus berusaha melindunginya."

Issei mengangguk singkat dan segera berdiri mendekati Rossweisse.

"Sona, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan duluan," Rias memberi salam singkat dan ia terlihat berlari ke luar Auros Academy bersama yang lainnya.

Sona tersenyum singkat juga untuk membalas Rias. Namun, senyumnya segera sirna digantikan oleh wajah tegas miliknya. Sona menatap tajam ke Naruto. Ia terlihat akan meminta sesuatu pada Naruto. "Dan Naruto. Mari kita cari Ophis bersama."

"Ya, aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Ophis bisa bahaya karena mungkin Qlippoth berusaha mengincarnya juga."

Naruto menatap Sona dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dan ia segera memegang tangan Sona kuat-kuat. "Mari kita mencari Ophis bersama!"

Tepat saat Sona dan Naruto berlari demi mencari Ophis, mereka dikejutkan oleh getaran kencang pada tempat itu. Atap di atas mereka kemudian runtuh. Naruto refleks menghindarinya dan menarik tubuh Sona untuk menghindarinya juga.

"Mereka benar-benar brutal," Naruto mendengus sambil melihat ke langit-langit akademi itu yang baru saja diruntuhkan.

Langit di sana terlihat aneh dan menyebarkan hawa tidak enak. Naruto sempat menangkap bayangan dua orang gadis yang tengah bertarung.

"Itu! Mereka-!" Naruto menunjuk dua orang gadis itu dan meminta Sona untuk turut melihatnya.

Sona juga membelalakkan matanya. "Mengapa..-"

Yang terlihat adalah, sosok gadis pirang tengah mengacungkan pedang miliknya pada gadis berambut hitam legam yang masih terlihat nampak tenang.

"Mengapa Naruko dan Ophis bertarung sekarang?"

**TBC**

**Huwaa.!..! Ancur ni chapter!**

**Maaf untuk readers yang dibuat menunggu dan malah dikasih chapter ancur kayak gini. Author ga ada inspirasi dan lagi sibuk-sibuknya :3**

**Kelihatannya di chapter lalu pun Author juga ngelindur. Harusnya nulis Auros bukan Kuoh :3 Yah, pokoknya Naruto akan segera bertarung beneran!**

**Karena scene ini di LN khusus buat Rossweisse, Author juga harus masukin Rossweisse lebih banyak. Ngomong2, entah kenapa Rossweisse x Naruto cocok ya :3 Tapi Naruto dah fix sama Sona sih –plin-plan Authornya-**

**Yosh, sekali lagi makasih dah baca fanfic mengerikan bin gaje bin abal-abal ini, minna-san! Satu lagi, Author mau ngasih tahu kalau mungkin dari sini update lebih lama lagi. Sekitar dua minggu mungkin karena Author juga sibuk. Jadi, maaf untuk para readers sekali lagi. Arc kali ini akan selese di chapter sepuluh :3**

**Yosh, segini aja, minna!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**Jangan lupa review -nggak juga nggak papa-**

**Alyauzumaki log ot.**


	8. Chapter 8 : My Life Never Change

**KETERIKATAN**

"_Tidak ada ketidakbatasan. Itu benar-benar membuatku tertawa. Karena itu, ketidakbatasan akan segera musnah. Dan mari kita cari lagi, apakah ada 'sesuatu' yang melebihi kemampuan ketidakbatasan itu? Apa yang berada di atas ketidakbatasan?"_

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 8 :**

**My Life Never Change**

"Untuk apa orang sepertimu menangtangku bertarung?" Ophis menatap datar pada sosok Naruko.

Naruko menatap serius Ophis sambil tetap memegang pedang cahaya di tangannya. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Maksudku untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada alasan dariku. Tapi ada alasan tertentu dari Rizevim-sama dan kau tidak perlu tahu itu."

"Nah, aku tidak punya dendam denganmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau turunkan pedang menyedihkanmu itu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau akan kalah. Kalau kau nekat, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Naruko menyeringai sedikit. "Fufufu~ apakah 'Dewa-Naga-sama' itu sekarang mencoba untuk menjadi pembawa kedamaian? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Ophis. Jangan bersikap seolah kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Pada dasarnya kau hanya makhluk lemah. Walau aku bukan ketidakbatasan lagi, aku masih bisa membuatmu mati hingga menjadi debu."

Naruko mengeraskan ekspresinya. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya memang tidak bisa menghancurkan Ophis. Tapi, yang dimaksud adalah Ophis yang dahulu. Sekarang Ophis bukan lagi ketidakbatasan dan masih ada kesempatan untuk membuat Ophis 'hancur'.

Naruko sebenarnya mempunyai cara khusus untuk mengatasi Ophis. Walau ia tahu mungkin saja dirinya akan mati, tapi Naruko memegang teguh tugas yang ia pikul dari tuannya.

Naruko membentuk suatu segel di bawah kakinya. Segel itu mengeluarkan aura yang pekat dan itu sendiri membuat Naruko sedikit kesakitan. Naruko sebenarnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menciptakan segel itu sendiri dan Naruko yakin untuk mengendalikan 'sesuatu' yang ada dalam segel itu akan membuatnya kelelahan.

"Apakah lima menit sudah cukup?" gumam Naruko sambil terbatuk darah.

"Tidak, harus kutahan lebih lama lagi. Oke, semua sudah siap. Kalau begitu keluarlah!"

'Sesuatu' yang mengerikan keluar dari segel. Sebuah salib mengerikan mengekang 'sesuatu' yang baru keluar dari segel. 'Sesuatu' itu adalah sosok seperti malaikat jatuh dengan sisik-sisik ular dan tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan bagian bawah naga. Mata sosok itu berwarna merah darah. Di samping semua itu, sosok itu memiliki tentakel-tentakel menjijikkan yang menyebar lewat dirinya.

"Samael yang akan mengambil kekuatanmu sekali lagi."

Sosok itu, Samael, melirik Ophis dengan mata merahnya dan tentakel menjijikkan miliknya menyerbu secara cepat kepada Ophis.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya.

Otaknya seolah berhenti memproses dan menangkap apa yang biasanya ia rasakan. Indranya seolah dibuat menumpul dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, Naruto merasa sesuatu yang mengancamnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Naruto ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya membeku. Tidak bisa bergerak, kaku. Tubuhnya seolah melawan Naruto dan memilih jalan sendiri.

"…Ruto? Naruto? Naruto? Naruto?" Sona memanggil Naruto dengan cemas sambil menggoncang bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas menurut Sona. Sona sendiri baru melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Sejauh ini, Sona hanya melihat Naruto adalah sosok yang terlihat berdarah dingin dan kejam. Namun, Sona mengerti bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang menghargai pertemanan dan ia sering berkorban.

Namun, Sona tidak pernah melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto hingga sampai seperti ini. Hal ini tentunya membuat Sona sangat cemas. "Naruto? Apa yang salah padamu?"

Naruto kemudian bangkit, dan ia menatap Sona dengan mata ketakutannya. "Sona, kau harus lari sekarang."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kita ke sini bersama-sama? Jadi-"

"Larilah!"

Naruto berteriak memotong ucapan Sona dan membuat Sona tersentak. "Tolong lari, ini bahaya. Aku akan menyelamatkan Ophis sendiri. Sebaiknya kau lari karena aku tidak ingin kau mati. Kalau bisa, segera panggil bantuan dengan cara apa pun. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Orang itu, Hades…"

Sona masih tidak mengerti dengan kecemasan Naruto sehingga ia bertanya pada Naruto sekali lagi. "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Ada apa?"

Naruto menatap ke arah langit di mana Ophis sedang ditantang bertarung oleh Naruko. "Segel itu… tidak salah lagi. Pasti… Samael."

Walau suara itu cukup kecil, Sona dapat mendengar Naruto sehingga ia membelalakkan mata. "Samael? Lagi? Apa yang Hades lakukan? Ia sendiri sudah didatangi oleh Azazel-sensei dan Sirzech-sama. Apa mungkin jika ia mengulangi kesalahannya lagi?"

"Sona kumohon-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat blok sihir besar melaju ke arahnya dan Sona. Otomatis, Naruto melindungi Sona dengan kemampuan Longinusnya.

**[Niflheim : Circuit]**

Pelindung hitam transparan menyelimuti sosok Naruto dan Sona dengan cepat. Gelombang sihir ditahan oleh pelindung itu hingga Sona dan Naruto sendiri tidak terluka. Setelah efek sihir habis, pelindung itu hilang seketika. Menyisakkann Naruto dan Sona yang tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Naruto melirik sosok yang membuat blok sihir itu. "Naruko," Naruto menggeram pelan dan terbang meninggalkan Sona yang ia suruh untuk lari. Tujuan Naruto saat ini hanya satu ; selamatkan Ophis dan Sona, lalu lari.

"Ophis! Kau harus lari! Kau akan benar-benar hancur karena Samael jika terus begini! Selama itu, aku akan mengulur waktu. Naruko, sehebat apa pun dia, dia tidak akan mengendalikan Samael dalam waktu lama. Selain itu, ada aku di sini untuk menyerangnya! Dia tidak akan bertahan!" teriak Naruto pada Ophis dan berdiri untuk melindungi Ophis sebisanya.

Naruto segera memunculkan Longinus-nya yang berwujud jubah dan memakainya. Naruto menciptakan kekuatan demonic di sekitarnya yang beraura pekat.

**[Starvation Shoot!]**

Kekuatan demonic meluncur cepat. Bukan hanya menuju satu arah. Namun kekuatan-kekuatan demonic itu membuat arah zig-zag yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang bergerak memutar. Naruto menyeringai sedikit meski ia belum kehilangan rasa takutnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengincar tentakelnya!" Naruko berteriak, memblokir serangan Naruto dengan kekuatan cahayanya.

Namun, semua itu gagal. Kekuatan demonic Naruto yang berbentuk kotak kecil menghindar dan bergerak lincah memutari cahaya yang dikeluarkan Naruko. Kekuatan demonic Naruto menghantam dengan telak tentakel-tentakel dari Samael. Naruto menyeringai senang. Mengira jika serangannya berhasil.

Namun, tentakel-tentakel itu menyerap kekuatan demonic Naruto, membuat Naruto kesal. "Aku harus meningkatkan daya penghancurnya."

Kekuatan demonic seperti tadi berkumpul menjadi satu di kedua tangan Naruto yang terangkat. Kekuatan demonic berkumpul dan berkumpul, menciptakan blok sihir hitam yang mengerikan.

**[Starvation : Maksimun Shoot!]**

Naruto berteriak menyebut kemampuannya. Kekuatan besar itu meluncur tinggi ke langit dan kembali jatuh, mengincar satu titik, Samael. Saking besarnya Shoot yang dilakukan Naruto, saat itu menghantam Samael bahkan menciptakan suara besar yang menyebar ke segala penjuru. Asap efek dari serangan tadi juga tercipta dan menutupi area itu.

Naruto memicingkan matanya sambil memandang ke arah serangannya. "Mungkinkah jika berhasil?"

Beberapa saat setelah itu, asap mulai menghilang dan menyisakan sisa-sisa dari serangan Naruto. Kawah terbentuk sangat dalam dan meluas ke area lain. Bahkan, aura dari tembakan demonic tadi belum hilang dan masih menyisakkan aura hitam di sekitar kawah. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Naruto kaget.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang jenius, mantan [Pion] dari Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, saat ini sedang mengalami serangan mental dan rasa ragu yang mendalam pada kekuatan dan kemampuannya sendiri.

Kalau dahulu, Naruto bisa membunuh sepasukan iblis murahan dengan sekali hempasan. Ia sangat percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri, tapi itu hanya dahulu. Saat ini, justru Naruto merasa syok akan hasil dari kemampuannya.

Samael tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah tanpa luka sedikit pun. Sosoknya masih bertahan bahkan setelah terkena serangan Naruto dan itu tentunya membuat Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto saat ini seakan menganggap dirinya menyedihkan di hadapan Samael. Naruto bahkan tahu sendiri bahwa dirinya pernah mengalahkan Cao Cao dalam suatu pertarungan, walau di akhir pertarungan ia juga sekarat. Kemampuan dan bakat Naruto tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Namun, semua kebanggaan akan kemampuannya telah hilang.

"Apa..? Tidak bisa…?"

Naruto bergumam seperti itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Lalu, tentakel Samael kembali menuju Ophis, mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri mematung. Ophis sendiri, walau ingin menghindar tapi terlambat. Tubuh miliknya tengah terjerat di antara tentakel-tentakel milik Samael. Dan Ophis sendiri tidak bisa menggerakkan sejengkal saja bagian dari tubuhnya. Kekuatannya dihisap dan dihisap. Semua itu membuat Ophis dan Naruto sendiri tidak berdaya.

"Ophis!" Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan Ophis. Namun, apa daya, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa membuat segores pun luka pada tentakel Samael. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto serasa terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"Fufufu~ Inilah kakak menyedihkanku yang membunuh adiknya sendiri. Itu adalah karma yang kau dapatkan dari perbuatanmu di masa lalu. Kalau kau tidak melakukan itu semua di masa lalu, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mungkin akan masuk DxD juga," Naruko tertawa sarkasme melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naruko…,"

"Hmmm~? Tidak-tidak~ Sudah terlambat sekarang. Bahkan, nii-chan tidak berhak untuk memanggil namaku itu. Aku tidak akan kembali."

"Itu benar.. itu sangat benar," Naruto kemudian menunduk dan wajah miliknya tersembunyi. "Sejak awal tidak ada hubungan darah di antara kita. Karena itu, menjadikan seorang brengsek sepertimu sebagai musuh itu adalah hal yang benar. Justru, aku tidak mengharapkan kaukembali. Karena itu, jangan kembali lagi. Aku yang akan menghancurkanmu di sini, Naruko."

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan Naruto dari bibirnya seolah penghantar maut bagi Naruko. Naruko merasa seolah nyanyian menuju ajalnya berkumandang. Membawanya pada ilusi tanpa akhir yang akan menghancurkannya.

"Itu benar. Kalau kau kalah, Ophis akan selamat. Pilihanmu satu-satunya di sini adalah mati. Tidak ada selain itu alasanmu ke sini. Ya, kau sudah ditakdirkan mati dengan datang ke sini. Karena itu, aku, Naruto Uzumaki, akan membuatmu menuju ajalmu. Aku akan membunuhmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Tubuh Naruto ditutupi oleh cahaya hitam yang sangat pekat. Jubah miliknya berubah wujud. Itu seolah melekat secara alami dengan tubuh Naruto. Membuat tampilan Naruto tampak seperti dewa kematian.

Sepasang sayap hitam iblis yang mana ujungnya terbakar oleh api muncul di balik punggung Naruto. Tanduk tajam berbentuk mahkota juga menampakkan dirinya di atas kepala Naruto. Guratan halus di sekitar pipi Naruto menebal. Iris mata Naruto yang semula biru kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah, menambahkan kesan mengerikan pada sosok Naruto.

**[Mati dan musnahkan…]**

Suara yang seolah berbicara langsung ke otak Naruko terdengar dari sosok Naruto. Naruko merasa terpojok. Karena itu, dirinya tak mau kalah dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuannya. "Aku tidak bisa leluasa melawan karena mengendalikan Samael. Kalau begitu, 'Kau', diriku yang lain, bantulah aku."

Naruko mengatakan itu sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Meminta pertolongan pada 'sosok' tersembunyi dalam diri Naruko.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sesuatu yang gelap menutupi separuh tubuh Naruko. Membuat separuh tubuh Naruko berbeda dengan tubuh aslinya. 'Sosok' itu sekaramg sudah merangkap dengan Naruko. Membuat Naruko mampu mengendalikan Samael dan melawan Naruto sekaligus.

**[Memanggilku di sini seperti ini… mengejutkan.] **Suara lain dari separuh tubuh Naruko terdengar. Menandakan apa yang diharapkan Naruko sudah muncul untuk membantunya.

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap dingin Naruko. Tatapan Naruto begitu mengintimidasi dan tanpa rasa ampun. Hanya keinginan murni untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan Naruko.

Naruto menjentikkan tangannya.

**[Elisium Dark]**

Sekeliling Naruto terdominasi oleh warma hitam yang lebih pekat dari warna hitam mana saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, warna hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruko seolah ingin menelan Naruko dan membawa Naruko menuju dunia hitam penuh kegelapan.

"Belum! Aku adalah pecahan kekuatan Balor! Tidak bisa dianggap remeh!"

Naruko membuat monster-monster miliknya muncul. Membebaskan Naruko dari warna hitam yang akan menelannya.

"Hancurkan dia!" Naruko menunjuk Naruto sambil memberi komando pada monster-monster miliknya.

Namun, sebelum monster-monster miliknya memangsa Naruto, warna hitam menelan monster-monster abnormal itu dan membuat para monster menghilang entah kemana.

Naruko sekali lagi berusaha membuat Naruto kalah. Ribuan mata merah muncul di sekitar Naruto yang bertujuan untuk meniadakan kekuatan Naruto.

Namun, Naruto masih tenang dan tangan miliknya teracung ke atas. Naruto membuat pandangan seperti menatap rendah Naruko.

**[Judgment Lucifer]**

Pilar-pilar hitam muncul dan menghujami mata-mata itu, membuat semuanya menghilang. Kemudian, pilar-pilar itu berubah dan menjadi satu. Membuat sebuah kumpulan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Melebihi semua serangan yang pernah diciptakan Naruto sebelumnya. Kumpulan kekuatan melesat jauh menuju Naruko.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan!?" teriak Naruko panik karena merasa hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk.

**[Tenang, Naruko. Serahkan ini padaku.]**

'Sosok' lain dari Naruko berkata seperti itu pada Naruko. Lalu, 'sosok' itu mengambil alih tubuh Naruko sesaat, membuat blokiran pada kumpulan kekuatan Naruto yang di tujukkan pada Naruko.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruko singkat setelah kumpulan kekuatan itu berhasil di blokir oleh 'sosok' lain dalam tubuh Naruko.

**[Hidskialf Skill]**

Sosok Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini benar-benar menghilang dan bukan bergerak terlalu cepat. Hawa kekuatan Naruto sendiri tidak dapat dirasakan. Lalu, saat Naruko kebingungan, serangan dari berbagai arah menghantam dan menghempas dirinya tanpa ampun.

**[Elicium Dark: Ilussion]**

Kekangan berupa salib mengikat Naruko. Jarum-jarum tajam menghujam tubuh Naruko tanpa ampun. Sayangnya, seberapa banyak Naruko merasa kesakitan, dirinya tak kunjung mati dan ia terus dibuat menderita karena kesakitan itu.

"AAAAARGGHH!" teriak Naruko kesakitan.

Walau hanya ilusi semata, itu cukup ampuh. Terbukti dengan sekujur tubuh Naruko keluar darah, meskipun bukan serangan langsung. Dan semua itu membuat Naruko benar-benar menderita.

Sosok Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruko yang masih terperangkap dalam dunia ilusi. Naruto tanpa ampun mengarahkan pukulan berat yang dilapisi kekuatan demonic ke perut Naruko dan membuat Naruko semakin tidak berdaya.

**[Sebagai akhir…**

**JUDGMENT LUCIFER!]**

Kumpulan kekuatan yang terbuat dari penyatuan pilar-pilar kegelapan tercipta sekali lagi. Mengarahkan pada sosok Naruko, Naruto memulai hitungan mundur untuk pengisian penuh kekuatannya.

**[Judgment Lucifer] **tertembak. Melesat jauh dan menciptakan getaran pada sekitarnya.

Kegelapan tersapu, menciptakan ledakan besar setelah mengenai tubuh Naruko.

BLAAAARRR!

Aura kegelapan menguar tiada henti. Suara ledakan itu sendiri membawa rasa sakit bagi yang mendengarnya. Ilusi berakhir, dan kenyataan bahwa Naruko mati akan segera terwujud. Sosok Naruko terkapar dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh. Pada saat akhir, Naruko berusaha melindungi dirinya. Namun, karena besarnya serangan itu membuat Naruko tidak berkutik dan kalah secara telak. Bahkan, Naruko tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada 'sosok' lain dalam dirinya.

"Aku.. kalah..?" gumam Naruko dengan nada menyedihkan.

Sementara itu, Samael menghilang. Menyisakkan Ophis dengan kekuatan yang sudah berkurang. Meski begitu, Ophis masih selamat. Naruto sendiri sudah keluar dari wujudnya itu dan ia sedang kelelahan. Menatap sosok Ophis dengan senyuman karena Ophis berhasil selamat. Namun, saat mata Naruto menangkap tubuh Naruko, tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu.

Naruto berjalan pelan dengan langkah gontai. Menghampiri Naruko.

Naruko dengan sedikit kesadarannya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penyesalan. "Onii-chan aku… aku membuat hidupku tidak berarti. Hanya dipenuhi warna kelabu. Aku mencintaimu, karena itu, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus dosa-dosa ini? Aku.. menyesal.."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko. "Sudah cukup. Dosamu sudah terhapus."

"Kenapa…? Aku.."

"Karena kakakmu yang sangat menyedihkan ini memaafkanmu."

Mata Naruko membelalak. Kemudian, liquid-liquid bening terjatuh dari matanya yang sudah tidak dapat menampung kesedihan. Pertahanan Naruko sudah hancur, meninggalkan rasa haru mendalam pada Naruko. "Aku mencintaimu! Mencintaimu! Aku menyedihkan karena baru menemukan jati diriku di akhir hidupku. Aku sudah membuang semua dariku demi dendam…. Terima kasih telah melepaskanku dari kegelapan ini.. terima kasih…"

"Ya, biarkan semuanya berlalu."

"Nii-chan," Naruko mengusap pelan pipi Naruto dengan lemah. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini…"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan… biarkan aku bangkit oleh Holy Grail lagi, segelah aku…" Naruko menangis sambil memegang dadanya.

"Lindungilah semua yang kaucintai. Vali Lucifer dan yang lainnya… terutama, lindungilah gadis itu.. yang sangat kaucintai, Sona Sitri, sekuat tenagamu.."

"Ya, itu pasti."

"Tolong.. tolong jangan biarkan dirimu mati. Ini yang terakhir untuk dirimu onii-chan," Naruko meraih wajah Naruto, mengecup lembut dahi Naruto sebelum dirinya sendiri kehilangan kesadaran dan mati mengenaskan.

"Selamat tinggal… aku akan mencintaimu.. selamanya…"

Sosok Naruko tersenyum dalam kematiannya. Membuat Naruto tidak kuasa dengan semua ini. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Memeluk Naruko dengan rasa sedih yang memenuhi dadanya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan pada mayat Naruko. Tidak ingin melepaskan Naruko. Meski dirinya tahu Naruko tidak akan kembali. Meski dirinya tahu Naruko akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. "Jalan kita berbeda.. dan menyimpang dari sini. Kita sudah berpisah dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia... Tuhan benar-benar kejam, Naruko. Karena itu, suatu saat, terlahirlah kembali. Bukan sebagai makhluk supranatural. Tapi, sebagai manusia biasa dan kita akan hidup bahagia tanpa semua kekangan ini."

Naruto tersenyum sendu. Meletakkan mayat Naruko dengan lembut ke tanah. Sosok Naruto kemudian membentuk segel rumit dari lingkaran sihir. Sesuai apa yang diminta Naruko, Naruto akan membuat Naruko tidak akan dibangkitkan lagi dengan Holy Grail. Naruto akan membiarkan adiknya itu untuk meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang.

Namun, sebelum proses penyegelan berhasil, tubuh Naruko terbakar tiba-tiba. Sontak, Naruto yang merasa tanda bahaya segera melompat ke belakang. Tubuh Naruko terbakar, namun, dari abu sisa tubuh Naruko, terbentuklah 'sosok' lain yang mengagetkan Naruto.

'Sosok' itu adalah gadis dengan rambut putih bergelombang. Matanya terpejam dan kulitnya pucat. Ia mengenakan jubah putih berupa kimono adat yang terbuka hingga menunjukkan sebagian belahan dadanya. Lambang magatama tergambar di sekitar dada gadis itu. Di bawah jubahnya yang juga dilengkapi dengan selempang kuning dari bahu kanan dan selempang hitam di pinggang, terdapat sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam.

"Aduh, aduh. Aku benar-benar membuat pilihan yang sangat tepat dengan membiarkan Naruko terbunuh. Si sialan itu hanya menganggapku sebagai 'sosok' lain dari dirinya. Padahal, akulah wujud sesungguhnya dari kekuatannya."

Sang gadis mengatakan itu masih dengan mata terpejam yang justru membuat Naruto curiga.

Sesaat kemudian, sang gadis tertawa psikopat. Suara tawa itu benar-benar menyayat hati. Dan membuat Naruto terpaksa menutup telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis berhenti tertawa dan ia membuka matanya.

Saat itu juga-

Kengerian terasa.

Membuat Naruto sadar apa yang berada dalam diri adiknya selama ini.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Namun, yang terlihat adalah kekosongan. Gadis itu tidak memiliki bola mata. Hanya hitam. Yang berarti gadis itu buta.

Seperti sebuah fatamoragana, Naruto merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan sangat cepat melewatinya. Membuat Naruto ketakutan karena 'sesuatu' itu bergerak menuju Ophis. Bukan, bukan 'sesuatu' lagi. Namun, itu adalah sang gadis yang sudah berada di dekat Ophis dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

Tepatnya, bukan berada di dekat Ophis.

Namun, gadis itu menusuk kepala Ophis dengan pedang mengerikan yang belum pernah di lihat Naruto sebelumnya. Sebuah pedang panjang yang mengandung aura seperti Samael, terlebih lagi, itu juga mengandung aura seperti Pedang Gram.

Ophis masih berdiri mematung. Dengan seluruh tubuh lemah. Dan pandangan kosong yang sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Kau bukan lagi ketidakbatasan. Karena itu, sehebat apa pun dirimu, aku bisa membunuhmu. Terlebih lagi, pedangku ini mengandung racun Samael dalam kadar maksimal. Apa lagi, tadi kau sudah dikurangi kekuatannya oleh Samael. Hmm, kau tidak lebih kuat dari Thor sekarang. Karena itu, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah."

Naruto menjerit mendapati sosok Ophis yang terancam hidupnya. "OPHIIISSS!"

Sosok gadis tak bermata itu menyeringai dan dengan cepat, pedang miliknya terayun.

….

…

-Cipratan darah menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Kepala dari makhluk mantan ketidakbatasan dengan rambut hitam terpotong menjadi dua bagian dan terlempar, meninggalkan tubuh mungilnya. Mengisyaratkan kematian Sang Mantan Perwujudan Ketidakbatasan, Ophis.

"OPHIISSS!" Naruto berteriak, menangkap satu dari dua kepala Ophis yang telah tebelah menjadi dua dengan sejuta rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya.

-_Aku menyedihkan._

_-Tidak ada yang berubah dari hidupku._

_-Tidak ada yang pernah bisa kulindungi._

_-Maaf Naruko, aku sudah gagal…_

_-Aku menyedihkan._

Naruto menangis dalam diam sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Di lain sisi, Sona yang sudah berlari sesuai permintaan Naruto merasa kalau ada yang salah, sehingga ia kembali berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Sang gadis tanpa mata tertawa senang. Ia kemudian menghancurkan tubuh Ophis dengan mencincang-cincangnya dan ia bersenang-senang dengan semua itu. "Inilah Sang Ketidakbatasan itu! Inilah Dewa-Naga-sama yang dipuji-puji itu! Inilah sang Ouroboros yang dikatakan dapat menyaingi kekuatan Tuhan! Dan sekarang aku membunuhnya! Aku mencincangnya! Lihat ini! Lihat!"

"Tidak ada ketidakbatasan. Itu benar-benar membuatku tertawa. Karena itu, ketidakbatasan akan segera musnah. Dan mari kita cari lagi, apakah ada 'sesuatu' yang melebihi kemampuan ketidakbatasan itu? Apa yang berada di atas ketidakbatasan?"

Tubuh Ophis yang sudah tercerai berai kemudian berubah menjadi abu. Abu itu berkumpul menjadi satu, mewujud sebagai sebuah Kristal merah. Kristal itu ditangkap oleh gadis tanpa mata dengan senang. "Inilah yang diinginkan Rizevim. Ya, tujuanku dan Rizevim akan mulai terwujud. Selamat tinggal Ophis, selamat tinggal Naruko. Kuharap kalian benar-benar menghilang! Baiklah, semua akan selesai segera. Sudah waktunya mundur. Fuhahahahahaa! Selamat tinggal Kau-Yang-Di-Sana!" gadis itu tertawa sambil memberi salam perpisahan penuh kejahatan pada Naruto.

Sang gadis terbang dengan cepat. Namun, ia segera menghentikkan terbangnya dan menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Ingatlah satu hal ini. Namaku akan dikenang di samping Rizevim. Aku adalah-"

Sang gadis menghilang bersamaan setelah menyebut namanya.

"-Otsutsuki Toneri."

**TBC**

**Huuuwwwwaaaa! R.I.P Ophis dan Naruko! Ya ampun, padahal author suka mereka berdua. Tapi, tapi tapi tapi- Ahsudahlah :3**

**Naruko mati dan tobat pada akhirnya. Yanderenya tobat sih, tapi broconnya belum :3 Dan Ophis, ya ampun~ Padahal imut-imut gitu. Loli yang mati mengenaskan –walau waktu itu Ophis dalam wujud dewasa- :3 Pokoknya, Ophis dan Naruko udah mati. Titik ga pake koma :3. Mungkin bakal ada yang protes seperti Ophis terlalu lemah :3 Soalnya Ophis udah bukan ketidakbatasan, jadi dia bisa mati lah :3 Apa lagi Ophis baru aja di serap kekuatannya ama Samael, abis dilepas ama Samael langsung ditusuk palanya :3 Terus dicincang, mati mengenaskan beneran tuh :3**

**Dan yap, apa kalian kaget sedikit di akhir chapter? –Mungkin nggak- :3**

**Ya itu Toneri versi female. Agak ditonjolin sedikit yanderenya :3 Penjelasan tentang peran Toneri ada di beberapa chapter depan, jadi tunggu aja –ditimpukin readers- mungkin, Toneri akan lebih diperjelas perannya di arc.2 :3 Pokoknya Naruto nggak akan ngelawan Toneri dalam waktu dekat, karena dia satu derajat ama Rizevim. Musuh besar lah :3 Alasannya gegara Tenseigannya tuh, greget -_-**

**Nah, author mau bahas beberapa kemampuan Naruto.**

**Judgment Lucifer = serangan Naruto sekali tembak mati :v**

**Niflheim : Circuit = pelindung absolut, mungkin sama kuatnya kaya Susano'o.**

**Starvation Shoot = Shoot yang hampir sama kaya Power of Destruction nya Sirzech, Cuma lebih rendah daya hancurnya. Tahu dong maksud maksimun itu gimana :3**

**Hidskialf Skill = bisa buat Naruto menghilang dan refleks nggak akan mempan buat kemampuan ini.**

**Elisium Dark : Ilussion = Kemampuan buat ilusi sementara.**

**Supermassive Black Hoole : …? *masih misteri* **

**Ngomong-ngomong, kemampuan Naruto sebagian seperti Niflheim, Hidskialf, Starvation, dan Elisium itu ngambil dari mitos dewa-dewa :3 kayak senjatanya dan sebagainya. Susah jelasinnya :3**

**Nah, kemampuannya Naruto udah author sebutin semua. Naruto udah kuat dengan semua itu. Kalo ditambahin kesannya kan terlalu didewain. Kalo sekuat dewa, nanti nggak seru pas lawan musuh. Sekali serang mati :3**

**Chapter depan juga masih pertarungan. Dan seperti yang author janjikan, akan ada yang mati juga antara kelompok Gremory dan Sitri. Kalo mau protes karena banyak chara yang mati, mending ga usah baca fic ini deh.**

**Karena kan udah ditulis di Warning atas :3**

**Satu yang author harepin, moga-moga author nggak ngelindur terus. Sampe-sampe Issei seharusnya bilang mati ketiga kalinya malah bilang kedua kalinya. Untung Papa-san *gitu aja ya nyebutnya?* ngingetin :3**

**Yosh, jangan lupa reviewnya karena akan membuat semangat lanjutin fanfic author semakin tinggi –nggak juga nggak papa- **

**Terakhir, ketemu lagi di chapter depan!**

**alyauzukai log out.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Forget The Sorrow

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 9 :**

**Forget The Sorrow**

**Naruto's POV**

Itu adalah hal yang paling kubenci.

Ketika darah seseorang yang kusayangi dan ingin kulindungi mewarnai tanganku.

Ketika mataku menangkap siluet mayat mereka tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Sementara diriku-

-Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sudah berapa kali hal seperti itu terjadi? Sudah berapa kali Tuhan merebut kebahagiaan dari hidupku? Sudah berapa kali ketika aku menjadi terpuruk? Dan, berapa kali lagi hal itu akan terjadi di waktu mendatang?

Aku benci ini. Aku sungguh membencinya. Diriku sendiri… yang sudah mempunyai kekuatan, namun tidak ada yang dapat kulindungi. Hidupku tidak pernah berubah. Walau sudah beberapa kali pun aku mencobanya, tidak ada yang berbeda. Semua yang kulihat pada dasarnya adalah warna hitam dan kelabu.

Kali ini juga, semua yang kupunya direnggut. Bukan karena siapa pun yang merenggutnya. Tapi, aku yang terlalu mudah untuk melepaskan semua yang kumiliki. Tidak ada yang berubah. Di balik mata yang kosong nan kelam itu, aku tidak dapat melihat kehidupan lagi. Di balik abu yang sudah terbang seiring tiupan angin yang berbisik pelan, aku tidak dapat merasakan raga itu lagi.

Naruko.. dan.. Ophis..

Mereka telah pergi dari sisiku. Entah aku harus bagaimana, entah aku mau atau tidak, aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian mereka. Api yang membakar semangat hidupku akan padam, di balik cahaya ini… aku yakin yang bisa ditemukan adalah hampa….

Sama seperti rongga mata hampa milik seseorang yang telah membunuh Ophis.

Di balik langit yang sudah keruh akan serangan sihir di mana-mana itu, yang kulihat adalah semangat yang telah pudar dan jalan menuju kematian.

Bohong jika aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai. Sejak awal seharusnya bukan aku yang mengatakan untuk mencari dan melindungi Ophis. Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak menyebut diriku sebagai 'kakak' Naruko.

Ya, lebih baik semuanya terhapus.

Enyah.

Enyahlah.

Enyahlah dari hidupku.

Semua kemampuan ini.. semua yang kuperoleh… aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku tidak peduli akan teriakan seorang gadis Sitri muda yang ingin membawaku kembali ke sisinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Walau aku selamat, untuk ke depannya, aku adalah orang yang paling disalahkan. DxD akan menerima pukulan berat setelah mengetahui Ophis, Sang Dewa Naga yang sangat berpengaruh, telah mati.

"Naruto! Jangan tetap berdiri mematung di sana! Api Walburga akan membunuhmu!"

Apa….. yang gadis Sitri ini ingin katakan? Membunuhku..? Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Aku hanyalah parasit yang akan menghalangi jalan DxD dan lebih baik mati. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah sebuah salib ungu yang mengerikan. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri dan nyawaku seolah akan dicabut. Seorang iblis akan mengeluarkan reaksi sepertiku… Tunggu, seorang iblis?

Kapan aku ingat diriku menjadi iblis? Apa aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang iblis? Kelihatannya otakku mulai bekerja tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Apa.. iblis yang kulihat itu adalah aku?

Aku melihat sosok seorang iblis yang sedang menusuk adiknya sendiri dengan kejam sementara yang adiknya inginkan hanya kasih sayangnya.

"Narutooooooooo!"

Jeritan seperti itu kudengar, suatu sosok bergerak cepat menghadang salib yang terlapisi api ungu. Lalu-

"Kaichouuu! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan sembrono!"

Dan seperti itu, Saji Genshirou, seseorang yang aku yakini dapat membuat hidup Sona Sitri lebih berarti, segera menyingkirkan tubuh Sona Sitri dari terjangan salib yang dilapisi api ungu. Sosok Saji Genshirou menatapku dengan geram.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan, Naruto Uzumaki!? Berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan membiarkan seorang gadis mati!? Kau adalah orang paling menyedihkan yang pernah kukenal!"

_Membiarkan seorang gadis mati.._

_Orang paling menyedihkan.._

Kau benar.. kau benar, Saji. Aku menyedihkan, aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang kucintai melindungiku dan merelakan nyawanya untukku. Bahkan, aku lebih menyedihkan lagi karena tak sanggup untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Naruko.

Dan sekali lagi.. semua terulang..

Saji Genshirou, orang yang juga mencintai Sona Sitri, mau melindunginya lebih dari aku, kini hidupnya-

"Sajiiii!" Sona Sitri berteriak seperti itu tatkala melihat bawahannya akan direnggut dari sisinya.

Dan terjadi sekali lagi-

Warna darah itu lagi. Mewarnai pandanganku hingga aku muak. Sebuah salib menusuk dada Saji Genshirou, merenggut paksa kesadarannya, membawa nyawanya pergi entah ke mana.

-Semua karena aku.

"Sajiii! Tidak, bangunlah! Asia Argento! Rias, tolonglah! Tolong suruh Asia Argento ke sini! Riaass!" seperti itu, Sona Sitri berteriak mencari bantuan sambil merengkuh tubuh Saji di pelukannya.

-Semua karena aku.

Jika aku tidak ada, semua akan tetap tertawa. Jika aku tidak ada, semua akan tetap hidup. Menaruh harap pada masa depan mereka dan menyongsong sinar matahari di pagi hari. Ya, seharusnya begitu… jika aku tidak ada. Ini semua karena aku. Karena aku. Karena aku. Karena aku. Karena aku. Karena aku. Karena aku. Karena ak-

"Narutooo! Sudah kubilang lindungilah dirimu!"

Seseorang yang berteriak begitu padaku dengan berlinang air mata adalah Sona Sitri. Menyadari tanda bahaya, aku mendongak dan menemukan beberapa salib menerjang menuju diriku dan siap untuk menjadikan takdirku sama dengan Saji Genshirou.

Pilar-pilar kegelapan berkumpul di sekitarku, dengan kemarahan milikku akan semua kematian yang terjadi hari ini.. aku membuat pilar-pilar kegelapan itu mengarah pada Walburga. Pilar-pilar bersatu dan membentuk serangan kuat yang meninggalkan siluet hitam di langit _Underworld._

**[Judgment Lucifer!]**

Sosok Walburga terlingkupi aura memekakkan yang penuh akan dendam dan nafsu membunuh dariku. Ya, terima itu. Atas semuanya yang terjadi hari ini. Karena kalian menyerang, karena kalian berbuat seenaknya… aku harus menanggung semua ini..

BLAAAARRR!'

Ledakan seperti itu terjadi, sebuah ledakan besar. Namun, yang menjadi korbannya hanyalah para naga jahat produksi masal dan Walburga. Ledakan membesar dan membesar. Bahkan, ledakan itu menutupi pandanganku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah beberapa waktu, ledakan beraura hitam mulai mereda dan pandanganku mulai jelas juga.

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah-

Sebuah kota terbang yang dibawa pergi oleh sesuatu.

DxD, yang ada di sini, semuanya menjadi sangat syok akan hal itu.

"Jadi-" Sona Sitri memekik kaget penuh dengan kemarahan.

"-Target mereka sejak awal adalah Kota Terbang Agrares!? Berarti di sana juga terjadi pertempuran sebelumnya!?" dengan setengah terbawa amarah, Sona Sitri memerintahkan yang lain untuk segera keluar pelingkup. Namun, apa daya, pelingkupnya masih bekerja kuat.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sona Sitri…," panggilku lemah pada sosok gadis yang menangis sambil memeluk sebuah mayat.

"-Aku minta maaf. Aku menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah berhasil melindungi seorang pun. Bahkan, Naruko, Ophis, dan Saji…"

"Sudah cukup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada yang sempurna, kau tidaklah salah. Hanya saja, takdir hidupmu yang salah."

Aku menunduk dalam. "Qlippoth sudah berhasil melaksanakan rencana mereka. Semua ini, semuanya, aku yang salah!" aku berteriak seperti itu sambil memukul tanah di bawahku yang sudah bercampur dengan darah.

Namun, saat itu juga, aku menyadari sesuatu yang halus tengah menyapu pelan bibirku. Rasa hangat perlahan berkumpul di dadaku. Aku menyadarinya. Ya, itu adalah sebuah ciuman singkat. Ciuman yang diberikan padaku secara singkat.

"Aku membencimu saat kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Sona Sitri muncul di pandanganku dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Sona Sitri, aku-"

"Cukup panggil aku dengan nama depanku. Akan jadi aneh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, dengan ini, Sona Sit –Sona, dia mengelus mayat Saji Genshirou dengan lembut dan berbicara padaku. "Jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku waktu itu, aku pasti mati. Tentang Naruko… ini pasti berat bagimu… tapi, kau sudah bisa melakukannya. Kau membuat Naruko kembali ke jalan yang benar. Lalu, tentang Ophis, aku tidak paham semua ini. Apa reaksi yang lainnya begitu mendengar jika Ophis mati?"

Mendengar tanggapan Sona, aku menunduk dalam. "Mereka akan menyalahkanku. Aku keluar dari DxD," putusku secara cepat.

Mendengar keputusan mendadakku, Sona nampak kaget dan menarik kasar tanganku. Ia menunjukkan wajah yang menuntut penjelasan dariku.

"Jangan idiot! Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu! Kau masuk DxD agar namamu selamat! Karena itu, untuk apa juga kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan keluar DxD?!"

"…Sona.. aku.. sudah gagal. Tidak ada yang kulindungi, semuanya mati. Aku masuk DxD tanpa alasan… selain karena keputusan Vali.. karena itu.. jika aku keluar, aku yakin tidak mungkin akan ada yang mencemaskanku-"

"Bodoh! Idiot! Kubilang jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"

Sona membentak ke arahku sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku. Namun, aku tidak menunjukkan respon terhadap perbuatannya. "Saji, dia tidak membencimu! Kematiannya –jangan buat kematiannya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berharga! Kau akan membuatnya benar-benar bersedih! Jika kau merasa bersalah setidaknya perbaikilah dirimu, jangan memperburuk keadaan begini!"

Sona nampaknya merasa marah akan sifatku yang gampang memutuskan tanpa berpikir panjang. Ya, bagaimana pun, pikiranku kacau ketika melihat orang-orang mati karena diriku. Bayangan masa kecilku itu…, semua itu.. menghantuiku. Ayah dan ibuku.. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki… mereka adalah orang yang mati demi melindungiku, setahuku.

"Mereka tidak mati karena dirimu! Kau sudah salah mengenai hal itu! Mereka mati karena itulah takdir mereka, tidak ada yang bisa menolak kematian sekali pun itu dirimu! Mereka mati dengan terhormat… karena itu, aku ingin kau menganggap kematian mereka sebagai hal yang terkenang bagimu! Kalau kau menyalahkan apa yang telah terjadi atau merasa putus asa, sama saja kau telah menghina pengorbanan mereka!"

Teriakan Sona mengguncangku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, namun masih bisa dilihat oleh Sona. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat yang lainnya. Itu adalah Rias Gremory dan kelompoknya. Aku juga melihat beberapa orang lain di belakang mereka. Itu adalah anak-anak yang mendaftar sekolah ini dan orang tua mereka. Nampaknya mereka semua selamat. Rias maju ke depan dengan wajah seriusnya. Ia kemudian angkat bicara setelah mendapat perhatian dari semua orang.

"Nampaknya… incaran mereka… Kota Terbang itu. Ini kesalahan kita karena menunjukkan kelengahan. Apa yang mungkin akan kita katakan sebagai pembelaan jika tetua lainnya menggugat DxD untuk bubar? Tunggu dulu, aku akan menghubungi Azazel-sensei. Kita bisa meminta bantuan darinya."

Sona menutup mata Saji Genshirou perlahan dengan tangannya. Masih tak memalingkan pandangannya dari Saji Genshirou, ia menjawab Rias.

"Rias… mereka selamat. Para warga dunia bawah, kita melindunginya… meski walau begitu… ada beberapa yang harus berkorban.."

…

….

Kesunyian menyita untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Karena itu, Sona melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mereka semua orang-orang yang berharga. Di sini juga… Saji Genshirou… mati demi melindungiku.. dan juga.. Ophis..," walau sedikit, aku dapat melihat Sona melirikku dengan wajah sedihnya. "Mereka telah mati. Walau ini mungkin sulit diterima.."

Semua diam tak menanggapi. Saat aku melihat ke wajah masing-masing dari mereka, aku melihat wajah penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan pada mereka. Itu adalah reaksi normal yang akan dikeluarkan ketika mendengar seseorang yang cukup dekat denganmu telah mati. Terlebih lagi mati karena melindungi orang lain. Lalu, orang yang pertama angkat bicara adalah Ise.

"Saji!? Ophis!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Mereka berperan penting untuk semua ini! Bahkan, Saji! Dia bercita-cita seperti itu dan semua yang telah dia lakukan…! Dia mesum dan sama denganku, namun, dia adalah orang baik! Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali memukulku dengan genggaman penuh ambisinya! Ophis juga! Dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman! Aku terlihat menyedihkan jika membiarkannya mati begitu saja! Aku telah berjanji padanya untuk menjadi temannya! Tapi, dia… mereka..! Sona-Kaichou! Kuharap kau hanya bercanda! Katakan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Ise! Hentikan!"

Ise nampaknya masih tidak percaya dan ia mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan nadanya penuh bentakan dan itu ditujukkan pada Sona. Seolah Sona lah yang salah. Melihat keadaan Sona, aku menjadi tidak tega. Aku berusaha menghentikkan Ise, namun Rias nampaknya menggertak Ise lebih dulu.

"Ise! Tenangkan dirimu! Ini bukan salah Sona!"

Ya, Rias benar. Bukan salah Sona. Tapi, aku-

"Ise. Aku akan menjelaskannya," aku maju ke depan dan memisahkan jarak antara Sona dan Ise. "Setelah ini, kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu. Ophis.. dia mati karena aku… tak mampu melindunginya dari musuh.. Saji juga… dia mati karena aku tak melindungi Sona.. aku-"

Aku berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatku itu, namun, sebelum itu juga pukulan mendarat di wajahku dan membuat tubuhku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

BUK!

"Brengesek! Kau-! Kau membuat semuanya hancur! Kau membuat Ophis dan Saji bersedih! Padahal kau sudah berjanji tadi untuk melindungi Ophis! Kenapa kau juga membiarkan Saji memaksakan diri di hadapanmu!? Jika aku jadi kau-!"

Orang yang memukulku itu adalah Ise yang sedang marah besar. Ya, itu sudah wajar. Aku yang salah di sini. Semua kegagalan ini.. kegagalan DxD.. karena aku. Ise nampak siap untuk memukulku lagi, namun Kiba menghentikannya. Rias juga sempat menggertak Ise.

"Ise! Kubilang hentikan!"

"Hentikan, Ise-kun!"

"Jangan hentikan aku, Rias, Kiba! Orang ini, kalau dibiarkan akan-!"

"Orang yang telah membuat Ophis mati, pastilah lawan yang lebih kuat dari Naruto! Karena itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau marah dengan cepat tanpa alasan yang kuat!"

Rias menatap Ise dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, Ise nampak syok dan ia kehilangan amarahnya dalam waktu singkat. "Maaf, Rias."

Sona yang melihat Ise sudah mulai tenang kemudian angkat bicara. Ia melirikku sebentar sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-akan-menyelamatkanmu' padaku.

"Hades, dia bertindak kembali."

…

…..

Tidak ada respon dari semua orang. Sona melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naruko Uzumaki, datang dengan membawa Samael. Dan demi melindungi semuanya, di sini Naruto Uzumaki mati-matian melawan Samael sendirian. Dia melindungiku dan menyuruhku untuk lari. Dia juga… demi semua ini.. walau akhirnya tak dapat terelakkan, demi melindungi Ophis itu, dia bahkan membunuh adiknya sendiri. Dia mengorbankan rasa sayangnya pada adiknya untuk melindungi Ophis."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sona, aku menatap Sona dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan. "Sona..?"

Walau aku memanggil namanya, Sona tidak menanggapi dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai pembelaan untuk diriku.

"Karena itu, tolong jangan menaruh amarah padanya! Aku yakin dia juga sedang terpuruk saat ini! Ini semua… aku yakin dalang perbuatan hari ini selain Qlippoth adalah Hades. Dia pastinya sudah bekerjasama dengan Qlippoth!"

Setelah Sona menyelesaikan apa yang ia ingin katakan, semua menjadi riuh dengan menyebut nama Hades di sana-sini. Itu normal saja. Nyatanya Hades sendiri sudah diberi peringatan oleh Sirzech-sama dan Azazel untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh dan mencampuri urusan Khaos Brigade maupun membantu Khaos Brigade. Semua sudah tahu akan hal itu. Lalu.., jika Samael muncul lagi dengan berpihak pada Qlippoth, maka itu sudah pasti jika Hades ikut campur dengan kejadian hari ini.

Rias melirikku dengan pandangan rumit. Ia seperti memiliki hal yang memberatkan dirinya.

"Begini Sona, aku turut kasihan tentang perjuangan Naruto hari ini. Namun… jika itu Hades.. akan jadi mencurigakan jika ceritanya begini. Naruto… punya hubungan dengan Hades, 'kan?"

Jadi akhirnya aku akan dicurigai.

"Rias. Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk saling mencurigai. Apa kau tidak mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto sudah lama memutuskan hubungan dengan Hades?"

"Tapi, Sona. Alasan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa-"

Rias akan melanjutkan protesnya. Tapi aku memotong ucapannya sekaligus membuat perdebatan antara mereka berhenti saat ini juga.

"Cukup, Sona, Rias. Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk bicara begini di saat seperti ini. Memang benar jika perbuatan Hades hari ini tidak menutup kemungkinan tentang campur tanganku walau aku sudah lama tidak terlibat. Karena itu.. aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan caraku sendiri."

Aku mengatakannnya sambil menatap yang lain dengan pandangan yakin. Ya, dengan begini, aku akan mencoba menebus kesalahanku. Mereka tak perlu tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tersenyum pada Sona dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku dan membelaku sampai seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu," setelah mengatakan itu, aku menciptakan lingkaran sihir rumit di tanah yang berada tepat di bawahku dan menancapkan Muramasa di tengah lingkaran sihir. Tak lupa juga aku memunculkan Longinus-ku dan memakainya.

"Naruto! Ini-!"

"Apa kau mencoba untuk pergi ke tempat Hades secara langsung!?"

Rias dan Sona nampak kaget akan tindakanku. Aku tersenyum tipis mendapati respon mereka. "Ya. Dengan ini aku bisa bertanggung jawab. Hanya dengan ini. Sona, jangan mencoba untuk mencegahku."

"Tapi, kau bisa terbunuh!"

"Tidak akan mungkin. Aku tidak akan mati sementara kau masih di sini dan mengkhawatirkanku."

Cahaya di lingkaran sihir mulai menampakkan diri dengan aura pekatnya. Menelan tubuhku perlahan ke dalamnya. Yang kulihat terakhir adalah Sona yang meneriakkan namaku, mengkhawatirkanku. Aku yang melihat reaksi miliknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

-Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku jika kau masih di sana dan berharap aku kembali.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hal pertama yang muncul di pandanganku adalah sebuah kuil tua, namun masih tampak kemegahannya.

Aku mencabut Muramasa dari tanah dan mengembalikannya ke teritoriku. Aku jujur saja, aku tak yakin bagaimana bicara dengan Hades. Namun, selagi cara ini mungkin akan berhasil, meskipun presentasi keberhasilannya hanya 10%, asalkan bukan 0, aku akan mencobanya.

Melangkahkan kakiku menuju kuil itu, aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan hal yang janggal. Kemana perginya para Grim Reaper yang menjaga sekitar kuil? Kuil ini terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Yang benar saja. Aku tidak salah tempat, 'kan?

Aku yang merasa curiga oleh hal ini segera berjalan ke depan gerbang kuil. Dulu, biasanya gerbang akan terbuka sendirinya jika itu aku. Namun, terjadi keanehan sekarang ini. Gerbang tidak bisa terbuka dan itu membuatku mengerutkan alis. Jelas di sini ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Ini jelas-jelas keanehan yang sungguh-sungguh janggal.

Aku menyentuh gerbang, berharap gerbang itu terbuka. Barangkali gerbangnya tidak mengenali auraku. Jika aku menyentuhkan tanganku, maka aku akan mendapat respon. Tapi, usahaku nihil. Gerbangnya masih tertutup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mencoba lingkaran sihir itu tidak mungkin. Di sini sudah dipasang anti sihir. Teleportasi langsung ke dalam juga mustahil. Hanya ada dua cara dengan begini, masuk dengan kekerasan atau menghubungi Hades. Cara termudah adalah menghubungi Hades. Tapi-"

Aku menghentikkan ucapanku dan menerawang jauh. "-Aku sudah tak punya ijin untuk menghubunginya karena aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Selain itu, jika ketahuan melakukan ini, para Grim Reaper yang entah ke mana sekarang akan segera menyerangku."

Aku menatap gerbang dengan ekspresi rumit. "Apa boleh buat."

Aku memunculkan sekali lagi Muramasa-ku. "Masuk secara paksa dengan sihir khusus. Walau dipasang anti sihir di sekitar sini, Hades tak mungkin menangkar kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Longinus ini sudah memiliki kecocokan yang sesuai dengan Hades dan alam kematian. Dengan begini, anti sihir murahan tidak akan mempan."

Aku membuat sikap seperti akan menebas sesuatu. Dengan sigap, aku mengayunkan Muramasa dan menebas anti sihir yang terpasang tepat di depan gerbang. Sebagai gerakan lanjutan, aku menusuk sisi tengah anti sihir yang terpasang dan menyalurkan aura Longinus ke anti shir itu sendiri.

Anti sihir hancur dan gerbang mulai mengeluarkan suara keras sebagai tanda gerbang segera terbuka. Gerbang terbuka perlahan dan aku bisa melihat ke dalam kuil.

Bahkan, setelah sejauh ini, bagiku semua yang ada di kuil saat ini nampak aneh. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun Grim Reaper yang muncul di pandanganku. Melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh ke dalam kuil, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh masuk di pandanganku.

-Itu adalah tubuh seorang Grim Reaper yang penuh dengan darah.

Tubuh Grim Reaper itu penuh luka dan bekas sayatan nampak jelas pada tubuhnya. Dengan segera aku menghampiri Grim Reaper itu. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk setidaknya menanyainya sesuatu. Karena pada dasarnya menolong di saat seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Melihat dari lukanya, Grim Reaper ini pastinya sudah sekarat dan menerima luka yang fatal. Jadi percuma untuk menolongnya.

"Grim Reaper-san? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku sambil menepuk topeng tengkorak milik Grim Reaper itu.

"…"

Tidak ada respon.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan tubuh –atau bisa kusebut mayat itu ke tanah. Tak berapa lama setelah aku melakukannya, tubuh –mayat Grim Reaper itu berubah menjadi abu perlahan-lahan dan menghilang.

"Di sini jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh."

Dan dari sinilah aku akan mulai mencari keanehan ini bermuara.

Hades, apa yang orang itu pikirkan dan lakukan sekarang?

**TBC**

**Ancur lagi, 'kan?**

**Maaf jika kali ini lebih pendek dari pada biasanya. Author buatnya pas ga ada inspirasi :3 jadinya yah… ancur lah, ditambah lagi author sempet sakit beberapa hari lalu. Yah, jadi curhat ceritanya :3**

**Ch. Depan adalah finish di Arc.1, Arc.2 memasuki jilid 18 DxD, meski akan ada beberapa tambahan sendiri dari author. Sekaligus mau ngabarin, ch. Depan akan rilis lebih lama dari biasanya karena author mau fokus ke ujian tanggal 1 nanti. Jadi maaf untuk para readers yang dibuat nunggu.**

**Chapter kali ini juga author rasa cuma menceritakan reaksi Naruto setelah matinya Naruko n Ophis. Di sini Saji ma Walburga juga udah R.I.P loh :3 Minato ma Kushina emang udah mati, tapi kemungkinannya di Arc.2 nanti bakalan dibahas sedikit sangkut pautnya mereka. Jadi mereka sedikit terlibat lah dgn masalah di Arc.2 –sop iler dikit- -spoiler spoiler-**

**Yosh, sebagai ganti karena mungkin author akan terlambat update. Author mau bikin fic NarutoDxD yg baru. Oneshoot kok. Kalo ga liat juga gapapa. Intinya sebagai ganti lama update aja untuk ch. Depan.**

**Cukup segini aja, jangan lupa review-nya –nggak juga nggak papa, kok :3-**

**Ketemu di ch. Depan lagi~**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	10. Chapter 10 : New Life and Next Beginning

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 10 :**

**Final Arc : New Life and Next Beginning**

**0o0o0o0**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah saat merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku tak aku hiraukan. Walau sudah akan mencapai batas, aku masih berjuang untuk bertarung dan memegang pedangku dengan tangan bergetar.

Sebenarnya, ini semua berawal saat aku semakin memasuki kuil Hades dan bergerak menuju tempat penyegelan dimana Samael sebelumnya berada. Saat aku melihat ke dalam tempat itu, yang kulihat adalah Hades dengan tubuh lemah yang seperti disiksa oleh seseorang.

Melihat lebih jelas lagi…

Aku mulai membelalakkan mata dan menyadari siapa orang yang telah membuat Hades sekarat itu!

Dia adalah Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan tiruan Ophis yang membuatku muak saat melihatnya, Lilith.

"Astaga~ anak yang mengintip dari belakang itu… bisakah kau menunjukkan diri, Naruto Uzumaki-kyun~?" Rizevim menyeringai sambil melirik ke arahku. Jujur saja, sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku muak.

Aku pun langsung memunculkan diri dan menjulurkan pedang Muramasa milikku. "Kalian memanfaatkan Hades demi penggunaan Samael sendiri, benar, 'kan? Sebenarnya… apa yang kau incar dari Kota Terbang Agrares, Rizevim?" aku mengatakannya dengan pandangan tajam dan masih waspada oleh gerak-gerik dua musuh di depanku.

"Nah, aku ingin benteng berjalan untuk persembunyian Qlippoth~! Selain itu, alasan lain akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah padamu setelah kau berhasil keluar dari sini! Serang dia, Lilith-chan!"

Rizevim itu memerintahkan pada Lilith untuk menyerangku dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat gerakan lincah milik Lilith. Aku tentunya tidak lupa bahwa Lilith adalah separuh dari Ophis. Dan itu semakin membuatku membenci Lilith sendiri. Tapi… anak ini.. tiruan Ophis ini.. aku yakin dia hanya bergerak karena dimanfaatkan. Sejak awal Lilith memanglah terlihat sangat polos. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa mengungkapkan segala ekspresinya itu dengan baik. Dia sama seperti Ophis yang dulu. Dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang, lebih parah lagi Lilith itu sangat mempercayai Rizevim.

Tapi.. apa pun itu.. Lilith hanyalah separuh Ophis yang juga musuhku! Tidak peduli seperti apa dirinya, seorang musuh haruslah dihancurkan dan dimusnahkan!

Aku menggeremetakkan gigi kesal dan mengisi energi dalam pedangku hingga batas maksimal. Aku mengayunkan pedang milikku dengan gesit pada Lilith itu. Tapi entah mengapa dia selalu sanggup menghindar. Di luar perkiraanku, gerakannya lebih gesit dari pada Ophis yang aku kenal.

Lilith meloncat tinggi ke atap-atap kuil dengan sepasang sayap naganya. Dia menembakkan serangan beraura pekat yang ditunjukkan padaku. Aku yakin itu memiliki energi seperti **[**_**Judgment Lucifer**_**]! **Jadi aku harus benar-benar waspada –tidak. Waspada saja tidaklah cukup. Maka… walau hanya untuk melindungi diri-

Pilar-pilar kegelapan mengumpul dengan cepat seolah mewujud sebagai tamengku. Lalu pilar-pilar kegelapan itu menyatu dan membentuk serangan absolut yang menghantam serangan Lilith tadi hingga membuat kerusakan besar pada kuil.

**[**_**Judgment Lucifer**_**!]**

BLAAAARRR!

Kuil berguncang dengan keras dan asap sisa-sisa dari serangan masih menutupi area sekitar sehingga aku tak bisa melihat dengan leluasa. Saat aku menghirup asap itu… entah mengapa dadaku menjadi sesak seperti ingin meledak. Rasanya seperti ada yang menekan secara keras di dalam tubuhku. Aku pun menyadari bahwa Lilith memasukkan racun miliknya ke dalam serangannya dan sengaja membuat serangan miliknya bertabrakan dengan seranganku sehingga racun yang terkandung bisa menyebar.

Aku… dengan tangan gemetaran mengayunkan Murasame dengan kencang ke depan untuk menyingkirkan racun dan asap yang menghalangi pandanganku. Saat itu juga, aku merasa ada serangan yang datang dari balik asap dan itu membuatku loncat ke belakang.

Saat melihat lagi, aku merasakan aura yang sama dengan kekuatanku pada serangan yang tadi. Asap-asap mulai menghilang seiring waktu dan membuatku kembali bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi, saat aku melihat itu-

-!

..Aura yang baru menyerangku tadi….. itu berasal dari diriku..?

Saat ini, orang yang berdiri di depan Lilith dan Rizevim sambil menjulurkan pedangnya padaku adalah diriku sendiri –mungkin aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena mempunyai penampilan mirip denganku.

Pria itu yang mirip denganku… semuanya mirip denganku. Pedang yang ia bawa. Longinus berbentuk jubah yang sedang ia pakai. Tiga guratan halus di sekitar pipinya… semua itu mirip denganku. Hanya saja… saat aku melihat lebih jelas lagi ia memiliki mata merah di bagian kiri dan kuning di bagian kanan. Dari balik kepala pirangnya itu menyembul tanduk hitam yang menyerupai mahkota.

Entah mengapa… penampilan itu seperti penampilanku dalam **[Balance Breaker]**. Tidak, tunggu dulu. Yang lebih penting… siapa dia ini?

Rizevim itu yang melihat reaksiku kemudian tertawa senang dan itu benar-benar membuatku muak. "Uhyayahyaya~! Kau kaget, Naru-kyun~? Kau tahu… ini hadiah untukmu~ Otsutsuki-chan itu sebenarnya telah meneliti beberapa teknik untuk membuat 'kembaran' dari seseorang, apalagi Azazel-kun dari Grigori itu pernah membuat doppelganger sehingga Otsutsuki-chan lebih leluasa dalam penelitiannya~ Dan lebih hebatnya lagi… ia memperkirakan kedatanganmu ke sini sehingga dia menyiapkan Naru-kyun yang persis denganmu~ Kekuatannya juga sama, loh~"

Aku melotot tidak senang pada Rizevim yang tertawa puas itu. Ia menunjukkan seringainya dan membuat sihir untuk mengikat tubuh Hades.

"K-kau-! Jangan berniat untuk kabur dari sini, Rizevim!" teriakku tatkala menyadari apa tujuan dari Rizevim itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Naru-kyun~! Aku akan kabur ke sini dengan dewa tengkorak ini! Kau tahu, tengkorak ini sudah mengikat beberapa perjanjian dengan Qlippoth sehingga jika ia mati maka itu bukanlah hal yang penting bagi DxD, 'kan? Selain itu ia menipuku sehingga aku dan Lilith-chan harus memberi pelajaran padanya~ Itu berarti dia harus memberikan barang-barang yang kukira cukup penting untuk kebangkitan 666 itu! Jadi,~ karena itu kau tetaplah di sini. Jangan khawatir karena Lilith-chan serta kembaranmu akan menghiburmu sedikit!" sambil mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir tergambar di bawah tubuh Rizevim dan Hades. Lingkaran sihir mengeluarkan cahya pekat dan menelan Rizevim serta Hades pada kegelapan perlahan-lahan.

Aku yang melihat itu segera membentuk serangan **[**_**Judgment Lucifer**_**]**-ku untuk menghancurkan lingkaran sihir itu. "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Tapi, sebelum semua itu berhasil-

Aku merasakan tinju keras dan berat menghantam rahangku dan membuatku terhempas ke belakang. Aku terbatuk darah dan menyadari bahwa yang melakukan itu tadi adalah kembaranku.

Lalu… lingkaran itu sudah sepenuhnya menteleportasi Rizevim serta Hades ke tempat lain. Itu membuatku kesal sekaligus bingung apa yang akan kulakukan. Seharusnya aku bisa saja kabur dan mengejar mereka berdua. Tapi… musuh di hadapanku ini… mana mungkin akan membiarkannya.

Aku tak bisa berteleportasi langsung untuk mengejar mereka berdua karena aku tak tahu dimana tempat yang dituju Rizevim. Jika kabur sekarang pun jug percuma. Karena dua orang musuh di hadapanku ini akan segera menyerangku.

Saat itu juga… aku merasa kuil berguncang sekali lagi dan aku merasakan cahaya yang menyakitkan bagi iblis. Sesuatu yang terselimuti oleh cahaya itu mengeluarkan serangan besar pada Lilith dan tiruanku. Aku juga melihat tujuh buah bola kecil yang menyertai sesuatu yang terselimuti cahaya itu.

Cahaya mulai mereda dan yang sepenuhnya terlihat olehku adalah Tombak _True Longinus_! Bersamaan dengan itu juga…. Suara seorang pria muda terdengar.

"Rizevim itu sepertinya membuat suatu masalah di sini. Dan aku sepertinya juga membuat salah-satu-rivalku-yang-sebenarnya-pernah-mengalahkanku-san berhutang padaku. Apakau begitu, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sosok yang terlihat itu adalah pria muda yang mempunyai wajah oriental dengan baju khas miliknya serta kebiasaan mengetukkan tombak ke bahunya. Dia menyeringai padaku dan berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Cao Cao," kataku menyebut nama pria tadi.

Cao Cao melihat kepada dua musuh kami dan menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. "Lilith dan 'tiruanmu', benar?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Cao Cao. Cao Cao kemudian menghela nafas dan melihat di tempat dimana sebelumnya Samael berada. "Seperti itu keadaannya… lalu, kalau begini kita harus mengalahkan –tidak. Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan kabur untuk mengejar Rizevim serta Hades. Aku juga tahu bahwa di sini dipasang anti-sihir, meski kemungkinan besar hanya berguna untuk manusia dan berefek sedikit bagi iblis. Walau begitu… jika kita menggunakan sihir.. dan .. kalau lawannya mereka…"

Aku menyeringai sedikit melihat reaksi Cao Cao itu. "Ada apa, maniak pertempuran? Tidak seperti dirimu ketika kau memilih untuk kabur, 'kan? Ah.. tapi aku mengerti keadaannya. Jadi… apa masukanmu?"

Saat aku mengeluarkan komentar seperti itu, Cao Cao memasang wajah tidak suka dan akhirnya kembali pada ekspresi awalnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengetukkan ujung tombaknya pada bahuku.

Lalu… entah mengapa tubuhku terasa ringan dan luka-lukaku pulih. Energiku setidaknya juga bertambah walau tidak pulih sepenuhnya. Walau aku adalah iblis dan kemungkinan terluka karena True Longinus. Tapi, ini jelas-jelas membuat keadaanku membaik. Ini…

"Ki?" tanyaku pada Cao Cao untuk memastikan.

Cao Cao mengangguk. Tapi, meski begitu dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan diam. Tapi, lebih dari itu.. aku tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku.. tak mungkin menggunakan 'mode' itu. Aku akan mati jika aku sekarang dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Immortal Lost _bukanlah kekuatan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan. Selain itu… bukankah ada kemungkinan kalau… dia juga akan menggunakannya?" kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada 'kembaran'-ku.

Cao Cao menghela nafas. "Kalau lawannya mereka.. salah satu dari kita harus menggunakan 'mode' tertentu itu yang melebihi _Balance Breaker. _Dalam hal ini.. karena aku manusia… aku tak bisa melakukan sihir sembarangan di kuil Hades. Tentunya kau tidak lupa jika di sini ada anti-sihir, 'kan? Aku bisa menggunakan sihir hanya dalam batas tertentu. Aku yakin kau pun juga begitu. Karena itu... jika aku menggunakan bentuk _Truth Idea, _aku sudah melebihi batasan sihir. Berbeda denganmu yang bisa menggunakan sihir lebih dariku dalam situasi ini. Karena itu… aku punya cara agar kau tidak mati saat mengaktifkan _Immortal Lost,_" Cao Cao itu… dia mengatakannya dengan tenang meski nyawaku sedang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Cao Cao melihat ke atap-atap. Dia menunjuk atap-atap kuil dengan ujung tombaknya. "Di sini adalah kuil Hades. Dimana kekuatan di sini hampir sama dengan Longinus milikmu. Dengan fakta ini… kau bisa mengambil aura dan kekuatan dalam kuil untuk mengisi energi Longinusmu agar penuh. Selain itu, cara ini juga aman karena tidak ada aura yang berbeda masuk dalam Longinusmu dan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Karena itu, saat kau cedera nanti… gunakan Ki yang kuberikan padamu sebagai penyembuhan."

Aku berpikir sebentar akan apa yang dikatakan Cao Cao dan menjadi paham. "Itu artinya.. Ki tadi.. yang kau berikan padaku hanya sebagai pemulih, 'kan? Dan juga… apakah ada jaminan bahwa aku akan selamat dari amukan Hades walau aku hancurkan kuil ini?" kataku sambil menyeringai.

Cao Cao tersenyum tipis. "Yah… pada dasarnya jika kekuatan yang kau perlukan tak mencukupi, kau bisa menyedot semua kekuatan di kuil ini dan kuil ini sendiri akan roboh karena kekuatannya hilang. Pada dasarnya kuil Hades memang terbentuk dari sihir. Jadi kurasa.. kalau Hades marah akan hal ini padamu.. kau bisa bilang padanya kalau Hades membuat masalah sehingga kau harus menghancurkan kuil. Lebih mudah, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Kemudian, aku menancapkan ujung Muramasa dan mengalirkan kekuatan Longinus-ku ke dalamnya. Dengan konsentrasi, aku menyerap energi sihir sebanyaknya dan aku mulai merasa tubuhku sangat mudah digerakkan. Energi milikku menjadi penuh dan aku merasa bisa meluncurkan **[**_**Judgment Lucifer**_**] **sampai dua puluh kali.

Tapi.. belum selesai. Masih kurang.

Saat aku semakin berkonsentrasi, aku merasa kehadiran yang akan menyerangku. Aku panik untuk sesaat karena jika aku membatalkannya saat ini juga, sihir yang kuserap akan meledak karena aku tak menuntaskan apa yang kulakukan.

Saat itu juga…

"Aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu," suara itu terdenger cepat lewat telingaku. Saat aku sadar lagi, itu adalah suara milik Cao Cao.

Aku juga mendengar suara ledakan dan dentingan logam beberapa kali setelah itu. Memikirkan lagi, lelaki itu pastinya sedang kesulitan sekarang. Bagaimana pun, lawannya adalah Lilith dan 'kembaran'-ku. Jadi… aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat.

Saat-saat terakhir, aku merasakan seperti kekuatan yang besar masuk padaku dan entah mengapa terasa sakit dan luar biasa di saat bersamaan. Bahkan.. besarnya kekuatan ini membuatku tak bisa membuka mata untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi… aku mengucapkan mantra setelah mataku bisa dibuka kembali.

"_Suara yang kudengar di kala hidup dan matiku._

_Cahaya terang yang membakar raga itu._

_Begitu panas dan menyakitkan._

_Hingga kudengar teriakannya lagi dan kutemukan jalanku._

_Di jalan kehancuran ini… keabadian akan terhapus dan kehidupan akan musnah,_

_Saksikanlah ketika sayap itu mulai patah dan Sang Ajal menghampiri,_

_Immortal Lost!"_

Setelah aku merapal mantra itu dengan suara yang lantang, sekelilingku mulai hancur dan aku benar-benar merasa tubuhku terbakar, terpacu oleh suatu kekuatan yang tak kuketahui.

Lalu… yang kulihat adalah diriku yang nampaknya sedang terbang di langit dan kuil yang hancur. Di sekitarku tercipta banyak sekali blok-blok demonic hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dengan cepat, bola-bola itu meluncur dan meledakkan semua yang ia sentuh.

_**[Starvation Shoot!]**_

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lawanku lagi, tanganku terangkat ke atas dan tercipta energi sihir yang banyak dan lebih besar dari tadi.

Itu begitu besar sehingga aku harus sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjauhiku agar aku tak terkena energinya sendiri. Dengan melepaskan panas dan energi besar, aku mendorong blok demonic itu sekuat tenaga dan kekuatan yang besar meluncur jauh menuju objek di bawahku, tepatnya pada Lilith dan 'kembaran'-ku.

_**[Starvation Shoot : Maksimun!]**_

Sekali lagi, terjadi ledakan besar yang menciptakan kawah di tanah. Walau kupikir ini hebat, tapi kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku merasa kesadaran lain mulai merasukiku. Aku merasa tubuhku ringan dan mataku melihat antara kuil dan objek yang tak jelas.

Saat itu juga, sadar tak sadar aku telah meluncurkan _**[Judgment Lucifer] **_hingga berkali-kali.

**Normal's PoV**

Naruto Uzumaki, sosoknya telah terbang jauh di atas puing-puing kuil Hades yang telah jatuh. Dirinya tak lagi seperti sosoknya yang biasa. Kini Naruto sangat mirip seperti 'kembaran'-nya. Sosok Naruto nampaknya tak bisa mengendalikan wujudnya. Terbukti dengan serangan brutal yang diarahkan ke sembarang arah.

Sudah beberapa kali sejak ledakan besar terjadi dan daratan tak terbentuk. Sementara itu, Cao Cao-

"Orang itu… lepas kendali.. melenceng dari perkiraanku," Cao Cao mengatakan itu sambil mendesah. Sementara itu, dia melihat ke arah Lilith dan 'kembaran' yang nampaknya cukup disibukkan dengan beberapa serangan brutal Naruto.

"Walau aku melindungi diriku dengan _True Longinus, _tapi itu tidak menghapus kemungkinan kalau aku juga akan terkena serangan. Kalau begini, dia benar-benar lepas kendali dan melenceng dari rencana. Maka, aku harus terpaksa…"

Satu dari tujuh bola milik Cao Cao terbang dan membuat tubuh Cao Cao juga terbang menuju ke Naruto yang sedang lepas kendali.

Cao Cao menempatkan dirinya agak jauh dari Naruto agar tidak terkena serangan Naruto yang sedang lepas kendali. Ia mengamati dari jauh sambil mengkerutkan alis. Cao Cao sedang bimbang, dia sebenarnya ingin masuk dalam mode _Balance Breaker, _namun dia tak bisa menjamin nyawanya akan selamat karena dia akan mati sebelum menghentikkan Naruto karena Naruto sangat berbahaya untuk didekati.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao akan merasa sangat rugi jika mengenakan mode _Truth Idea_ karena ia belum bisa mengendalikannya_. _Cao Cao tak mau membuang tenaga di sini sementara rencananya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lilith dan 'kembaran' Naruto.

Dari bawah, ada aura ungu pekat yang membalas serangan _**[Judgment Lucifer] **_milik Naruto. Melihat lebih jelas lagi, itu adalah Lilith yang membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok gadis dewasa. Lilith menciptakan sayap naga berwarna hitam di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu terbang cepat menerjang ke arah Naruto dan bertukar beberapa serangan besar dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, 'kembaran' Naruto menunjukkan pergerakan. Dia menyerang dengan dua pasang pedang yang nampaknya juga ditiru dari pedang Muramasa dan Murasame milik Naruto. Cao Cao yang menjadi 'sasaran' itu mendesah kesal. Dia menangani setiap tebasan demi tebasan dengan tangkas.

Cao Cao sebenarnya merasa kewalahan dengan serangan 'kembaran' Naruto. Dia pernah dikalahkan sekali oleh Naruto dan yang sekarang ia hadapi adalah 'kembaran' Naruto. Cao Cao membuat salah satu bolanya terbang di antara dirinya dan 'kembaran' Naruto. Bola itu berubah menjadi sebuah serangan cepat dan dengan sekali serangan mampu menghancurkan salah satu pedang Naruto.

Cao Cao menyipitkan matanya. Dia menebaskan tombaknya ke samping dan membuat gerakan memutar dengan ujung tombaknya untuk mengambil kesempatan menebas tubuh 'kembaran' Naruto.

"Aku tahu satu hal. Walau kau 'kembaran', walau yang dikatakan Rizevim kau punya kekuatan sama dengan Naruto, belum tentu kau bisa masuk _Immortal Lost _dan itu juga merupakan peningkatan bagi Naruto. Cukup Naruto saja yang mengalahkanku. Sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan kau yang merupakan 'tiruan-murahan-san' dari Naruto juga mengalahkanku," mengatakan itu, Cao Cao membuat serangan brutal yang teratur dan itu hampir tak bisa dihindrai oleh 'kembaran Naruto'.

Mengambil kesempatan, Cao Cao membuat sebuah lubang besar di tanah dan ia membuat salah satu bolanya menyerang 'kembaran' Naruto. Lebih tepatnya lagi, itu membuat 'kembaran' Naruto terangkat ke atas tepat di atas lubang yang dibuat Cao Cao.

Dengan serangan sihir yang besar, Cao Cao mengumpulkan cahaya dalam kadar maksimal di ujung tombaknya dan melepaskan bola miliknya lalu serangan sihir cahaya mulai menyerang 'kembaran' Naruto dan memaksanya terjatuh ke bawah.

Tak ingin kalah, 'kembaran' Naruto itu meluncurkan serangan sihir dan bersamaan dengan itu menggunakan _**[Niflheim : Circuit] **_untuk melindungi diri. Serangan sihir yang naik ke atas menuju Cao Cao dihindari dengan gesit oleh Cao Cao.

Cao Cao menambah tenaga sihirnya dan menyerang 'kembaran' Naruto dengan serangan brutal beruntun. Walau tidak ada satu pun dari serangan Cao Cao yang melukai tubuh 'kembaran' Naruto, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat tubuh 'kembaran' Naruto semakin cepat jatuh ke bawah.

BAM!

Suara keras seperti itu terdengar dan tubuh 'kembaran' Naruto jatuh di lubang buatan Cao Cao dan terperangkap di sana. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Cao Cao membuat segel untuk memerangkapkan tubuh 'kembaran' Naruto di sana agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Kau kalah untuk sementara ini, aku ingin membunuhmu tapi… aku tahu jika seperti ini lama-lama kau juga akan mati. Otsutsuki Toneri itu.. dia pasti menciptakanmu tidak sesempurna kata Rizevim. Kau pasti akan menghilang dalam beberapa waktu, 'kan? Nah, aku tidak ingin membuang banyak energi sehingga aku cukup mengurungmu di sini. Jadi… bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Lilith itu sekarang?" kata Cao Cao sambil melihat ke langit.

Naruto dan Lilith saling bertarung dengan sihir. Lilith membuat banyak bola sihir berwarna putih di udara dan meledakkannya saat itu juga. Tak ingin kalah, Naruto mengirimkan _**[Starvation Shoot] **_miliknya yang menembus asap-asap yang tercipta dari ledakan sihir Lilith.

Dengan tangkas, Lilith membuat ular beraura ungu dalam jumlah banyak sebagai tameng. Ular-ular itu membesar dan rahangnya terbuka lebar siap menangkap semua blok sihir milik Naruto yang diarahkan pada Lilith.

BLARRR!

Terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat yang melaju hingga langit dan membuat pemandangan sekitar tak dapat dilihat. Belum cukup dengan itu, Naruto membuat _**[Judgement Lucifer] **_tertembak lagi dan lagi. Hanya saja. Lilith masih dapat menghadangnya dengan tameng berwarna ungu pekat.

Saat menemukan sedikit celah, Lilith terbang dengan sepasang sayap naganya dan menciptakan sebuah pedang beraura ungu pekat yang gagangnya seperti sisik-sisik milik ular. Lilith dengan gesit menghindari serangan sihir dari jarak dekat Naruto yang diarahkan padanya. Ia menambah aura sihir sampai batas maksimun pada ujung pedang.

Dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya, Lilith bergerak cepat menerjang Naruto.

KRAAAAKKK!

Hanya saja-

Sayap hitam Naruto yang telah bergabung dengan Muramasa dan Murasame itu menghancurkan kedua sayap Lilith sebelum Lilith datang menyerangnya lebih dahulu. Naruto mengumpulkan tenaga dalam ke tinjunya. Dengan sepenuh hati, Naruto mengayunkan tinju berat itu pada tubuh milik Lilith dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Lilith yang terjatuh ke bawah menampakkan ekspresi datar. Dengan cepat, sayap naganya kembali memulih dan ia terbang ke sisi lain untuk bersiap dalam menghadapi serangan Naruto lagi.

Lilith itu mengangkat tangannya dan dari tanah muncul ribuan naga yang tercipta dari sihir beraura ungu. Setiap naga itu menunjukkan mata merahnya pada Naruto dan dengan brutalnya mereka menyerang Naruto sambil membuka rahang besar mereka, menunjukkan deretan gigi nan runcing yang siap mengoyak daging Naruto.

Naruto itu walau terlihat terpojok namun ia masih membentuk pelindung yang biasa ia gunakan dan menghalangi serangan-serangan dari para naga itu. Walau begitu, hantaman dari ribuan kepala naga membuat dirinya terhempas jauh dan menatap kerasnya tanah.

Lilith membuat naga-naganya menghilang. Gadis itu bergerak menuju tempat di mana Naruto tadi terjatuh. Dengan wajah datarnya, gadis Lilith itu membentuk segel untuk mengurung gerakan Naruto. Namun-

DADADADADAAARRR!

Segel sihir yang setengah jadi tadi dibuat berlubang sedikit demi sedikit dengan aura sihir yang memekakkan. Segel sihir sepenuhnya hancur dan muncul sosok yang terselimuti aura hitam dan sosok itu terbang ke langit.

_**[Hidskialf Skill!] **_

Setelah suara itu berkumandang, Lilith merasa dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa apa pun selain perasaan terancam. Dari berbagai sisi, tendangan dan hantaman menghempas tubuhnya. Menyebabkan rasa sakit yang berturut-turut terjadi.

Lalu, sebagai serangan akhir, Lilith merasakan tubuhnya kini juga terhempas jauh dan sayap naganya hancur berkeping-keping. Walau begitu, Lilith menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan kembali meregenerasi sayapnya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Lilith membentuk bola energi besar serta beberapa serangan sihir lain. Serangan itu meluncur bersamaan. Naruto yang menghindarinya ternyata salah. Serangan sihir di sekitar itu meledak secara berurutan dan menyebabkan bola energi besar di tengahnya juga meledak karenanya.

KAAAATSSS!

BLAAAARRRR!

Sosok Naruto tertutup cahaya bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang mencapai langit dan menciptakan kawah besar.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri selagi bisa. Saat ini, ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dalam keadaan ini, di mana Naruto dan Lilith sedang bertarung.

Ledakan mulai mereda perlahan…

Namun, pemandangan yang terlihat setelahnya membuat siapa pun merasa ngeri. Daratan hancur dan pohon yang tadi menghiasi di sekitar telah tersapu habis oleh besarnya serangan itu. Dan di tengah-tengah… terdapat tubuh Naruto terkapar bersama dengan luka-luka bakar di tubuhnya itu.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, tawa aneh keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tawa itu semakin besar hingga Cao Cao yang cukup jauh dari lokasi mampu menyadarinya. Tidak terkecuali Lilith yang sedang bertarung demi Naruto.

Saat itu juga, saat tawa Naruto mulai berhenti, sekeliling yang dilihat oleh Lilith menjadi berbeda. Pemandangan rusak mulai berubah menjadi pemandangan di celah dimensional.

_**[Elisium Dark : Ilussion!]**_

Dan benar saja, Lilith telah terperangkap dalam ilusi buatan Naruto yang mungkina hanya sesaat. Namun, dalam pandangan Lilith, Lilith dapat menangkap sosok tuannya –Rizevim, sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil menghunus pedang. Rasa sakit Lilith rasakan tatkala pedang tuannya itu menembus perutanya hingga dalam. Lilith menunjukkan ekspresi kosong dan memegang pedang tuannya itu pelan.

"Tolong jangan menipuku… Rizevim-sama.. tak mungkin…," Lilith itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan bersamaan dengan itu ilusi buatan Naruto berhasil.

Naruto muncul di dekat Lilith secara mendadak dan menendang dengan kasar tubuh gadis itu.

BRUUK!

Walau begitu, Lilith tak bergeming dan ia bangkit dengan lemah. Masih dengan gumaman miliknya, Lilith itu bergerak mendekati Naruto. "Kau salah, tuanku… tugasku melindungi tuanku. Kau harus… kau adalah orang yang menghalangi tuanku… kau harus mati.. demi keinginan tuanku," dengan kata-kata itu, Lilit kembali terbang setelah sayap naga miliknya beregenerasi dengan cepat bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus membunuhmu," dengan satu kata datar itu, tubuh Lilith melesat cepat dan sebuah pedang sihir menusuk perut Naruto. Lilith dengan kejamnya semakin memperdalam tusukan itu hingga menembus tubuh Naruto sendiri.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, gadis itu mencabut kasar pedang sihirnya dan membuat tubuh Naruto ambruk ke tanah.

"Aku.. aku pun sama," kata Naruto pelan saat dirinya sekarat itu. "Ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi… Sona Sitri… dan semuanya… aku sudah berjanji padahal. Mana mungkin, dengan tiruan Ophis sepertimu…," Naruto itu berdiri dengan lemah, tubuhnya sempoyongan.

Lilith yang melihat itu menjadi waspada. Namun dirinya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil menghunuskan pedang sihir miliknya. "Kau sudah kalah. Aku yakin."

"Tidak… kau juga… sudah kelelahan, 'kan? Lilith… tiruan Ophis sepertimu… seseorang yang dimanfaatkan…," Naruto menjauh perlahan dari Lilith masih dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

Dengan kata-kata lirih terakhir namun dapat terdengar, Naruto mengumpulkan tenaga terakhir dan ia membentuk suatu teknik baru. "Daripada hidup dimanfaatkan seperti itu, matilah dengan tenang!"

Tubuh Naruto ditutupi oleh cahaya aneh yang membuat Lilith kesakitan. Sebuah portal hitam kecil tercipta di antara kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang ia angkat ke atas bersamaan dengan tangannya. Semua energi negatif di tempat itu entah mengapa terasa berkumpul pada telapak tangan Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya tersedot pada benda seperti portal itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, portal itu membesar seiring dengan banyaknya sihir negatif yang tersedot ke dalamnya. Portal semakin membesar dan membesar hingga itu dapat menyedot tubuh dua orang dewasa. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, portal semakin membesar dan menjadi sangat besar hingga itu menyerupai _Black Hoole _dalam ukuran lebih kecil.

Lilith entah mengapa merasa tubuhnya tersedot ke dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Cao Cao yang merasa aneh dengan sensasi pada tubuhnya. Sementara itu, 'kembaran' Naruto tadi bisa keluar dari lubang buatan Cao Cao karena tarikan itu menghancurkan segel dan menarik segel menuju _Black Hoole._

Lalu, Naruto berteriak-

**[SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOOLE!]**

Dengan itu, terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa di mana hampir semua di sana tersedot ke dalam _Black Hoole _kecil buatan Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku melakukan teknik itu dan melempar semuanya sekuat tenaga menuju suatu tempat yang aku tuju dan yakini sebagai tempat di mana Rizevim membawa Hades.

Tapi… saat teknikku selesai..

Aku merasa aneh dengan dimensi ini. Tubuhku terasa sakit. Dan aku melihat semua menjadi satu tak tertata rapi. Sebuah dimensi aneh yang memiliki pemandangan campur aduk.

Saat aku lihat sekeliling…

Ada 'kembaranku' yang berusaha menghindar dari sihir-sihir negatif yang mengejarnya. Lalu… ada Lilith yang berusaha menghancurkan beberapa segel beraura negatif padanya. Sementara itu..

Aku melihat Rizevim dan juga Hades di sini! Tapi mereka tidak dalam kondisi baik! Mereka juga nampaknya tidak tahu tempat ini.

Lantas, apa aku mengirim mereka ke celah dimensi atau semacamnya?

Saat aku berpikir begitu, orang yang berdiri di belakangku sambil menghela nafas adalah Cao Cao. "Kau membuatnya jadi buruk. Untung aku bisa melepaskan diri dahulu. Lalu… nampaknya… perbuatanmu ini akan menimbulkan bencana juga," mengatakan itu, Cao Cao menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini kemungkinan berhubungan dengan tujuan Rizevim itu. Kau secara tak sadar memindahkannya ke sini. Lalu.. kesimpulanku adalah-" Cao Cao menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandangku dengan tajam.

"-Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini? Mengapa kau menyembunyikan suatu fakta di mana kau tahu cara mengeluarkan 666?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu, akub seolah membeku.

Pada dasarnya aku memang menyembunyikannya. Dan pria ini.., dengan mengambil semua kesimpulan yang ada, dia mampu menebak hal itu yang telah kusembunyikan sulit-sulit. Tapi… aku rasa memang waktunya untuk membongkar semua.

"Kau benar.. aku menyembunyikannya. Itu karena aku tak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai orang," kataku sambil menunduk.

Lalu, saat aku menunduk seperti itu, aku merasa panas di sekitar leherku dan menemukan ujung tombak yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari leherku. Saat aku melihat lagi, itu adalah Cao Cao dengan wajah waspada miliknya.

"Kau ada di pihak siapa? Orang yang masuk DxD tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu sepenting ini. Kau bisa sampai di sini, di celah dimensi menuju dunia lain, dan itu berhubungan erat dengan 666. Untuk apa kau menyembunyikan lokasi ini dan kunci membuka segel 666? Apa kau juga ingin menyatakan perang pada para dewa?"

Dia.. pria ini.. aku dapat melihat amarah dan keseriusan di matanya. Dia pastinya mulai membuat rasa percaya padaku pada dirinya pudar.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini dan sekarang. Jangan lupa kau hanya punya sedikit tenaga," Cao Cao menghela nafas sebentar. "Sekarang… apa tujuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku setelah mendengar Cao Cao berkata seperti itu. Aku membuat suara sambil menunduk dan melihat ujung tombak miliknya walau aku kesakitan. "Aku tidak ingin diincar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa karena pengetahuan ini. Aku mengetahuinya dari ayahku. Aku menemukan salah satu jurnal yang ia tulis waktu itu dan ternyata itu adalah penelitian tentang 666. Ini hanyalah keinginan egois dariku. Aku ingin menyembunyikan informasi ini untuk kemampuanku dan membuat seolah aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku ingin ayah dan ibu kembali. Tapi aku tak bisa meminta Hades karena katanya roh mereka melayang-layang di dimensi asing. Karena itu.. selama ini aku diam-diam meneliti celah dimensi dan menghindari _Great Red_ sebisanya," kataku sambil mencengkram celanaku.

"Aku menelitinya dan mengikuti apa yang pernah ayah lakukan. Walau aku sempat kecewa pada ayah karena dia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia biasa. Di celah dimensi, dengan informasi ayah.. aku semakin menambah informasiku dan akhirnya aku sampai pada batas itu. Di mana aku tahu cara membuka segel 666. Setelah mengetahuinya aku sempat diincar berkali-kali dan itu membuatku menyesal dengan perbuatanku. Aku akhirnya menutupinya sebisaku dan tidak menunjukkan pergerakan menuju celah dimensi lagi. Tapi.. walau begitu, akhir-akhir ini.. aku menemukan sesuatu yang nampaknya diwariskan ayah juga. _**[Supermassive Black Hoole] **_adalah namanya. Aku tak dapat mengendalikannya tapi ini kemungkinan adalah teknik untuk pergi ke dimensi baru kali ini aku tahu fungsi teknik ini. Jadi... aku menggunakannya saat terdesak seperti tadi," kataku mengakhiri penjelasan.

Kulihat Cao Cao itu tak menurunkan tombaknya. "Kalau kau punya kemampuan itu, kau tak harus menyembunyikannya. DxD atau pihak lain yang bersangkutan mungkin bisa membantu untuk mengendalikannya dan memperbaiki segel 666 sebisa mungkin. Atau mungkin membuangnya jauh di dimensi paling ujung."

Aku tak berkata apa-apa setelah Cao Cao mengatakan itu. Aku hanya bisa menunduk diam kemudian meminat maaf. "Maaf," kataku lirih.

Cao Cao menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menurunkan tombak miliknya. "Kita akan membicarakan ini saat kita selamat. Sekarang-"

Cao Cao mendongak dan menyadari sebuah sihir besar meluncur kepada kami. Ia segera mengubah posisi tombaknya dan membelah dua serangan sihir itu sambil memperkirakan jarakku agar aku tidak terluka juga.

"Rizevim..," desisnya.

Rizevim itu… dia tertawa sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Uhyayahya~ Kau luar biasa, Naru-kyun~ Sungguh suatu kejutan darimu! Dimensi seperti ini~! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sungguh luar biasa! Aku berterimakasih padamu dan aku punya hadiah untukmu karena kejutan ini!" Rizevim menyeringai sambil melempar sesuatu yang ditutupi jubah hitam.

Saat aku melihat lebih dekat benda yang dilempar Rizevim dan sekarang sudah terjatuh itu, aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Hades!" teriakku memanggil nama Hades. Tapi, sesuatu yang dilempar itu –Hades, dia tidak bergerak. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti sebelumnya. Walau sebelumnya ia hanya berkepala tengkorak, tapi kini lebih parah lagi karena kepala –tengkorak miliknya telah tiada.

Dan aku dapat menyimpulkan siapa pelaku sialan di balik semua ini.

"Rizevim! Sialan kau!" teriakku sambil menembakkan tenaga sihir yang besar. Namun nampaknya itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Rizevim.

"Yah, yah~ Itu benar~ Aku ini memang seorang sialan~ Karena itu aku cocok melakukan pembunuhan demi keegoisanku seperti itu~ Mengagumkan, 'kan?"

Orang itu-

Dia masih bisa tertawa di keadaan ini. Seluruh kebencianku mengumpul.

Aku benci Rizevim. Aku benci Lilith. Aku benci tiruan murahanku. Dan lebih parah lagi aku benci diriku. Aku benci! Aku membiarkan seorang mati sekali lagi! Sudah empat dari mereka yang kubiarkan pergi dan aku hanya bisa diam. Aku-

"Naruto tiruan, serang dia," Rizevim memberi perintah itu dan 'kembaran'-ku itu menerjang ke arahku dengan sebilah pedang.

Gerakannya sungguhlah gesit. Di samping itu ia nampak tenang. Kami saling beradu pedang dalam waktu cukup lama. Sementara itu, aku melirik Cao Cao sedikit dan menemukan dirinya yang sedang menghindari sihir-sihir dari Lilith.

Saat aku melakukan itu-

ZRAAATT!

"AARGH!"

Aku mundur ke belakang dan mendapati bagian samping perutku tertebas. Darah dalam jumlah yang banyak keluar darinya. Walau begitu, aku masih berdiri dan memegang Muramasa serta Murasame dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang… di mana itu semua telah terjadi dan bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini.

Aku berusaha berlari. Namun kakiku terlalu lemah sehingga aku hanya bisa ambruk ke tanah dengan menyedihkan. Saat aku menatap telapak tanganku yang lemah ini, aku berusaha bangkit namun dihentikan oleh sebuah rasa sakit yang kian menyebar dari perut hingga nyaris seluruh tubuh.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan 'kembaran'-ku yang melakukan itu. Dia menusukku di dekat luka yang tadi. Terlebih lagi luka itu sangat dalam dan membuatku begitu kesakitan.

Aku memekik dan mencengkram pedang milik 'kembaran'-ku seolah ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Namun sia-sia. Aku masihlah lemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku masih menyedihkan sehingga aku seperti ini.

"Menyedihkan. Kalah dari tiruanmu sendiri sementara kau adalah yang asli," kata 'kembaran'-ku dengan tatapan mengasihani.

Saat aku mendengar itu, amarahku berkumpul. Semua ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku terulang terus-menerus dan berputar dalam otakku tanpa henti hingga membuatku nyaris gila. Kepalaku begitu pusing dan amarahku yang meluap-luap cukup membuatku depresi. Ditambah lagi rasa sakit ini yang membuatku semakin menderita. Tanpa sadar, aku berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

-!

Suara itu-! Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku! Itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mencengkram pedang yang ditusukkan padaku dan mengambilnya dengan paksa dari 'kembaran'-ku. Dengan brutal dan kasar, aku menebaskan pedang itu pada tubuh 'kembaran'-ku dari atas ke bawah. Bahkan.. walau 'kembaran'.. dia masih mempunyai organ dalam sepertiku.

Dan karena tebasan atas ke bawahku pada tubuhnya, semua organ-organnya keluar dari tempat serta darah yang sangat banyak terus-menerus keluar dari tubuhnya.

Belum puas sampai situ, aku mencincang beberapa organnya dan menginjak-injaknya. Terakhir, aku menusuk dalam pada matanya dan menendang tubuh tak berdaya milik 'kembaran'-ku itu.

Aku tercengang oleh perbuatanku. Tubuhku tak bisa dikendalikan. Aku melakukan sesuatu sekejam itu hingga seperti ini.

Saat melihat potongan tubuh dan organ-organ milik 'kembaran'-ku, aku menjadi syok dan tanganku bergetak hebat. Aku entah mengapa kembali mendapat kontrol diri.

Dengan tubuh penuh darah, aku terjatuh dengan lemah di atas lututku dan aku dapat merasakan air mata keluar perlahan dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku menyedihkan.. aku menyedihkan.

Kata-kata seperti itu dapat kudengar di dalam otakku dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Saat aku terpuruk seperti itu, orang yang mengkritikku –memprovokasiku untuk kembali bangkit adalah Cao Cao.

"Naruto Uzumaki memanglah seorang pembohong yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya menyedihkan seperti sebelumnya. Itu karena dia mempunyai sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi. Itu karena dia mempunyai cinta dalam hidupnya. Kalau dia mati karena lengah dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu, yang ditinggal harus bagaimana?"

Walau aku dapat melihat pria itu sedang mati-matian untuk bertahan pada dua orang di hadapannya yang sangat kuat, pria itu masih sempat untuk memprovokasiku. Walau aku tidak cukup dengan kalimat tadi. Tapi membayangkan wajah Sona yang sudah mempercayaiku itu membuat dadaku sesak.

Jika seandainya aku mati, apa yang terjadi pada Sona?

Jika seandainya aku mati, apa Sona akan membenciku? Atau menangisiku?

Aku mulai mengepalkan tangan dan kakiku bergerak lemah. Aku berdiri, walau masih sempoyongan dan hampir tak ada kekuatan di dalamnya, aku harus berusaha untuk hidup.

Lalu… tepat saat aku berdiri dan mencoba membantu Cao Cao itu, aku dapat melihat sosok Rizevim yang menusuk Lilith! Si sialan itu benar-benar menusuknya dengan sengaja!

"Rizevim-sama..?" suara Lilith terdengar sangat kecil dan dia melirik Rizevim itu dengan mata nanar.

"Maaf, Lilith-chan, aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi," mengatakan itu, Rizevim mencabut pedang buatannya dan menghempas tubuh Lilith ke bawah.

Aku berlari menuju Lilith itu. Gadis mungil itu nampaknya sudah terkena sesuatu yang parah. Terbukti karena dia tidak bisa bergerak. Mungkin racun Samael? Aku memegang tubuh mungil gadis separuh Ophis itu.

Aku tahu ini. Sejak awal dia dimanfaatkan. Sama seperti Ophis, sama sekali tidak jahat, hanya saja dimanfaatkan. Aku melihat kepada luka di sekitar perut Lilith dan aku menemukan sebuah luka yang sangat dalam padanya. Melihat aura, kepekatan, dan baunya saja, aku sudah tahu jika ini racun Samael!

"Tunggu dulu, tahan sebentar!" aku mengatakan itu dengan panik sambil mengambil air mata Phoenix dari teritoriku. Sebenarnya ini ingin kugunakan padaku. Tapi Lilith lebih membutuhkan untuk saat ini.

Aku meneteskan air mata Phoenix sampai habis pada luka Lilith. Lukanya menghilang. Namun aku meragukan bahwa racunnya juga hilang. Tapi setidaknya.. ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Mengapa..?" tanya Lilith itu dengan lemah.

"Aku ingin menolong seseorang sepertimu yang hanya dimanfaatkan. Kau tidak bersalah, benar?" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau kesepian, Lilith?" tanyaku pada Lilith yang dibalasa oleh anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, bertemanlah denganku. Aku akan menghapus kenangan jelek Rizevim itu. Jadilah pengganti Ophis, karena aku masih butuh kehadiran yang menyamai Ophis," aku mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Rizevim itu-

"Uhyahyayayaya! Drama mengharukan, sangat mengharukan! Tapi sayangnya dia akan segera mati setelah itu! Ingat bahwa dia terkena racun Samael dalam kadar maksimal! Dia akan mati, akan mati!"

Aku menggeremetakkan gigi-gigiku dan tanganku terkepal. Aku rasa aku cukup marah dan aku bisa lepas kendali lagi. Untuk orang seperti dia… lepas kendali bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menyesal. Aku bahkan takkan mungkin menyesal jika aku mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Naruto Uzumaki…. Jangan.. biarkan saja," suara lemah seperti itu yang membuat amarahku mereda sesaat adalah Lilith. "Jika kau menyerang kau akan mati. Jangan."

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan Lilith yang seperti ini. Tapi nampaknya Cao Cao juga tak bisa menyerang lagi mengingat dia adalah pengguna Longinus yang tak mungkin melawan Rizevim juga. Aku pun juga begitu. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa atau sanggup untuk mengalahkan Rizevim.

Di saat kami seperti itu-

"ROAAARRRR!"

Sesuatu yang sangat besar dan panjang dengan warna merah tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja. Dampak dari 'sesuatu-yang-mellintas' itu bahkan menyebabkan goncangan pada dimensi ini dan udara yang menghempas dengan keras.

Rizevim tadi sempat menghindar ke belakang dan dia nampaknya juga kebingungan. Namun, melihat lebih jelas lagi, itu-

"_GREAT RED_!?" teriakku menyebutkan nama 'sesuatu-yang-melintas' itu.

Ya, itu _Great Red. _Dia memandang Rizevim dengan murka dan menerjang cepat Rizevim! Itu bahaya! Sangat bahaya! Rizevim akan mati! Setidaknya aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!

"Waaaa~ _Great Red_-san! Muncul di saat seperti ini dan menyerangku seperti ini, aku sangat senang~ Tapi, bukan saatnya untuk melawanmu! Aku akan lari sekarang ini karena 666-kun yang akan membuatmu sekarat! Ucapkan selamat tingggal!"

Rizevim sialan itu! Dia mencoba kabur dengan lingkaran sihir buatannya! Tapi, aku takkan membiarkannya!

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku dan kekuatan yang kuhisap dari _Great Red _yang baru saja melintas, aku menciptakan pilar-pilar kegelapan yang kemudian menyatu dan membentuk serangan besar.

_**[Judgment Lucifer!]**_

Pilar-pilar kegelapan kemudian tertembak dengan kencang tepat pada Rizevim. Aku sempat bersorak dalam hati. Namun, itu terhenti ketika aku menyadari sebuah fakta. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga-

"Bodoohh! Aku tak mempan dengan serangan Longinus! Lebih baik kau perbaiki dulu otak dan kemampuanmu sebelum kau melawanku lagi! Selamat tinggal, Uzumaki Naruto! Selamat tinggal, bocah _True Longinus _di sana! Selamat tinggal, Lilith-chan! Selamat tinggal _Great Red-_san! Jangan khawatir karena kakek tua ini akan kembali pada kalian tak lama lagi! Kita akan bermain-main lagi, oke? Uhyahyahyaya~ Selamat tinggal~" bersamaan dengan kalimat gila miliknya, dia menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan cahaya bersinar.

Lalu, dengan ini… apakah masalah selesai?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku, Cao Cao, dan Lilith sedang terbang melintasi celah dimensi menuju dimensi kami semula. Dan kami diantarkan sendiri oleh _Great Red. _Tepatnya kami berada di atas tubuh _Great Red._

Aku menghela nafas sambil melihat Lilith itu.

Ophis memang mati. Naruko, Hades, dan Saji pun juga begitu. Tapi, gadis ini… entah mengapa ada suatu naluri yang menarikku untuk menyelamatkannya, seorang gadis kecil yang tak memiliki teman dan hanya dimanfaatkan.

Aku kehilangan Ophis, tapi aku berteman dengan Lilith sekarang. Dia kuat, dan dia ditakuti. Namun aku akan menerimanya, sebagai temanku. Atau mungkin sebagai adikku? Yah, pokoknya… ini akan berawal dari sini.

"Lilith.., tolong jangan murung seperti itu. Kita teman, ingat?" kataku pada Lilith.

Lilith mendongak dan menatap wajahku.

Dia begitu polos. Pandangannya sangat polos tanpa ada niat jahat sama sekali. Aku mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum. Setelah aku melakukan itu, entah hanya mataku atau apa, tapi aku dapat melihat senyum manis yang tipis di bibir mungil milik Lilith itu.

"Ya, kita teman," kata Lilith itu.

Sementara aku dan Lilith dalam keadaan ini, aku merasa tekanan pada punggungku dan itu sakit. Aku menoleh dan menemukan siapa pelakunya. Cao Cao.

"Oi, kau tak mencoba untuk menjadi _Harem _seperti Hyodou Issei, 'kan? Kau tak berniat selingkuh dari Sona Sitri itu, 'kan?" Cao Cao itu, dia mengatakannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak! Aku tak puny impian menjadi harem! Sama sekali tidak! Dan ada apa dengan pandanganmu itu?" tanyaku ganti pada Cao Cao.

Cao Cao berbalik seolah tak peduli pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Bukan apa-apa. Pada dasarnya ini adalah reaksi yang tanpa sadar kukeluarkan. Jadi, jangan bingung soal itu," setelah menyatakan itu, terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara kami bertiga. Namun orang yang pertama berbicara adalah Cao Cao.

"Jangan lupa memberitahu semua rahasia yang kau simpan. Dan Lilith, aku harap kau bersikap baik. Ini hanyalah peringatan dariku. Tapi… sebenarnya aku belum resmi masuk DxD. Aku hanya bergerak dengan perintah Indra. Jadi jangan harapkan bantuanku setiap saat," kata Cao Cao.

Aku mengangguk tanda paham.

Dan sepertinya aku hampir sampai pada dimensi semula. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Walau aku mungkin akan gugup juga. Sona Sitri.., aku akan datang padanya menceritakan semua.

Lilith menggenggam tanganku.

"Ini kehidupan baru bagiku."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di depan sana… masih ada lagi banyak masalah setelah semua ini.

Tapi aku tak akan mati dengan mudah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulindungi.

-Dan satu lagi,

Aku harus kembali melanjutkan apa yang ayah dulu sempat lakukan. Ayah, Minato Tou-sama, aku pasti akan membebaskan roh milikmu dari kesengsaraan.

**TBC**

**Yay! Akhirnya arc.1 selesai!**

**Chapter depan arc.2, masuk jilid 18 dengan sedikit perubahan. Minato dan Kushina kemungkinan akan ambil cerita walau Cuma lewat *?***

**Dan maaf soal update lama :3 Author lagi bingung soalnya **

**Ok, sedikit sop iler :v /spoiler/ untuk arc.2,**

"DxD akan bubar dengan cara seperti ini?" (Rias Gremory)

"Kunci untuk 666 adalah…. Minato Namikaze..?" (Naruto)

"Narutoooo! Jangan! Tidak! Jangan ke sana! Pegang tanganku, kembalilah! Kumohon!" (Sona Sitri)

"Kudengar ada penelitian tentang membuat duplikat. Dan sepertinya racun Samael sendiri telah diproduksi oleh Qlippoth." (Azazel)

"Kuroka? Katakan sesuatu yang kau ketahui tentang Kushina Uzumaki." (Vali Lucifer)

"Mau mencoba kemampuanku, bocah _Demon Cloak _yang ada di sana itu?" (Otsutsuki Toneri)

"Aku mencitai kalian berdua, ayah dan ibu!" (Naruto)

**~)000(~**

**Udah ah, Sop ilernya. Yap, itulah arc. Nanti.**

**Supermassive Black Hoole juga termasuk kartu AS sih :3 walau bukan fungsi utama sebagai perlawanan :v**

**Segini aja lah, gatau nulis apa lagi.**

**Maaf kalo nggak memuaskan. Soalnya author juga ngerjain novel author, jadi yah… numpuk deh..**

**Pokoknya ff ini juga harus tamat. Ga bakal dihapus dan semacamnya.**

**Oke, jangan lupa reviewnya –ga juga gapapa :3**

**Ketemu di arc.2 lagi!**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Distance

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 11 :**

**Distance**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Arc 2 : Dragon of The End**

"Kita gagal…," kata seorang gadis dengan kacamata frame merah sambil mendesah panjang.

"Dengan cara seperti ini..," lanjut gadis lainnya yang mempunyai surai _crimson._

Sekarang, tepat di hadapan mereka dan beberapa orang lain, langit yang semulai berwarna ungu khas _Underworld _telah beralih warna menjadi merah. Langit berwarna merah itu menyebarkan aura tidak enak yang menambah muramnya _Underworld _setelah serangan oleh Qlippoth beberapa waktu lalu.

Suatu cahaya muncul di langit. Semulanya sangat kecil. Namun memanjang seiring detik yang berlalu. Cahaya itu membentuk garis horizontal dari ujung kiri hingga ujung kanan. Bahkan, seorang Sona Sitri pun tak tahu sampai mana bentangan garis cahaya itu berakhir.

"Ini buruk," gumam gadis berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Sona Sitri.

Setelah Sona menggumamkan hal itu, suara aneh yang disertai guncangan membuat semua yang ada di sekitar reruntuhan _Auros Academy _menjadi panik. Guncangan itu begitu besar sampai-sampai membuat puing-puing akademi yang semulanya sudah tidak terbayangkan kerusakannya menjadi semakin parah.

Cahaya yang membentang secara horizontal dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri itu membuat setiap inci darinya mengeluarkan cahaya hitam yang pekat.

Cahaya hitam mengakar perlahan-lahan hingga menimbulkan gambaran aneh bak ilusi yang seperti jaring laba-laba dengan aksara aneh yang sangat asing berputar di sekitarnya.

"Apakah ini artinya…."

Sona Sitri diam dengan pandangan tak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"….666 [Trihexa] akan segera bangkit?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto yang sudah hampir sampai ke dimensi semula dengan tenang bersama Cao Cao dan Lilith sekarang menjadi gusar akan sesuatu yang aneh, yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lilith sambil mendongak hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku."

"..Perasaan? Apa itu yang membuatmu, Naruto-san, kebingungan?"

Naruto melirik Lilith sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke celah dimensi. "Mungkin, ada yang akan bangkit?" gumam Naruto dengan tatapan aneh saat melihat area sekitar celah dimensi menjadi lebih pekat dari sebelumnya dan didominasi warna merah.

"Apakah itu _'kehancuran-yang-besar'_?" tanya Lilith sekali lagi setelah menyadari apa yang Naruto cemaskan. "Apa itu soal 666 yang akan bangkit?"

Naruto tersentak dan menatap Lilith dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia mencengkram bahu Lilith dan memastikan apa yang Lilith katakan sebelumnya. "666 yang akan bangkit katamu? Apa benar begitu!? Lilith! Kau tahu sesuatu, 'kan!?"

Naruto membentak seperti itu pada Lilith. Sementara itu Cao Cao juga menyadari sesuatu dan hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang marah.

"Ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan segel 666 bisa rusak. Perseturuan dan objek tertentu," Lilith menjeda ceritanya sambil melihat reaksi Naruto. "Rizevim-_sama _telah berhasil menciptakan perseteruan kembali setelah aliansi dan dia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan objek tertentu itu. Samael, Ophis, _Evil Piece, _dan beberapa hal yang masih dirahasiakan. Walau begitu, walau sudah terbuka, ada beberapa mantra yang harus dibaca untuk membebaskan Sang Malapetaka. Jika itu orang biasa, dia akan mati sebelum bisa membaca mantra itu. Dan kau…..," Lilith menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"…Adalah orang yang mengetahui mantra itu… dari ayahmu."

Naruto masih tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi. Dia menampakkan ekspresi syok dan melihat sisi lain dari celah dimensional. "Ayah… apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dariku? Apakah aku ini alat bagimu?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari di dunia manusia.

Dunia manusia entah mengapa sekarang ditimpa oleh badai yang besar. Padahal cuaca sebelumnya sangatlah panas hingga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang akan panik akan terik matahari yang menyinari mereka.

Namun, sekarang badai itu datang dan membuat semua manusia mendekam di balik hangatnya rumah mereka. Bahkan, bukan hanya manusia saja yang mencari perlindungan dari besarnya badai, namun itu juga diperlukan untuk sekelompok teroris yang berhubungan dengan hal supranatural.

"Apa hanya firasatku atau memang ada yang aneh?" Vali Lucifer mengatakan itu sambil menengok ke luar jendela sebuah penginapan.

"_Ada yang aneh? _Bukankah badai seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di dunia manusia? Bahkan jika itu terjadi secara tak stabil," balas Bikou yang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil meminum kopi hangat.

"Bikou-_sama, _mungkin saja jika Vali-_sama _benar. Fenrir-_chan _sedari tadi menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Mungkin saja dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" seorang gadis mungil dengan busana penyihir yang diketahui bernama Le Fay mengatakan itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Fenrir.

"Huaaaah~! Aku ngatuk, nyaaa! Mantan gubernur itu lama sekali! Dia jadi menemui kita, 'kan, nya?"

Kuroka, gadis nekomata yang sedang memainkan game yang sudah berkali-kali ia menangkan mengatakan itu sambil menguap. Sudah berkali-kali juga ia melihat pada pintu untuk menunggu Azazel yang mungkin akan datang lewat pintu itu, namun Azazel tak kunjung datang dan membuat Tim Vali sudah menunggu lama sekali.

"Oh, ya, Vali. Mantan Exorcist yang baru kau lawan beberapa saat lalu.. kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Arthur tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah. Aku pernah melawannya. Niatanku untuk melaporkan kehadirannya di Qlippoth pada Azazel. Aku juga berniat untuk membawanya hidup-hidup, tapi dia kabur."

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil menghela nafas, Kuroka tersenyum dan menyinggung apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Vali dan Yaegaki Masomi.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau tidak kesulitan, nyaa~ Mungkin dia kabur karena kau terlalu lengah, nya? Berterimakasihlah kami datang sebelum dia benar-benar membunuhmu~"

"Dengar, Kuroka. Dia tidak membunuhku. Tapi dia kabur. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku mau singgah di tempat ini karena kau memohon-mohon untuk istirahat sejak awal!"

Vali mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi sambil menunjuk Kuroka tepat di wajahnya. Kuroka yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali melanjutkan game-nya yang sesungguhnya sudah ia ulang berkali-kali.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu masuk terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Azazel dengan jas hujan dan payung. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan rumit dan kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Yo, Azazel, cuaca yang buruk, ya? Kau lama sekali," sapa Vali pada Azazel.

Azazel hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Vali dan ia melepas jas hujannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dengan penuh perasaan, Azazel menghempaskan badannya pada sofa terdekat, mengabaikan tatapan horor dari Tim Vali padanya.

"Azazel, bisa jelaskan mengapa kau terlambat, nyaa?" tanya Kuroka setelah menjeda gamenya.

"Cuacanya buruk hingga kendaraan umum yang menuju sekitar sini juga diberhentikan. Apa itu kurang membuat kalian puas?" tanya Azazel balik.

"Kau bisa ke sini dengan lingkaran sihir, 'kan? Jujur saja aku tak puas karena kau terlambat beberapa jam, mantan gubernur-_san_," kata Bikou.

Azazel menghela nafas. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang menjadi tumpuan. "Apa ini sikap kalian pada tamu kalian? Tidak adakah yang memberikanku teh, kopi, atau semacamnya? Jujur saja kalian kurang dalam menerima tamu."

Mendengar protes dari Azazel membuat Vali menghela nafas. Vali akhirnya menyuruh Le Fay untuk membuatkan Azazel kopi panas sementara dirinya akan membahas hal penting yang sudah ia dapat atas penyelidikannya terhadap Qlippoth.

"Azazel, kurasa Rizevim mulai bergerak kembali. Terlebih lagi gerakannya sangat mencurigakan. Aku bertemu dengan musuh yang dibangkitkan lewat _Holy Grail _dan menemukan fakta bahwa ia mengincar Kota Terbang Agrares. Kupikir ini hanya keisengannya atau ia memang membutuhkan benteng untuk Qlippoth, tapi… ternyata tidak begitu," kata Vali memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa Rizevim menyerang sekitar wilayah Agrares. Tapi, aku tak paham pasti apa motif Rizevim yang sesungguhnya."

"_Evil Piece. _Rizevim keparat itu menginginkan _Evil Piece,_" kata Vali sambil menatap Azazel tajam. "Lebih tepatnya… ada sesuatu yang ingin ia buka dan membuatnya mengincar _Evil Piece. _Aku mengetahui ini setelah menyadari beberapa fakta."

"Apa itu?"

"Kesatu, Kota Terbang Agrares bukan saja tempat yang cocok sebagai benteng, namun juga menyimpan kepingan _Evil Piece. _Dan Rizevim bukanlah orang yang akan mengambil Kota Terbang itu tanpa keuntungan lebih dari satu."

Azazel memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, seperti itulah Rizevim. Tapi, aku yakin kau punya alasan lain yang mendukung dugaanmu ini."

"Aku kenal Rizevim keparat itu sejak lama. Dia sangat egois dan keras kepala di mana dia akan mengambil sesuatu yang memberikannya keuntungan lebih banyak meski ia tak tahu pasti apa saja keuntungan itu. Dan kasusnya sama seperti sekarang. Meski kita tak tahu guna _Evil Piece _selain dari Kota Terbang yang berguna sebagai benteng, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang _Evil Piece _di mana itu diperlukan untuk membangkitkan _sesuatu._"

Mendengar penuturan Vali membuat Azazel mengkerutkan alis dan dia berpikir sebentar. "Yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Ajuka Beelzebub menyembunyikan kepingan _Evil Piece _di sana. Selain itu, aku menemukan keuntungan yang bisa Rizevim peroleh jika dia melakukan hal ini pada penyerangannya dan mengambil Kota Terbang Agrares."

"Rizevim ingin DxD dibubarkan, 'kan?" tebak Vali.

Oleh tebakan Vali itu, Azazel mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa penat dan sangat berat ke sofa senyaman mungkin. Namun kenyamanan itu tak mengurangi beban yang ditanggung Azazel di kepalanya.

"Kira-kira pembelaan macam apa yang mungkin akan aku katakan lagi kali ini? Sudah kedua kali DxD gagal. Kalau begini, tetua bisa benar-benar membubarkan DxD. Apalagi dengan kegagalan yang menyebabkan Kota Terbang Agrares jatuh ke tangan musuh, apa mungkin akan benar-benar selamat?"

Vali memandang Azazel sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandang menuju luar jendela. "Hei, Azazel. Apakah para tetua keparat itu akan tetap membubarkan DxD jika seandainya DxD bubar di saat 666 malah bangkit?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Vali itu membuat Azazel membisu. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab Vali dan memutuskan untuk berpikir akan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada DxD untuk ke depannya.

"_666 malah bangkit? _Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengharapkan kebangkitan 666?" tanya Azazel.

"Tidak, aku tak mengharapkannya sama sekali. Hanya saja firasatku mengatakan _sesuatu yang akan dibuka _dan membuat Rizevim mengambil _Evil Piece _adalah 666."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Azazel tersentak dan ia menjadi menyadari sesuatu.

"Jika seperti itu, apakah benar jika Sang Malapetaka akan memulai masa terakhir seluruh dunia mulai dari beberapa waktu ke depan?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naruto Uzumaki, apa yang ingin kau coba untuk lakukan? Kau pikir semuanya akan selesai jika kau mengambil langkah sendiri? Ini tidak ada hubungannnya denganmu jadi menurutlah saja dan laporkan semua yang kau ketahui ketika kita sampai!"

Seseorang yang mengatakan itu sambil setengah membentak adalah Cao Cao. Saat ini pria itu tengah menentang keputusan Naruto untuk pergi ke salah satu sisi dimensional demi menemui hal yang ia cari sekaligus ia takuti. Cao Cao cukup mengetahui tentang rahasia Naruto. Namun belum tentu ia mengetahui semua dari rahasia Naruto. Bahkan, Cao Cao tak mengetahui apa itu tujuan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau ini keinginan _Tou-san, _aku tak bisa menolaknya. Dan kau sama sekali tak berhak untuk menghalangiku," kata Naruto sambil mengembangkan sayap iblisnya.

Cao Cao mengkeraskan wajahnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Jika kau ke sana bukan berarti kau bisa menyelesaikan segalanya! Lalu-"

"Sudah kubilang ini keinginan Ayah dank au tak berhak melarangku!" potong Naruto sekaligus membentak di saat bersamaan. "Kalau kau berhak untuk mendewakan manusia dan menjadikan manusia sebagai makhluk tak terkalahkan, maka aku bisa mengatakan aku juga dewa dan aku tak terkalahkan! Jangan coba halangi aku manusia rendahan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menjejak kasar tubuh Great Red dan terbang ke atas dengan kecepatan maksimun.

"Biar kuberitahu padamu. Maaf saja jika selama ini aku berbohong. Aku bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki. Lebih tepatnya itu bukan nama asliku. Aku juga tidak terlahir dari ayah dan ibuku. Sejak awal aku hanya diaku anak oleh mereka. Aku adalah sesuatu yang disebut _Dragon of The End _selain 666, walau tidak ada yang tahu aku naga atau bukan."

Dan dengan mengatakan itu, tubuh Naruto ditutupi sesuatu yang aneh dan sosoknya sendiri menghilang di antara warna abstrak yang bercampuran di celah dimensional.

"_Dragon of The End_ selain 666?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Vali, aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakan ini padamu sejak tadi," ungkap Azazel sambil menyeduh kopi panas yang telah disiapkan Le Fay.

"Ini tentang kematian Ophis dan juga Hades," kata Azazel cukup samar namun dapat didengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Mereka semua diincar. Aku tahu itu. Ini seperti mereka adalah salah satu objek yang diperlukan Rizevim. Tapi, tanpa Hades dunia kematian benar-benar kacau. Banyak teroris dan manusia sebelumnya yang bersangkutan dengan _Sacred Gear _bangkit kembali dan berkeliaran di sekitar Kuil Hades. Sepertinya pihak Zeus mendapat banyak masalah dan menjadi sangat repot saat ini."

Mendengar itu, Vali mencengkram erat cangkir kopi yang ia pegang hingga membuat bagian atasnya hampir retak.

"Apa itu semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto?" gumam Vali kecil.

"Naruto aneh. Sejak beberapa waktu terakhir kali dia benar-benar terlihat aneh. Apakah kau mengetahui fakta yang membuatmu aneh tentang kelahiran Naruto?"

Azazel melirik Vali yang menunduk sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh akan kesuraman. Dia menyadari ada yang aneh tentang Naruto sejak dahulu. Namun ia menyingkirkan pikiran itu karena Naruto sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Namun, saat ini Azazel mengetahui fakta bahwa Vali juga menyadari 'keanehan' pada diri Naruto itu. Dan lebih anehnya pada fakta tentang kelahiran Naruto.

"Aku merasakan aura yang sama saat aku pergi ke celah dimensi jika di dekat Naruto pada waktu tertentu. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan yang membuatku gusar dan merasa terancam. Itu bukanlah hal kuat yang membuatku kegirangan. Namun itu adalah hal tersembunyi yang membuatku khawatir pada Naruto. Apakah Naruto benar-benar terlahir dari dua orang manusia sebelumnya?"

Azazel benar-benar sudah kebingungan sekarang. Masalah DxD, kematian orang-orang tertentu, dan Naruto. Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Naruto diketahui sebelumnya adalah manusia dan seorang iblis reinkarnasi. Namun ia memiliki kemampuan spesial di mana ia adalah orang pertama yang dinyatakan memiliki Longinus baru, yaitu Longinus keempat belas.

Entah sejak kapan Longinus itu ada sendiri tidak diketahui. Tapi Hades menyatakan bahwa Longinus itu berhubungan dengan alam kematian walau pemilik sebelumnya tak diketahui siapa. Bahkan, pernah ditemukan ada hal lain yang tersembunyi pada Longinus itu. Ada aura lain yang bukan dari alam kematian.

"Vali, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ayah dan Ibu dari Naruto?" tanya Azazel.

Vali mengangguk pelan. "Monato Namikaze serta Kushina Uzumaki. Sejauh ini aku tak menemukan hal aneh yang bersangkutan dengan dua orang itu. Naruto juga terlihat tak mengetahui apa-apa. Atau…. Mungkin ia menyembunyikan jati diri kedua orangtuanya yang sesungguhnya?"

Azazel kembali menunduk setelah mendengar respon dari Vali. Sudah lama sejak ia mengenal Naruto dan menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri layaknya ia menganggap Vali. Namun Azazel tak pernah mengetahui semua tentang Naruto. Lebih seperti jika Naruto memendam semuanya sendiri demi tujuan pribadinya yang masih dirahasiakan.

Situasi menjadi hening setelah mereka berdua membahas tentang Naruto. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Mereka telah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu, keheningan itu tersita tatkala sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi muncul di sekitar telinga Azazel dan membuat Azazel sadar bahwa ada yang mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

"Zekrum Bael? Semua anggota DxD? Ke sidang? Sekarang?" tanya Azazel tak percaya setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana. "Walau anda dan beberapa orang lain jugalah tetua, tapi anda tak bisa seenaknya dengan cara mendadak seperti ini untuk memanggil kami secara langsung. Hilangnya Agrares bukan hanya kesalahan kami. Pihak lain juga berada di tempat kejadian. Jadi anda tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya."

"_Ini bukan hanya keputusan saya. Tapi keputusan yang lain. Yang jelas DxD dibutuhkan untuk datang ke sini. Itu adalah yang dikatakan tetua lainnya. Saya hanya menyampaikan dan menyarankan agar anda datang ke sini. Terimakasih."_

Sambungan komunikasi diputus secara sepihak dan itu membuat Azazel mendecakkan lidah karena kesal akan tingkah seenaknya para tetua.

"Aku ini juga Mantan Gubernur, jadi…"

"Azazel, ada apa?" tanya Vali.

"Vali. Kau dan timmu juga harus ikut. Ini demi nasib DxD. Apakah DxD akan bertahan atau tidak, kita akan menentukannya lewat sidang kali ini."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari yang sunyi dan mencekam di _Underworld. _

Anehnya bukan hanya iblis yang ada di sana. Tapi semua dari pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh pun hadir. Kalau ingin bertanya ada apa, maka jawabannya adalah penentuan nasib DxD. DxD, anti teroris yang dibentuk setelah bubarnya Khaos Brigade sekaligus bangkitnya Qlippoth. DxD juga bertujuan untuk menghapus ancaman yang mungkin akan mengancam perdamaina tiga fraksi besar.

Namun bukan berarti DxD bisa menangani segalanya. Dan menurut pandangan pihak lain, kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh Qlippoth karena beberapa penyerangan merupakan kesalahan dari DxD. Secara umum, DxD dipandang harus menanggung semua beban yang mengancamtiga fraksi.

Dalam hal ini DxD telah menyebabkan dua kali kesalahan sehingga tetua memanggil DxD untuk mengajukan pembelaan dan penjelasan atas tindakan yang dilakukan DxD dan apa saja tindakan yang telah mereka lakukan hingga membuat kegagalan dua kali.

Sona Sitri, dia menunduk menghindari tatapan aneh dari para tetua yang lainnya dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tempat sidang. Sona tak suka ketika ia mendapatkan pandangan seolah ialah yang salah. Sona tak suka ketika orang-orang yang tak tahu apa pun itu memutuskan semuanya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Sona memberikan mereka pelajaran dan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang selama ini DxD rasakan. Tekanan untuk selalu bisa dan tuntutan yang membuat kepalanya pecah. Semua itu telah ia alami bersama-sama dengan anggota DxD lainnya akhir-akhir ini. DxD selalu dituntut untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh para tetua walau sudah berkali-kali ditegaskan bahwa DxD tidak tunduk dibawah tetua namun bergerak demi melindungi Great Red.

Walau sudah begitu, tetua dari masing-masing fraksi masih terus bersikeras dan akhirnya membuat DxD diantarkan menuju meja hijau tepat hari ini.

Sona menghela nafas. Dilihatnya sosok sahabat berambut crimsonnya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan gusar sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Rias. Aku takut," gumam Sona sambil memegang tangan Rias yang duduk di sampingnya.

Merasakan genggaman tangan yang hangat dari sosok sahabatnya itu, Rias menengok untuk melihat wajah Sona. Ia tersenyum pahit dan menunjukkan bahwa ia juga takut, lebih tepatnya merasa gugup. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulindungi. Aku masih tak sanggup untuk kehilangan semua yang telah kuperoleh dari DxD, Sona."

Sona mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga sama. Aku juga masih memiliki hal yang ingin kucapai. Saji ingin menjadi guru, dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi dia mati sebelum bisa mencapainya. Untuk itu, aku berjanji agar tetap bersemangat dalam membangun Akademi Auros sekali lagi. Selain itu, aku juga khawatir tentang Naruto. Ada hal aneh yang kutemukan padanya akhir-akhir ini.."

Sona melihat ke langit-langit gedung. "Seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Jadi aku merasa cemas."

"Naruto, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja saat ini? Apa dia akan mengalami hukuman yang sangat berat setelah kabar bahwa kematian Hades ini –Sona?"

"Tolong jangan bahas itu, Rias. Aku tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membayangkan Naruto dieksekusi… mati…," kata Sona lemas.

Rias yang melihat keadaan Sona hanya bisa berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Rias tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto jadi dia hanya bisa melakukan hal ini untuk saat ini. Demi Naruto dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Beberapa saat setelah Sona menceritakan rasa cemasnya, beberapa lingkaran sihir muncul di lantai dan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi Sona dan Rias. Ya, itu adalah anggota DxD yang lainnya. Mereka datang satu per satu.

"Rias, Sona, maaf aku tak bisa datang langsung ke tempat kejadian," ucap Azazel begitu ia bisa melihat Rias dan Sona.

"Aku juga… sebagai ketua aku tak berguna sama sekali. Aku justru membuat masalah bagi anak buahku. Aku pasti menerima hukuman yang berat. Maafkan aku," ucap sosok lain yang muncul tidak dari lingkaran sihir. Melainkan cahaya suci yang mewujud sebagai sosok itu sendiri.

"Tidak, Joker-sama. Kami tahu anda juga memiliki kepentingan untuk melindungi surge. Jadi kami akan berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan anda," balas Sona kepada sosok itu yang diketaui sebagai Joker, Dulio Gesualdo.

"Sona Sitri, ini tentang hal yang menyangkut dengan Naruto. Aku ingin membicarakannya padamu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto? Kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Vali setelah ia memastikan tidak ada yang ingin angkat bicara.

"_Sesuatu? _Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau coba katakan. Naruto yang kukenal adalah Naruto yang selama ini direinkarnasi sebagai iblis oleh kakakku. Jadi aku tak bisa mengerti s_esuatu _yang lain tentang Naruto. Walau Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dariku, aku akan membiarkannya. Bukan hakku untuk mengetahui hal tersebut."

Lalu, setelah Sona mengucapkan hal itu, suara lain terdengar dan membuat Sona tersentak. Suara itu berasal dari sosok baru yang muncul dengan lingkaran sihir ke gedung sidang.

"Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah semuanya?"

Mulai dari lingkaran sihir itu, Sona dapat melihat walau samar-samar karena masih terhalang oleh cahaya. Dua sosok yang akan hadir di sini. Satu memiliki penampilan seorang pria oriental dengan baju_ gakuran _yang dipadukan baju khas china. Serta satu lagi memiliki penampilan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan _ghotic Lolita _yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"C-cao Cao dan… Ophis..? Tidak! Itu Cao Cao dan Lilith!? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di sini!?" teriak Rias begitu mengenali siapa sosok yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. Dan karena teriakan Rias itulah yang lain segera memasang posisi siaga begitu menyadari siapa yang bersama Cao Cao.

"Mengapa orang di sampingmu ikut ke sini!? Apakah ia berniat menyerang!? Atau kau berkerjasama dengannya!?"

Cao Cao mengguncangkan kepalanya pelan masih dengan wajah tenang. "Tidak. Aku maupun Lilith tak punya niat itu sama sekali. Ini semua, kehadiran Lilith, itu dikarenakan Naruto, keinginan Naruto lebih tepatnya. Lilith diselamatkan Naruto dari Rizevim dan dia dijadikan pengganti Ophis sementara. Aku membantu Naruto melawan Rizevim yang muncul di alam kematian. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sangat rahasia padaku. Hanya saja….."

Sona tanpa basa-basi langsung memotong penjelasan Cao Cao dan menanyakan satu hal yang sedari tadi telah mengganjalnya. "Di mana Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu lantas membuat Cao Cao memasang wajah rumit. Walau sedikit sulit untuk menjelaskannya, ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Naruto…. Menyimpan rahasia di mana itu berhubungan dengan ketidakhadirannya di sini."

**TBC**

**Yey, ancur -_- :3 pendek lagi :3**

**Anggap saja chapter kali ini benar-benar chapter ancur dari chapter lainnya :3**

**Oh, ya, selain itu author mo minta maaf karena terlambat update :3 sama kayaknya ff ini bakalan selesai bentar lagi –ga sesuai janji sih, author jadi ga enak. Apa boleh buat, di real life author sibuk banget :3 emak author juga marahin karena author selalu pegang laptop :3**

**Sekali lagi maaf meski belum waktunya lebaran :3 *?* Mungkin sekitar 5 chapter ke atas akan selesai. Setelah itu, author akan pension dari fandom Naru DxD dan ga mengeluarkan ff ampe author niat lagi :3**

**Author juga butuh ide, jadi jangan marah soalnya mood author naik turun pas buat ff.**

**Ok, ini emang pendek, jadi author minta maaf lagi.**

**Yang mau review silahkan review. Yang mo jadi SR ya silahkan,**

**Author mo pamit dulu, ketemu lagi di chapter depan.**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Don't Say Good Bye

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 12 :**

**Don't Say Good Bye**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Arc 2 : Dragon of the End**

**Sona's PoV**

Dulu, aku dapat melihatnya. Melihatnya melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Dulu, aku dapat menggenggam tangannya, berjalan bersamanya sambil tertawa bersama. Dulu, kehadirannya adalah suatu kepastian dalam hidupku.

Namun, untuk melihatnya saja kini aku tak bisa. Dia tidak ada di sampingku sekarang. Dia tidak bisa kusentuh atau pun kuraih. Dia begitu jauh, hingga sosoknya tak nampak lagi di pandanganku. Rasa khawatir akan dirinya ini membuncah di dalam dadaku. Membuatku tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pertanyaan tentang kehadirannya dan keadaannya. Membuat bibirku terus menggumamkan namanya.

Semua itu… semuanya… yang terjadi sebelumnya dan sekarang, aku yakin akan ada perubahan di kehidupanku setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Naruto menghilang di celah dimensi. Mencarinya pun percuma. Karena dia berada di dimensi lain. Setidaknya ini adalah akhir baginya, jadi berusahalah menerima takdir ini."

Mendengar itu, rasa khawatirku semakin membuncah hingga aku tak bisa membendungnya. Aku telah kehilangan akal akan semua ini. Aku merasakan kemarahanku turut memuncak juga. Aku mengatakan ini pada Cao Cao dan Ophis,

"Kalian diselamatkan Naruto tapi kalian tak mencoba untuk menghentikannya atau menyelamatkannya!? Kalian egois!" kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dan entah sadar atau tidak, aku kabur dari gedung persidangan bersama sejuta rasa yang bercampur aduk hingga memenuhi rongga dadaku dengan rasa perih ini.

Panggilan-panggilan yang menyebutkan namaku kuabaikan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Dunia tanpa Naruto, aku tak bisa menjalani ini lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki seperti biasa! Mulai sekarang aku tahu, semua tawa itu akan menjadi tangisan dan senyum bahagia itu akan menjadi wajah duka.

Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu dengan Naruto kembali adalah pergi ke celah dimensi dan menuju dunia lain. Tapi, di celah dimensi dijaga oleh _Great Red. _Yang artinya aku tak bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam celah dimensi.

Kalau begini tujuanku sama saja dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Apa aku menjadi orang jahat?

Apa hanya karena suatu hal kecil, aku berubah menjadi sosok Sona Sitri yang baru?

Tidak. Kehilangan Naruto bukanlah hal kecil, jadi… apakah itu wajar bila jadinya seperti ini?

Aku memejamkan mataku karena frustasi oleh semua ini.

Apakah aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi? Apakah aku tidak bisa berharap sesuatu hanya karena aku iblis yang dilarang untuk berdoa?

Entahlah. Dan semua itu, oleh semua itu, aku akan menunggu sambil mengurung diriku di kamar. Aku tidak akan keluar, sebelum dia kembali. Aku tidak akan melihat yang lain lagi jika dia masih berada di dimensi lain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dan keesokan harinya, berita itu menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan mana pun.

DxD dibubarkan.

Aku mengetahuinya karena Kelompok Sitri yang lain datang ke kamarku dan memberitahuku hal itu sambil menunjukkan muka sedih, berharap bila aku turut bersimpatik. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan nasib dunia yang akan hancur atau apa.

"Mungkin bila DxD dibubarkan maka itu akan lebih bagus. Rizevim Livan Lucifer akan menggapai mimpinya dan kunci menuju dunia lain akan terbuka lebih cepat. Dengan itu Naruto akan kembali lagi padaku," kataku.

Mereka, Kelompok Sitri yang lain nampak kaget oleh keadaanku. Mereka berkali-kali menanyakan kepadaku apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Mereka berkata padaku bahwa kehilangan Naruto itu lebih bagus daripada kehancuran dunia.

Mereka bilang itu adalah kesalahan Naruto sendiri karena menjaga rahasia dari DxD. Jadi aku harus menerima Naruto yang menghilang ke dimensi lain.

Mendengar semua omong kosong mereka membuatku muak. Aku melempar berbagai properti yang ada di dekat ranjangku pada mereka.

"KALIAN TAK TAHU APA-APA JADI BERHENTILAH MENGOCEH SOAL ANRUTO DAN DIRIKU! DUNIA TANPA NARUTO ADALAH DUNIA YANG SEHARUSNYA TAK KULIHAT! JIKA KALIAN KEBERATAN DENGAN PENDAPATKU MAKA KALIAN BISA KELUAR KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!" bentakku pada mereka.

Anggota kelompokku yang lain saling memandang dengan raut wajah khawatir, lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. Mereka mulai meninggalkanku denga keluar kamar ini. Aku yakin mereka telah mengerti bahwa kehadiran mereka tak dibutuhkan olehku.

Aku menatap pada pintu kamarku yang tertutup kemudian mengambil bantalku dan membenamkan wajahku pada bantal itu.

Dunia tanpa Naruto… aku tak peduli lagi.

Apakah itu akan hancur atau tidak, itu bukanlah urusanku.

0o0o0o0o0

Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku mendengar bahwa Naruto menghilang ke dimensi lain. Sudah beberapa hari pula sejak berita tentang bubarnya DxD terdengar. Yang kulakukan masih tetap sama. Ada di kamarku dan meringkuk di balik hangatnya selimut tebalku.

Aku hanya berjalan ke kamar mandi jika diperlukan. Makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh pelayan lainnya tak kulirik, sehingga tubuhku memucat sekarang ini dan kesehatanku menurun.

Orang-orang yang berkunjung ke sini juga sudah kutolak semua. Entah itu Rias, entah itu Sairaorg, entah itu Seekvaira, entah itu kakak, aku tak peduli. Yang kulakukan hanya diam selagi mereka membujukku dari luar.

Aku tak tahu seberapa lama aku akan tetap seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan mati kelaparan dan mayatku ditemukan di ranjang ini beberapa hari lagi. Tapi aku tak peduli. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku tak peduli apapun selain Naruto saat ini.

Lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, rasa kantuk dan pusing menghampiri diriku. Membuat kepalaku terasa pening dan sangat berat untuk diangkat. Tubuhku yang sudah lemas ini menjadi semakin sulit bergerak dan aku merasa kesadaranku mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Apa yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku adalah penjara.

Sebuah penjara tua yang tak terawat dengan mayat-mayat, atau bahkan tulang-berulang para narapidana yang terkurung di balik tangguhnya besi yang menjadi sel bagi mereka.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri penjara itu. Namun yang bisa kulihat adalah sel tua dengan mayat narapidana di dalamnya. Aku bingung. Di mana diriku? Yang terakhir kulakukan di dunia nyata adalah terbaring di ranjang dan merasa pusing. Lalu semuanya terasa gelap, dan setelah itu aku berada di penjara ini.

Aku mengabaikan mayat-mayat yang terkurung di sel tua itu dan berjalan ke dapan. Itu karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Ada sebuah portal hitam di ujung sana tengah menanti dan berputar terus-menerus bak pusaran.

Aku berusaha mendekati portal hitam itu, namun yang kurasakan ketika semakin dekat dengan portal itu adalah rasa dingin. Rasanya sangat dingin, dan sesak memenuhi dadaku. Seolah aku tengah berada di ruanganhampa udara.

Walau aku merasakan dingin dan sesak itu pada tubuhku, kakiku tak mau berhenti seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri. Ia terus berjalan menuju portal itu mengabaikan rasa takutku untuk mendekati portal itu sendiri.

Namun, apa yang muncul di hadapanku setelah aku sudah dengat portal itu membuatku menganga tak percaya dan menahan nafas selama mungkin.

Dia, orang yang sangat kurindukan ada di sana, berdiri di depan portal itu. Rambut pirang, mata biru, tiga guratan halus di sekitar pipinya. Semua yang kurindukan darinya benar-benar telah tampil di depan mataku.

"Naruto.." panggilku padanya dengan suara lirih.

Naruto membalikkan badan sepenuhnya padaku sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memasuki portal hitam itu. Naruto mempunyai mata dingin yang terisi kekosongan. Tak seperti pandangan hangatnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku. Naruto perlahan menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Tapi… senyum itu terlihat menyedihkan. Terlihat rapuh, akan hancur, dan akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat.

Apa senyum Naruto yang terakhir ini juga akan direnggut dariku? Kalau sampai seperti itu…

"Maaf," kata Naruto singkat.

Sesudah itu dia berjalan muncur menuju portal. Portal yang tadinya terus berputar kini membuka dan aku dapat melihat dunia hitam tanpa dasar di dalamnya. Naruto memasang posisi seperti akan melompat dari belakang ke portal itu.

Otomatis instingku segera menyadarkanku dan membuatku berlari menuju Naruto. Aku berusaha meraih tangannya agar Naruto tak jatuh ke dalam portal itu. Tapi-

"Selamat tinggal," sosok Naruto terjatuh ke dalam portal itu sebelum aku bisa meraih tangannya.

""Narutoooo! Jangan! Tidak! Jangan ke sana! Pegang tanganku, kembalilah! Kumohon!" teriakku berharap.

Namun, semua yang kuinginkan nyatanya tak terkabul semudah itu. Melihat ke bawah pada portal itu, aku sudah tak bisa melihat Naruto lagi.

Aku kehilangan Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesuatu yang membuatku memberontak mendorongku pergi dari penjara itu entah bagaimana caranya. Saat aku tersadar dan membuka mata kembali, yang kutemukan adalah diriku yang terbaring di ranjang dengan tak berdaya.

Aku mengangkat tubuh bagian atasku dan melihat sekitar kamarku yang berantakan.

"Itu tadi hanyalah mimpi," gumamku begitu menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk lututku sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirku dan cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Bahkan di mimpi saja aku kehilangan Naruto…," kataku setengah terisak.

Aku terus menangis dalam kesendirian seperti itu sebelum aku menyadari ada hawa keberadaan lain di kamarku. Aku yang penasaran segera mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. Lalu aku mencari ke sekitar kamar di mana asal hawa keberadaan itu berada.

Pandanganku berhenti pada jendela kamarku. Mataku terpaku pada sosok cantik yang berdiri di balkon sambil menyentuh jendela kamarku. Sosok itu memiliki rambut merah panjang yang lembut serta mata hijau dan senyuman yang hangat, namun terlihat akan hilang. Wajahnya yang ayu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

-Dia mirip dengan Naruto.

Sosok itu tersenyum padaku, ia mengatakan sesuatu dari bibirnya. Bibirnya bergerak, namun aku samasekali tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Sosok it uterus berbicara, sampai aku mulai mengantuk dan kepalaku terasa akan jatuh ke ranjang. Saat itu juga, ia mengangkat kakinya dan memasuki jendelaku.

Tunggu dulu! Dia bisa menembus jendelaku!?

Mataku yang tadi terbuka setengah mulai membuka sepenuhnya dan aku berjalan mundur menghindari sosok itu. Namun, percuma. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipiku.

Dingin.

Tangannya begitu dingin sehingga aku merasa dia benar-benar tidak hidup.

"Sona-chan…, jangan ketakutan begitu. Aku sedih melihatmu dalam keadaan terpuruk ini," katanya yang membuatku kaget sekali lagi karena suaranya bisa terdengar kali ini.

A-ah.. mungkin saja tadi hanya efek kaca yang menghalangi sehingga suaranya –tunggu, lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang bisa menembus kaca jendela kamarku!?

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku ketakutan.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia mengelus puncak rambutku penuh kasih sayang hingga aku benar-benar merasa nyaman akan kehadirannya. Sosok itu mulai menyebutkan satu nama yang mungkin akan mengubah semua takdir untuk ke depannya.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Kushina."

0o0o0o0o0

**Author's PoV**

"Vali, tentang orangutan Naruto itu.. aku tahu sedikit tentang ibunya," kata Kuroka tiba-tiba.

Vali melirik Kuroka, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kuroka. Vali sebenarnya bingung mengapa Kuroka menghampirinya malam-malam begini. Namun ia tak mengira bahwa Kuroka akan membicarakan tentang orangtua Naruto.

"Kuroka? Katakan yang kau ketahui tentang Uzumaki Kushina," perintah Vali.

Kuroka menghela nafas. Ia bergerak menuju ranjang Vali dan mendudukinya, membuat Vali mengernyit akan tindakan Kuroka. Kuroka menundukkann wajahnya, sehingga ekspresinya tak terlihat dikarenakan tertutupi oleh poni-poni rambutnya.

"Kushina Uzumaki bukanlah manusia," ucap Kuroka mengawali ceritanya.

"Bukan manusia?" tanya Vali untuk memastikan.

Kuroka mengangguk. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Identitasnya telah ia sembunyikan. Sebagai klan Uzumaki yang terkenal, ia memiliki kemampuan tinggi dan bekerja untuk menyegel monster-monster yang berbahaya, seperti naga, siluman, dan sebagainya. Waktu itu, saat aku menjadi pelarian aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Kupikir dia akan menyegelku, tapi dia tak melakukannya dan menjadikanku anak asuhnya. Aku bersamanya hanya beberapa bulan. Saat itu aku mendengar bahwa Rizevim menginginkan kemampuannya itu entah untuk apa, jadi dia menawarkan pada Kushina-san untuk bergabung dengannya."

Kuroka menghentikan ceritanya di tengah-tengah dan melirik Vali untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Vali.

"Tunggu, sejauh aku meneliti tentang Rizevim, aku tidak pernah menemukan nama Uzumaki Kushina di dalamnya." Vali melihat Kuroka, "lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Kushina-san menolaknya dengan alasan dia sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan itu. Jadi Rizevim menganggapnya ancaman dan memanfaatkan Naruko untuk membunuhnya. Lalu, Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu menanggung semuanya sendiri, menanggung beban keluarganya," Kuroka memasang ekspresi sedih. Ia seolah mengatakan rasa kesedihannya lewat cerita itu pada Vali.

Vali diam sesaat. Ia benar-benar berpikir soal cerita Kuroka padanya.

_Kemampuan menyegel? Klan Uzumaki punya kemampuan seperti itu? Mengapa Rizevim mengincarnya? Tunggu dulu, menyegel itu… gadis Valkyrie yang lalu tahu cara menyegel 666 dan dia diincar. Apa Rizevim mengincar kemampuan menyegel Klan Uzumaki atas dasar alasan yang sama dengan dia mengincar gadis Valkyrie itu? Lalu, kalau itu benar, maka ia mengincar Naruto sekarang yang sau-satunya anggota Klan Uzumaki._

Vali yang menyadari hal itu segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk menghubungi Azazel. Ia menaruh lingkaran sihir itu di sekitar telinganya.

"Azazel, ini penting. Kita akan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang besar bersama-sama. Aku butuh informasi tentang kediaman Klan Uzumaki sekarang," kata Vali begitu ia terhubung dengan Azazel.

["Tunggu, Vali. Menyelesaikan apa? Mengapa kau juga membutuhkan informasi kediaman Klan Uzumaki? Aku tak mempunyainya, jadi-"]

"Ini berhubungan dengan hilangnya Naruto. Rizevim mengincarnya karena ia Klan Uzumaki. Jadi aku harus meneliti tentang Klan Uzumaki lebih banyak lagi."

["Apa kemampuan Klan Uzumaki sehingga Rizevim mengincarnya?"]

"Kemampuannya.. kemungkinan besar adalah untuk menyegel Sang Malapetaka sendiri."

Azazel nampak syok di seberang sana. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali, namun ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa yang dikatakan Vali ada benarnya. Azazel mengangguk di seberang sana dan menjawab Vali.

["Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Jadi, apakah kau akan berangkat dengan anggota timmu yang lain ke kediaman lama Keluarga Uzumaki"]

Vali mengangguk, "ya, aku akan ke sana dengan anggota timku. Kalau begitu, terimakasih bantuannya. Jika sudah, hubungi aku, aku akan segera berangkat saat informasi itu telah sampai."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Vali menutup sambungan komunikasi sihirnya dengan Azazel dan menghilangkan lingkaran sihir di sekitar telinganya.

Vali berbalik menghadap Kuroka, "terimakasih bantuanmu kali ini. Dan segeralah bergegas, kita harus siap kapan saja," kata Vali sambil meninggalkan kamarnya setelah ia mengatakan itu pada Kuroka.

Kuroka tersenyum, "aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk tim ini, khususnya untukmu. Hanya saja kau selalu terpaku pada Naruto, jadi aku ingin membantumu saat ini. Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatmu melihatku setelahnya."

Mengatakan itu, Kuroka bangkit dari ranjang Vali dan mengikuti Vali yang telah keluar kamar lebih dahulu.

0o0o0o0o0

**Sona's PoV**

Sosok cantik berambut merah panjang itu mengatakan padaku bahwa namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

Sebuah nama yang membuatku merasakan kesedihan lagi akan ingatan pada seseorang yang sudah tak dapat kuraih lagi. Uzumaki. Dengan kata lain, dia mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Naruto.

Tidak seperti Naruko, aku tidak dapat merasakan hawa berbahaya darinya –atau mungkin dia menyembunyikannya?

Tidak, itu tetap saja tidak mungkin. Orang bernama Kushina ini mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman. Ia terlihat memahami perasaanku, dan dia bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sedih melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

Semua tentang sosok itu dan Naruto membuatku bingung hingga semua kebingungan ini bertumpu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanyaku pada Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum, ia duduk di tepi ranjangku dan memilin ujung rambutnya. "Hmm, memang benar aku mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Kau benar-benar sangat menganggap Naruto berarti, ya? Sudah kukira kau gadis yang baik." Kushina menjeda kalimatnya sambil melihat langit-langit kamarku.

"Aku adalah ibunya Naruto."

-!

Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi….

Fakta ini benar-benar membuatku kaget!

Mengapa ibunya Naruto ada di sini? Mengapa ia baru memunculkan diri sekarang? Bahkan, sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal keluarganya padaku, apalagi tentang ibunya! Jadi ini benar-benar suatu kejutan bagiku.

"Aku senang bila kau adalah gadis yang dicintai Naruto. Tapi… dia benar-benar telah kehilanganmu sekarang. Aku tak suka bila ia menyia-nyiakanmu. Tapi, seberapa banyak pun aku berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya soalmu, Naruto tidak dapat mendengar suaraku. Ia hanya bisa untuk terus mencariku sambil memanggil namaku dan itu membuatku sedih."

Tunggu dulu, aku tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Selain itu, mengapa Naruto tak menyadari sosok ibunya sendiri bila aku saja bisa?

"Kau ini…. Apa..?" tanyaku.

Kushina memandangku. Tepatnya ia menatap jauh ke dalam mataku, kemudian tersenyum.

Ia mencoba memegang sebuah figura di dekat ranjangku. Namun tangannya tak bisa menyentuh figura itu. Lebih tepatnya tangan miliknya hanya menembus figura itu.

Aku melihat tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku. "Kau… roh?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kushina menangguk, ia menatapku sedih. "Sayang sekali aku tak dapat menikmati hidupku seperti orang normal. Dan tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir aku sudah mati hanya karena aku ini adalah roh! Aku memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk hidup dan melihat anakku, jadi aku takkan mati semudah yang lain!"

Kushina mengatakannya dengan berapi-api. Ia meluapkan semua emosinya padaku. Tapi, walau begitu aku berpikir apakah Kushina juga sedih akan hilangnya Naruto kali ini? Tapi… tadi dia menenangkanku, 'kan? Kalau begini-

"Apa kau mencari Naruto? Aku tahu di mana ia berada," kata Kushina sambil memperhatikanku. Ia rupanya telah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan sejak awal, tapi baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Selain itu, aku sedikit ragu dicampur tidak percaya ketika ia mengatakan tahu di mana Naruto berada.

Kushina menarik tanganku dan memaksaku turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di lantai. Ia tersenyum padaku. Kemudian jarinya menunjuk sebuah titik di mana aku dapat melihat sebuah pusaran hitam seperti di mimpiku ada di sana.

"Tu-tunggu! Itu…" kataku kebingungan.

Kushina mengatakan hal ini padaku dengan halus, "kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, 'kan? Naruto yang menghilang ke dimensi lain membuatmu begini, 'kan? Maka, aku tak ingin kau jadi sedih dengan hilangnya Naruto. Karena itu, ikutlah denganku dan bawa Naruto bersamamu setelahnya. Dunia Naruto bukan di tempatku dan Minato, tapi di tempatmu. Jadi… ikutlah denganku, ya?"

Tangan Kushina semakin menarikku menuju pusaran itu.

Aku hanya menurut karena ini menyangkut dengan Naruto. Selain itu.. dia benar-benra tahu di mana Naruto berada dan bagaimana keadaannya! Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah mempercayainya saat membawaku menuju dunia di mana Naruto berada.

Aku dan Kushina loncat ke dalam pusaran itu.

Suatu kekuatan yang memekakkan terasa di pori-pori kulitku. Rasa dingin yang teramat sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku dan membuatku menggigil. Rasa dingin ini juga terasa menyakitkan dan sesak di dadaku membuatkutak terbiasa dengan rasa itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan aku benar-benar terjatuh dan rasa sakit menyebar ke tubuhku.

Walau begitu, aku masih merasakan kesadaranku masih bersamaku. Aku berusaha bangkit dan yang muncul di pandanganku adalah dunia yang benar-benar hanya terisi dengan warna hitam! Aku melihat pada Kushina dengan pandangan untuk meminta penjelasan.

Kushina tersenyum padaku, ia menunjuk ke suatu arah, "lihatlah ke sana," kata Kushina.

Aku bingung oleh perkataannya. Walau begitu, aku menuruti Kushina dan melihat ke arah di mana dia menunjuk. Saat aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di arah itu, aku kaget dan segera berlari menuju 'sesuatu-yang-janggal' itu.

Rambut pirang, mata biru, tiga guratan halus di sekitar pipinya, Aku mengenal semua itu sebagai sosok yang sangat kurindukan! Dia benar-benar ada di sini! Aku tak percaya ini, tapi… selama ini, Rizevim benar-benar tak bisa masuk dunia seperti ini yang dapat dimasuki dengan mudahnya bahkan olehku.

Aku semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirku.

Saat sudah dekat dengan sosoknya, aku menghambur ke pelukannya agar membuatnya tak lepas lagi dariku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto."

**TBC**

**Yay, tuntas juga ini chapter :3**

**Chapter kali ini lebih ke pair sih, dan perasaannya Sona waktu Naruto ngilang *yaelah ni anak ngilang aja, pacarnya baper tuh :3 **

**Dan chapter kali ini sangat vendek :3 itu karena deadline author yang lain juga menunggu :3 kira-kira selama dua minggu karena deadline lain author ngetik 50 halaman :'v, dan karena author tipe marathon semalam ngetiknya, 50 halam itu bener-bener berat :3**

***nangis di pojokkan**

**Yup, dan komen author di ff author, itu kesalahn :3 itu kesalahan, sumpah! *ini memalukan :'( author mo review ff laen, taunya masuk kef f author ndiri, mungkin itu kolom komentarnya author kira kolom komentar ff laen :3 –masih misteri kenapa kesalahn ini terjadi-**

**Btw, makasih buat yang laen yang udah review cerita abal-abal ini :3**

**Ketemu author di chapter depan ya! Komennya ditunggu, ngarep banget ini author rasanya :v**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Going to Final

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 13 :**

**Going To Final**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Arc 2 : Dragon of the End**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

-Di sisi Tim Vali-

"Kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki, huh? Apa tidak apa-apa untuk pergi ke tempat yang seperti itu? Apa yang kaupikirkan, Vali?"

"Mungkin sedikit terlambat untuk kita yang pergi ke sana sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna setidaknya. Ada hal yang mengusikku begitu Kuroka memberitahuku sedikit tentang salah satu anggota Keluarga Uzumaki."

"Keluarga Uzumaki, ya? Kudengar bahwa mereka terikat dengan Kyuubi yang berada di Kyoto, walau aku tak tahu alasan pastinya. Kakek tua itu berkata 'Keluarga Uzumaki membiarkan hal yang besar keluar dan mereka hancur, kuharap Kyuubi mengetahuinya' seperti itu."

"Hal yang keluar? Kyuubi kan seorang monster juga, dalam hal ini aku dapat mengelompokkannya menjadi _youkai. _Jadi…, karena dikatakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka dapat menyegel sesuatu… apa itu berarti mereka pernah menyegel Kyuubi?" Vali melihat pada langit dan berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Namun dirinya akhirnya menyerah dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, Vali-sama?" tanya Le Fay begitu melihat pimpinanya yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Itu mungkin hanya pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di kepalaku. Tapi-"

"Tapi-?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bikou, percepat awanmu. Aku tidak ingin waktu kita tersita lebih banyak," perintah Vali tanpa menjawab Le Fay.

"Hah~ Ini merepotkan," dengus Bikou.

Awan emas yang dikendalikan oleh Bikou yang sedang dinaiki oleh Tim Vali mulai melaju lebih cepat karena Bikou yang membuatnya terbang dalam kecepatan maksimal.

_-Tapi, jika Kyuubi saja bisa disegel, walau peristiwa di Kyoto tak menunjukkan kemampuan asli Kyuubi sendiri, Adalah hal yang normal ketika Rizevim mengincar Naruto setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyuubi disegel sebelumnya. Masalahnya adalah mengapa dia bisa mengetahui hal ini? Siapa yang membocorkan informasi pribadi Klan Uzumaki seperti ini? Apa itu berarti ada salah satu pengkhianat di antara yang lain?_

_Kyuubi dan Uzumaki, Uzumaki dan Naruto, Naruto dan celah dimensi, celah dimensi dan 666, 666 dan Rizevim._

_Aku tahu ada yang terhubung di antara mereka. Malah sangat kuat._

_Maka, kalau begini, Kyuubi adalah salah satu kuncinya. Dan daripada menuju Kediaman Uzumaki yang tak pasti-_

"Bikou, ganti haluan. Kita akan menuju ke tempat Kyuubi berada." Perintah Vali begitu memikirkan kembali semua masalah yang melintas di otaknya.

_-Menuju tempat Kunci itu sendiri akan lebih menguntungkan._

0o0o0o0o0

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto."

Sona memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan sejuta rasa yang menumpuk di dadanya dan membuatnya begitu tersiksa sehingga ia menjadi terpuruk akhir-akhir ini. Namun, setelah ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tersebut, semua hal yang mendesaknya di dalam dada mulai menghilang perlahan sehingga ia bisa menghembuskan nafas seperti normal kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Sona semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dirasakannya bau tubuh yang sama dengan sosok Naruto yang dulu. Semua yang membuat Sona nyaman ada pada Naruto yang ia peluk saat ini. Namun-

"_Tou-sama… _apa artinya ini…? _Tou-sama..? _Bisakah kau memunculkan dirimu di hadapanku? _Tou-sama…"_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar amat rapuh dan disertai isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sona melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

Sona tidak pernah melihat Naruto dalam keadaan sehancur ini. Selain dari waktu kematian Naruko dan Ophis, Sona tak pernah melihat Naruto kembali terpuruk. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar tahu bahwa Naruto tengah menangis.

Naruto sama sekali tak menanggapi dirinya dan malah meneruskan tangisannya dalam diam sambil memanggil _Tou-sama _terus-menerus.

Sona yang ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk membuat Naruto kembali pulih segera membalikkan badannya, "Kushina-_san, _apa yang terjadi dengan aya-"

BLAAAARRRRR!

Sebelum Sona menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kushina telah menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan kemudian terjadi sebuah ledakan besar yang mengagetkan. Terlebih lagi ledakan itu tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, sehingga Sona amat sangat khawatir akan hal ini.

"Naruto!" teriak Sona sambil memeluk Naruto, berusaha melindungi Naruto dari ledakan itu.

Sona dapat merasakan panas di punggungnya dan ia merasa benar-benar seperti terbakar. Sona memekik kesakitan, namun dirinya tak melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto dan malah mengeratkan pelukan itu sendiri.

Walau begitu, Sona masih heran mengapa Naruto tak mau bergeming.

Setelah beberapa saat paska terjadinya ledakan tak terduga itu, Sona mendengar sebuah tawa yang berkumandang di sekitarnya.

"Ufufufu~ Yang satu itu ada di sana dan masuk perangkapku~ Dan juga, gadis kecil bermarga Sitri, percuma saja kau mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, dia tak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranmu! Mengapa kau melindunginya? Itu percuma! Lepaskan saja dia dan kau akan selamat, benar~?"

Sona merasa marah akan suara itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan berharap untuk menemukan di mana asal suara itu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, pandangannya berhenti pada suatu titik.

Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut putih yang bergelombang dan mata yang menutup. Gadis itu memiliki simbol magatama di sekitar dadannya dan ia memakai pakaian adat khas. Bagaimana pun Sona melihatnya, Sona benar-benar mengetahui siapa gadis itu, karena dia pernah melihat gadis itu.

Sona berbicara pelan sambil memastikan siapa gadis berambut putih itu, "kau… gadis yang membunuh Naruko…. , 'kan?"

Gadis itu menyeringai. Dirinya yang tadi berdiri mengambang di udara mulai mendekat dan membuka matanya.

-Rongga mata yang kosong.

Sona benar-benar ketakutan begitu melihatnya. Dia seolah melihat kutukan begitu menyaksikan rongga mata kosong itu terbuka dan ditujukkan ke arahnya.

"A-apa… siapa… kau ini..?" tanya Sona setengah ketakutan.

Gadis itu menyeringai semakin lebar, dan dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menciptakan sebuah bola cahaya yang cukup kecil.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku akan merubah dunia ini dengan menunjukkan kekosongan," mengatakan itu, bola-bola tadi muncul semakin banyak dan menyebabkan ledakan di sana-sini.

Sona semakin ketakutan. Dia berusaha mengaktifkan sihir dan kekuatan iblis miliknya, namun semua itu tak berguna dan tak berfungsi entah karena apa.

"Apa kau tahu~? Naruto Uzumaki yang di sana itu memang benar-benar bodoh~! Aku menggunakan ayah dan ibu mereka untuk memancingnya dan dia masuk ke dalam sini, ke dalam perangkapku! Sebentar lagi juga dia akan tamat, aku akan membawanya pada Rizevim~ Dan, oh, alasan mengapa kau tak bisa dilihat olehnya adalah karena di mana tempat ini berada!"

Sona melihat pada gadis itu lebih jelas. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya apa yang telah terjadi pada tempat yang ia tempati sekarang. Sejak awal sejak saat Kushina mengajaknya ke tempat ini, dia sudah merasakan hal yang aneh. Bahkan dalam tempat ini, dirinya seolah bukan apa-apa. Kekuatannya tak bisa digunakan entah mengapa, Naruto juga tak bisa melihatnya dan meresponnya sama sekali.

Karena itu, Sona benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini adalah dimensi di mana Sang Malapetaka berada! Sebuah dimensi paling berbahaya yang tak boleh diinjak oleh makhluk dengan kekuatan lemah! Klan Uzumaki menyembunyikan informasi ini dan hanya mereka yang bisa bertahan tanpa terhapus sama sekali," gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menanti respon dari Sona.

"…terhapus…?"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang setelah melihat respon Sona. Ia menunjukkan tawa yang mengerikan dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Makhluk dengan kekuatan lemah, pada umumnya akan terhapus begitu masuk dari sini. Kau tahu, kehadiranmu yang tak dirasakan Naruto, kekuatanmu yang tak bisa kau gunakan, itu adalah dampak dari proses _terhapus._"

Sona menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jika kau terhapus, maka kau akan tenggelam di dunia yang gelap ini selamanya. Sendirian, dan kedinginan. Mengerikan, bukan? Kau tak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu. Hidupmu tidak akan berakhir, namun kau akan melayang-layang di sini selamanya! Dan, oh~ Aku melupakan ini~! Alasan mengapa aku tak terhapus adalah karena aku mengambil potongan kekuatan dari _Great Red! _Kau tahu, kan, bila _Great Red _adalah penguasa dimensi? Karena itulah, kekuatannya bisa melindungiku dan membuatku kembali ke duniaku seperti semula. Yup, kau akan berakhir segera, gadis Sitri. Cintamu yang tak berguna pada Naruto Uzumaki itu berakhir sia-sia. Nah, bagaimana sekarang? Apa menurutmu Naruto Uzumaki akan menyelamatkanmu~?

Dan juga~ Alasan lain mengapa Naruto tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sini dan aku adalah karena dirinya yang menolak kehadiranku dengan kekuatan Uzumakinya. Tapi ada keuntungannya juga sih, soalnya aku bisa menyerangnya sementara dia tak melihatku~!"

Sona yang mendengar fakta-fakta tadi merasa syok dan dia terjatuh di atas lutunya. Badannya perlahan mulai terasa sangat ringan, seolah tak mempunyai berat. Dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa tangannya yang ada di bahu Naruto mulai tembus pada tubuh Naruto. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat dingin.

"Mengapa…? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan orangtua Naruto? Apa mereka juga… terhapus…?" tanya Sona dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, Sona merasakan suaranya juga akan turut menghilang.

"Yup, mereka terhapus~ Itu karena mereka mati dan nyawa mereka yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan seorang Uzumaki dengan keras kepalanya pergi ke sini, dan akhirnya terhapus karena kesalahan mereka sendiri. Namun, karena dulunya mereka seorang Uzumaki, setidaknya mereka bisa pergi ke dunia mereka kembali, walau ada batas waktunya dan kehadiran mereka yang tak bisa dirasakan~"

_-Pantas saja Kushina-san sebelumnya seperti itu ketika bertemu denganku. Tapi, mengapa Kushina-san mengajakku ke sini? Apa dia memang berniat ini dari awal?_

"Oh, dan aku mengendalikan Minato dan Kushina sehingga Kushina membawamu ke sini, setidaknya. Tujuanku untuk membawa Naruto karena mereka berdua juga tercapai. Kami membutuhkan setidaknya seorang tumbal untuk kebangkitan 666.

Dan tumbal itu adalah kau~!"

Sona tersentak, tubunya benar-benar terasa seperti tak memiliki kekuatan dan semua indra perasanya mulai hilang. Otaknya juga entah kenapa bekerja tak menentu sehingga ia mulai melupakan satu persatu memori yang terjadi di otaknya.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada Sona, "sebagai tanda perpisahan denganmu. Kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Otsutsuki Toneri~"

Setelah gadis itu yang Sona ketahui bernama Otsutsuki Toneri memperkenalkan diri, Sona benar-benar merasakan tubunya telah sepenuhnya terhapus.

Sedangkan, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dirinya merasa aneh dengan semua yang terjadi. Seperti ada seseorang di sekitarnya, namun dia tak dapat melihatnya. Hal yang sama yang ia rasakan ketika ia mencari kehadiran kedua orangtuanya.

Ia merasakan dingin di sekitar bahunya, seperti ada yang memegangnya. Namun ia tak dapat melihat siapa-siapa.

Batin Naruto berteriak.

Meminta pertolongan kepada siapa saja.

Ia sudah cukup pusing dan tersiksa tentang semua fakta yang terjadi dengan Klan Uzumaki. Kini apa yang terjadi dengan masa depan dunia menjadi tanggungannya.

Setelah itu, dia mendengar suara itu begitu hawa dingin itu menjadi semakin dingin.

Suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Namun ia dapat mengenali suara itu. Suara itu berbisik di telinganya, terasa sangat dekat. Namun dia tak menemukan siapa yang menyuarakan suara itu di dekat telinganya.

Naruto begitu merindukan suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun ia tak dapat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, sehingga kebingungan yang melandanya bertambah lagi.

Naruto tahu,

-Itu adalah suara Sona Sitri.

"_Selamatkan aku, Naruto-kun."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Diam di sana! Kalian tak memiliki ijin masuk atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, Yasaka-_sama _juga tak memberitahu kami tentang kedatangan seseorang! Jadi, jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi atau kami akan anggap kedatangan kalian sebagai serangan!" teriak seorang penjaga yang menjaga sekitar tempat di _Fushimi Inari._

Vali menatap mereka datar, ia sudah tahu bahwa akan seperti ini bila datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Tapi, bagaimana pun waktunya sangat sempit, tidak mungkin ia memberi pemberitahuan pada pemimpin di Kyoto bahwa ia akan berkunjung selama dirinya masih berada dalam perjalanan.

"Bukankah sikap kalian yang menghadang kami itu sudah bisa digolongkan ke dalam _penyerangan? _Jika kalian tak ingin dianggap begitu, turunkan senjata kalian, kami datang dengan maksud tidak untuk menjadi teroris," kata Vali berusaha untuk menjaga sikapnya agar tetap tenang.

Para penjaga di depan terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Namun mereka masih menunjukkan sikap mau untuk melawan.

"Kami tak meminta pendapat kalian! Hanya karena kata-kata singkat seperti itu tidak akan membuat kami membiarkan kalian untuk masuk ke dalam! Pemimpin kami terlalu sibuk jika hanya untuk menerima tamu tak pasti seperti kalian!"

Vali mendengus, "yah, memang benar, sih," katanya menunjukkan senyum pahit.

Vali kemudian menghela nafas, ia memberikan kode pada Bikou dan yang lainnya agar tetap diam di tempat, sementara dirinya maju lebih dekat kepada para penjaga itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Kami bilang diam di tempat!" teriak salah satu penjaga.

Vali mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan sikap seperti menyerahkan diri. "Begini saja, aku akan masuk sendirian ke dalam. Kalian boleh menjaga timku yang di sana itu untuk tidak menyusulku ke dalam. Jadi, nanti saat aku menunjukkan gerakan mencurigakan, kalian bisa menyerangku kapan saja. Yah, walau aku takkan diam jika diserang. Toh, orang seperti apapun itu mana mungkin mau pasrah ketika diserang.

-Jadi, perketat penjagaan kalian, kalian akan mengawasiku sementara aku berbincang sedikit dengan pemimpin kalian. Jika aku tertangkap nanti, aku akan rela menjadi tawanan kalian selama yang kalian mau. Bagaimana?"

Vali memberikan tawaran itu agar bisa mempermudah rencananya. Mengalahkan penjaga di depan bukanlah hal yang sulit. Malah, mungkin sangat mudah. Tapi, dia sadar kesempatannya akan hilang begitu ia melakukan serangan pada penjaga depan. Jadi, Vali mengambil jalan pintas dengan membiarkan mereka membuat penjagaan ketat pada dirinya. Tapi Vali tidak mengucapkan bahwa itu adalah janjinya, jadi dia bisa kabur nanti jika keadaannya tidak mendukung.

Bikou dan yang lainnya juga tahu, mereka bisa mengalahkan para penjaga dengan mudah. Karena itu mereka juga tahu tugas mereka bahwa mereka akan membantu Vali jika dia dalam kesulitan.

"Ah, lalu- Mengapa kalian tidak meminta ijin langsung dari atasan kalian itu?" tanya Vali, memastikan.

Para penjaga saling bertatapan. Mereka menunjukkan kejanggalan dengan tatapan mereka yang dipenuhi ketakutan. Vali yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada diri mereka sedikit merasa curiga.

"Soalnya, Yasaka_-sama _tidak mengijinkan kami untuk melapor jika itu tidak penting," kata mereka, setengah berbohong.

Vali dan timnya sejak awal telah merasa kejanggalan tentang sikap para penjaga. Ucapan mereka dan sikap yang mereka buat seperti dibuat-buat. Mereka juga seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu. Bisa dibilang sikap mereka saat ini dibuat hanya demi untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

"Kalian… berbohong.., kan?" kata Vali lirih, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar para penjaga itu.

"E-eh!? Tidak… kami…"

"Ah, cukup. Ini akan jadi lama jika jadinya begini. Bawa aku masuk," kata Vali pada akhirnya memutuskan.

Para penjaga itu segera bergerak ke tempat di mana mereka bisa menyerang dan mengawasi Vali dengan mudah. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang memanggil penjaga lain dan menyuruh untuk mengawasi sisa Tim Vali yang berjaga di luar.

Kuroka menghela nafas, ia hanya menatap malas para penjaga yang mengawasinya dengan bersiaga. Tatapan Kuroka terpaku pada punggung Vali, "semoga berhasil," bisiknya.

0o0o0o0o0

Azazel menatap langit _Underworld _yang menampakkan warna aneh. Cahay yang katanya telah ada beberapa hari lalu masih terpampang jelas di langit, entah karena alasan apa, cahaya itu muncul dan membuat firasat buruk milik Azazel meningkat.

Saat itu juga, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya yang baru datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Azazel melirik singkat pada orang itu. Karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang di saat-saat seperti ini. "Ada apa, Sirzech?"

Sirzech Gremory, pria berambut crimson yang juga menyandang status sebagai Maou Lucifer saat ini tengah berdiri di belakang Azazel. Ia berencana menemui mantan gubernur malaikat maut tersebut karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Keadaan _Underworl _menjadi sangat buruk sekarang ini."

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai maou, Sirzech?"

"Jadi?" Sirzech mengulang pertanyaan Azazel itu.

"Jadi, aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu. Kurasa bukan hanya _Underworld, _di tempat lainjuga terjadi keanehan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, apa kau tahu bahwa pewaris dari Sitri telah menghilang dua hari belakangan ini? Rias sangat khawatir akan hal itu dan memintaku untuk mencari di mana Sona Sitri berada. Di lain pihak, aku juga ingin mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi, firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi," jelas Sirzech.

Azazel memicingkan matanya, "Sona Sitri hilang?"

"Dia, kan, yang katanya mengurung diri dalam kondisi terpuruk itu beberapa hari ini? Aku baru mendengar beritanya."

"Rias menemukannya tak ada di kamar kemarin lusa. Jadi dia sangat panik, dan begitulah selanjutnya, aku sudah menceritakan padamu tadi."

Azazel menatap Sirzech iba, dia yang juga mantan pemimpin seperti Sirzech mengetahui pasti bagaimana keadaan Sirzech sekarang. Di saat urusan pribadi melanda, seorang pemimpin itu masih harus lebih mengedepankan urusan yang lainnya demi pamor dan nama baiknya. Karena itu, Azazel tahu bahwa Sirzech akan terancam posisinya bila tak melakukan sesuatu tentang keadaan di _Underworld._

Azazel berbalik, berjalan melewati Sirzech dan membuat sebuah lingkarans sihir dengan tangannya.

"Apa tindakan yang harus kuambil, Azazel?" tanya Sirzech, sekali lagi.

Azazel menghela nafas. Ia menunjuk pada lingkaran sihir yang ia buat, "mari memantau dunia manusia. Barangkali ada keanehan di sana juga yang bisa kita jadikan petunjuk, berita di TV _Underworld _tidak akan menguntungkan, jadi kita akan mencari info lewat dunia manusia. Menyamarlah sebagai orang biasa," terang Azazel.

Belum sempat Azazel memasuki lingkaran sihir itu, sesuatu muncul dari sana, yang membuatnya kaget.

Sesuatu itu adalah seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Yang katanya menghilang ke dimensi lain akhir-akhir ini. Dia tak menduga bahwa orang itu akan kembali lagi. Terlebih lagi lewat lingkaran sihir yang ia buat.

Azazel mengucapkan nama orang itu untuk memastikan.

"-Naruto?"

0o0o0o0o0

"_Naruto-kun…, Naruto-kun, tolong aku. Tubuhku, tubuhku tak berfungsi,_" bisik sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat lirih, hingga tak seorang pun bisa mendengarnya.

Pemilik suara itu, Sona Sitri, kini dirinya tengah terkapar di sebuah tempat tak diketahui yang mana di bawahnya terdapat banyak sekali mantra dan segel yang mengikat tubuhnya. Tubuh Sona kaku, terasa menghilang dan tak mempunyai raga. Walau ia masih memilikinya, raganya itu bagaikan fatamorgana. Segala sesuatu yang disentuh olehnya tidak akan bisa tersentuh.

Sona merasa sangat tersiksa di dalam dirinya. Niatnya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, kini dia sendiri malah butuh diselamatkan.

-_Aku memang menyedihkan, _batin Sona.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya mulai menyinari tempat itu dan suatu energi asing mengalir di segel dan mantra yang mengikat dirinya di bawah. Aksara-aksara asing berputar menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu dan seolah meremas tubuh Sona lebih kencang lagi, sehingga Sona merasa kesakitan. Sangat kesakitan.

Lalu, suara asing yang seolah berbicara lewat pikirannya berkumandang.

Sebuah suara mengerikan, yang membawa sebuah bencana pada dunia.

"_Kebangkitan akan dimulai! Potongan kekuatan Ophis, Great Red, Evil Piece, Salah satu bagian dari pohon kehidupan, dan keluarga Uzumaki serta tumbal seorang gadis yang rapuh! _

_Bangkitlah, dengan berdiri di atas segalanya sambil menatap angkuh pada Sang Segala Naga!_

_Ya, kau adalau kau._

_Kau yang ditakuti akan esensi dan keberadaanmu._

_Kau yang telah dilupakan dan ditolak._

_Diasingkan di dimensi yang teramat jauh._

_Kini, semua yang kau inginkan adalah mutlah. Kebebasanmu, membawa dominasi di atas dua naga langit!_

_Bangkitlah, Sang Naga Terakhir!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Uzumaki!"

"Kau berbohong, dan aku mengetahuinya. Ah, sayang sekali kau menyuruh para penjaga tadi pergi. Padahal mungkin mereka bisa menyerangku saat ini juga."

Vali menyeringai, menatap sosok gadis perwujudan rubah berekor sembil di hadapannya.

"Kau adalah salah satu yang bisa membuktikan tentang kemampuan penyegelan Klan Uzumaki. Tapi, yang kutanyakan adalah apa hubunganmu selama ini dengan Klan Uzumaki. Dan tentunya-

-Dengan Naruto Uzumaki," kata Vali sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya dan menatap Yasaka penuh intimidasi.

Yasaka terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiran Vali. Ingin ia mengusir pria itu, namun dirinya tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia dan Vali sendiri akan tahu bahwa ia telah berbohong dengan mengelak menggunakan cara untuk mengusirnya.

"Klan Uzumaki diketahui sangat spesial, kemampuan menyegel mereka luar biasa. Salah satu yang mungkin terkenal adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Sedangkan aku tak mendapatkan info apa-apa tentang Minato Namikaze, selain info Klan Namikaze. Tapi, Rizevim mengincar anggota Uzumaki yang tersisa atas informasi kemampuan penyegelan itu. Dalam kasus ini, mungkin yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki malah _membuka, _bukannya _menyegel._

Anehnya, Rizevim bisa mengetahui hal aneh itu dengan suatu kunci yang _mungkin _dibocorkan _seseorang. _Tentunya seseorang yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Namikaze dan Uzumaki akan menghasilkan keturunan yang luar biasa. Seseorang ini adalah orang yang ada sangkut pautnya langsung dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

Tapi, kan, yang namanya _sangkut paut _berarti _berhubungan dekat. _Mana mungkin orang yang punya hubungan dekat seperti itu membocorkan informasi teman dekatnya sendiri, jadi pasti s_angkut paut _di sini bisa diartikan bila orang itu menaruh suatu perasaan benci dan dendam pada Keluarga Uzumaki, 'kan?

Coba tebak. Apa yang bisa membuat Keluarga Uzumaki dibenci? Pasti yang namanya dibenci itu karena tingkah mereka dan kekuatan mereka yang menindas seseorang. Dan, ya, kekuatan spesial Uzumaki adalah menyegel. Itu berarti orang yang membocorkan info pada Rizevim adalah orang yang pernah merasakan kekuatan penyegelan Klan Uzumaki itu. Dengan kata lain-"

Vali menghentikkan ucapannya, menunjuk pada wajah Yasaka.

"Kemungkinan besar kau yang membocorkannya pada Rizevim dan tidak memberitahukannya pada pihak DxD, 'kan?"

Yasaka hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Vali yang berdiri di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian seringai merekah di bibir milik Yasaka. Gadis perwujudan Kyuubi tersebut tertawa dan membuat Vali kebingungan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa!?"

Bukannya tawa tersebut mereda karena sentakan Vali, namun Yasaka malah kegirangan dan dia berjalan melewati tubuh Vali dengan santainya. Vali mengikuti ke mana Yasaka melangkah dengan matanya. Tingkah Yasaka sangat mencurigakan, sehingga dia harus mengawasi gadis rubah tersebut setiap saat.

Yasaka menciptakan sihir apinya. Vali yang melihat itu segera memasang posisi s

iaga. Namun, Yasaka tidak menyerang Vali. Dia melepaskan sihir api itu pada langit-langit di atasnya sehingga itu terbakar. Walau begitu, Yasaka menghentikkan api-api yang turun ke bawahh sehingga bagian bawah masih utuh.

Dengan begini, Yasaka maupun Vali dapat melihat langit yang mngeluarkan warna aneh disertai sebuah cahaya yang membentang dari kanan ke kiri tanpa diketahui pasti di mana ujungnya.

"Apa yang-" belum sempat Vali menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yasaka sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu.

"Ya, benar! Aku yang membocorkannya! Tapu sayangnya kau terlambat! Semuanya akan berakhir hari ini juga!"

Setelah Yasaka mengatakan hal itu, sebuah gempa besar melanda dan ledakan besar yang berjumlah ratusan terjadi di langit.

"A-apa ini!?" tanya Vali setengah berteriak sambil mencoba melindungi dirinya.

Yasaka tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan. "Aku dikurung ratusan tahun, loh, oleh mereka. Dendamku ini sangat besar sampai-sampau aku harus mengambil jalan untuk membantu penjahat. Menyedihkan, 'kan?

Tapi, selama semua Uzumaki telah hancur, aku bisa tenang! Kyuubi ini akan tenang, tahu~ Dan, akan kutunjukkan kepadamu, bagaimana akhir dunia akan berlangsung."

Vali semakin kebingungan. Namun, bayangan yang mengerikan tentang kematian orang0orang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti~?" Yasaka tersenyum.

"Ini adalah kehancuran dunia, lo! Kehancuran dunia! Sang Malapetaka akan segera bangkit! Nikmatilah rasanya kehancuran dunia bersama kau di dalamnya! Ahahahahaha!"

Vali merasa sangat syok. Bola matanya mengecil tanda dia benar-benar tak mengira kejadian ini.

"Akhir…. Dunia…?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto!?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang! Semua sudah terlambat! Saat ini, menyelamatkan Sona adalah satu-satunya cara agar 666 tidak bangkit! Lihat keadaan sekitar! Semua sudah kacau balau, 'kan!? Ini karena 666 akan segera bangkit! Sona menghilang, tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab padanya karena akulah yang membuatnya dijadikan tumbal! Sona pasti menjemputku ke dimensi itu dengan keras kepala, lalu dia dijadikan tumbal dan semua ini akan segera berakhir!" kata Naruto, frustasi.

Azazle menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Sirzech terlihat panik, namun dirinya masih sempatnya menenangkan Naruto.

"Tolong tenang, Naruto-_kun! _Bicaralah pelan-pelan dan jelaskan apa yang telah terjad-"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Dunia terancam, nyawa semua orang juga terancam. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kita harus cepat!"

Setelah mendengar Naruto yang berkata setengah frustasi itu, Azazel yang tadinya masih tak percaya bahwa akhir dunia akan semakin mendekat akhirnya mulai percaya dan mengambil tindakan.

"Ayo berangkat, Sirzech. Naruto, aku akan menghubungi seluruh bantuan yang ada dan mantan anggota DxD. Ah, mungkin kau belum mendengarnya, tapi DxD dibubarkan."

"Dibubarkan? Rupanya begitu?" kata Naruto tanpa menunjukkan banyak reaksi. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto segera kembali ke sikap semula dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang bisa memindahkan mereka ke celah dimensi.

"Dunia akan segera berakhir, tapi-"

_Sona, selama kau ada, dunia yang kutinggali juga tidak akan berakhir._

_Aku mencintamu._

**TBC**

**Akhirnyaaaaaa! Finally! Ngetiknya selesai! *jingkrak-jingkrak**

**Ngetik negbut emang beda ya rasanya :'v ahsudahlah, author terlalu lelah :'v**

**Dan juga, makasih buat yang udah mau nyisain waktu buat baca ini ff, bahkan komen untuk ff ga jelas seperti buatan saya yang masih amatiran sekaligus pemulai ini. Tapi, author nggak ngarepin komen, yang buat author lanjut cerita itu karena author ngggak enak kalau nggak nyelesain ff ini. Tapi, kalo komennya cuma 1 ya author langsung down :'v**

**Terus, kenapa author ngetik ini, karena ch. Depan adalah final! **

**Nggak akan ada sequel untuk seri ini, karena author mo fokus sama rela life, author sibuk banget urusan sekolahnya, ditambah debut author sebagai penulis nggak tentu lancar /wih, bahasanya/. Yah, jadi intinya author kalo mo ngelanjutin ini seri author nggak bakal punya banyak waktu luanglah :'3 singkatnya gitu.**

**Pokoknya, walo ch. Ini ga memuaskan, dan banyak yg nggak dimengerti readers sekalian, coba dingertiin aja ya. Author juga bingung gimana jelasinnya *author ditimpuk readers /woi, udah, kekerasan ama cewe lu -,-)/**

**Terus, Sona selamet gak ya? Dibikin mati kayaknya seru ya *author ketawa jahat /oke, lupakan tadi.**

**Yang jelas author berterimaksih banget. **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!**

**Jangan lupa review-nya ya. Saran dan kritik buat karya amatir ini akan sangat membantu, jadi makasih bangat buat yang ngasih saran dan kritik.**

**Oke, segitu aja :'3**

**alyauzumaki log out.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Final

**KETERIKATAN**

**Disclaimer's: Ichie Ishibumi &amp; Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, CHARA DEATH, TYPO. **

**KETERIKATAN**

**Chapter 14 :**

**Final**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Arc 2 : Dragon of the End**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku masih mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bersedih sambil berdiri di balkon sendirian menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya begitu kecil, dan selalu tercekat begitu ia mengeluarkan isakannya.

Walau begitu, aku menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana dia menyanyikan lagu itu. Menyukai caranya dalam menghapus kesedihannya.

Gadis itu rapuh. Hati dan tubuhnya bisa hancur ketika kau menyentuhnya barang hanya sedikit. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Gadis itu berkembang, menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat, tempat di mana aku bisa pulang padanya. Aku senang bila aku mempunyai tempatku untuk pulang, yaitu dirinya.

Aku berjanji takkan pernah menghilang dari sisinya. Namun janji itu terhapus seiring waktu yang berjalan. Kami tak lagi memiliki cinta seperti dulu kala. Itu karena aku, diriku yang naif ini tak pernah lagi melihat kepadanya. Aku selalu maju, mengabaikan dirinya dan tak menengok sekali pun padanya.

Gadis itu… aku tak ingin menganggapnya sebagai iblis. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai gadis biasa, dan selalu berharap bahwa dia gadis biasa. Dia menangis untukku, dia hanya seorang gadis. Dan aku sadar itu.

Aku menyia-nyiakan saat di mana dia masih ada di sampingku. Bisikan terakhirnya yang bergema di telingaku masih saja mengusikku sampai saat ini.

"_Naruto-kun, selamatkan aku."_

Terakhir? Apa artinya aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi?

Pikiranku menjadi dongkol, dan dadaku dipenuhi rasa sesak akan keputusasaan yang menyiksa ini. Aku tak dapat mengcengkramnya, aku tak dapat melihatnya. Ketika aku mencari sosok dirinya, aku gagal. Aku tak bisa menemukannya.

Apa dia mati?

Kalau dia mati, kami tak bisa bertemu lagi.

Aku harus mati juga?

Tapi, itu artinya, kita tak bisa bertemu lagi juga.

Aku tak dilahirkan untuk mati dengan memasuki neraka maupun surga. Aku akan mati dengan melihat kekosongan. Maka karena itu, sekali Sona pergi, maka-

Saat aku dalam keputusasaan itu, aku melihatnya. Dia muncul dari laut yang dalam.

Seorang makhluk yang mengerikan. Pada dahinya tertulis simbol dewa yang tercemar. Tekanan ini, rasa ketakutan ini, aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Aku merasakan kedatangan suatu perwujudan yang asing.

Perwujudan itu kemudian menunjukkan dirinya padaku –tidak. Pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang melihatnya, memamerkan dirinya yang dipenuhi akan rasa takut dari makhluk lainnya.

_Sudah "dimulai"~_

_Sepertinya akan "dimulai"._

Suara itu bergema dengan keras di dalam pikiranku. Mengguncang pikiranku, membuatnya serasa hancur perlahan-lahan.

Sesuatu yang terlihat buram dan melambangkan semua rasa benci di dunia itu, perwujudan yang mempunyai simbol dewa yang tercemar sebagai miliknya. Dia melaju cepat ke atas, menimbulkan gempa besar dan suara raungan dari segala makhluk terdengar.

Itu suaranya, suara miliknya yang mengerikan.

Suara campuran dari wanita, lelaki, anak-anak, dan orangtua. Suara itu, suara campuran dari ketakutan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan berbagai hal lain yang ada di dunia ini. Semua suara itu menjadi satu, mewakili suara miliknya.

Langit di atas tiba-tiba diterjang olehnya yang bergerak secepat kilat itu.

Dengan menimbulkan debaman keras, sinar yang membentang dari ujung satu ke ujung lain semakin membanyak, hingga terlihat seperti menyayat langit itu sendiri. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah pemandangan yang tak bisa dipercaya muncul di penglihatanku.

Langit itu bagaikan pecah berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan gunug-gunung yang hancur bak debu yang berterbangan. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang kelam nan mengerikan muncul di pandanganku.

Hitam.

Dan gelap.

Rupanya…. Dia telah bangkit.

Perwujudan Malapetaka itu telah bangkit.

_Trihexa _telah bangkit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, bagaikan sebuah siluet yang lewat dan menghilang di saat aku mengedipkan mata sekali itu juga. Namun, begitu aku menyadari dia telah menghilang dari pandanganku bak angin lalu, saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah reaksi aneh dari dalam tubuhku.

Segel-segel aneh yang terbentuk dari aksara mengikat tubuhku perlahan, dan perlahan lagi… segel-segel itu mengelupas dan berubah menjadi rantai-rantai.

Sulit dipercaya, tubuhku diikat oleh banyak rantai dan dirajam saat ini juga. Rasa sakit dan penasaran berkumpul menjadi satu di otakku. Ya, otakku. Tepat saat aku memikirkan kata-kata tentang 'otakku' itu, saat itu juga aku merasa kepalaku dicengkram sesuatu, dan otak milikku dipaksa melupakan semua yang pernah kualamai.

_Tidak boleh ada satu pun kenangan tersimpan dalam benak orang-orang._

"_Ya, kau benar. Kita akan menghapusnya."_

Suara itu…

Terdengar sekali lagi, membuat diriku bertanya-tanya darimana asal suara itu. Ah, tunggu. Suara itu mengatakan 'orang-orang' sebelumnya. Maka-

Aku menengok pada sekitarku, namun yang kulihat hanya gelap, dan darah yang berceceran sejauh aku melihat kegelapan itu.

Darah yang berceceran, serta erangan kesakitan yang entah darimana. Semuanya berkumpul, namun aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua tampak tak jelas. Berkabut. Berat. Gelap, dan menyesakkan.

Aku menjambak rambutku sambil menahan kesakitan. Yang benar saja, ini sangat sakit. Sejauh mana tubuhku akan mampu menahan rasa sakit ini?

Otak dan kepalaku yang terasa ditekan dari tadi mulai mengeluarkan reaksi yang lebih parah lagi. Rasanya seperti sedang dihantam sesuatu yang sangat berat, dan otakku mulai kehilangan dayanya perlahan-lahan. Aku mulai melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Mula-mula melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dari jangka pendek, namun semua itu memarah. Ingatanku mulai pudar perlahan-lahan.

Mengapa aku merasa kesakitan… aku tidak tahu.

Mengapa otakku terasa kosong… aku tidak tahu.

Siapa namaku? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku lupa, aku tidak ingat. Tapi kepalaku terasa sakit, dan aku tak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat hitam ini, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ingat.

Hingga, rasa sakit itu kian parah dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Satu-satunya yang melintas di pikiranku adalah suatu lagu yang terasa tak asing bagiku, namun aku tak ingat pernah mendengar lagu tersebut.

Setelahnya, aku tak dapat mendengar lagi kelanjutan lagu tersebut, kepalaku mulai terasa sangat pusing dan aku kehilangan kesadaran perlahan-lahan.

0o0o0o0o0

Hal pertama yang kulihat begitu aku membuka mataku adalah-

-kehancuran.

Ya, kehancuran. Namun aku tak ingat apa yang menyebabkan kehancuran itu terjadi.

Menara-menara di sekitar roboh dengan sendirinya secara bersamaan. Orang-orang yang berlarian untuk mencari pertolongan terlihat ketakutan, namun keinginan mereka untuk mempertahankan hidup tak terwujud.

Api dalam jumlah yang banyak menghempas mereka tanpa ampun. Teriakan berkumandang sepanjang sisa-sisa umur mereka. Darah berceceran, berhamburan, dan terasa amir waktu aku menciumnya.

Kehancuran ini… menakutkan.

Aku mulai mengalihkan pandangan agar tak melihat pada pemandangan kehancuran itu, namun saat aku mengalihkan direksi pandang, aku mendapati sosok gadis yang duduk di atas tumpukan kayu yang usang sambil mengeluarkan suaranya yang kecil.

"_I'll always waiting when you come to me~ Always like that, never change~ And finally, I-"_

"Ano?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan sekaligus memotong lagunya.

Gadis itu tersentak, terbukti dengan bahunya yang naik ke atas. Ia berdiri dari posisinya di atas kayu-kayu usang tersebut. Memutar tubuhnya, gadis itu melihatku dengan matanya yang polos, mata yang nampak tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Lho? Sudah bangun?" kata gadis itu, meloncat perlahan dari tumpukan kayu yang usang dan berjalan padaku sambil menyeret gaun miliknya yang bersentuhan dengan kotornya tanah.

Aku memandangnya, ragu. Namun, gadis itu mengabaikanku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku begitu jarak kami sudah dekat. Ia menunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri, "ingat padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau..? Em…," aku mengetukkan ujung jari pada pelipisku, berusaha mengingat siapa gadis itu. Namun, sesuatu membuatku kesakitan di dalam otakku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak mengingat siapa gadis itu lagi. "…aku tidak ingat," desahku.

Gadis itu memberengut, ia kemudian membenahi posisinya dan menunjuk ke bawah, ke arah di mana ratusan orang telah mengalami kematian secara besar-besaran. "Lihatlah," perintahnya padaku. "Dunia akan segera berakhir, semua akan mati," kata gadis itu tenang.

Aku melebarkan mataku, tidak percaya. A-apa sih yang gadis ini ingin katakan? Aneh sekali, tiba-tiba berkata dunia akan hancur dan sebagainya…

"Semua akan mati… kecuali kita, hanya kita," kata gadis itu sekali lagi, menegaskan padaku.

"Kau pasti senang, 'kan? Dunia yang hanya kita miliki. Kosong dan hanya ada kita. Trihexa akan memulai pertarungan dengan _Great Red _–ah, dia sudah memulainya dari tadi. Dan dampak pertarungan mereka sungguh luar biasa, manusia hampir mati semua, lo~

"Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan Rizevim, dimensi lain yang asing. Ilmu pengetahuan yang tak diketahui, aku selalu ingin ke sana. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan ke sana, lo," kata gadis asing tersebut, membiarkan diriku yang sedang kebingungan.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tak mengerti… apa… apa yang sedang terjadi. Kau mengoceh soal dunia yang akan hancur… tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan. Apa itu Trihexa? _Great Red? _Dan siapa Rize –apalah tadi itu-?"

Mendengarku seperti orang kebingungan, gadis itu kembali mencondongakan tubuhnya padaku dan menggerucutkan bibirnya. Iris magenta miliknya menatapku dalam, dan membuatku masuk lebih dalam lagi pada matanya yang indah.

"Kau akan mengingatku begitu aku menyebutkan namaku," kata gadis itu, lalu melanjutkan. "Lebih tepatnya aku yang akan membuatmu mengingat memori-memorimu."

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menjawab pelan, "Sona Sitri."

0o0o0o0o0

Dunia sedang dalam proses kehancuran, begitulah kata gadis itu, yang sekarang kuingat sebagai Sona Sitri.

Langit yang berwarna hitam berguncang keras, lalu puluhan meteor jatuh dari langit, menghujami para manusia dan menyebabkan pemandangan mengerikan itu terulang kembali. Saat aku melihat ke atas, aku dapat melihat pertarungan menakjubkan dari dua naga yang akan mengakhiri dunia.

Aku yakin para manusia juga melihatnya, namun mereka tak punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas pertarungan tersebut, tubuh mereka sangat besar dan serangan pembuka yang mereka ciptakan benar-benar menghalangi pandangan. Namun, rasa takut itu menjalar dalam hatiku, mengalir dalam setiap darahku, dan berdetak bersamaan dengan jantungku.

Ada suatu hal yang membuatku kesakitan bila aku melihat ke atas, lebih tepatnya saat Sang Malapetaka terkena serangan. Tubuhku terguncang dan rasa sakit membuatku menggeremetakkan gigiku untuk menahan sakitnya.

_Great Red _berputar anggun, dan dengan cepat melilit tubuh Trihexa dengan tujuan untuk menggigit belakang kepalanya. Namun serangan brutal dilancarkan dari Trihexa. Ia menggigit lebih dahulu pada rahang _Great Red _dan mengaum sambil melepaskan api dalam kadar maksimun.

Tidak, itu berbahaya. Sangat berbaha. Api itu menyala dan berkobar dari ujung satu ke ujung lain hingga aku tak dapat melihat lagi sampai mana jangkauan api itu berada. Api itu seolah berlari dengan cepat, dan dalam detik berikutnya apa yang ada dalam pandanganku berubah menjadi rata. Sebuah tanah rata.

"..tidak…," gumamku pelan, tidak percaya.

"Kau nampak khawatir," kata Sona. "Sangat khawatir," tegasnya sekali lagi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, melangkah dengan langkah lebar ke arah Sona dan membuat gadis itu jujur padaku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau masih bisa santai di saat seperti ini!? Dunia akan hancur! Katakan padaku, di mana DxD yang lain!?" tanyaku, membentak.

Sona tak bergeming. Ia menatapku tenang dan melepaskan cengkramanku dari bahunya, "DxD? Tidak ada yang namanya DxD. Mereka sudah hancur," kata Sona.

..Hancur…?

"DxD dibubarkan, dan tidak diberi hak untuk mencampuri pemerintahan, atau membual tentang 666. Kuyakin mereka semua sudah mati sekarang."

Saat Sona mengatakan itu dengan santai, aku yakin…, yang berada di depanku bukanlah Sona. …Ia bukan Sona.

Aku menjulurkan pisauku ke arah leher Sona, membuat gadis tersebut kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku setengah mendesis.

"Aku?" Sona memiringkan kepalanya, "aku Sona Sitri," katanya padaku, lagi.

Aku merasa amarahku memuncak, aku mencengkram bahu Sona dan menariknya ke ujung tebing. Aku memperlihatkan padanya ke bawah, pada tanah yang rata dan sisa abu dari mayat yang telah mati.

Aku berpikir gadis palsu yang mengaku sebagai Sona ini ketakutan, namun dirinya malah tersenyum senang setelah melihat ke bawah.

"Aduh! Indah sekali! Walau tak ada darah berceceran, pemandangan ini sangat indah!" tawa Sona.

Aku tidak percaya, karena itu aku menarik Sona kembali dan membuatnya menatapku.

"_Selamatkan aku, Naruto-kun," _

Suara itu bergema sekali lagi. Dia bukan Sona, Sona yang asli adalah yang harus kutolong. Aku menahan nafasku perlahan, dan membuat sihir khusu dari Klan Uzumaki tergambar di tanganku. Aku memasukkan tanganku, pada dada Sona, berusaha menarik kesadaran Sona yang sebenarnya.

Agak susah, namun aku bisa melakukannya. Sona palsu memekik dan berkali-kali meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Namun aku yang keras kepala juga tak mau menyerah, sehingga semuanya hampir kembali, kesadaran Sona yang hilang hampir kembali.

Lalu, saat itu datang juga.

_Great Red _mengaum, ribuan akar berwarna hitam muncul dari tanah. Jumlahnya bertambah menjadi ribuan tiap detik yang berlalu.

Akar-akar menghancurkan semua yang dilaluinya selagi ia mengarah ke atas. Termasuk, saat beberapa akar melewatiku, kesadaranku menghilang sekali lagi, karena merasa rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan organku yang mati rasa.

Kemudian…

Gelap lagi.

0o0o0o0

Cahaya dengan warna yang jernih itu melesat ke atas, ke arah langit yang telah menjadi hitam. Saat aku membuka mata, sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak sendirian," suara itu terdengar olehku seiring sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku.

Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Hal pertama yang muncul di pandanganku adalah semua anggota DxD!

-Ah, tidak. Tidak semuanya.

Tapi setidaknya, aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa membantu di keadaan membingungkan ini.

Aku yang teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian segera menoleh untuk mencari suatu sosok di antara anggota DxD. Dan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, sosok tersebut tidak bisa kutemukan.

"Sona..?" gumamku lirih.

Tepat setelahnya, sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi terdengar olehku. Aku tersentak, dan melihat ke arah langit yang didominasi oleh warna hitam itu. Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut putih bergelombang dan simbol magatama di sekitar dadanya.

Dia-

"Lama tak berjumpa, aku Toneri Otsutsuki," kata gadis itu, tersenyum aneh dengan mata yang tertutup.

Di sebelahku, aku dapat merasakan sebuah tenaga demonic dan panah cahaya berukuran besar melaju kencang menuju Toneri.

"Ara ara, yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak berguna," gumamnya sambil mengibaskan tangan dan semua serangan itu menghilang seketika.

Dia kuat!

"Dunia akan hancur, yang bertahan hidup pun hanya sedikit. Ah, apa kalian masih bisa menyebut diri kalian penyelamat? Oh, ayolah! Dunia sudah menuju tahap pertama kehancuran! Dan itu hanya karena kalian tak mampu melindungi teman kalian sehingga ia menjadi tumbal~ Menyedihkan sekali."

_Melindungi teman _katanya? _Tumbal _katanya?

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Sona!?" bentakku kepada Toneri.

Toneri tersenyum masih dengan matanya yang tertutup,"apa kau tidak mendengarkan? Dia jadi tumbal. TUMBAL. Dan itu karena kau nekat untuk mengunjungi dimensi lain."

Mengatakan hal seperti itu, Toneri mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan badannya menghilang perlahan dengan banyaknya cahaya yang mulai menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalian bisa menyelamatkan dunia, bila kalian menyelamatkan gadis itu," kata Toneri. "Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian melakukan itu. Kami akan menghalangi kalian, dan aku adalah halangan pertama bagi kalian."

Aku bereaksi, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Kami mengeluarkan berbagai serangan pada Toneri, namun itu tidak berdampak pada teleportasinya.

"Bocah yang di sana, apa kauingin merasakan kekuatanku?" tanya Toneri, melirikku.

Aku menatapnya tajam, ya, aku ingin.

Lalu, beberapa saat setelahnya, aku melihat sayap naga berwarna hitam melesat cepat dan kemudian

BANG!

"Kalian pergilah. Aku akan menahannya di sini. Dia berbohong, dia membunuh Rizevim dan mengambil alih Qlippoth. Tujuannya sama dengan Rizevim, tapi dia membunuh Rizevim dan mengambil alih rencana Rizevim, seperti yang kukatakan. Dia itu busuk," orang yang mengatakan itu sambil menusukkan ujung tajam dari sayap naga miliknya adalah Lilith.

"Lilith!" panggilku.

"Naruto-kun langsung duluan untuk menyelamatkan gadis Sitri itu saja, dia ada di markas Qlippoth," kata Lilith begitu melihatku.

"Tapi –tapi, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi-"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja!" mengatakan itu, Lilith memulai pertarungannya di langit dengan Toneri.

"Terimakasih, Lilith!" mengatakan itu, aku dan yang lain segera pergi dari sana, walau kami tak tahu di mana pastinya markas Qlippoth.

"Kota terbang, markas mereka ada di sana. Kemampuanmu yang waktu itu, gunakan kemampuanmu dan kupastikan kau akan bisa," kata Lilith lagi.

Toneri terlihat kesal, ia kemudian menciptakan beberapa bola seukuran bola golf dan memulai serangannya pada Lilith. Pertarungan mereka terlihat sengit, tak kusangka Toneri bisa sekuat itu –tidak, memang bukan hal mustahil bila ia menjadi sekuat itu bila ia bisa membunuh Rizevim, 'kan?

Tapi- bukan itu yang sekarang harus dipermasalahkan! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sona! Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu jiwanya waktu bertemu denganku, sehingga ia terlihat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya!

Masih banyak hal yang tak kuketahui…

Namun, Sona lebih penting. Aku harus –harus menyelamatkannya!

Entah hanya naluriku, kebetulan, atau hanya sekedar refleks. Kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku, dan aku memindahkan yang lain menuju tempat tujuan bersama dengan diriku.

**[Supermassive Black Hoole!]**

0o0o0o0o0

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah, langit hitam dan air yang telah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Sebuah pulau tengah mengapung di atas udara sambil memancarkan sihir yang kuat ke daerah sekitarnya.

Dan aku ada di atas pulau itu.

Sekarang –sekarang, di mana Sona?

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, aku dapat mendengar lagu itu terdengar kembali.

"_I feel a 'awakening' is coming~"_

Aku segera mengembangkan sayap dan pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali ke arah datangnya suara itu. Meninggalkan yang lain yang masih ada di belakangku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Di sana, suara itu datang dari ruang bawah tanah menara itu," gumamku begitu merasa bahwa suara itu kian dekat.

Saat itu juga, Rias memekik di sampingku.

"I-ini-! _Evil piece _menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya! Bidak yang kupegang ini bertambah sendiri kualitasnya. Ini-"

Azazel kemudian mengambil salah satu e_vil piece _dari tangan Rias dan mengamatinya dari dekat. "Kudengar bahwa ada beberapa syarat yang dipenuhi untuk membangkitkan Trihexa, dengan syarat terakhir yang membutuhkan tumbal jiwa. Dalam hal ini, _Evil piece _ada dalam hitungan syarat itu, entah karena apa. Karena itu juga, Rizevim mengincar kota terbang."

"Tapi- _Evil Piece _masih bisa mengeluarkan suatu reaksi. Kalau begitu-" Rias melihat ragu-ragu pada menara di hadapannya.

Ya, kurasa aku mengerti apa maksud Rias.

"Apakah Trihexa bangkit sebelum semua syaratnya bersatu?" tanyaku, memastikan. "Sona juga, jika ia dijadikan tumbal, ia sudah tidak hidup, jiwanya akan menghilang."

Setelah kami saling beradu tatap beberapa saat, kami sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

"Syarat itu tak lengkap. Ada satu syarat lagi, sedangkan syarat sebelumnya yang telah terpenuhi membuat kekuatan Trihexa bertambah dan ia merusak segel yang mengekang dirinya, dan bebas dengan sendirinya," simpul Azazel dengan pandangan yakin.

"Itu berarti, kita perlu untuk mengetahui syarat yang belum dipenuhi dan membuat syarat itu menjadi kunci untuk menghancurkan –atau menyegel Trihexa," kataku.

"Kau benar," Azazel mengangguk, "selain itu, menyelamatkan Sona Sitri juga diperlukan. Aku mempunyai banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi ini bukan saatnya. Pokoknya, kita akan memasuki menara itu se-"

Sebelum Azazel selesai berbicara, aku sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menuju ruang bawah tanah dari menara itu.

Sona, aku datang!

0o0o0o0o0

Saat kami memasuki menara itu, kami menemukan begitu banyak rintangan! Serangan sari berbagai sisi, dan kutukan yang menghiasi sepanjang sisi. Entah mengapa ini terasa sangat berat bagiku.

Bahkan, ada beberapa musuh kuat yang membuat beberapa dari kami harus menghadapi dan membuka jalan bagi kami. Sekarang, yang tersisa di sini hanya sedikit, dan aku tak bisa memperkirakan berapa lagi musuh yang akan menghadang kami di depan nanti.

Saat aku melihat ke dapan, aku mendecakkan lidah.

Seorang naga tengah menjaga sebuah sel sambil menyemburkan nafas apinya.

"Apophis," desis Azazel.

Naga yang tadi disebut sebagai Apophis membuka matanya, dan melihat ke arah kami dengan mata besarnya yang menakutkan.

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya," kata Azazel, tegas.

Aku mendesah. Kiba, Zenovia, dan Irina telah menghadapi lawan duluan. Begitu juga dengan Slash Dog dan Kelompok Sitri. Bahkan, Kelompok Agreas juga telah menghadapi lawan duluan. Sekarang, giliran Azazel?

"Kau bisa menghadapinya?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Azazel menyeringai dan mengangkat dagunya, "dasar bocah, seenak jidat saja meremehkan orang yang hidupnya lebih lama puluhan kali dari hidupmu. Aku lebih berpengalaman, lagipula jika aku mati, itu tak masalah. Aku sudah cukup untuk menikmati hidup."

Setelah Azazel mengatakannya, Ise memukul belakang punggungnya dan membuat Azazel melotot pada Ise.

"Ise-! Apa yang kaulakukan!?"

Ise balas melotot, "jangan mati sementara kau belum mempunyai seorang istri."

Oh, ya, oh, ya. Aku melupakan yang satu itu. Azazel belum mempunyai istri.

Azazel tertawa canggung, namun seketika mengubah raut mukanya menjadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah," katanya.

Setelah itu, Azazel menciptakan rentetan tombak cahaya pada Apophis, walau akhirnya Apophis bisa mengelak serangan Azazel. Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuka jalan untuk kami.

"Pergilah lebih dahulu! Naruto, selamatkan Sona Sitri!"

Oleh kata-kata Azazel, aku mengangguk.

"Pasti!"

0o0o0o0

Sebelum kami sampai, kami melihat Walburga sedang menjaga di depan sebuah lorong yang gelap. Bila ia menjaga di sana, aku yakin Sona ada di dalam sana juga. Walburga melihat kepada kami, aku tak yakin bahwa ia sanggup melawan kami semua. Tapi, melihatnya dalam jarak seperti ini membuatku mengerti bahwa Walburga siap untuk mati.

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya," kali ini, suara tersebut datang dari Dulio.

Aku ingin menghentikkan Dulio, tapi aku tak bisa. Karena aku tahu bahwa Dulio yang maju itu berarti dia telah bersiap untuk bertarung demi DxD –organisasi anti teroris yang seharusnya tak ada.

"Vali-san dan timnya sedang repot demi menjalankan suatu urusan, Azazel-san dan yang lain juga telah bertarung dan maju mendahuluiku. Aku merasa aneh ketika aku yang seharusnya kalian sebut sebagai pemimpin malah menunggu di akhir, maka aku akan melawan saat ini juga. Ya, aku punya sedikit hutang dengan Walburga."

Rias menghela nafas, dia mengeluarkan komentar seperti ini, "Dia hanyalah orang yang menyesuaikan keadaan. Menjadi sombong ketika merasa unggul, dan kabur di saat terpojok. Kau akan mudah mengalahkannya."

Oleh kata-kata Rias itu, Walburga menyeringai, saat aku melihat ke mana Walburga menyeringai, aku menemukan seorang pria, dengan sebilah pedang yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

Aku… mengenalnya.

"Yaegaki Masomi?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Ini memang aneh, tapi aku pernah bertarung dengannya sewaktu aku masih berkeliaran dengan Vali. Dia kuat, namun kurasa belum bisa mengendalikan sejauh apa kekuatannya. Jadi, bukan hal yang salah bila aku menyebut kekuatannya sangat labil.

Dulio tak menghiraukan bahwa ia memiliki dua lawan sekarang. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, seketika, tanah yang kuinjak berubah menjadi es padat, dan es-es itu meruncing tepat di bawah Walburga dan Yaegaki, membuat kaki mereka terkunci. Darah segar mengalir dari kaki mereka.

Es itu.. sangat cepat! Bahkan Yaegaki tak mampu untuk menghindarinya, jangakauannya pun sangat luas.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu! Cepat maju ke depan terus!" seru Dulio.

Setelah mendengarnya, aku sadar bahwa tujuanku yang awal bukanlah untuk mengomentari kemampuan lawan-lawanku. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Sona! Karena itu-

Aku berlari lebih dahulu sambil melewati Yaegaki dan Walburga yang sedang dibekukan, aku berteriak untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Dulio, dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju loring-lorong yang gelap.

Kurasa yang lain juga telah mengikutiku, karena itu aku tak menengok ke belakang lagi dan memutuskan untuk terus berlari ke depan. Ke arah di mana suara nyanyian itu menuntunku.

Nyanyian itu terus mengalun merdu, semakin lama aku semkin merasakan kehangatan dalam nyanyian itu menjadi nyata.

Lalu, saat aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, aku merasakan bahwa nyanyian itu berhenti.

Rasa hangat yang sangat kukenali, detak jantungku yang tak beraturan, serta kasih sayang yang amat kurindukan.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat,

"Sona, aku telah datang," ujarku.

0o0o0o0o0

Sona tidak mati.

Hanya satu kalimat, namun aku sudah merasa semua bebanku terangkat. Sona tidaklah mati, namun aku tahu bahwa separuh dari yang dia miliki telah dirampas.

Setidaknya ia diperlukan, untuk menjaga kekuatan Trihexa agar tetap stabil, agar tetap dibawah kendali.

Maka, bukan berarti jika Trihexa tidak di bawah kendali Qlippoth adalah hal yang bagus. Itu malah akan menjadi hal yang buruk. Membiarkan Trihexa berada di bawah kendali juga pilihan yang buruk.

Maka, keduanya adalah hal yang buruk juga.

Tapi, tujuanku takkan berubah. Dunia tanpa Sona, jika ada dunia seperti itu, maka sebaiknya aku tidak ada dalam dunia itu juga.

"Naruto-kun? Kaudatang untukku?" Sona melihatku, dengan matanya yang tertutup oleh kain, walau begitu dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiranku.

"Iya, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tolong tunggulah, jangan bergerak," aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, namun Sona menggelengkan kepala, menolak ajakanku.

"T-tidak! Kalau aku kauselamatkan, maka –maka Trihexa akan lepas kendali, 'kan? Aku tak ingin… hal tersebut terja-"

"Dan membiarkan Qlippoth melakukan apa yang mereka sukai!? Jangan bercanda!" mengatakan itu, aku segera menarik kain penutup mata Sona tanpa menunggu respon gadis tersebut.

Mata Sona beradu dengan mataku, "tolong jangan keras kepala," ujarku.

Aku menarik tangan Sona, membantunya berdiri. Saat itu, aku teringat sesuatu, "Di mana DxD yang lainnya?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke belakang.

Kosong.

Ruangan ini sendiri terkunci, tidak ada orang di dalam selain aku dan Sona.

Pikiran negatif melintas cepat di pikiranku, aku segera menarik tangan Sona dengan panik.

"Siapa yang mengunci pintunya!? Aku tadi ke sini dengan yang lain! Di mana!? Di mana mereka!?" tanyaku sambil membuka gagang pintu, berharap pintu tersebut bisa terbuka.

Namun nihil, pintu itu tetap terkunci seolah ada kekuatan tertentu yang menghalangiku agar bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sona, kita akan cari pintu lain! Jangan sampai kita terkunci! Tujuanku selain menyelamatkanmu adalah-"

-_Adalah menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai seorang Uzumaki, dan membuat segel lagi bagi makhluk itu. Denganmu, aku pasti bisa melakukannya._

BRAAAAKKKK!

Terdengar sebuah serangan besar yang menghantam tembok atas kastil, hingga reruntuhan kastil itu sendiri sampai ke tempat ini.

Aku dapat melihat ke luar dengan jelas, naga merah yang meraung kesakitan dan membawa nyanyian kesedihan pada semua makhluk.

Judgment Day_ sudah datang?_

_Ya, sudah datang._

Suara itu lagi, datang kembali dan membuatku kebingungan dan ketakutan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah sambaran petir yang lebih besar dari semua petir yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku melintas dengan cepat dan memenuhi langit dengan kejutan yang luar biasa.

Dengan sekejap, semua yang muncul di pandanganku mulai dari gunung, laut, dan pulau ini sendiri dihancurkan dalam sekali serangan berskala besar. Anehnya, aku dan Sona seolah terlindungi dari serangan itu sendiri.

Tubuhku jatuh ke bawah sambil memeluk Sona dalam rengkuhanku.

Rasa takut ini… kembali lagi.

Sama seperti waktu itu, Saat Naruko membunuh Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka membisikkan padaku sebuah kata yang membuatku merasa berdosa hingga saat ini.

"_Ayah dan Ibu masih belum menyelesaikan tugas kami. Setidaknya kami telah berhasil membujuk Naruko agar tidak membunuhmu juga. Tolong selesaikan tugas kami, bebaskan kami juga. Kau adalah Uzumaki,, 'kan?"_

Dan saat itu juga, pegangan Sona terlepas dariku. Aku tersentak, berusaha menggapai Sona kembali, namun energi besar yang mengeluarkan sihir kelam melintas di antara kami.

Aku menyadarinya, itu bukan hanya sekedar energi yang besar, itu adalah Trihexa! Makhluk kutukan yang memiliki simbol dewa terkutukdi dahinya!

"SONAAAAA!"

Tidak –tidak, ini gawat. Aku akan membuat semua pengorbanan DxD menjadi sia-sia, selain itu.. kunci terakhir yang bisa membuat Trihexa hancur…

Saat itu juga, dua tepukan hangat terasa di bahuku. Memang terasa tidak seperti disentuh oleh kulit pada umumnya. Namun, entah mengapa terasa hangat…

Aku menoleh, dan membelalakkan mataku begitu menemukan siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriakku, memanggil mereka.

Bersamaan dengan senyum hangat yang mengembang di bibir mereka itu, kekuatanku menjadi bertambah, dan berlipat terus-menerus. Aku merasa berbeda, tubuhku terasa ringan.

"Sudah cukup, tugasmusudah hampir kaupenuhi. Kini giliran kami kembali."

"Lebih tepatnya ini menjadi tugas ayah."

Apa yang mereka katakan membuatku bingung. Aku belum sempat bertanya pada mereka, namun mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa aku kebingungan, sehingga mereka menjawab rasa bingungku itu.

"Kalau kami jelaskan sekarang, itu akan menyebabkan dirimu menunda untuk menyelamatkan Sona-chan, 'kan? Pergilah, kami akan menunda gerakan Trihexa dahulu. Setelah itu, selesaikan tugasmu."

Aku masih kebingungan, sangat kebingungan. "Ap-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, ibu mendorong punggungku dengan lembut, dan aku merasa bahwa aku semakin menjauh dari sosok ayah dan ibu, serta semakin dekat dengan Sona. Tidak, ini memang bukan waktunya untuk merasa kebingungan.

Ayah dan ibu memintaku untuk menyelamatkan Sona dan menyelesaikan tugasku! Ini hanyalah satu-satunya kesempatanku. Hanya untuk waktu ini, tidak untuk waktu yang lain. Karena itu, karena itu-

"Sona..," aku menyebut namanya, dan berusaha menggapai tangannya.

Saat aku berhasil meraih tangan mungil miliknya, aku membisikkan namanya ke telinga miliknya, membuat Sona yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya kembali membuka matanya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Namun, sebagai tumbal, tubuhku ini akan menampung segala macam emosi dari manusia yang ada di bumi. Aku akan menjadi Sona yang berbeda tiap aku sadar. Ada banyak manusia yang mungkin sadar begitu aku membuka mata. Kesempatanku untuk dapat melihatmu lagi… sangat tipis…," kata Sona, berusaha berbicara walau tersendat-sendat.

"Saat ini… aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran.. lagi. Emosi lain telah memaksa untuk muncul lewat ragaku. Bahkan… aku tak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi…"

Mendengar hal itu, mendengar bahwa bertemu dengan Sona yang asli adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan, aku menjadi frustasi. Namun aku tahu, Sonalah yang menderita saat ini. Bukan aku.

Karena itu, aku memegang tangan Sona yang dingin, dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Sehingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang berat.

"Sona, apakah bila Trihexa dihancurkan atau disegel kembali, kau akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganku lebih banyak lagi? Akankah semua emosi dari berbagai manusia itu hilang dari dirimu?"

Sona tersenyum lemah, sehingga aku merasa bahwa diriku sangat menyedihkan.

"Itu akan berhasil.. tapi aku tak yakin, siapa yang sanggup menghancurkan Trihexa. Dan juga… mungkin umurku akan terpotong. Haha…, percuma ya?" katanya, lemah.

Aku syok.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, aku mulai mencengkram tangan Sona lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sona, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menga-"

"Kumohon," tegasku.

Sona menghela nafas, kemudian senyum lemah terukir indah di bibirnya. "Jika ada yang Naruto-kun ingin lakukan, aku akan membantunya meski hanya punya tubuh seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum membalas Sona. Ya, itu benar. Sona tetaplah Sona. Dia tetaplah gadis yang kukenal ramah seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, jangan lepaskan tanganku apa pun yang terjadi," kataku tersenyum menenangkan.

Sona mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ada mengembangkan sayap iblisku dan berusaha melawan gravitasi yang kuat. Aku terbang dan berbalik, melihat kepada ayah dan ibu. Saat itulah-

"Naruto-kun, inilah saatnya!" ibu mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Ia menciptakan segel-segel khas Uzumaki. Ayah juga membuatnya, sehingga segel-segel itu bertambah jumlahnya dan mengelilingi tubuh Trihexa.

Trihexa berusaha melawan, makhluk itu menggigit sekitar segel dan menghancurkannya. Namun ayah dan ibu tidak menyerah. Mereka membuat semakin banyak segel dari jumlah segel yang semula, sehingga membuat Trihexa kewalahan.

Sekarang, saatnya aku.

Aku meraih wajah Sona, dan mengecup bibirnya pelan, "kau menjadi tumbal karena kesalahanku. Saat ini, dukunganmu akan sangat membantuku, aku membutuhkannya. Selama kau menggenggam tanganku, kesadaranmu akan tetap menjadi milikmu."

Sona tersenyum lembut, "aku mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, aku dapat merasakan semua suara negatif berkumpul. Suara yang telah kudengar dari tadi secara berulang-ulang.

Perwujudan emosi negatif dari manusia yang dikendalikan oleh energi Trihexa. Aku dapat mendengar jelas karena aku bersama Sona.

Sekarang, aku tak boleh meleset. Ayah dan ibu telah mempercayakan ratusan nyawa Uzumaki kepadaku. Begitu juga kekuatan mereka. Aku berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu. Meski kekuatan ini mungkin akan bertahan sementara, aku harus memperjuangkannya untuk saat ini.

Baiklah, ini akan dimulai!

Aku mengumpulkan semua sihir yang kupunya dan melawan gravitasi yang kuat. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mengangkat tangan Sona bersama tanganku. Semua emosi itu, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi positif.

Tidak ada lagi Trihexa. Dunia akan kembali seperti dahulu. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian. Sona, para Uzumaki, dan semua manusia di dunia ini.

Aku membutuhkan itu!

Energi yang ratusan kali lebih besar dari yang biasa kugunakan mulai muncul dan membentuk objek besar tak beraturan di antara tanganku dan Trihexa. Aku menahan nafasku dalam-dalam, kemudian mendorong objek itu pelan.

Objek itu menyerang Trihexa dari berbagai sisi tanpa ampun. Membuat luka dalam beberapa kali ke tubuh Trihexa.

Sebagai tahap akhir, serangan itu berubah menjadi bola besar dan menghantam langsung badan Trihexa dari depan. Aku melihat Trihexa mengeluarkan bola berukuran sama. Jadi-

Namun, segel ayah dan ibu yang terasa hangat itu segera membanyak dan melingkupi Trihexa. Dengan kekuatan Uzumaki serta Namikaze yang mereka miliki, Trihexa mengeluarkan pekikan kesakitan dan hancur di dalam bola itu.

Dengan demikian, berakhir-.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Apa!? Kunci terakhir itu… ayah…?" tanyaku kaget.

Ayah tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saat aku melihat lebih jelas lagi, tubuh ayah dan ibu mulai menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Ibu tersenyum, "tugasmu sudah selesai. Kami bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Kami tak harus mengapung di dimensi lain lagi. Terimakasih,"

"T-tunggu dulu, aku-"

"Doakan kami masuk surga, ya. Dan Sona-chan, jaga pangeran kami di sampingmu terus ya," ibu berkedip padaku. Kemudian melanjutkan, "kami mencintaimu."

Setelahnya, aku yang merasa bahwa ayah dan ibu takkan bertemu denganku lagi mulai menghilang, aku berlari menghambur ke arah mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian juga, ayah dan ibu!"

Ayah dan ibu tersenyum, namun tubuh mereka mulai menghilang perlahan tiap detiknya. Hingga aku hanya bisa merasakan udara kosong yang kupeluk.

0o0o0o0o0o

19 September 20xx

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu. Semua kembali menjadi semua. Damai, dan aku bisa menghirup udara dengan lega. Sona juga dipulihkan perlahan-lahan umurnya. Para manusia memang tinggal sedikit, namun kami menghapus semua ingatan mereka menyangkut kejadian itu demi kepentingan privasi.

Semua kerusakan-kerusakan itu selesai dalam beberapa Minggu dengan kerjasama semua fraksi dan bantuan dari mitologi-mitologi tertentu.

Ah, jangan lupakan Kota Kuoh dan _Kuoh Academy. _Oleh permintaan Sona yang sekarang telah lulus dari akademi tersebut, ia memintaku untuk menjadi guru di sana. Dan sekaranglah saatnya di mana aku akan mulai mengajar.

"Panggil _sensei _dengan sebutan Naruto-_sensei_," kataku dengan senyuman yang lebar sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas yang kubawa di meja guru.

Salah satu murid memekik sambil menunjukku sehingga semua kelas melihat ke arahnya. Melihat lebih jelas lagi, itu adalah Issei.

"Yo, Ise," sapaku. "Aku jadi gurumu mulai saat ini. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk dihukum ketika kau melakukan tindakan kemesuman di dalam kelas, oke?"

Ise mengeluarkan senyum aneh seperti syok, sehingga dia tidak berbicara. Kemudian, aku mulai mengajar dan hari ini selesai dengan lancar. Sona memujiku karena berhasil diterima sebagai pengajar di akademi tersebut.

Lalu, hari berikut dan berikutnya lagi, semua berjalan lancar, damai, dan membuatku lega.

Dengan begini, kehidupan yang baru dan damai ini akan terus berlangsung.

Saatnya untuk menutup ceritaku di musim ini.

Selamat tinggal.

**FIN**

**YAAAYYY! FINAL! Author seneng banget bisa nyelesein ini ff. makasih untuk semua dukungan kalian selama ini.**

**Kurang greget? Soalnya author lagi mampet idenya.**

**Oh, author rasa Cuma itu aja A/N dari author. Author mau log out dan saatnya pension dari fandom ini!**

**Sekali lagi makasih yang dah baca cerita abal-abal ini ^-^)**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya tentang ch. Akhir ini.**

…

**alyauzumaki log out.**


End file.
